Esta es mi historia
by Nictis
Summary: Freyja Cousland hija de uno de los dos Teyrns mas importantes de Ferelden jamás penso que estaria en medio de los acontecimientos que cambiarian el curso de la historia de Ferelden y problablemente del mundo. Mature Content
1. Preludio

**Preludio.**

No sé que contaran de mí las futuras generaciones, puede que mis actos no fueran los más acertados pero en aquella época de turbulencia pensé que eran la mejor solución.

Las pesadillas sobre los engendros tenebrosos azotan mis sueños cada vez con más fiereza todo aquello por lo que luche y sangre poco importa ya, ha llegado mi momento. El momento de irme a Orzammar, pero antes de emprender mi última gran batalla quiero dejar constancia de mi vida des de mi punto de vista.

Que el Hacedor perdone mis pecados si cree que cometí alguno.


	2. Doble traición

**Capitulo 1:Doble traición.**

Mi padre era uno de los dos Teyrns que existían en Ferelden, eso daba a mi familia un enorme poder político, por encima nuestro solo estaba el rey.

Me enorgullezco de ser una Cousland.

Durante los primeros meses de las incursiones masivas de los engendros tenebrosos, poca cosa tenía que hacer en el castillo de mis padres en Pináculo.

Mi madre estaba empeñada en que encontrara marido pero cada uno de los pretendientes era peor que el anterior, mi hermano heredaría el Teyrn a la muerte de mis padres, así que ella quería que quedara en buena posición.

Durante esos días mi padre recibió una misiva del rey pidiéndole que se uniera con él en Ostagar, para combatir a los engendros tenebrosos.

Mi padre convoco a todos sus vasallos entre ellos Arl Howe, lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos habían luchado juntos contra los Orlesianos para liberar Ferelden de su yugo.

El día que llego Arl Howe al castillo mi padre me convoco en la sala principal.

-Hija mía recuerdas a Arl Howe-me dijo mi padre.

-Si, encantada de volveros a ver ¿Como esta vuestra familia?-pregunte.

-Oh, Bryce tu hija se ha convertido en una muchacha increíblemente hermosa, pues mi familia se encuentra perfectamente gracias por preguntar. Brice mi hijo Thomas tiene la misma edad que tu hija podríamos hablar sobre atar lazos familiares ¿no crees? - dijo Arl Howe.

-Creo que esa discusión la tendremos que dejar para otro momento - aclaro mi padre - Tenemos un invitado de honor, Duncan de los Guardias Grises.

-Mi señor...yo...me encuentro en clara desventaja- dijo tartamudeando Arl Howe.

-No veo por qué viejo amigo- le respondió mi padre.

-Un invitado de este nivel necesita ciertos protocolos- respondió Arl Howe.

-No creo que sea necesario, señores, solo estoy aquí buscando reclutas para los Guardias Grises- declaro Duncan.

-Ser Gilmore puede ser una excelente aportación a vuestra orden- le dijo mi padre.

-La verdad es que si, pero también me he fijado en vuestra hija es una guerrera muy hábil...-dijo Duncan.

-Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí ya envió uno de mis hijos a la guerra, no voy hacer lo mismo con ella- le reprendió mi padre.

-Lo siento si os he ofendido mi señor- dijo Duncan.

-Padre la verdad es que no me desagrada la idea...-empecé a decir.

-Hija vete a buscar a tu hermano y dile que quiero verlo- dijo dictatoríamente.

-Pero...- empecé a decir.

-Pórtate como una buena anfitriona y haz lo que te digo- me ordeno.

Me despedí de los presentes y salí de la sala principal, fuera de ella me esperaba ser Gilmore.

-Mi señora vuestro perro ha entrado en las cocinas y esta alborotando todo podríais ir a calmarlo- me pregunto.

- Ah! maldito perro se aburre y lo paga con la lacena- dije- ¿me acompañáis?

-Por supuesto mi señora, perdonar mi atrevimiento pero es ¿verdad que hay un Guarda Gris en el castillo? - pregunto.

-Si así es, creo que está interesado por vos- le dije

- Seria un gran honor entrar en su orden- me dijo Ser Gilmore- se oyen los ladridos des de aquí, la cocinera no ha querido ni acercarse tiene miedo que le arranque una mano de un mordisco.

Entramos corriendo en la cocina y los criados estaban muy alterados por culpa del perro, así que entramos donde estaba el.

-Istari, quieto perro malo- pero el perro no dejaba de ladrar hacia las cajas de comida.

-Mi señora ¿oís eso?- me dijo Ser Gilmore.

En el momento que todos guardamos silencio se oyeron gruñidos muy agudos providentes de las cajas de cocina acto seguido salieron ratas del tamaño de un gato domestico.

Desenvainé mi espada y entre los tres dimos muerte a esos bichos inmundos.

-¿Por eso gritabas muchacho? - le dije a Istari.

Istari se sentó meneando la cola de felicidad se sentía orgulloso de haber protegido su casa contra esas ratas.

-Ser Gilmore por que no explicáis lo sucedido a la cocinera yo tengo que encontrarme con mi hermano- acto seguido Istari y yo salimos de la cocina y nos encaminamos hacia el ala de los aposentos.

A medio camino tropecé con mi madre que estaba con unos invitados suyos, me disculpe ante ellos tan pronto como pude y me dirigí a los aposentos de mi hermano.

Cuando llegue se estaba despidiendo de su mujer y su hijo.

-Ah hermana pasa creía que no te despedirías de mi- me dijo entre un abrazo.

-La verdad preferiría no hacerlo quedarme al cargo del castillo mientras tú te vas a la guerra no es un plan que me entusiasme demasiado- le dije.

-Pues yo pensare en ti cuando este en el campo de batalla pasando frio y tú aquí calentita, pero la verdad matar engendros tenebrosos sin ti no ser lo mismo- me dijo Fergus.

-Tita, ¿Si papa se va a la guerra tu nos cuidaras a mama y a mí?- me pregunto Oren.

-Por lo que se ve si tendré que hacer de niñera- replique.

-Vamos hija alguien tiene que cuidar de nuestras tierras en mi ausencia- me dijo mi padre mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Si tenias intención de venir ¿por qué me has enviado a mi?- le pregunte.

-Vamos no te enfades mi pequeña, sé que no es muy emocionante pero confió en ti para esto no me decepcionaras estoy seguro- me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba- y ahora será mejor que Fergus se acabe de despedir, dejémosle solo.

Me fui a mi habitación, me di un baño caliente y me metí en la cama pero mi sueño no era muy profundo tenía un mal presentimiento y por desgracia para mi familia no me equivoque.

Istari empezó a ladrar en dirección a la puerta y a emitir un gruñido amenazador, así que cogí mi espada en el momento justo que unos hombres entraron al fuerza en mi habitación.

Con un hábil movimiento le corte un brazo a uno de ellos el cual se derrumbo de dolor en el suelo el otro al ver a su compañero en ese estado intento envestirme pero al ser yo más ágil que el conseguí esquivarlo y le clave la espada atravesándole el corazón.

El otro había muerto desangrando durante el altercado y no pude interrogarlo.

Me puse mi armadura y cogí mi espada i la daga y también mi arco, mientras me vestía me fije en los blasones que llevaban los mal nacidos, era la heráldica de la familia Howe, ¿acaso nos había traicionado? me pregunte a mí misma.

En el instante que salía de la habitación me encontré a mi madre vestida con armadura de cuero y con un arco en la mano.

-Madre, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunte angustiada.

-Si conseguí atrancar la puerta, salí por la ventana y he entrado por la del pasillo al ver que no había nadie, ¿has visto los blasones?- me pregunte.

-Si no puede ser mera coincidencia que los soldados de Howe se retrasen y nos asalten el mismo día- le dije a mi madre - tenemos que encontrar a Oriana y a Oren- me dijo mi madre.

-Seguramente estarán en sus aposentos, venga el camino está despejado tenemos que darnos prisa- le dije a mi madre mientras echaba a correr.

En el pasillo no encontramos más guardias, al llegar a los aposentos de mi hermano encontramos la puerta abierta y los cadáveres de mi cuñada y mi sobrino en el suelo.

-Oh….- empezó a gemir mi madre- mi pequeño por que tan solo es un niño.

-Madre siento ser así de fría pero no es el momento, si no salimos de aquí acabaremos como ellos y no podremos vengar sus muertes- le dije a mi madre aguantándome el dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo.

Bajamos al patio de armas todo estaba incendiado y lleno de guardias de Howe. Uno a uno acabamos con ellos pero mi madre y yo sabíamos que no podíamos seguir mucho tiempo así eran demasiados.

-Tenemos que llegar al pasadizo que hay en las cocinas y salir de aquí, tu padre seguramente habrá ido ahí al ver que no podía llegar a nosotras….si es que todavía sigue vivo- me dijo mi madre.

-Madre no tenemos que perder la esperanza vamos.

El camino más directo para llegar a las cocinas estaba cortado así que tuvimos que dar un rodeo.

-Freyja, hija ven…-me pidió mi madre – vamos a la cámara no permitiré que las reliquias familiares caigan en manos de esos hijos de puta, la espada familiar tiene que ser la que le corte la cabeza a Howe.

Así que entramos y cogí el escudo familiar, realmente yo no sabía luchar con escudo lo mío era la lucha a dos armas pero no quería dejarlo ahí, también cogí la espada familiar la teníamos des de la primera ruina y todavía estaba tan afilada como el primer día.

Cuando salimos de ahí un pequeño contingente de hombres de Howe nos atacó, parecía que no se acababan nunca, en ese momento los hombres de ser Gilmore salieron en nuestra ayuda.

-Mi señora entrar en la gran sala ser Gilmore esta apuntalando la entrada principal- nos dijo el soldado.

Así lo hicimos.

-Ser Gilmore donde esta mi marido- pregunto mi madre.

-Mi señora al ver que no podía llegar hasta vos decidió ir al pasaje de las cocinas, por favor dense prisa no podremos resistir mucho mas- nos dijo.

-Por favor venir con nostras-le suplique.

-Si fuera con vos no podría protegeros y eso me destrozaría el alma….en otras circunstancias…ojala el Hacedor me hubiera dado fuerzas para declararme a vos- me dijo sonrojándose-…por favor la puerta está a punto de ceder.

Mi madre cogió mi mano y las dos comenzamos a correr hacia las cocinas, entramos en ellas pero mi padre no estaba ahí. Entonces mi madre lo vio sentado en el suelo de la lacena.

-¡Bryce! Bendito sea el Hacedor…pero estas herido- le dijo mi madre.

-Los hombres de Howe me atacaron al venir aquí acabe con ellos pero mi hirieron- le conto a mi madre.

-Padre…te sacaremos de aquí no perdamos tiempo las puertas estaban a punto de ceder- le dije.

-Tenéis que iros sin mi yo os retrasaría…-empezó a decir.

En ese instante Istari empezó a gruñir y Duncan entro en la lacena.

-Shhh….Istari no pasa nada- le dije al perro para que se tranquilizara.

-Mi señor el castillo ha caído tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Duncan.

-Sácalas de aquí Duncan yo no puedo las fuerzas me han abandonado- le dijo mi padre.

-Brice yo no te abandonare atravesare con una flecha a todo el que ose entrar, así le daremos tiempo a nuestra hija para que huya- dijo mi madre.

-No, nos iremos todos-les dije.

-Escúchame mi pequeña y déjame hablar porque casi no me quedan fuerzas, vive hoy para poder luchar mañana, alguien tiene que contárselo a Fergus y me odiaría a mi mismo por dejarte morir aquí- me dijo mi padre.

-Mi señor si me llevo a vuestra hija de aquí quiero que se convierta en guardia gris, ese es el precio que impongo- dijo Duncan.

-Por supuesto…..- dijo mi padre.

-Yo no quiero que me reclutéis por pena- le dije a Duncan.

-Si no fueras merecedora de ello no lo propondría, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí- me dijo Duncan.

Me abrace con fuerza a mis padres, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro.

-Hija mía estamos muy orgullosos de ti no lo olvides nunca- me dijo mi madre entre llantos.

Duncan y yo salimos por los pasadizos secretos que conducían fuera de los muros de castillo y cobijados en la negra noche nos dirigimos al sur, alejándonos del que había sido mi hogar y el que ahora seria la tumba de mis padres.

Fueron largas jornadas de viaje hasta que divisamos las ruinas de Ostagar.

Al llegar a ellas un contingente real salió darnos la bienvenida.

-Su majestad- dijo alegremente Duncan al ver al rey.

-Seguramente no esperabas una bienvenida real-le dijo el rey

-¿Y esa es la nueva recluta? – pregunto el rey.

-Si su majestad permitirme que os presente- dijo Duncan.

-No hace falta al fin y al cavo veremos nuestra sangre en el campo de batalla- dijo el acercándose a mi- ¿vuestra cara me es familiar nos conocemos?

-En persona nunca su majestad pero seguramente conoceríais a mi padre Teyrn Bryce Cousland- le dije.

-Ah, si la hija pequeña de Bryce, creo que mi madre intento concertar un matrimonio para nosotros pero solo son especulaciones de palacio, ¿Como esta tu padre?- dijo el rey.

-Acaso majestad, ¿no sabéis nada?- le pregunte asombrada, creía que la muerte de mi familia hubiera corrido de boca en boca por todo Ferelden.

-¿Saber qué? – pregunto extrañado.

-Mi padre y toda mi familia murieron cuando Arl Howe se levanto en armas en contra nuestro y asalto el castillo de mi familia- le dije y note como la cara se me ensombrecía de dolor.

-No...No sabía nada lo siento, pero te prometo que esto no quedara así, Arl Howe será llevado ante la justicia y pagara por sus crimines- me dijo el rey con un tono solemne.

-Gracias majestad, si no es mucho atrevimiento preguntar, donde puedo encontrar a mi hermano tengo que darle la mala noticia- le dije.

-Tu hermano está explorando la espesura no creo que vuelva hasta después de la batalla, lo siento- me dijo- ahora si me disculpáis tengo que seguir con los preparativos de la batalla.

-Lo entendemos muy bien su majestad- dijo Duncan.

-Sabes Duncan todavía no hemos visto el Archidemonio, yo esperaba una batalla épica como en la de los cuentos- dijo el rey.

-Al oíros hablar se diría que la ruina está a punto de terminar- le dije.

-Lo veremos en las próximas batallas- dijo Duncan.

Hicimos una reverencia ante el rey y este se fue.

-Parece que no se toma muy enserio los engendros tenebrosos- le comente a Duncan,

-Así es pero tenemos que respetarlo es el rey- me dijo- antes de la iniciación me gustaría que fueras a buscar a Alistair, tenemos que prepararnos.

-Vale lo encontrare y luego donde tengo que encontrarme ¿contigo? – pregunte.

-Alistair te llevara a nuestro campamento, de momento será mejor que tu perro se venga conmigo- me dijo.

-Istari ve con él y pórtate bien- le dije a mi perro.

Este meneo la cola con alegría y seguí a Duncan, los Mabaris son tan listos que ni hablan me dijo alguien una vez.

Cruce todo el campamento en busca de ese Guardia Gris llamado Alistair, al final lo encontré hablando con un mago, la conversación que tenían parecía un diálogo para besugos y el mago estaba bastante enfadado pero Alistair le respondía con ingenio burlándose de él. Cuando el mago se fue me acerque a él.

Alistair era un muchacho de mi edad aunque al oírlo hablar hubiera dicho que era más joven que yo, parecía alguien que había crecido demasiado deprisa y aunque pareciera raro la fisonomía era muy parecida a la de Cailan. Era rubio y apuesto con los ojos del color de la miel y un cuerpo bien desarrollado se notaba que tenía muchas horas de entrenamiento.

Al acércame a él me dijo.

-Ah la Ruina siempre une a las personas- dijo alegremente.

-¿Perdona como has dicho?- pregunte poniendo cara de extrañada.

-Tú no serás maga ¿no? – me pregunto.

-No no lo soy, me llamo Freyja- le dije.

-Ha si la nueva recluta, parece que has impresionado a Duncan. Yo me llamo Alistair y soy el miembro más joven de la Orden.

-Encantada de conocerte, ¿puedo preguntarte a que venía esa discusión con el mago? – pregunte.

-Es que antes era templario y creo que no le ha gustado nada que fuera yo quien le diese el mensaje- me dijo.

-¿Eras un cazador de magos? – pregunte.

-Bueno, literalmente no, Duncan me recluto antes de que hiciera mis votos ¿y tú? No tienes pinta de pueblerina.

-Yo soy la hija de Brice Cousland- le dije.

- ¿La hermana de Fergus? He oído a los guardias del rey contar lo sucedido a tu familia, lo siento mucho mis condolencias- me dijo.

-Si soy yo, Duncan me ha enviado a por ti- le dije.

-En ese caso no le hagamos esperar- me dijo.

Y nos dirigimos al campamento pero a medio camino me dijo que le esperara ahí que iba a por los otros dos reclutas.

-Así que tus eres la nueva recluta de Duncan- me dijo una señora.

-Si, soy yo ¿y vos quien sois?- pregunte.

-Yo soy Wynne una de las encantadoras del circulo de hechiceros que ha venido ayudar en la batalla- me dijo.

-Encantada de conocerte yo me llamo Freyja, ¿me podrías dar algún consejo?- le pedí.

-Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar una vieja dando sermones- me dijo.

-No en absoluto, mi madre siempre decía que en la vejez es cuando uno mejor aprecia la sabiduría para dar a los jóvenes ya que ellos han vivido lo que a los jóvenes todavía está por venir- le dije.

-Sabias palabras pero creo que tu amigo ya regresa con los demás, hasta otra ocasión y en la batalla sigue tus instintos ellos pueden salvarte la vida- me dijo Wynne.

Le di las gracias y me dirigí con mis compañeros. Alistair nos llevo con Duncan.

-Alistair si ya has acabado de molestar a los magos tengo una misión para vosotros- dijo Duncan.

-No sé qué decirte la reverenda madre me tendió una trampa, tendríamos que ponerla en primera fila a ver si engaña a los engendros tenebrosos y se van- dijo Alistair.

-Se que antes eras templario pero los Guardias Grises no nos podemos inmiscuir en esos asuntos- dijo Duncan.

-Si, tienes razón lo siento- le respondió Alistair un poco abochornado.

-Bien quiero que vayáis a la Espesura de Korcari, necesitamos sangre de engendro tenebroso para la Iniciación y tenéis que recuperar unos antiguos tratados de unas ruinas que hay en la espesura- nos dijo Duncan.

-¿De unas ruinas?- pregunte extrañada.

-Si cuando los abandonamos pensamos que no tardaríamos en volver- dijo Duncan.

-¿No será peligroso? - pregunto Ser Jory.

-No te vayas a cagar en los calzones ser caballero – le reprendió Daveth.

-No tiene por qué serlo pero ir con cuidado – dijo Duncan.

Nos preparamos el equipo y salimos a la Espesura.

Yo tenía la esperanza que en el transcurso de esta pequeña misión encontráramos a mi hermano pero no fue así.

Recorrimos toda la espesura y matamos varios engendros tenebrosos había grupos sueltos pero la horda estaba lejos.

-Esto está lleno de cadáveres de soldados, no creo que sea seguro estar aquí fuera.- dijo ser Jory.

-Dios soy la más valiente y soy mujer- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-Pues yo agradecería que me protegieras – dijo Alistair con tono burlo- escuchad si hay engendros tenebrosos en el área pero no nos toparemos con el grueso de la horda, los Guardias Grises podemos sentirlos, ya lo veréis todo quedara explicado después de la iniciación.

-Si cállate caballerete no fuera caso que nos contagies tu cobardía- le dijo Daveth.

Seguimos caminando y al final llegamos a unas ruinas que parecían muy antiguas tan antiguas como Ostagar. En medio de las ruinas había un cobre pero estaba totalmente destrozado y dentro no había nada.

En ese instante una chica salió de entre medio de las ruinas.

-¿Qué sois vosotros carroñeros o ladrones?- pregunto con desdén.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra esta fortaleza pertenecía a los Guardias Grises- le dije.

-Pero aquí hace mucho tiempo que no hay nadie y la espesura ha reclamado el terreno- le respondió.

-Vigilad tiene pinta de ser Chasid- dijo Alistair en voz baja.

-Si no fuera que los barbaros caigan encima de ti- le respondió la muchacha que lo había oído.

-Si las caídas son malas- dijo Alistair.

-Yo creo que es una bruja de la espesura- dijo Daveth.

-Tu- dijo señalándome a mi- las mujeres no se asustan como los niños mi nombre es Morrigan, que piensas de todo esto.

-Yo me llamo Freyja encantada y lo que pienso es que tú no has robado el contenido de este cofre pero sabes quién lo tiene- le dije.

-Si, de hecho mi madre se los llevo- me respondió.

-Tu, ¿madre?- le pregunte.

-Si, en efecto- me dijo.

-¿Podrías llevarnos hasta ella?- le pregunte.

-Si por supuesto sígueme si quieres- me respondió.

La seguimos por en medio de la espesura hasta llegar a una pequeña choza donde había una anciana esperando delante de la puerta.

-Hola madre me he encontrado estos Guardias Grises por el camino quieren hablar contigo- le dijo Morrigan a su madre.

-Su hija nos ha contado que usted tiene el contenido del cofre que había en las ruinas- le dije.

-Si de hecho yo he protegido los tratados- respondió.

-¿Usted los ha protegido? – pregunto Alistair.

-Si y ya es hora que vuelvan con sus legítimos dueños- respondió ella.

-Pues yo creo que es una bruja de la espesura- susurro Daveth.

-Si fuera así creo que se enfadaría por decir eso- le respondió ser Jory.

-Bruja de la espesura ¿que os ha contado Morrigan?- dijo la anciana entre carcajadas- tú que crees, tu visión de mujer te da otra prospectiva de todo.

-No soy incauta si eso es lo que pregunta- le respondí con rapidez.

-Si respondes tan rápido para que preguntártelo, toma aquí tienes los tratados- me dijo.

-Muchas gracias por devolverlos- le respondí mientras los metía en mi mochila.

- Modales siempre los encuentras donde no te no te los esperas al igual que las medias- dijo la madre de Morrigan- pero ahora tenéis que iros esta anocheciendo.

-Si venga adiós- dijo Morrigan.

-No seas mal educada acompáñalos al fin y al cavo son tus invitados- le respondió su madre.

Morrigan nos guio hasta la salida de la espesura y volvimos a entrar en las ruinas de Ostagar.

Le dimos a Duncan los frascos con sangre de engendro tenebroso y los tratados.

-¿Habéis tenido algún problema? – nos pregunto Duncan.

-No más de los esperados-respondió Alistair.

-Bien, comer un poco y descansar en un par de horas comenzaremos con la iniciación- nos dijo Duncan.

El tiempo que nos dio para descansar se me hizo eterno. Luego cuando todo estuvo a punto Alistair nos llevo al viejo templo donde ya estaba Duncan esperándonos.

-Antes de empezar diremos unas pocas palabras que se han repetido des de los primeros Guardias Grises- nos dijo Duncan- por favor Alistair.

-Uníos a nosotros hermanos y hermanas, uníos a nosotros entre las sombras donde montamos vigilancia. Uníos a nosotros en esta tarea irrenunciable. Y si morís sabed que vuestro sacrificio no habrá sido en vano y que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos- dijo Alistair solemnemente.

-Daveth da un paso al frente- dijo Duncan dándole la copa- des de este momento eres un Guardia Gris.

Daveth bebió el contenido de la copa y después de convulsionarse unas cuantas veces cayó al suelo muerto.

-Lo siento Daveth…Ser Jory un paso al frente- dijo Duncan.

-Yo…no…si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera venido tengo un hijo- dijo Ser Jory desenvainado la espada.

Pero Duncan fue más rápido y unido su daga en el cuerpo de ser Jory dándole muerte.

-Lo siento mucho Jory- dijo afligido.

Luego se acerco a mí.

-Freyja des de ahora eres un Guardia Gris- me dijo dándome la copa.

Me bebí el contenido de la copa que sabia francamente mal, acto seguido empecé a escuchar voces en mi cabeza y un dolor punzante me recorrió todo el cuerpo y luego perdí el conocimiento o al menos eso creo ya que cuando me desperté Duncan y Alistair me estaban observando.

-Bienvenida- me dijo Duncan.

-Dos muertes…en mi iniciación solo hubo una pero fue horrible- me dijo Alistair- ¿has soñado? Yo tuve una pesadilla horrible.

-Déjala que se recupere un momento Alistair- le dijo Duncan.

-Ha…toma esto…es para ti, nos recuerda a los que no han superado la iniciación- me dijo Alistair dándome un colgante.

-Cuando te hayas recuperado ven a la junta de guerra, el rey quiere que estés presente- me dijo Duncan mientras se iba.

Alistair también se fue directo al campamento.

Inhale profundamente dos veces y me dije, esto solo es el principio tengo la sensación que va empeorar.

Me dirigí a la junta de guerra, estaban todos el Rey, Loghain, un representante del círculo de magos, uno de la capilla y Duncan. Me posicione al lado de Duncan esperando las órdenes del Rey.

-He aquí el nuevo miembro de los Guardias Grises, felicidades, seguro que tu padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti- me dijo el Rey.

-Ha si la hija pequeña de Bryce, cuando eras pequeña eras como un muchachote y viendo lo que veo creo que no ha aumentado vuestra feminidad- me dijo Loghain con desprecio

-Gracias por vuestros elogios majestad pero todavía no he hecho nada para merecerlos, respecto a vuestro comentario Teyrn Loghain creo que a los engendros tenebrosos no les parece mal que los mate en pantalones en vez de faldas- le dije.

-¡Modestia! Eso es lo que te falta a ti Cailan, confías demasiado en los Guardias Grises. Freyja escupes veneno como una mujer-me dijo Loghain.

-Entonces deberíamos esperar a los Orlesianos ¿no crees?- dijo Cailan.

-¡Nunca! Nos costó décadas que se fueran de nuestras tierras….si tu padre estuviera vivo…- dijo Loghain.

-Pero no lo está y no te olvides quien es Rey- le respondió Cailan.

Eran dos machos alfa competiendo por el territorio, era penoso de ver.

-Bien volvamos a la batalla que es lo que nos concierne en este momento, tus hombres saldrán de detrás de esos montículos y atacareis su retaguarda- dijo Cailan señalando en la maqueta de Ostagar.

-Si, solamente necesito la señal de la almenara- dijo Loghain.

-Vale, Duncan envía a Freyja y Alistair quiero los mejores para asegurarme que esto salga bien- dijo Cailan.

-¿Cómo? ¿No voy a participar en la batalla?- replique.

-Esa almenara es vital para la batalla- dijo Duncan.

-Ves gloria para todos- dijo Cailan con una sonrisa.

Hicimos una reverencia y Duncan y yo nos fuimos de la junta de guerra, Duncan tenía que dar las últimas órdenes a los guardias grises. Pero primero hablamos con Alistair.

-¿¡Que! Eso no es justo- dijo Alistair indignado.

-Es una orden explicita del Rey- le reprendió Duncan.

-Está bien pero si el Rey quiere que me vista con un vestido y le baile un minué me negare en redondo ya pueden venir todos los engendros tenebrosos que quieras- le replico.

-Eso sería digno de ver- le dije yo.

-Si estaría monísimo, incluso puede que si me paseo delante de los engendros tenebrosos así se muran de risa y se acabe la Ruina- se burlo Alistair.

-Dejaos ya de bromas, ir a vuestros puestos y que el Hacedor nos proteja a todos-dijo Duncan.

Alistair y yo nos preparamos y partimos hacia la torre, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, una batalla que pondría fin a la Ruina si conseguíamos ganar.

Corrimos en dirección a la torre, las ballestas y las catapultas no dejaban de lanzar bolas de fuego contra los engendros tenebrosos y el ruido que venía des del fondo del barranco anunciaba que la batalla era muy cruda.

Al llegar a la entrada de la puerta, un mago del círculo y uno de sus guardianes nos interceptaron y nos contaron que la torre había sido tomada por los engendros tenebrosos.

-Tenemos que llegar arriba cuanto antes Loghain no atacara hasta no vea la señal- le dije a Alistair.

Entramos en la torre abriéndonos paso entre varias docenas de engendros tenebrosos, la torre entera apestaba a muerte y el hedor característico de la sangre de los engendros.

Tomamos piso por piso hasta llegar a última planta donde nos esperaba un ogro enorme.

-¿¡Pero cómo ha llegado esa cosa ahí arriba, no cabe por la puerta!- me pregunto Alistair.

-No tengo ni idea, pero no seré yo quien se lo pregunte- le dije mientras corría hacia ese monstruo.

El ogro intento aplastarme pero me escabullí entre sus piernas asestando varias cuchilladas a mi paso, colocándome detrás de su espalda.

Alistair me siguió y mientras el ogro estaba concentrado en mi, le envistió haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, momento en el que aproveche para clavarle mi espada en el corazón.

-¡Venga Alistair! Enciende la almenara- le grite.

Alistair se arrodillo cerca de la chimenea que había y la encendió la cual cosa provoco que el fuego se propagara a hacia el techo donde realmente estaba la almenara.

En el ínstate que acabamos de encenderla varias docenas de engendros tenebrosos incurrieron dentro de la sala mate unos cuantos pero eran demasiados para nosotros lo último que recuerdo es ver Alistair en el suelo con varias flechas clavadas.

En el momento que Loghain vio que la almenara se encendía ordeno a sus filas retirada dejando al Rey, a los Guardias Grises y a todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban combatiendo a su suerte.

Como era de esperar las fuerzas del Rey cayeron y fueron masacrados.

Esta ultima parte yo no la viví pero me la contaron los pocos supervivientes que hubo.


	3. Somos los últimos ¿ahora que?

**Capitulo 2: Somos los últimos ¿ahora que?**

Me desperté en una cama, mi mente estaba confusa ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por que no estaba muerta en la torre de Ishal?

-Ha por fin has vuelto en si, madre se pondrá contenta de tu recuperación – dijo una voz que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Morrigan? – pregunte extrañada.

- Veo que aun recuerdas mi nombre, si soy yo, levántate a poco a poco tus heridas casi están cicatrizadas pero no está de más tener cuidado – me dijo.

- ¿Como salimos de la torre? lo único que recuerdo es que Alistair encendió la almenara y los engendros tenebrosos nos aplastaron- le dije.

-Madre os saco de la torre- me aclaro.

-¿Qué tu madre nos saco de la torre?- pregunte extrañada.

-Si se convirtió en una gran ave y os saco a ti y a tu amigo el llorica de la torre, y a tu chucho- me dijo.

-¿Mi amigo el llorica? ¿Te refieres a Alistair?- pregunte.

- Si, no ha dejado de quejarse des de que recobro el conocimiento- me respondió.

-¿Que ha pasado con el ejercito? ¿Y el Rey?- pregunte.

-Aplastados, y los pocos supervivientes ya se han ido- me aclaro Morrigan – si ya estas mejor madre quería verte.

-Muchas gracias Morrigan ¿pero donde tengo mis cosas?- le dije.

-Eh….de nada…pero yo no tengo poderes de curación todo ha sido obra de mi madre, ahora te traigo tus pertenencias.

Morrigan me trajo la armadura de escamas y me ayudo a colocármela, cogí mis armas y mi petate y salí de la choza.

Fuera estaban la madre de Morrigan y Alistair.

-Ves joven Guardia Gris, tu compañera está bien- dijo la Madre de Morrigan.

-Gracias al Hacedor estas viva, sino hubiera sido por la Madre de Morrigan…-dijo Alistair con todo de preocupación.

-Muchacho no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí- le reprendió la Madre de Morrigan.

-Lo siento pero ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre- le dijo Alistair.

-Tengo muchos nombres jovencito, Asha'bellanar es uno de ellos, pero puedes llamarme Flemeth- nos dijo – pero lo más importante ahora es ¿que vais hacer?, vuestro Rey fue traicionado, ignoro el por que pero el corazón de los hombres se corrompe con facilidad.

-Y los demás Guardias Grises murieron con el- dijo Alistair con un tono de melancolía.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Sino Ferelden sucumbirá ante la Ruina y morirá mucha gente, no nos podemos quedar de bazos cruzados- les dije.

-Pero solo somos dos y los Guardias Grises han necesitado la ayuda de varios reinos y un ejército la derrotar a la Ruina- me dijo Alistair.

-A alguien podremos recurrir digo yo- dije.

-Arl Eamon no estaba en Ostagar, es el tío de Cailan, podríamos ir a pedirle ayuda a él- me respondió Alistair.

-¿Y los tratados que recuperamos? – pregunte.

-¡Es verdad! Los magos, los elfos i los enanos están obligados a ayudarnos en tiempos de Ruina- dijo Alistar.

-Magos, elfos, enanos y ese tal Arl Eamon yo diría que es un ejército, ¿pero estáis preparados para enfrentaros al destino?- pregunto Flemeth.

-Tanto como lo estaremos alguna vez, muchas gracias Flemeth sin ti no habríamos sobrevivido- le dije.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias yo no he hecho nada, pero antes de que partáis quiero pedirte un favor….- me dijo Flemeth.

-¿Madre los invitados ya se van? Oh…que pena- dijo sarcásticamente Morrigan.

-Y tu iras con ellos- afirmo Flemeth.

-¿Cómo?- replico Morrigan extrañada.

-La última vez que mire tenias orejas- dijo Flemeth entre carcajadas.

-Bien pero no es lo que yo quería madre- le dijo ella.

-Lo sé pero la Ruina puede acabar con todos incluso conmigo y ellos necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan menester- dijo- ten en cuenta Freyja que te envió lo más preciado de mí contigo.

-Ella no sufrirá ningún daño te lo prometo- le dije.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto Alistar.

-Necesitamos aliados- le dije.

-Está bien los Guardias Grises siempre han sacado aliados de donde han podido- me dijo Alistair.

-Jovencito te voy a dar un consejo y grávatelo en tu mente por que el día de mañana te servirá, no temas a la sangre de tu padre pues con ella tendrás la libertad que te mereces- le dijo crípticamente Flemeth a Alistair.

-Dejad que prepare mis cosas para partir- dijo Morrigan a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Y tu jovencita – dirigiéndose a mí – tu futuro esta incierto rodeado de niebla mas no pierdas la nobleza de tu corazón ella te guiara en la oscuridad que se cierne sobre nuestro mundo.

-Bien ya lo tengo todo, madre cuida de la casa no me gustaría verla reducida a ceniza cuando vuelva- dijo Morrigan.

-No seas condescendiente niña- le replico.

-No era eso a lo que me refería- le dijo Morrigan.

-Ya lo sé…pásatelo bien- le dijo a su hija.

-¿Bueno y como salimos de aquí? – pregunte.

-Yo os guiare podríamos llegar al anochecer a Lothering y a la mañana siguiente volver a emprender el viaje – nos dijo Morrigan.

-De acuerdo guíanos- le dije.

Nos despedimos de Flemeth y Morrigan nos guio por la espesura.

Dimos un gran rodeo para evitar la horda de engendros tenebrosos.

Alistair no dijo ni una palabra se limitaba a mirar al horizonte en dirección de Ostagar cada vez que hacíamos un descanso.

Morrigan era un poco condescendiente en todo lo que decía, pero bajo esa coraza hecha con sarcasmo creo que había una persona que había sido educada para odiar a la sociedad.

Hacia el atardecer llegamos al camino real la cual cosa hizo que nuestra marcha fuera más liviana.

En ese instante me acorde de Fergus, con todo el ajetreo me había olvidado de mi hermano, Hacedor como podía ser tan despistada, mi hermano ¿donde estaría mi hermano? no estaba en la batalla ¿se habría salvado? Esas preguntas me carcomieron la mente durante mucho tiempo.

Al anochecer llegamos a Lothering tal y como nos había prometido Morrigan.

En la salida del camino real nos topamos unos bandidos.

-Mirar chicos mas refugiados, y parece que la guapa es su líder- dijo uno de ellos.

-No parecen refugiados van bien equipados- dijo otro.

-Alto esto es un peaje y tenéis que pagarlo si queréis entrar en la ciudad- dijo el que asumí que era el líder.

-No voy a pagar para entrar en la ciudad – replique.

-Enseñémosles modales a estos mal nacidos- dijo Morrigan.

-Pues creo que te vas a tener que dar media vuelta, aquí no entra nadie sin pagar- me dijo el jefe.

-Mírame atentamente, mequetrefe, ¿de verdad quieres meterte con una guardia gris?- le dije.

-Guardias Grises como los que traicionaron al Rey- dijo uno en voz baja pero no presente demasiada atención a su comentario en ese momento.

-Eh creo que no os dejaremos pasar gratis- dijo el jefe.

-Yo tengo otra idea mejor, porque no me dais lo que habéis recaudado y os largáis de aquí ahora mismo- le dije.

El jefe miro a sus compañeros y me miro a mí con cara de miedo, en ese instante dejo una bolsa de monedas en el suelo y salió corriendo, los demás le siguieron.

-¡Dar gracias de hacerlo con vida!- les grito Morrigan

Me miro a mí con cara extrañada.

-Tienes un buen poder de persuasión, si fueras maga diría que eras una maga de sangre- me dijo.

-El miedo es un buen instrumento para librarte de esos matones con las demás personas es mejor utilizar tácticas más sutiles pero igual de efectivas – le dije sonriendo.

Recogí la bolsa y nos dispusimos a entrar en Lothering.

-Lothering bonita estampa- dijo Alistair.

-Hombre por fin te has dignado hablar, supongo que llorar encima de tu hombro era bastante difícil- le dijo Morrigan.

-Alistair has estado bastante callado- le dije.

-Estaba pensando- me respondió.

-Ahora sabemos por que has tardado tanto- le dijo sarcásticamente Morrigan.

-Aquí es donde descubrimos que nunca has tenido un amigo- le respondió Alistair.

-Dejad de pelearos- les regañe- ¿en que pensabas Alistair?

-En lo que debíamos hacer, ¿has leído los tratados?- me pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar?-me pregunto.

-A ver si me aclaro, tu eres el Guardia Gris con mas antigüedad ¿no deberías dirigir tu?- pregunto Morrigan.

-No me gusta dirigir y creo que ella sería una buena líder ha tenido gente bajo su mando, en el ejercito de su padre- le respondió Alistair.

-¿Ejercito de su padre?- pregunto Morrigan.

-Mi padre era Teyrn Cousland, lo que me recuerda mi hermano no estaba en Ostagar estaba en la espesura tengo que encontrarlo- les dije.

-Eso es imposible la espesura está llena de engendros tenebrosos si ha sobrevivido a la horda habrá huido hacia aquí- me respondió Morrigan.

-Tiene razón aunque no me guste reconocerlo…la Ruina es lo más importante- dijo Alistair.

Yo baje la cabeza y asentí, note como las lagrimas asomaban y no quería que me vieran llorar así que me di la vuelta.

-Pues venga sigamos- les dije mientras me dirigía a la ciudad.

Al entrar un templario nos advirtió que la aldea estaba llena de refugiados y que seguramente no seriamos bien recibidos, le pregunte donde podíamos tomar un plato caliente y descansar un instante para seguir así que me indico donde estaba la posada.

Entramos en la posada y al entrar nos barraron el paso unos hombres.

-Mirar chicos llevamos preguntando por una mujer igual que ella todo el día y ahora se nos presenta en bandeja- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Me buscabais?- pregunte extrañada.

-Son hombres de Loghain, mira su heráldica- me dijo Alistair.

-Los Guardias Grises traicionasteis al Rey…- empezó a decir ese hombre.

-Tranquilos no hagamos correr la sangre- dijo una muchacha vestida con la túnica de la capilla.

-Hazle caso no tengo ganas de marcharme con tu sangre- le dije al hombre.

A lo cual él respondió desenvainando su espada y atacándome.

La muchacha desvió el golpe del hombre con una daga la cual cosa aproveche para desenvainar mi espada y asestar un corte a la altura de la rodilla aprovechando un punto flaco de su armadura.

Morrigan empezó a dar bastonazos a los bribones que iban con ese insolente, tubo la consideración de no usar hechizos en un pueblo lleno de templarios.

Alistair por su parte noqueo algunos con su escudo, entonces el líder se rindió.

-Me…me rindo- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Bien se han rendido no hay motivo para continuar esta carnicería- me dijo la muchacha.

-Quiero que le llevéis un mensaje a Loghain de mi parte, decidle que los Guardias Grises sabemos lo que realmente hizo y va pagar por ello, ahora largo- les dije a esos hombres.

Salieron corriendo de la posada igual que un perro con la cola entre las piernas.

-No te tendrías que meter en los asuntos ajenos podrías salir malherida- le dije a la muchacha.

-Gracias por la advertencia pero como has podido observar se me defender por mi misma – me replico la muchacha- por cierto mi nombre es Leilana, esos hombres han dicho que eras una Guardia Gris ¿es verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Entonces el Hacedor me ha pedido que vaya contigo y te ayude- me dijo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte.

-Se que suena raro, pero debo ir contigo- me dijo.

-Hermana Leilana creo que necesitare algo más que oraciones para luchar contra la Ruina- le dije.

-No siempre fui un miembro de la Capilla, poseo habilidades de ladrón y se luchar como has podido comprobar- me dijo.

Istari se acerco a ella y la olisqueo, entonces se giro hacia mí y empezó a mover la cola, no sé cómo se lo hacía pero tenía un don para averiguar si una persona era digna de confianza.

-Está bien no desaprovechare la ayuda que se me ofrece- le dije- eres más que bienvenida.

-Creo que el golpe que te dieron en la cabeza fue más fuerte que lo que madre creía- dijo Morrigan.

-Esto…Freyja ¿no crees que ya tenemos suficientes locos entre nosotros?- me pregunto Alistair.

-Tu y yo los primeros ¿no? Por que se tiene que estar loco para intentar unir Ferelden contra la Ruina y enfrentarse a Loghain los dos solos- le dije.

-No voy a negar que tienes razón- me respondió.

En la taberna compramos provisiones para el viaje y cuatro cosas que nos hacían falta.

Al salir del pueblo vimos un gigante grisáceo enjaulado hablando en un idioma que no conocía.

-Es un Quinari, mato a dos familias por eso la Capilla lo ha encerrado- me dijo Leilana.

-Los Quinari son excelentes guerreros- le dije- ¿crees que la reverenda madre lo soltaría bajo mi custodia?

-Puede- me respondió.

Me acerque a ese hombre.

-Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun- recito -Déjame mujer dentro de poco moriré.

-¿Por qué estas encerrado?- le pregunte.

-Por tener una mente débil- me respondió.

-Podría liberarte- le dije.

-¿Por que ibas hacer tal cosa? – me pregunto.

-Necesito ayuda contra la Ruina- le dije.

-¿Tu eres una Guardia Gris?- me pregunto.

-Si- le respondí.

-Entonces todo lo que dicen no es cierto- respondió.

-Volveré y te sacare de ahí- le dije.

Entonces nos dirigimos a la Capilla.

La capilla estaba abarrotada de refugiados que huyan de la Ruina, Leilana nos condujo hasta la reverenda Madre.

-Hermana Leilana creía que os habíais ido- dijo la reverenda.

-No tardare mucho en hacerlo, Reverenda Madre mi compañera quiere pediros que liberéis al Quinari bajo su custodia- dijo Leilana.

-Entonces todos seriamos culpables de los crímenes que podría cometer- nos reprocho la Reverenda Madre.

-Reverenda Madre soy Freyja de los Guardias Grises, necesito ayuda contra la Ruina y los Quinari son valerosos guerreros, si viene conmigo yo me hare cargo de él – le dije.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto.

-Si totalmente- respondí con seguridad.

-Entonces toma la llave y llévatelo tan lejos como sea posible, ahora te imploro nos dejes en paz tenemos que tener cura de los refugiados- nos dijo.

Hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la instancia, al salir Alistair se topo con un caballero.

-¿Ser Donall?- pregunto.

-Si…Alistair….gracias al Hacedor estas vivo nos dijeron que todos los Guardias Grises habían caído en Ostagar- dijo el caballero.

-No, no lo hicimos todos, mi compañera y yo sobrevivimos ¿puedo preguntaros que hacéis tan lejos de Risco Rojo? – pregunto Alistair.

-Estoy buscando la urna que contiene las cenizas de Andraste Arl Eamon ha caído enfermo, lo hemos probado todo y la Arlesa Isolda nos envió a los caballeros en su busca- nos dijo- pero yo aquí estoy esperando un amigo mío pero se está retrasando.

-¿Un amigo vuestro? – Pregunte- siento inmiscuirme pero en el Camino Real había un cuerpo de un caballero.

-Puede que sea él, ahora iré a comprobarlo- me dijo angustiado.

-No os rebajos mas tiempo Ser Donall- dijo Alistair.

Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

-Tenemos que ir a Risco Rojo y ver que está pasando nunca conseguiremos el apoyo de la Gran Asamblea si Arl Eamon no está junto a nosotros- dijo Alistair.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos- le respondí.

Salimos todos de la capilla y nos dirigimos a la jaula donde estaba el Quinari, la abrí y lo libere de su cautiverio.

-Te ayudare a luchar contra la Ruina y así me ganara mi redención- dijo el Quinari.

Comenzamos a andar hacia el camino Real, la verdad es que éramos un grupo de lo más peculiar, dos Guardias Grises supervivientes a la batalla de Ostagar, una maga apostata, una hermana que creía que había sido mandada por el mismísimo Hacedor para ayudarme, un Quinari y un perro.

Entonces oímos gritos pidiendo ayuda y todos corrimos hacia ellas. Eran dos enanos atacados por un grupo de engendros tenebrosos.

Leilana le dio su espada al Quinari y este partió de un solo golpe a un Hurlock, Alistair noqueo a un Genlock y Leilana lo abatió con sus flechas, Istari cargo contra un grupo de Hurlocks derribándolos a su paso los cuales fueron congelados por Morrigan y destrozados con un golpe de mi espada, fue una lucha rápida y con pocas complicaciones.

-Gracias por haber aparecido cuando lo hicisteis- dijo el enano- me llamo Bodhan y este es mi hijo Sandal, saluda muchacho.

-Hola- dijo Sandal tímidamente.

-Me alegro haberos ayudado, pero por desgracia tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje- les dije a los dos enanos.

Ellos nos hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Freyja casi ha oscurecido del todo no sería mala idea descansar- me dijo Alistair.

-Estoy de acuerdo, acampemos al lado del arrollo, ¿Morrigan sería mucho pedir que nos encendieras una hoguera? –pregunte.

Ella no dijo nada se limito a ordenar al Quinari que fuera a buscar leña y mientras tanto los demás montábamos unas tiendas de campaña.

Leilana me ayudo a quitarme la armadura mientras los demás se reunían junto al fuego que había encendido Morrigan gracias a uno de sus hechizos.

-Leilana si luchas con las ropas de la capilla lo más normal es que salgas herida, ten sé que no es mucho pero cuando encontremos un mercader ya miraremos de que consigas una mejor- le dije dándole un peto de cuero y un pantalones.

-Gracias eres muy amable- me dijo.

-Eh….perdona – dije dirigiéndome al Quinari- no te he preguntado tu nombre.

-Me llamo Sten- me dijo con tono grave.

-Encantada de conocerte Sten aunque me gustaría que hubiera sido en circunstancias menos adversas- le dije.

-Estas mostrando una cortesía que no había visto en vuestra tierra, me resulta extraño- me dijo.

Yo si que me sentía extraña por su comentario.

Todos comimos más o menos en silencio, excepto algún pequeño comentario. Cuando terminamos me acerque al arroyo, que fuera un soldado no quería decir que me gustara oler como tal, así que lave mis ropas y me puse una camisa que me llegaba a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Entonces vi a Alistair que se había alejado del grupo y estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando las estrellas con cara triste, así que decidí acercarme a él.

-Alistair ¿te molesto? – le pregunte.

El levanto la mirada del suelo y se puso colorado al ver mis piernas descubiertas.

-No...No…no me molestas- tartamudeo.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Como estas? ¿Quieres hablar de Duncan?- le pregunte.

-No no quiero hablar de ello tu no le concias tan bien como yo- me dijo con tono seco.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no lamente su muerte- le dije.

-Eh...Lo siento mucho no era mi intención ser maleducado, no es mi fuerte hablar con la gente y menos con chicas guapas- me dijo.

-Caray primero no quieres hablar conmigo y luego me dices que soy guapa la verdad no sé como tomármelo- le dije para sacar hierro del asunto.

-Así soy yo un desastre- me dijo levantando las manos en señal de burla.

-Yo no lo creo – le respondí – ¿entonces que seguro que no quieres hablar?

-Duncan me advirtió que podría pasar pero claro es muy duro mirar atrás y pensar y si yo hubiera estado ahí- me dijo.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos, aunque te comprendo perfectamente, yo miro atrás y pienso y ¿si hubiera luchado mas por salvar a mi familia? Pero luego me doy cuenta que seguramente yo también hubiera muerto con ellos – le dije, era la primera vez que le decía esto a alguien – Duncan fue un buen hombre digamos que el salvo mi vida.

-Esa historia me suena, fue el primero en preocuparse en ver que yo no era feliz en la capilla- me dijo.

-Es verdad que hacia un muchacho como tú en la capilla….no te ofendas pero no pareces una persona muy religiosa- le dije.

-Tranquila no me ofendes, Arl Eamon me envió a la capilla su mujer no quería que él me criara- me dijo.

-¿Te crio Arl Eamon? – pregunte con sorpresa.

-Arl Eamon, no…no quería decir que me crio una manada de perros- dijo avergonzado.

-Eso no es lo que has dicho- le reproche.

-Está bien….digamos que Arl Eamon me acogió cuando mi madre murió, yo soy hijo de un Guardia Gris y una doncella de su castillo- me explico.

-Ah ¿y que tiene de malo criar a un huérfano? – pregunte.

-La Sra. Isolda creía que yo era hijo de él y por eso me envió lejos. En la capilla es donde aprendí todas las tácticas de Templario pero nunca hice mis votos, Duncan me recluto antes de hacerlos, así que me salvo de una vida en la que yo no encajaba en absoluto- me dijo.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir mañana al amanecer saldremos hacia Risco Rojo, descubriremos lo que le pasa a Arl Eamon te lo prometo- le dije levantándome del suelo – Alistair…puede que no signifique mucho pero me alegro que estés conmigo no podría hacer esto sin ti.

Note incluso entre la penumbra como se sonrojaba ante mis palabras.

Me fui a mi improvisada tienda de campaña y me tape esperando que el sueño viniera a por mí.

Cuando el sueño se apodero de mí, vi en sueños la horda de engendros tenebrosos que venía hacia mí y el Archidemonio rugiendo y mirándome directamente a los ojos susurrando en mi mente palabras que no alcanzaba a entender.

Entonces oí una voz que me llamaba gritaba mi nombre.

-Freyja, Freyja despierta….despierta…tranquila es solo una pesadilla- me decía Alistair mientras me zarandeaba suavemente de los hombros para intentarme despertar.

-Por el halito del Hacedor, parecía tan real- dije todavía medio dormida.

-Era real, lo siento tenía que habértelo explicado pero se me paso por alto, lo siento, los Guardias Grises somos capaces de entrar en la mente colectiva de los engendros tenebrosos eso es lo que has hecho en sueños- me dijo preocupado.

-Caray un rato de estos tendré que sentarme contigo para hablar sobre lo que significa ser Guardia Gris- le dije.

-Cuando quieras estoy a tu disposición- me dijo.

-Alistair, no es por nada pero la postura que tienes encima mía no es que….tu ya me entiendes….- le dije.

-Uix…lo…lo siento yo ya me voy te dejo dormir tranquila…eh….adiós- me dijo mientras salía dando tumbos de mi tienda de campaña.

Me volví a enrollar la manta al cuerpo esperando que el calor me llevara a sueños más tranquilos


	4. Camino a Risco Rojo

**Capitulo 3: Camino a Risco Rojo.**

Me levante cansada me había pasado la noche lidiando con las pesadillas sobre los engendros tenebrosos.

Después de desayunar desmontamos el campamento y nos pusimos en marcha hacia Risco Rojo, pues nos quedaban jornadas de viaje.

-Leilana, siento importunare pero esa visión tuya…-dije.

-Sabia en algún momento me formularías la pregunta, tuve un sueño fue como una revelación, estaba en medio de la soñé con la Ruina estaba en medio de la desolación y el pánico y entonces un rayo de luz lo ilumino todo y ya no tuve más miedo, es difícil de explicar, pero cuando me desperté supe que tenía que hacer algo, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados – dijo – ya sé que la Capilla dice que las Ruinas son el castigo del Hacedor pero no puedo ver morir a tanta gente inocente sin hacer algo.

-Te entiendo, supongo que yo tampoco podría quedarme a un lado – le dije.

-Por eso eres una Guardia Gris- me respondió.

-No me convertí por gusto, mi familia fue masacrada y fue el precio de mi salvación- dije con voz sombría.

-Oh…lo siento no pretendía traerte malos recuerdos a la memoria – me dijo.

-Tranquila, siento haberte preguntado por la visión- le dije en todo de disculpa.

Seguimos avanzando por el camino imperial a nuestro paso nos encontrábamos gente que huía hacia el norte, intentando dejar la Ruina. Familias enteras que habían dejado atrás todas sus pertenencias para poder salvar la vida.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Fergus, habría sobrevivido, ¿Cómo había podido abandonarlo al igual que hice con mis padres? Esas preguntas golpeaban mi mente al igual que martillos y mi semblante era cada vez más sombrío.

-Freyja… ¿todavía piensas en tu hermano?- me pregunto Alistair.

-Si, no puedo evitarlo me siento como si lo hubiera fallado- le respondí.

-Seguro que está bien, por cierto ¿has consultado los tratados?- me dijo.

-Si, pone que todos están obligados a prestarnos ayuda en caso de Ruina, pero no habiéndose mostrado el Archidemonio y con las acusaciones de Loghain sobre nosotros no se si nos tomaran muy enserio- le dije.

-Esperemos que no le den mucho crédito a sus habladurías- me respondió.

Alistair y yo repasábamos los tratados cada vez que nos parábamos a descansar.

-Tu mujer dices que eres una Guardia Gris, pero de momento no estoy impresionado- me dijo Sten.

-No estoy aquí para impresionarte Sten, antes de enfrentarnos al Archidemonio tenemos que reunir un ejército- le dije.

Sten no me respondió se limito a seguir andando.

-¿Cómo consientes que te hable de esa manera? yo lo hubiera fulminado con un rayo – me dijo Morrigan, visiblemente molesta por el comentario hacia mi persona.

-No me tientes- le respondí entre risas.

-Puede que no seas del todo necia- me dijo.

En ese momento empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial y nos resguardamos debajo de una de las arcadas del Camino Imperial.

-Parece que no tiene intención de parar será mejor que descansemos aquí, enfermos no le servimos a nadie- les dije a mis compañeros.

Improvisamos una pequeña hoguera para resguardarnos del frio. Casi todos aprovecharon para comer y dormir había sido una larga jornada de caminata.

-Alistair ¿me responderías algunas preguntas sobre los Guardias Grises?- le dije sentándome a su lado y ofreciéndole un poco de queso.

-Si, claro pregunta lo que quieras- me respondió.

- ¿Todos los Guardias Grises de Ferelden estaban en Ostagar?- pregunte.

-Si, éramos muy pocos en Ferelden y ahora todavía menos- me respondió.

-¿Teníamos algún tipo de cuartel general?-dije.

-Nuestra base estaba en Denerim pero seguro que Loghain tendrá guardias apostados ahí por si volvemos- me dijo.

-Buff…cada vez pinta mejor- le dije en todo burlón.

-Eso suena casi peor que… "que más puede pasar"- me dijo riéndose.

-¿En que te cambia ser un Guardia Gris?- pregunte.

-A parte de las pesadillas y sentir a los engendros tenebrosos, pues el apetito, yo había noches que me despertaba a media noche del hambre que tenia- me dijo.

-¿Así?- pregunte.

-No, me mientas estas comiendo mas estos días, el otro día pensé que suerte que haces tanto ejercicio sino…- me dijo en tono burleta- no me pegues por favor me salen muchos cardenales….y...bien…yo no se como decir esto.

-Oh...oh ahora viene lo malo ¿no?- pregunte.

- Morimos jóvenes, tenemos más o menos 30 años de vida a partir de la Iniciación, lo siento- me respondió.

-Oh….30 años- dije melancólica.

-Tendría que habértelo contado antes, pero no es una agradable, si los otros y Duncan hubieran estado aquí….ellos eran más comprensivos para contar las malas noticias – me dijo.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada no es culpa tuya, mañana por la mañana volveremos a emprender la marcha, creo que no estamos ya muy lejos- le dije.

-A media jornada de viaje, hemos ido más rápido de lo que me pensaba- me respondió – ahora será mejor que descansemos.

Me enrosque al manta alrededor del cuerpo intentando guardar todo el calor posible, para poder dormir, mis demás compañeros dormitaban no muy lejos unos de los otros para no alejarse mucho de la hoguera que quemaba en el centro de aquel improvisado refugio.

Esa noche las pesadillas sobre los engendros tenebrosos fueron benevolentes conmigo y me dejaron dormir.

El sol empezaba a despuntar a través de las colinas cuando me desperté, los demás todavía dormían me levante y metí la manta en mi zurrón y salir al exterior del refugio. Esa noche había dormido con la armadura puesta y notaba todo mi cuerpo entumecido así que me retire un poco de mis compañeros y me la quite y empezó a estirar mis músculos.

-Freyja- dijo Leilana- buenos días.

-Buenos días- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- me pregunto.

-Pues estirando, esta noche he dormido con la armadura acuestas y estoy entumecida- le explique.

-Ha ya sé que eso- me respondió.

Mis compañeros se comenzaron a despertar y Leilana iba repartiendo la comida que teníamos entre todos, mientras tanto yo me peine la melena y me la recogí en una cola de caballo.

Me senté con mis compañeros a desayunar casi nadie hablaba, lo encontraba sumamente raro estaba acostumbrada a desayunar entre el bullicio de las conversaciones de mi familia y de los caballeros de más alto rango de mi padre.

-Sten….- me atreví a decir- ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?

-Me envió mi Arishok – me respondió.

-Siento mi incultura ¿pero que es un Arishok?- pregunte.

-Es el brazo militar de los Quinari, con eso te vasta- me corto secamente.

-Ehhh….bueno, siento si mi pregunta te ha ofendido- le dije.

-No me has ofendido si así hubiera sido ahora mismo estarías muerta- me dijo tan tranquilo.

Seguramente me quedo la boca tan abierta que me llegaba al suelo después de su comentario.

-Tranquila no le dejaría hacerlo- me susurro Alistair.

-Ah ¿no? – pregunte extrañada.

-Ehh…claro…claro que no…..yo solo no podría hacer esto solo- me dijo tartamudeando.

-Oh…yo que pensaba que empezabas a apreciarme- le respondí mientras me ponía en pie.

-Ejem….creo que será mejor que nos pongamos en camino….- dijo incorporándose rojo como un tomate.

Reanudamos nuestra marcha hacia Risco Rojo.

-Si ese proyecto de templario te molesta estaré encantada de darle su merecido- me dijo Morrigan, a lo cual solo pude responder con una carcajada.

-Tranquila no creo que sea necesario pero está bien saber que me cubrirás las espaldas al menos con él.

Morrigan se sonrojo y acelero el paso.

-Creo que es una incomprendida- le dije a Leilana que me afirmo con la cabeza.

Al medio día llegamos al pueblo de Risco Rojo, nos disponíamos a cruzar el puente cuando nos detuvo un hombre.

-Hola disculpad pero ¿habéis venido ayudarnos? – pregunto el hombre.

-No, lo siento pero no se a que te refieres- le dije.

- ¿Es que no sabéis lo que ocurre aquí? – nos pregunto desesperado.

-Si te refieres a que Arl Eamon está enfermo si- le respondí.

-No, no me refiero a eso, estamos siendo atacados cada noche des de hace cuatro días por esqueletos y cadáveres- nos conto.

-¿Cadáveres?- pregunte extrañada.

-Alguien está convocando a los muertos mágicamente- nos dijo Morrigan.

-Perdone, pero esta Bann Teagan el hermano del Arl- pregunto Alistair.

-Si- respondió el hombre.

-¿Nos podrías llevar ante él?- le pedí.

-Si ahora mismo- nos respondió.

El hombre nos guio a través del sendero y al fin llegamos al pueblo, donde nos encontramos que habían montado una milicia local que estaba siendo entrenada.

-¿Hay alguna posada?- pregunto Morrigan al ver que nos dirigíamos a la Capilla.

-Si, ahí arriba- dijo el hombre señalando una pequeña casa que había encima de la colina- le respondió.

-Dejemos estos asuntos a los Guardias Grises – dijo Morrigan al resto del grupo – venirnos a buscar cuando acabéis de hablar con ese hombre.

Leilana y Sten asintieron con la cabeza y los tres se fueron a la posada.

Yo no creía que entrar con Istari en la Capilla fuera una buena idea, así que lo deje fuera.

-Istari, quédate aquí fuera y pórtate bien – el perro empezó a menear la cola mirando a los niños que jugaban alrededor de la Capilla – si puedes ir a jugar con ellos pero recuerda que no son juguetes es un buen perro y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti.

Entramos en la Capilla y cruzamos la nave hasta llegar al ábside donde se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años, por su armadura que era de buena calidad se notaba que no era un simple pueblerino así que supuse que será Bann Teagan.

-Mi señor, Bann Teagan- dijo en tono de disculpa el hombre.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Thomas estoy muy ocupado- dijo Bann Teagan.

-Bann Teagan seguramente no os acordareis de mi, la última vez que nos vimos yo era más joven y estaba cubierto de barro- dijo Alistair.

-Cubierto de barro…. ¿Alistair?- pregunto asomado Bann Teagan- nos dijeron que todos los Guardias Grises habían muerto en Ostagar.

-No, no todos morimos ahí- le dije.

-Lo siento mi señora, me alegro mucho que al menos dos de vosotros hayas sobrevivido a la traición de Loghain- nos dijo Bann Teagan – puedo preguntaros vuestro nombre.

-Freyja Cousland – dije sin pensar – eh…quiero decir Freyja de los Guardias Grises.

-Lady Cousland…siento mucho lo de vuestra familia – me dijo Bann Teagan.

-Gracias sois muy amables, ¿que es lo que está ocurriendo, porque no podemos entrar en el castillo? – pregunte.

-Por desgracia el pueblo está siendo atacado cada noche por unas alimañas sobrenaturales, no me atrevo a dejar esta gente desprotegida – nos conto.

-¿En que podemos ayudaros? – pregunte sin pensármelo, los ojos de Alistair se abrieron como platos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

-Esta no es vuestra guerra mi hermosa señora – me dijo.

-Es igual, soy la hija de un Teyrn mi honor y mi preocupación por el bienestar de esta gente es lo que me impulsa a prestaros mi espada- tan punto salieron de mi boca estas palabras sonaron extremadamente nobles como cuando ayudaba a mi padre en los juicios de paz y tregua.

-Realmente sois la hija de Bryce le he visto a él en vuestra mirada mientras me decíais eso, estoy seguro que vuestro padre hubiera estado tremendamente orgulloso de vos, acepto vuestra ayuda de buen grado – me dijo Bann Teagan.

-¿Que necesitáis que hagamos? – dijo Alistair.

-Creo que Murdock y Ser Perth necesitan ayuda, hablad con ellos para saber más detalles – nos dijo Bann Teagan.

Alistair y yo asentimos con la cabeza y salimos de la Capilla.

-Alistair, por que no hablas tu con ser Perth y yo con Murdock así iremos más rápido y tendremos tiempo de descansar un poco que te parece- le comente.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos en la posada- me dijo Alistair mientras salía en busca de ser Perth.

Me detuve un momento ante la puerta de la Capilla intentando localizar a Murdock cuando una muchacha se me acerco.

-Perdonad el atrevimiento mi señora- me dijo con miedo.

-Tranquila no te asustes de mi, habla con tranquilidad- le dije con una sonrisa.

La muchacha pareció relajarse ante mi comentario.

-He oído que le decíais a Lord Teagan que erais una Guardia Gris, el caso es que mi hermano pequeño a desaparecido y no lo encuentro por ningún lado- me dijo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte.

-Kaityn mi señora- me respondió.

-Encantada, yo soy Freyja, ¿como se llama tu hermano? ¿Y donde vivís? Puede que se haya escondido ahí- le dije.

-Mi hermano se llama Bevin y vivimos en esa casa de ahí, pero antes he ido y no estaba- me dijo.

-De todas formas iré a mirar, tranquila lo encontrare, vuelve a la Capilla- le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro para infundirle esperanza.

Cuando me dirigía a la casa de Kaityn oí como un lugareño hablaba con un hombre y lo llamaba Murdock, así que me acerque a él.

-¿Sois Murdock? Soy Freyja de los Guardias Grises, Bann Teagan me ha dicho que necesitas ayuda- le dije.

-No sabía que aceptaban mujeres- me dijo en tono descortés.

-Por que todo hombre duda de que por que soy mujer no puedo ser una Guardia Gris, ni siquiera me has visto en combate para poder menospreciarme de la manera que lo has hecho más aun cuando es alguien que se presta voluntariamente a ayudaros- le dije en todo de reprimenda.

-Lo siento mi señora, llevo varios días sin dormir y eso ha afectado a mi educación- me dijo disculpándose.

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué necesitáis que haga?- pregunte.

-Podrías hablar con el herrero, se ha encerrado dentro de la herrería y nuestras armas están hechas añicos- me dijo.

-Dalo por hecho volveré en un penique te- le dije a Murdock.

Me fui a la herrería y intente abrirla pero la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, así que llame a la muerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto alguien des del interior.

-¿Eres Owen el herrero?- pregunte.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto.

-Owen preferiría no tener que hablar a través de una puerta ¿podrías abrirla?- pregunte.

No recibí respuesta solo unos pasos que se acercaban y el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose. Abrí la puerta y entre en la herrería, los fuegos estaban casi apagados y el olor a alcohol y sudor se entrelazaban en una mezcla que en pocos minutos me dejo la nariz sin sentido del olfato.

-Hola Owen soy Freyja una Guardia Gris, he venido de parte de Murdock necesita que repares las armas de los milicianos sino no podrán luchar como es debido- le dije.

-No, no cuando mi hija está en el castillo, esas bestias salen cada noche del castillo y ¡nadie hace nada! – me dijo Owen.

-Yo encontrare a vuestra hija y la pondré a salvo, cuando entremos en el castillo pero para eso primero necesitamos hacernos fuertes en el pueblo, sino resistimos aquí como pretendemos entrar en el castillo- le dije.

-Creo que tenéis razón, me siento avergonzado, tenía que haber creído a Valena cuando dijo que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas en el castillo- me dijo Owen.

-¿Que os conto vuestra hija?- pregunte.

-Solo que el hijo de la Arlesa estaba muy raro y se empezaron a oír voces en el castillo, estaba muy asustada pero no le hice caso- me confesó.

-Tranquilo confiad en mi yo la encontrare, ahora por favor podríais poneros en faena, necesitamos vuestra ayuda- le dije al herrero.

El asintió con la cabeza mientras, empezaba a avivar el fuego.

-Decidle a Murdock que me envié esas armas- me dijo mientras salía de la herrería.

Me acerque a Murdock que estaba dando órdenes para colocar las barricadas para impedir el paso a lo que fuera que atacara.

-Veo que Owen se ha puesto manos a la obra- me dijo al verme acercarme a él.

-Si, me ha dicho que ya podéis enviarles las armas- le dije.

-Muchas gracias mi señora siento haber sido tan brusco con vos antes- me dijo Murdock volviéndose a disculpar.

-No tenéis por que disculparos, ahora si me perdonáis tengo que buscar a Bevin su hermana está muy preocupada- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia las casas.

Llegue a la que creía que era la casa de Kaityn, pero estaba cerrada, así que de una patada revente el cerrojo y entre. Pero no era su casa sino que dentro había un enano con dos matones escondido.

-Mira tú que bien, me han destrozado la puerta de la casa – dijo el enano.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, no deberíais estar ayudando fuera?- pregunte.

-No tengo esa intención estaré mas seguro aquí dentro- me respondió.

-Pues yo creo que no, ya podéis mover vuestro trasero inmundo y ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo sino queréis perder la cabeza ahora mismo- les dije desenvainando mi espada.

No sé si fue la determinación en mis ojos o mis dotes de persuasión pero los tres hombres salieron por la puerta.

Yo hice lo mismo y probé con la casa de al lado, en cuanto entre oí un ruido como de puertas cerrándose y al entrar en una habitación vi que el guardarropa se movía.

-Sal de ahí dentro no voy hacerte daño- dije con tono suave.

-Vete esta es mi casa- dijo una voz de infante dentro del armario.

-¿Eres Bevin? Tu hermana me ha enviado a buscarte está muy preocupada por ti- le dije.

-No quiero volver a la Capilla todo el mundo tiene miedo y yo quiero ser valiente- me dijo sin salir del armario.

-No es una actitud muy valiente por tu parte esconderte dentro del armario, va sal- le dije.

El muchachito salió del armario a trompicones y se notaba que había llorado.

-No he estado escondido todo el rato, he venido a buscar la espada de mi abuelo, pero es demasiado pesada y no puedo usarla- me dijo.

-Podrías dejármela a mi yo podría ayudar al pueblo con ella- le dije.

-¿Tu la usarías por mi?- pregunto el muchachito.

-Si, pero solo si vuelves con tu hermana- le dije.

El niño esbozo una sonrisa y me dio la llave de un cofre que me dijo que contenía la espada y salió corriendo hacia la Capilla.

Cogí la espada y salí de la casa. Murdock volvió a pararme para darme las gracias por haber hecho que Dwyn, así se llamaba enano, saliera a luchar con ellos, luego me indico donde estaba la posada y me dijo que descansara hasta el anochecer que era cuando eran atacados.

Así lo hice cuando llegue a la posada Alistair se acerco a mi parecía que quería hablar en privado.

-Freyja…yo...no- empezó a tartamudear.

-Escúpelo ya Alistair, estoy deseosa de sentarme un rato- le dije.

-El caso es que todos están compartiendo habitación y…vamos que solo hay una para nosotros dos…..¡pero con camas separadas!- me dijo sonrojándose.

-Alistair tranquilo no voy a violarte- le dije guiñándole un ojo, mientras me acercaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada Leilana.

-No sé como lo haces pero tienes un talento para ponerlo colorado- me dijo ella.

-Me encanta hacerlo es tan inocente- le dije entre carcajadas.

El posadero se acerco a mí y mi trajo algo de comida y bebida. Hacía días que no comía un buen plato caliente y fue de agradecer.

Leilana y yo estuvimos hablando un rato, me comento que se notaba mucho que yo era hija de alguien importante por la educación que había recibido. Le conté que mi madre me había hecho dar clases de baile, conversación y de varios instrumentos además de aprender hablar en Antivano, Tervinteriano y Orlesiano.

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous parlez Orlesia- me dijo

- Je ne peux pas croire que je remarque votre accent, mais ne pratique pas beaucoup et je me sens mal que je parle- le respondí.

-Ne parlez pas très bien- me elogio ella.

-Aunque prefiero comunicarme en mi lengua si no te sabe mal- le dije – me vendría bien un sueñecito antes de la batalla y me muero por dormir en una cama.

-No violes a Alistair- me dijo entre risas – pero seguro que no hacerlo es un crimen en algún país, la verdad es que es muy apuesto.

Hice caso omiso al comentario de Leilana y le pregunte al posadero cual era mi habitación.

Subí al segundo piso y al entrar vi Alistair totalmente dormido en su cama, se había despojado de su armadura y dormía solamente en calzones, la verdad es que aquel muchacho era realmente apuesto.

Yo hice lo mismo me quite la armadura era una cosa de agradecer y me puse mi camisa de lino, la cama estaba helada pero poco a poco se fue calentando y el sueño finalmente vino a por mí.

No soñé con los engendros tenebrosos, tuve un buen sueño tanto que me hubiera quedado en él para toda la eternidad, soñé que todavía estaba en Pináculo.

_-Freyja cariño ¿estas preparada?- me pregunto mi padre des del otro lado de la puerta._

_-Si pasa papa- le respondí._

_En ese instante me mire en el espejo y me vi a mi misma vestida con un vestido de los que solía llevar cuando mis padres daban una fiesta en el castillo._

_Era de terciopelo azul marino de escote cuadrado y mangas vaporosas, ceñido a la cintura con un ceñidor de raso del mismo tono azul del vestido. Llevaba mi melena perfectamente peinada y semirecogida en la nunca._

_-Hija esta preciosa esa noche- me dijo mi padre tendiéndome la mano._

_-Carai con mi hermanita, nunca pensé que te vería como una princesa en vez de cómo una niña en trenzas que no hacia más que entrenar con los guardias y dejarme moratones en todo el cuerpo- dijo Fergus en tono burleta apoyado en el apiste de la puerta_

_-Déjala Fergus, vamos hija tu madre está abajo con Orana y Oren atendiendo a los invitados y se va a poner hecha una furia si tardamos en bajar- me dijo mi padre mientras me cogía la mano y la colocaba en su brazo para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras._

_Fergus bajo antes que nosotros y fue con su mujer que hablaba entretenidamente con unos invitados a la fiesta del solsticio de invierno._

_-Señoras y señores Lord Bryce y su hija pequeña Freyja- dijo el criado al vernos bajar los las escaleras del castillo._

_En ese instante todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta para mirarme, Hacedor como había permitido que me pasara aquello no me sentía cómoda en las reuniones sociales, la mayoría de la gente se acercaba a mi solo porque era la hija del Teyrn y no por que quisieran conversar realmente conmigo._

_-Majestad me alegro que al final hayas podido venir- dijo mi padre al Rey._

_Yo nunca lo había visto en persona normalmente era Fergus quien acompañaba a mi padre a Denerim, era realmente tan apuesto como comentaban todas las damas que lo habían conocido._

_-Hola Bryce, fantástica fiesta- le respondió el Rey tendiéndole la mano a mi padre._

_-Esta es mi hija Majestad- dijo mi padre introduciéndome en la conversación._

_-Majestad es todo un honor para mí conoceros- le dije haciendo una reverencia._

_-Bryce seguramente tu hija habrá cometido más de un crimen hoy- me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_-Perdonad Majestad pero creo que no os entiendo- le dijo mi padre extrañado._

_-Seguramente le habrá robado el corazón a más de un caballero- dijo el Rey entre carcajadas._

_-Perdonad Majestad pero no creo que yo haya hecho tal cosa- le dije sonrojándome._

_-Hermosa y modesta, teníais un tesoro escondido en casa y me lo presentáis cuando estoy casado…..- dijo el Rey lo cual hizo que me sonrojara todavía más._

_-Yo…yo…padre creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco- dije a trompicones._

_-Esperad buscare a alguien que os acompañe a dar un paseo- dijo el Rey mientras hacia una señal a dos hombres para que se acercaran._

_Uno era de la edad de mi padre, con el cabello negro pero con algunas canas, barba y un semblante serio pero al mismo tiempo paternal. El otro era un muchacho de mi edad rubio con los ojos del color de la miel._

_-Duncan sería posible que Alistair acompañara a esta bella señorita a dar un paseo mientras nosotros hablamos con su padre- le dijo el Rey al hombre más mayor._

_-Por su puesto Majestad, Alistair tendrías la bondad….- le pregunto Duncan al muchacho._

_Este solo hizo una reverencia y me tendió el brazo. Hubiera preferido salir corriendo de ahí pero tenía que guardar la compostura por mis padres así que cogí su brazo y los dos salimos al jardín._

_-Esto no es lo mío….- dije tan punto nos quedamos solos._

_-La entiendo perfectamente – me dijo el muchacho, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras notaba que me sonrojaba por momentos, que tenía ese muchacho que hacía que el corazón se me acelerara tan solo mirarlo- por cierto me llamo Alistair encantado…_

Entonces una voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Freyja levanta- me decía esa voz.

Entonces abrí los ojos y era Alistair que se estaba poniendo los pantalones y todavía tenía el torso totalmente descubierto, Hacedor que torso que tenia bien formado y musculado. Alistair se sonrojo al ver que lo miraba atentamente.

-Freyja… ¿ocurre algo? has repetido mi nombre varias veces mientras dormías- me pregunto.

-Solo tenía un sueño muy raro- le dije haciéndome un ovillo con las mantas.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo – me dijo mientras se ponía la camisa y se sentaba a mi lado – todavía faltan un par de horas para que anochezca.

-La verdad es que me da vergüenza- le dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-¿Vergüenza tu? – me pregunto extrañado – si eres doña confianza.

-Tengo confianza en mí misma en muchas cosas…en otras estoy totalmente perdida- le confesé.

-Venga habla seguro que te sentirás mejor, no soy bueno dando consejos ni hablando pero se escuchar- me dijo dándome un codazo amistoso.

-Estaba en Pináculo y toda mi familia estaba viva….-empezó a contarle.

-Ya veo, a veces me olvido que hace poco que los perdiste – me dijo cariñosamente.

-Eso no es lo raro, lo raro es que era la fiesta del solsticio y Cailan, Duncan y tu estabais ahí….- le dije sonrojándome todavía más.

-¿Qué se supone que hacíamos ahí? Duncan había nacido en Pináculo, pero creo que el Rey nunca estuvo ahí, yo te aseguro que tampoco- me dijo.

-Ya me lo imagino, no sé qué hacíais ahí pero sé que estabais y Cailan me hizo poner nerviosa y quería salir pitando de ese baile, cuando Cailan te pidió que me acompañaras a dar un paseo y notaba como se me faltara el aire y el corazón me rebotaba en los oídos- dije mirando al techo- no sé porque ni que significa o si tiene algún significado pero ahí es donde me he despertado.

-Realmente es extraño Cailan no me hubiera pedido a mi algo parecido seguramente te hubiera sacado el, era todo un Don Juan o al menos eso se rumorea en Denerim, se dice que tenia más de una amante- me conto Alistair.

-¿Y la Reina?- pregunte.

Alistair solo levanto los hombros como diciendo que no tenía ni idea. Luego se levanto y empezó a colocarse su armadura.

-Ven déjame que te ayude – le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Le ayude a colocarse la armadura de escamas, eso me recordó cuando ayudaba a mi padre a ponerse su armadura de placas o cuando Fergus me enseño a ponerme correctamente la mía.

-Esta armadura está hecha añicos – le dije a Alistair.

-La tuya tampoco está mucho mejor- me respondió.

La verdad es que ambas armaduras habían pasado por muchas cosas des de que nos aventuramos por primera vez a la espesura de Korcari.

-Tendremos que remediarlo- le dije sonriéndole.

Me sentía cómoda con él, con el podía ser yo misma sin tener que aparentar nada.

Cogí la bolsa del dinero y empezó a contar las monedas.

-¿Crees que tendremos para todos?- me pregunto

-Hay 30 soberanos algo podremos hacer para equiparnos mejor- le dije.

-¿Freyja y esa espada de ahí? – pregunto.

-Ah me la ha dejado un muchachito del pueblo, quiere que la usemos en su nombre para proteger a su hermana de los monstruos, se ve que su abuelo fue un cazador de dragones se llama la hoja verde, cogerla tu….tu espada no está en muy buenas condiciones- le dije.

-¿Y tú? – me pregunto.

-Yo tengo la espada de mi familia la tenemos des de tiempos de la primera Ruina y con ella pienso cortarle la cabeza a Howe- le dije cogiendo la empuñadura con fuerza, tanto que empezó a sangrarme la mano.

Alistair me cogió la espada de la mano y me la examino.

-Yo te ayudare en eso – me dijo mientras me vendaba la herida que me había hecho.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, esa no es tu lucha- le dije.

-Eres mi amiga, la única que he tenido si es importante para ti entonces también lo es para mí, si fuera al revés tu también me ayudarías- me dijo.

Alistair cada día me sorprendía mas bajo esa fachada de bufón había un hombre cariñoso y noble.

-Alistair….- le dije.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto.

-Ya puedes soltarme la mano, ya esta vendada – le dije sonriéndole.

-Eh…ha si claro, perdona – me dijo soltándome la mano – ven que te ayudare a ponerte la armadura.

-Primero tendría que vestirme ¿no crees? – le dije maliciosamente – a no ser que no quieras que lo haga.

-¡Freyja!- grito – Hacedor siempre sabes sacarme los colores.

-¡Es broma hombre! – dije entre carcajadas, ¿pero realmente lo decía en broma?

Me puse los pantalones y una camisa de algodón, Alistair me ayudo a colocarme la cota de maya cerrándome los pasadores para que quedara bien ceñida y pudiera moverme con menos dificultad.

Me calce las botas y cogí todas mis armas, esa noche seria una noche dura.


	5. Risco Rojo

**Capitulo 4: Risco Rojo**

Cuando bajamos las escaleras nuestros compañeros ya estaban esperándonos. Como ser Perth.

-Mi señora, normalmente los monstruos bajan del castillo así que hemos preparado barricadas en el sendero podríais ayudarnos ahí- nos pregunto Ser Perth.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos empezó a guiar hacia donde habían montado la primera barricada.

-Leilana y Morrigan atacad des de lejos – les dije a las mujeres.

-Istari tu protégelas vale pequeño- le dije a mi perro que meneo la cola, sabía que lo haría muy bien.

-Nosotros tres cargaremos contra todo lo que baje por ese sendero – les dije a Alistair y a Sten.

En cuanto los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecieron detrás de las colinas de Risco Rojo una niebla verdosa comenzó a descender por el sendero que conducía al castillo.

-Como me temía alguien está usando algún tipo de hechizo para convocar a los muertos- dijo Morrigan.

-Vamos hacerlos añicos – dijo Sten.

La niebla se acercaba hacia nuestra posición y poco a poco empezaba a escucharse un crujir en el suelo. Al momento pudimos empezar a vislumbrar a nuestros enemigos. Los esqueletos venían a toda prisa hacia nosotros. Salí corriendo dispuesta a atacar y Alistair y Sten vinieron tras mí. Leliana disparaba sus flechas con tanta precisión que pasaban rozándonos pero siempre acertaba en su blanco. Cuando la primera línea de esqueletos llegó a nuestra posición ya estaban muy mermados gracias a las flechas de Leliana. La lucha no tenia fin, nosotros solo éramos tres y ellos muchos. Realmente Sten era muy poderoso. De un solo golpe conseguía acabar con tres o cuatro esqueletos a la vez.

-Esperaba que estos seres fueran más poderosos –me dijo Alistair mientras reducía un esqueleto mas a cenizas

-Su fuerza reside en el número de efectivos que son no en su poder- le respondí

Un buen número de esqueletos consiguió pasar nuestra posición pues no podíamos con todos. Morrigan conjuró un hechizo de fuego que barrió la primera holeada que iba hacia ellas mientras Liliana seguía disparando. Cada vez quedaban menos y ya veíamos una victoria segura. De repente me di cuenta de que un esqueleto iba a atacar a Sten por su espalda mientras otro también se dirigía en su posición. Lancé mi espada contra el que tenía más cerca de mí y salí corriendo hacia él. Mi espada voló precisa hasta el cráneo del esqueleto y quedo incrustada en él. Llegue antes de que ese montón de huesos cayera al suelo, recupere mi espada y justo cuando el esqueleto iba a atacar a Sten cercene su cráneo derribando todos sus huesos al suelo.

-Vaya, parece que no eres del todo inútil Guarda Gris. –me dijo Sten mirándome de reojo

-Me lo tomare como un signo de agradecimiento y espero que esto te haya hecho dar cuenta de mis habilidades.

Parecía que estaba todo en calma ya. La niebla poco a poco se iba disipando y no había rastro de más esqueletos. Nos reunimos con Leliana y Morrigan más abajo en su posición. Istari feliz removía su cola y ladraba de felicidad. De repente un miliciano vino corriendo con la voz entrecortada y la mirada perdida.

-¡Los esqueletos! ¡Los esqueletos! –consiguió decir mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-Tranquilo amigo –dijo Alistair- ya hemos acabado con ellos

-No, no, allí –dijo señalando a la capilla- están saliendo del lago y van hacia la capilla

-Corred no perdamos tiempo –dije y salimos corriendo hacia la capilla

Nos dirigimos a toda prisa a la capilla y rápidamente vimos a los esqueletos. Mientras bajábamos Morrigan iba pronunciando unas palabras y lanzo un conjuro de hielo dejando a la primera fila helados. Fue rápido acabar con ellos. Por suerte para nosotros era un grupo reducido y no nos trajo apenas trabajo acabar con ellos.

Acabamos con el último de esos monstruos, todos estábamos exhaustos cuando el alba hizo presencia. La luz del día reconforto nuestros corazones había sido una noche larga pero habíamos vencido y no tuvimos que lamentar muchas bajas.

Todos estuvimos ayudando a los milicianos heridos suturando heridas, entablillando piernas y brazos incluso Morrigan que no tenía poderes curativos fabrico unas cuantas pociones para que la gente se recuperara más deprisa.

Bann Teagan se nos unió a media mañana trayéndonos un poco de comida y agua.

-Gracias sin vosotros seguramente no hubiéramos podido ganar, id a descansar un par de horas os lo merecéis, luego reuníos conmigo en el molino por favor – nos dijo.

Antes de que pudiéramos irnos a la posada Owen el herrero se dirigió a mostros.

-Supongo que tenéis planeado entrar en el castillo – nos dijo el herrero.

-Así es Owen y buscare a tu hija tal y como te prometí – le dije.

-No dudo de vuestra palabra, en realidad no venia por ese motivo, tenéis las armaduras hechas un desastre por favor dádmelas y os las tendré listas para cuando empecéis el asalto al castillo- nos dijo.

-Gracias Owen, cuando estén reparadas pasaremos cuentas- le dije.

-No quiero dinero, sin vuestra ayuda no estaríamos vivos esta mañana y con qué busquéis a mi hija ya me doy por pagado- me respondió.

Morrigan se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la posada a descansar.

-Perdone señora se que usted no lleva armadura pero tenga, estas botas de cuero me he fijado que las vuestras están hechas añicos, por favor aceptadlas- le dijo Owen entregándole unas botas de cuero repujadas para que fueran más resistentes.

-Eh...gracias supongo- Morrigan cogió las botas y salió disparada hacia la posada.

Los demás nos quitamos las armaduras y se las dejamos a Owen, que enseguida empezó a trabajar en ellas.

Sten se sentó en la barra y pido algo de comer al igual que Leilana. Yo no tenía hambre así que me subí hacia la habitación y Alistair hizo lo mismo.

-Buff….ha sido una noche muy larga- le dije a Alistar tirándome literalmente en la cama.

-Si la verdad es que si – me respondió – Freyja.

-¿Si?- pregunte.

-Tienes una herida en el costado – me dijo señalándome la cintura.

-Oh…si...ni me había dado cuenta – le dije subiéndome un poco la camisa.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo – me dijo Alistair.

Alistair se arrodillo delante de mí mientras yo me sujetaba la camisa para que pudiera ver la herida.

-Es superficial, pero tenemos que limpiarla, no se vaya infectar – me dijo sacando un ungüento de su zurrón.

Cogió un poco de agua de la jarra de la habitación y humedeció uno de los paños de algodón que habían dejado para limpiarnos.

Me limpio la herida con sumo cuidado y una vez estuvo limpia se impregno los dedos con el ungüento y empezó a aplicarlo, a mí se me empezaba a acelerar el corazón cada vez que sus dedos tocaban mi piel.

Cuando levanto la mirada de mi costado nuestras caras estaban muy cerca tan cerca que casi podía sentir su aliento en mi piel, entonces se puso colorado rehuyendo mi mirada y se levanto.

-Creo que tendríamos que dormir un poco – me dijo sentándose a mi lado y tapándome con una manta.

-¿Siempre eres tan caballeroso? – le pregunte.

-Me crie en la Capilla, me enseñaron a ser educado y cortes con las damas- me respondió.

-Pero yo no soy exactamente una dama, soy una Guardia Gris, si fuera una dama no dejaría que estuvieras tan cerca de mí sin supervisión y mucho menos en paños menores- le dije.

-Yo creo que sí que lo eres, debajo de esa coraza que te has puesto, sigue estando ahí- me respondió.

-Alistair ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dije.

-Eso ya es una pregunta- me respondió – pero si pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Habiéndote criado en la Capilla nunca has….? Ya sabes….- le dije.

-Tenido un par de buenos zapatos – me respondió.

-¿Sexo? – le volví a preguntar con rapidez.

-Des de luego nunca me lo había preguntado una chica – me respondió pasándose la mano por la nuca – pero nunca he tenido ese placer, no quiero decir que no lo haya pensado pero yo no soy esa clase de hombres….

-Me alegro que no seas como los demás – le dije.

-No sé si sentirme alagado por ese comentario – me respondió arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero decir que es agradable estar con un hombre que no me mira como si fuera un trozo de carne al que puede incarle el diente – le explique.

-Entonces me das a entender que tu tampoco has tenido….como decirlo ¿compañía? – me pregunto sonrojado.

-No. Tuve muchas oportunidades pero siempre el rechace quería que el hombre que me poseyera por primera vez viera más allá de mí, que no solo fuera una mujer hermosa o la hija de un Teyrn, quería ser algo mas, no sé si me explico….- le dije.

-Perfectamente – me respondió- te dejare dormir estas bostezando mucho.

Alistair se iba a levantar cuando le toque el antebrazo.

-Por favor no te levantes, hace un poco de frio y estaba muy calentita cuando estabas sentado a mi lado – le dije mientras notaba que se me subían los colores.

-¿Ahora soy una estufa con patas? – me pregunto.

-¿Qué? No…No pretendía decir eso….Hacedor…lo siento Alistair, es el cansancio- le dije.

Alistair me sonrió y volvió a sentarse a mi lado el también se tapo con una manta y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias- le dije con un susurro antes de que el sueño se apoderara de mi

Cuando todavía tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Alistair y el había apoyado su cabeza contra la mía.

Se sentía más cercana a el que a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido con anterioridad, mirando atrás y comparándolos con Alistair todos ellos me parecían pomposos y prepotentes que solo querían acercarse a mí por mi título, el en cambió parecía ver mas allá de mi coraza y eso me gustaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

-Alistar despierta – le dije tocándole la cara con la yema de los dedos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo mientras se despertaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta que mi mano estaba posada en su mejilla. Levanto su mano y la coloco encima de ella prolongando el tacto.

Retire la mano con suavidad y me levante de la cama.

-Es por la tarde ya, Bann Teagan quería que nos reuniéramos con el molino- le dije.

-Si ya lo recuerdo, antes deberíamos ir a buscar nuestras armaduras – me respondió.

-Si, espero que podamos ayudar a la gente del castillo- le dije.

Alistair se levanto y poso su mano encima de mi hombro.

-Los salvaremos, juntos – me dijo.

Nos calzamos las botas y bajamos al comedor de la posada.

-Eh… ¡parejita! – grito Leilana.

Morrigan puso mala cara al vernos bajar las escaleras juntos.

-¿Parejita? no se a que te refieres Leilana- le dije mientras salíamos de la posada.

-Oh….vamos me vas a negar que no ha pasado nada – me dijo Leilana con mirada picara.

-No ha pasado nada, hemos dormido solo eso, vamos tenemos que ir a buscar las armaduras- le dije acelerando el paso hacia la herrería.

Owen estaba fuera tomando el aire cuando llegamos.

-Ya están, me he tomado la libertad de remachar la armadura de cuero de la bella señorita Leilana para reforzarla- nos dijo.

-Gracias Owen, eres un buen hombre encontraremos a tu hija- le dijo Leilana.

Todos nos pusimos nuestras respectivas armaduras y la verdad es que Owen era un herrero de primera.

-Gracias Owen volveremos a vernos – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al molino.

Fue una pequeña subida y Bann Teagan ya estaba esperándonos.

-Lo siento Bann Teagan nos hemos quedado dormidos- le dije disculpándome por haberle hecho esperar.

-Como toda buena dama hacéis esperar impaciente a un caballero- me respondió Bann Teagan – por favor llamadme Teagan lo prefiero.

-Entonces vos llamadme Freyja, si no hay trato- le dije – ¿por que querías que nos encontráramos aquí?

-Dentro del molino hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva dentro del castillo, pero no lo había usado hasta ahora por que temía por la seguridad de esta gente- me explico -….gracias al Hacedor Isolda.

Entonces nos dimos la vuelta y vimos una mujer acompañada de un único guardia que corría hacia nosotros.

-Teagan….me alegro que estés bien, necesito que vengas conmigo al castillo- le dijo.

-Isolda que ocurre dentro ¿está bien mi hermano? – pregunto Teagan.

-No está bien, pero tienes que venir conmigo…- le empezó a suplicar.

-Por que solo el podríamos entrar todos- le interrumpí.

-¿Teagan quien es esta mujer?- pregunto en tono despectivo.

-Isolda te presento a la hija pequeña de Bryce Cousland, Freyja, es miembro de los Guardias Grises – le reprendió Teagan.

-Lo siento, perdonad mi mala educación no presencia ofenderos- me dijo.

-¿Podemos entrar en el castillo ahora?- pregunte.

-No, le prometí a Connor que volvería solo con Teagan- dijo Lady Isolda.

-¿Porque solo él? ¿Qué nos estáis ocultando? – pregunte con semblante serio.

-Nada, ¿que tiempo de acusación malintencionada es esta? – pregunto ofendida.

-No es ninguna insolencia si es cierto- le respondí.

-Está bien, Isolda espérame en la entrada ahora iré contigo – le dijo Teagan.

Lady Isolda se dio media vuelta y se fue a la entrada del castillo.

-Usad el pasadizo secreto os esperare dentro- nos dijo Teagan.

-No puedo permitid que hagáis esa imprudencia- le reprendí.

-¿Que haríais vos si fuera vuestra familia? – me pregunto, a lo que no pude contestarle nada porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo.

Teagan nos dio la llave de entrada y se fue corriendo con Isolda.

-Realmente es temerario pero tengo que reconocer que yo haría lo mismo por mi familia- dije en voz alta.

Todos entramos en el molino y enseguida encontramos la entrada al pasadizo, quitamos el heno que había encima de la puerta de entrada y empezamos a descender por las escaleras.

Morrigan conjuro un hechizo de luz para podernos iluminar el camino ya que no había antorchas por ningún lado.

Cuando llegamos al fondo empezamos a oír gruñidos y gritos pidiendo auxilio así que entramos en la estancia contigua al pasadizo donde nos encontrábamos. Entonces lo vimos 3 cadáveres atacando a alguien que estaba encerrado en la celda.

Antes de que se percataran de nuestra presencia Morrigan congelo a uno con un conjuro y Leilana le atravesó a otro la cabeza con una flecha, Istari no se lo pensó dos veces y cargo contra el que estaba todavía en pie y fue Sten quien le corto la cabeza.

Entonces me acerque a la celda y vi un hombre dentro de ella.

-¿Que has hecho para que te tengan aquí encerrado con todo el lio que está pasando? – le pregunte.

-Eh...yo…pues- empezó a tartamudear.

-Venga escúpelo no tengo todo el día para que me contestes- le reprendí.

-Veréis no es como decirlo pero soy mago Lady Isolda me contrato cuando su hijo empezó a tener los síntomas- nos explico.

-Connor ¿un mago? Casi no puedo creerlo – dijo Alistair.

-Claro y contrato un apostata, aunque por tus ropajes pareces un mago del circulo – dijo Morrigan.

-Como decirlo….soy un mago de sangre, me escape del circulo y Loghain me contrato para envenenar a Arl Eamonn – nos dijo el mago.

-¿Qué?-pregunte incrédula.

-Hasta donde llega la demencia de ese hombre – dijo Alistair.

-¿Que vais hacer conmigo? – pregunto el mago.

-¿Como te llamas? – le pregunte.

-Jowan- me respondió tímidamente.

-¿Por que usaste magia de sangre? – pregunte.

-Me enamore de una chica dentro del circulo, ella era una iniciada de la Capilla y a mi iban a transformarme en un tranquilo, me las ingenie para romper mi filacteria pero cuando íbamos a escapar nos pillaron y por miedo recurrí a la magia de sangre, pero con ello perdí todo lo que me importaba – dijo con tono sombrío.

-¿Has convocado tu a esos monstruos? – le pregunte a Jowan.

-Si lo hubiera hecho sin ponerse un hechizo de protección contra la muerte, hubiera sido muy iluso- me dijo Morrigan.

-No, te lo juro por mi vida que yo no he sido- vi verdad en sus ojos

-¿Cuanta magia le enseñaste a Connor? ¿Crees que ha podido ser él?- le pregunte.

-No es capaz de dominar ni el más pequeño de los hechizos hacia poco que lo había comenzado a instruir, pero puede que lo estén controlando des del velo- me dijo Jowan.

-Eso tendría lógica – dijo Morrigan – pero tendríamos que estar seguros.

-¿Realmente le crees? – me pregunto Alistair.

-Creo que la gente toma medidas desesperadas cuando se encuentra entre la espada y la pared- le dije

-Yo creo que tendría que arreglar el embrollo que se ha metido – dijo Leilana.

-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo ir – dijo Morrigan.

- Es un serabas no confió en ellos – dijo Sten.

-No estoy juzgando que sea un mago de sangre eso son quistiones de la Capilla lo que si cuestiono es la implicación en el envenenamiento del Arl, por eso te vendrás con nosotros – le dije a Jowan.

-Creo que eso es demasiado peligroso – me dijo – prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Como quieras, no creo que te molesten más esas criaturas- le dije.

Leilana y Morrigan no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la decisión de dejarlo ahí encerrado, no me importaba lo que había hecho antes de envenenar a Arl Eamonn solo me implicaba su participación en el intento de asesinato.

Subimos las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

Llegamos a la sala de armas del Castillo. Istari empezó a gruñir y ladrar al vacio.

-Tranquilo pequeño aquí no hay nada –le dijo Alistair

Pero Istari no dejo de ladrar. De repente una sombra se movió delante de nosotros.

-¿¡Habéis visto eso? –exclamó Morrigan

-¡No juegues! Yo no he visto nada. No trates de asustarme –respondió Alistair

Fue entonces cuando unas sombras salieron de repente y vinieron hacia nosotros.

-¡Cargad! –grité

Acto seguido todos salimos al ataque con nuestras armas en alto. No sabíamos si conseguíamos hacerles daño o no a esas sombras. Les asestábamos un golpe y se deshacían pero acto seguido aparecía otro y otra y otra.

-¡Esto es un nunca acabar! –Grité- ¡Teneos que abrirnos camino e intentar llegar hasta el pasadizo!

Como pudimos fuimos avanzando intentando cubrirnos las espaldas los unos a los otros hasta por fin llegar al pasadizo. Miramos hacia atrás y para nuestra sorpresa pudimos ver como todas las sombras que aparecían una y otra vez ahora poco a poco se iban deshaciendo en mil pedacitos

Llegamos a un pasillo muy largo y parecía desierto, Alistair iba a entrar en él cuando Leilana lo detuvo señalándole un pequeño hilo casi invisible.

-Es una trampa dejadme a mi – dijo Leilana mientras desarmaba la trampa.

-En las dos primeras habitaciones de la izquierda y en la puerta de la derecha hay cadáveres regresados- dijo Morrigan.

-Sten, Morrigan y Leilana encargaros de la primera habitación, nosotros lo haremos de la otra – les dije a mis compañeros.

Alistair, Istari y yo nos dirigimos a la segunda habitación, la abrí de una puntada de pie entonces Alistar entro cargando con su escudo derribando a uno de los dos cadáveres que había en el interior de la estancia, Istari se lanzo directamente sobre el que había caído.

El otro cadáver se vino directo a por mí, con mi daga pude desviar su ataque mientras giraba sobre mi misma para dar más fuerza al golpe mi espada impacto directamente en el cuello seccionándole la cabeza de un tajo.

Cuando hubimos acabado con ellos salí de la habitación y mis compañeros ya estaban en medio del pasillo ilesos.

Entonces me dirigí a la última puerta y la abrí de una punta pie. Dentro había una chica que empezó a llorar de miedo.

-Siento haberte asustado – le dije – ahora ya estas a salvo.

-Gracias – me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes si está viva Velana? – le pregunte.

-Soy yo- me respondió tímidamente.

-Tu padre me dijo que te buscara, puedes salir he matado a todo bicho que se ha puesto en mi camino, ve corriendo hacia las mazmorras ahí encontraras un pasadizo que te conducirá fuera de los muros del castillo – le dije.

-Gracias mi señora – me dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Velana salió corriendo para poder ir a reunirse con su padre y nosotros proseguimos la marcha. Entramos por la habitación de la derecha con las armas empuñadas por si teníamos compañía. Pudimos observar 7 cadáveres por el suelo y rápidamente atraemos la atención de los esqueletos. Sten y yo nos pusimos delante con Istari y Alistair flanqueándonos y Morrigan junto a Liliana detrás. Rápidamente acabamos con ellos y llegamos al patio delantero. Allí nos esperaban una docena de esqueletos y un Regresado.

-¡Alistair hay que abrir el pórtico para que los caballeros puedan entrar! –grité

Alistair salió corriendo llevándose por delante a un esqueleto. Morrigan y Leliana empezaron a atacar al Regresado a distancia. Sten cargó contra los esqueletos y yo salí disparada contra el Regresado. Este realizo su ataque y me vi arrastrada hacia él perdiendo todo el equilibrio y esperando su golpe. Por suerte Istari llegó rápidamente y se lanzó sobre esa maldita criatura mordiéndole y provocando así que su ataque cesara.

-¡Istari tu ataca a los esqueletos! ¡Sten ven tengo una idea!

Sten era mucho más corpulento que yo y tenia más fuerza también. Sten empezó a avanzar hacia el Regresado y yo me puse justo detrás en su espalda. El Regresado ataco de nuevo usando su táctica. Sten perdió el equilibrio y se vio arrastrado hacia esa criatura sin poder remediarlo. Yo que estaba fuera de su alcance gracias a que me cubrí con el cuerpo de Sten salte por encima de su cabeza y lancé mi daga contra el Regresado. Mi golpe fue certero y se clavó en su cuello. Entonces con mi espada le hizo una herida en su torso y cuando perdió el equilibrio por culpa del dolor le corte la cabeza. Justo en ese instante Alistair había conseguido abrir la puerta y los caballeros entraron al patio acabado con los esqueletos que quedaban.

Cuando acabamos con el último de ellos mire a mi alrededor para comprobar si mis compañeros estaban bien y por fortuna así era.

-Ser Perth vamos dentro, averigüemos que narices pasa aquí – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de entrada al castillo.

Una vez dentro vimos a todos los guardias detrás del que supuse que era Connor, su madre tenía cara de preocupación y tristeza y Teagan saltaba como un saltimbanqui.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí? – pregunte.

-Madre que es lo que se dirige a mí, no puedo verla con claridad- dijo Connor.

-Es una mujer Connor, como yo- le respondió lady Isolda.

-No se parece nada a ti le doblas la edad y es mucho más hermosa que tu, me sorprende que no la hayas matado en un ataque de celos – le dijo Connor a su madre – a que has venido mujer.

-Alguien lo está controlando des del velo – dijo Morrigan.

-Madre…madre- dijo Connor con un tono de voz totalmente distinto.

-Gracias al Hacedor, mi niño – empezó a decir lady Isolda pero poco le duro la alegría.

-Apártate vieja – le reprendió el niño – a que has venido – dijo señalándome a mí.

-A detenerte por supuesto- le dije a Connor.

-No, no voy a dejaros este es mi castillo – grito mientras salía corriendo de la estancia.

Lo que fuera que había poseído a Connor, había hechizado a los guardias y a Teagan que ahora cargaban contra nosotros.

-¡No los matéis hacen esto contra su voluntad!- les grite a mis compañeros.

-Llevan la armadura demasiado gruesa como para noquearlos solo con las manos – me dijo Leilana.

Alistair y Sten derribaban a sus oponentes y cuando los tenían en el suelo les golpeaban en la base de la nuca para dejarlos inconscientes.

Leilana parecía bailar en círculos intentando buscar los puntos débiles de su oponente.

Teagan se abalanzo sobre mí cargando con todas sus fuerzas pero yo era mucho más ágil y logre esquivar su envestido momento en que aproveche para darle un golpe con la empuñadura de mi espada.

-Morrigan ¿¡no tienes ningún hechizo de sueño o algo parecido! – le grite a la maga.

Ella solo me afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a conjurar.

-¡Proteged a Morrigan! - le grite a mis compañeros.

-Donec quis arcu manu mea, quia in dormiendo malae – dijo ella.

Todos los caballeros empezaron a desplomarse en el suelo, dormidos.

-Atadles – dijo Leilana.

Así lo hicimos atamos a todos los que nos habían atacado por precaución. Luego me acerque a lady Isolda que se había refugiado a un lado mientras duraba la batalla.

-¿Lady Isolda estáis bien? – le pregunte teniéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-Si gracias- me respondió.

En ese instante Teagan recupero la conciencia.

-Gracias al Hacedor, por fin tengo el dominio de mi propio cuerpo, lo veía todo pero no podía articular palabra ni movimiento alguno – nos dijo.

-Desátale por favor Sten- le dije.

-¿Por qué se ha ido Connor? Y ¿Dónde está?- le pregunte a Lady Isolda.

-Se habrá ido a su cuarto, no le gustan las discusiones lo asustan- me explico ella.

-Isolda sabes que todo lo ocurrido es culpa tuya – le reprendió Teagan – ahora que debemos hacer ¿Dónde está el mago que contrataste?

-Esta en las mazmorras – le respondió ella entre llantos.

-Que lo traigan hasta mi presencia- ordeno Teagan.

Subieron a Jowan des de las mazmorras.

-¡Tu, todo es culpa tuya!- empezó a gritarle lady Isolda.

-El se aprovecho de la situación pero vos no estáis exenta de culpa- le dije a Isolda que no se tomo muy bien mi comentario.

-¿Que debemos hacer ahora? – Pregunto Alistair – no me hace mucha gracia matar a un niño pero si lo ha poseído un demonio…

-Podríamos entrar en el velo y matarlo ahí – sugerido Morrigan – siempre y cuando no sea una posesión completa.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Teagan.

-Es verdad, pero necesitamos mucho poder para poder entrar en el velo, yo podría usar mi magia de sangre- sugerido Jowan.

-Magia de sangre ni hablar ya tenemos bastantes demonios aquí- dijo Alistair y yo secunde su idea.

-Si tuviera montañas de lirio podría usarlo pero ese no es nuestro caso – dijo él.

-Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por mi hijo- dijo Isolda.

-No, me niego a que haya más muertes injustas- les dije- la torre de los magos está a dos días de aquí, uno de los tratados les afecta a ellos.

-Buena idea – dijo Alistair con una sonrisa.

-¿Morrigan crees que podrás contener a Connor?- le pregunte.

-La duda ofende – me respondió.

-Sten ayúdala- le dije al Quinari – los demás mañana nos iremos hacia la torre del circulo.

-¿Donde están los aposentos del niño? – Pregunto Morrigan- pondré unas barreras mágicas y tu mago de pacotilla vas a ayudarme.

Lady Isolda los guio hacia las estancias del niño.

-No os preocupéis Teagan encontraremos ayuda- le dije.

-No solo sois hermosa sino que con vuestros actos me habéis demostrado que tenéis un corazón de oro, si hay algún esposo le tendré muchos celos en este momento – me dijo antes de besarme la mano.

-No, no estoy casada- le dije.

-Eso seguramente tiene que ser delito capital en alguna parte – me respondió el.

-Bann Teagan ¿sería posible descansar aquí hasta el alba? – pregunto Alistair que se había puesto serio de repente.

-Si por supuesto, hare que os preparen unas habitaciones – le respondió.

Leilana jugaba con Istari cuando Alistair y Teagan fueron a preparar las habitaciones.

-¿Enserio que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? – me pregunto ella.

-No- le respondí.

-Pero te interesa- me volvió a interrogar.

-Mentiría si dijera que no, pero todavía no estoy segura, ni siquiera sé si él se interesa por mi- le dije a Leilana.

-Yo creo que si- me respondió – oye ahora que no hay nadie porque no curioseamos un poco.

Así lo hicimos entramos en el estudio del Arl, se que estaba mal pero quería saber si realmente ese hombre era de fiar, no encontramos nada de nada y Leilana se fue con Istari.

Yo ya iba a salir de la despacho cuando al pasar al lado del escritorio tire una pequeña caja de caoba que se abrió revelando su contenido, una carta con un par de líneas para Alistair y un colgante. La carta decía que el colgante era de la madre de Alistair.

Deje la caja encima del escritorio de nuevo y me guarde la nota y el colgante para dárselo mas tarde.

Mientras subía las escaleras me encontré a Teagan.

-Mi señora siento si antes he sido tan osado, es que sois tan encantadora que casi no puedo creer que no os hayan desposado- me dijo mientras me acompañaba a mi habitación – Isolda os ha dejado un camisón y me he tomado la libertad de ordenar que os preparan un baño.

-Gracias Teagan sois muy amable – le dije – donde esta Alistair antes de dormir quisiera preparar la salida de mañana con él.

-Es la habitación en frente vuestro – me dijo Teagan retirándose con una reverencia.

Me quite la armadura y me metí en el baño, el agua caliente relajo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo.

Istari se subió encima de la cama y empezó a dormitar y a roncar como un oso suerte que me había acostumbrado con los años.

Salí del baño y me puse el camisón, supuse que Alistair todavía no estaría dormido, así que salí de mi habitación y llame a su puerta.

-Alistair, ¿puedo entrar? – pregunte.

-Si claro, la puerta está abierta – dijo el des del interior.

Así que entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Alistair estaba sentado en la cama afilando la espada que le había dado.

-Es una hoja muy buena – me dijo haciéndome sitio para que me sentara.

-Alistair he encontrado esto en el estudio del Arl va dirigido a ti – le dije entregándole la nota con el medallón.

-Es el medallón de mi madre – me dijo con voz triste mientras leía la nota del Arl.

-Lo he encontrado curioseando su estudio, ya sé que he hecho mal, pero lo he encontrado sin querer y he pensado que te gustaría tenerlo – le dije a Alistair que me miraba con cara sorprendida – creo que él quiso enviártelo muchas veces la nota parece antigua, alomejor le importas más de lo que piensas.

-Podrías haberlo dejado otra vez en su sito y me lo has traído, gracias – me dijo.

-Se lo que supone tener algo que te recuerde a tu familia, yo me fui con lo puesto y no tengo nada que me recuerde a ellos – ya no pude soportarlo más.

Todo el dolor, la pena, las muertes todo afloro de mi interior de golpe y porrazo sin que pudiera refrenarlo, me hice un ovillo con mis piernas y empecé a llorar.

Alistair me paso el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

-Shh no pasa nada- me dijo acunándome.

Estuve un buen rato abrazada a él llorando hasta que no me quedaron más lágrimas que derramar.

-Lo…lo siento Alistair, no tenía que haberme puesto de esta manera- le dije mientras me incorporaba y me secaba las lagrimas.

-No pasa nada tranquila, estaba pensando mientras llorabas, que yo siempre me estoy quejando y tú también has perdido mucho. Lo siento he sido un egoísta por respaldarme tanto en ti sin dejarte hacer lo mismo- me dijo mientras con la mano me quitaba una lagrima que recorría mi mejilla.

-Menudo par estamos hechos – le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo? - me pregunto.

-Lo que sea – le respondí.

-Te mentí, cuando te conté que Arl Eamonn me crio porque era hijo de un guardia gris- me confesó – en realidad me crio porque mi padre era el Rey Maric.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunte sorprendida - ¿Eso no te convierte en heredero al trono?

-No, si hay algún heredero es Arl Eamonn es un noble muy popular y era hermano de la Reina Rowan – me dijo secamente.

-¿Lo sabe Loghain?-

-Seguramente si, eran buenos amigos – me respondió.

-¿Como es que no me lo has contado hasta ahora? -

-Quería contártelo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no iba a decirte por cierto soy el bastardo del Rey. Pero tenía miedo de que si te lo contaba pudiera dejar de gustarte por quién era yo – me dijo mirando al techo – todos lo que lo sabían o me mimaban o no me soportaban, incluso Duncan me envió lejos durante la batalla para protegerme.

-No fue Duncan quien dio esa orden recuerdas, fue Cailan yo estaba en la junta de guerra, ¿Crees que lo sabía? – pregunte.

-¿Si conocía mi existencia? no lo sé la verdad- me respondió.

-Puede que sí y por eso te envió lejos del campo de batalla por si le pasaba alguna cosa – entonces me vino un recuerdo a la mente las palabras que Flemeth le había dicho – por eso Flemeth te dijo lo de la sangre de tu padre.

Alistair no dijo nada se dedico a mirar el techo.

-Creo que comprendo cómo te sientes, pero Alistair tienes una responsabilidad con Ferelden mas allá de la Ruina – le dije.

-No, me dejaron muy claro des de muy joven que no aspirara al trono y eso he hecho- dijo cruzando los brazos encima del pecho.

Me levante de la cama no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Alistair eso es un comportamiento absurdo e infantil! – le grite.

Alistair se levanto de la cama con expresión furiosa en el rostro.

-¿¡Y que se supone que tengo que hacer! ¿¡Presentarme ante las gentes de Ferelden y decirles mi padre se follo a una criada y vengo a gobernaros! – me dijo dando pasos hacia mí.

-¡Te estás comportando como un inmaduro! La sangre conlleva responsabilidades – le dije retrocediendo hasta que llego un punto que mi espalda tocaba a la pared.

Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y sabía perfectamente que podría partirle el cuello a cualquiera con solo sus manos, ¿era miedo lo que sentía?

Entonces se acerco todavía más a mí y estallo un puñetazo contra la pared donde estaba yo apoyada flanqueándome con el otro brazo.

-Puede que sea un inmaduro, ¿pero realmente quieres ver en el trono alguien como yo? – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos – no sé nada de cómo gobernar un país, para ti es fácil decirlo te prepararon para ello.

-Tu no tienes ni idea– le dije con rabia – podría ser un buen cambio para Ferelden- le dije bajando la mirada mientras intentaba serenarme – quiero decir que gobernara alguien que no siempre piensa con lo que tiene entre medio de las piernas a gobernar se aprende con el tiempo.

Entonces apoyo su frente con la mía.

-Freyja no es una tema que quiera discutir contigo – dijo con voz baja.

-Ya lo supongo – dije relajando un poco mi cuerpo – pero si tuviera que escoger entre Loghain o tu, no tendría dudas.

Se alejo de mí y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿Tu padre te dejaba ejercer en asuntos del Teyrn? – me pregunto haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.

-Si muchas veces presidia con él los juicios de paz y tregua, incluso cuando se iba a ir a Ostagar me dejo a mí el gobierno, pero….- la voz se me quebró y no pude continuar.

-Si ya entiendo por dónde vas – me dijo – realmente comparto las palabras que te ha dicho Bann Teagan es un crimen que no estés casada por que cualquier hombre sería muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

-Va calla bobo – le dije dándole un codazo - ¿Quién quería casarse con una Guardia Gris?

-Yo solo veo a una gran mujer – dijo cogiéndome el mentón.

Notaba su aliento en mis labios y era algo que hacía que el pelo se me erizara, pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Estáis ahí dentro visibles? – dijo Leilana al otro lado de la puerta.

Alistair y yo nos separamos de un brinco mientras Leilana abría tímidamente la puerta.

-¿No he interrumpido nada verdad? – dijo con voz picarona.

-Eh…no…por supuesto que no, estábamos hablando del tratado que influye al círculo de hechiceros- dijo Alistair muy sonrojado.

Leilana se acerco y se sentó en el suelo delante nuestro observándonos con gran interés.

-Mañana al alba iremos a la torre del lago Calenhad, yo creo que tendríamos que ir por aquí – señalando el mapa – sé que es más largo pero no tenemos equipo para recorrer los senderos de las Montañas de la Espalda Helada.

-Bien, yo sugiero que viajemos ligeros, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Leilana.

-Entonces todo el mundo a descansar tenemos una buena marcha hasta la torre del Círculo – dijo Alistair.

Le levante de la cama y ayude a Leilana a levantarse del suelo, nos despedimos de Alistair y nos fuimos a dormir.


	6. Partida hacia el circulo

**Nota de la autora: al final del capitulo encontrareis algunas aclaraciones sobre frases que se dicen durante las conversaciones. Espero que os guste proximamente colgare el capitulo 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Partida hacia el Círculo.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente al salir de mi habitación me tropecé con Alistair que bajaba hacia el patio de armas.

-Buenos días Freyja – me dijo.

-Iba a hablar con Bann Teagan a ver si nos podría dar unas provisiones para el camino – le dije a Alistair.

-No hace falta que lo busques esta ahí mismo – me dijo señalándolo.

-Buenos días Teagan – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Freyja, ¿preparados para la marcha?- nos pregunto.

-Necesitamos provisiones ¿nos las podríais facilitar? – pregunte.

-Por su puesto tomad de la despensa lo que necesitéis- me respondió.

-Por cierto ¿ha habido algún problema con Connor? – le pregunte.

-No las barreras de vuestra compañera han sido efectivas – nos conto.

-Me alegro mucho, ahora si me disculpáis tenemos un largo camino por delante, volveremos tan pronto podamos os lo prometo – dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

En la despensa nos encontramos con Leilana que ya estaba preparando su petate, nosotros también hicimos lo mismo, en principio tenía que ser un viaje corto, pero en estos tiempos quien sabe si tendríamos que dar mas rodeo del que nos pensábamos para evitar la horda.

Cuando estuvimos preparados salimos del castillo y empezamos a encaminarnos por el camino imperial.

-La verdad es que me da no se que dejar a toda esa gente desprotegida – me dijo Alistair.

-Morrigan los protegerá estoy segura parece que tampoco le gustan los magos de sangre ni los demonios – le conté.

-Si Morrigan yuhuuu que alivio – dijo sarcásticamente Alistair.

-Veo que no te cae muy bien – dijo Leilana.

-¿Solo porque es una zorra? No que va – volvió a ser sarcástico.

-Bueno y ¿yo como te caigo? teniendo en cuenta que nos conocemos des de hace pocos días-le pregunto Leilana.

-Pues creo que tienes buen fondo por lo que he podido ver de ti – dijo Alistair.

- ¿Y Freyja? – volvió a preguntar.

-Ella…bueno…yo…la encuentro una chica muy agradable….- tartamudeaba Alistair.

-¡Ei no habléis de mi como si no estuviera!- les dije a los dos.

-¡Mira se ha puesto colorada!- le dijo Leilana a Alistair.

Alistair se puso colorado y no dijo nada mas, aunque Leilana continuo insistiendo el no dijo nada mas al respeto.

Yo estaba segura que el me gustaba ¿pero yo le gustaba a el? había tenido un par de gestos conmigo ¿pero eso realmente quería decir algo?

El camino era tranquilo por raro que fuera no nos encontrábamos transeúntes huyendo de horda de engendros tenebrosos y eso me ponía más intranquila.

Al medio día llegamos a un pequeño pueblo de la costa del lago Calenhad, el pueblo estaba dividido por el rio Drakon y poseía un puente que nos permitiría pasar del camino del oeste hacia el camino imperial para luego dirigirnos hacia el norte.

Decidimos hacer una pequeña pausa en pueblo, buscamos la taberna y pedimos algo de comer, Alistair había estado inusualmente callado des de su torpe conversación con Leilana.

Cuando el posadero se acerco a traernos la comida pregunte.

-¿Que noticias hay?-

-¿No lo sabéis? Los engendros tenebrosos están a una semana de Lothering, la Capilla esta haciendo todo lo que puede para evacuar a la gente, pero me temo que los que no puedan resistir la marcha hacia el norte perecerán en manos de los engendros – nos dijo mientras serbia la comida.

Leilana tenía un semblante serio y triste, supuse que estaba pensando en toda la gente que había dejado atrás.

-Leilana se que es duro, pero piensa que si no detenemos la Ruina habrá mas bajas que lamentar – le dije agarrándole la mano – así que come por favor no te castigues a ti misma.

-Es que pienso que si me hubiera quedado los habría podido ayudar – me dijo con voz melancólica – se que quieres ayudar a Arl Eamonn, pero no se por que perdemos el tiempo con el si la horda está en camino.

-Leilana….-empezó a decir Alistar – Freyja y yo solos no podemos combatir la Ruina, necesitamos los ejércitos de la nobleza y el único que seguro nos prestara ayuda y hará todo lo posible para que los demás hagan lo mismo es el. Ese es el motivo además de mis asuntos personales.

Comimos en silencio sepulcral, entendía muy bien la posición de los dos, pero pensando en estrategia pura y dura Arl Eamonn era nuestra mejor baza para combatir a Loghain.

En cuanto Alistair acabo de comer salió de la taberna con mirada triste.

-Leilana ¿estas bien?- pregunte.

-Si, siento mucho lo de antes, comprendo perfectamente vuestro cometido lo único es que me produce dolor pensar en las muertes de esas personas- me dijo.

-Nosotros procuraremos que las gentes de Ferelden salgan lo mejor paradas que podamos de esta Ruina y tu nos ayudaras- le dije cariñosamente – ahora termina de comer.

Pague la cuenta al tabernero y salí de la taberna Alistair estaba sentado en la orilla del lago mirando al infinito.

-Alistair ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Si, estaba pensando en lo que me ha dicho Leilana, entiendo su punto de vista, se que está muriendo gente por culpa de los engendros tenebrosos y mi único pensamiento es salvar a Arl Eamonn. Soy un egoísta – dijo pasándose los dedos por su pelo – tu ni siquiera has vuelto a sacar el tema de tu hermano.

-¿Crees que yo no haría lo mismo que tú? si supiera a ciencia cierta que mi hermano está vivo en alguna parte, intentaría salvarlo con todas mis fuerzas- le dije.

Pensar en Fergus era todavía muy doloroso, pensaba que había fallado a toda mi familia, pero tenía que seguir a delante tenía una misión que cumplir y eso iba hacer.

-Es que ese hombre me crio, me hizo de padre y aunque me enviara a la Capilla, creo que tengo que hacer algo para devolverle todos sus esfuerzos – me dijo.

-Y lo haremos, salvaremos a Connor y luego buscaremos una cura para él, te lo juro – le dije.

-Tengo la sensación que no eres de las que se echan atrás en sus promesas – me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me la besaba.

Ese tímido beso en las yemas de mis dedos hizo que todo mi cuerpo fuera recorrido por una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, note como cada centímetro de mi piel ardía y seguramente me puse tan colorada que se me vería a kilómetros de distancia.

-Lo siento ¿ha sido inapropiado? – me pregunto.

-No. Ha sido muy caballeroso por tu parte – le dije.

-Lo tomare como un buen augurio- me dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Luego me tendió una mano y me ayudo a levantarme a mí, Leilana estaba esperándonos sentada al lado de Istari, esa muchacha había conseguido ganarse el cariño de mi perro cosa nada fácil debo decir.

-Si ya habéis acabado de hacer manitas, deberíamos continuar ahora que el sol todavía esta alto – dijo Leilana maliciosamente.

-¿Manitas? ¿Nosotros? No sé de qué me hablas – le dije mientras reprendía la marcha.

-Ho vamos llevo un rato observadnos- nos dijo mientras andábamos.

-Eres una cotilla – le dijo Alistair.

-Puede, pero la vida es demasiado corta como para jugar fin'amor1 – dijo ella.

-¿Jugar al que? – pregunto Alistair.

-Al amor depurado – le traduje yo – a ver como lo explico no es un juego, es el cortejo de un caballero hacia una dama. Ella es un bastión inexpugnable y el caballero intenta conquistarlo.

-Se podría decir que es un juego. Un juego cortes, es el arte de conquistar a una dama sin pasar al terreno físico- le explico Leiliana

-Y ¿Qué es lo que ganas exactamente? – pregunto Alistair.

-El amor de dicha dama en quistión, pero sabiendo que jamás podrás poseerla– le respondió Leiliana.

Nuestra animada conversación fue interrumpida de golpe y porrazo.

-Socorro, por favor podéis ayudarnos – dijo una muchacha que venía corriendo.

-Tranquila respira, cuéntanos que ha pasado – le dijo Leilana.

-Alistar, no percibo engendros tenebrosos ¿Tu? – pregunte.

Alistair negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Istari empezaba a gruñir a la muchacha.

-Istari tranquilo shhh esta chica está en peligro – le dije acariciándole el lomo.

Istari dejo de gruñir pero no de enseñarle los dientes.

-Nos han atacado unos bandidos oooh mis pobres padres, por favor ayúdenlos – nos dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Nos puedes llevar hasta ellos? – pregunte.

La muchacha empezó a correr por el camino y nosotros la seguimos. Se detuvo delante de unas carretas volcadas, había mulas desangradas y un par de cadáveres. Pero en el centro de todo había un elfo con armadura.

El elfo se nos quedo mirando e hizo un gesto con la mano. Entonces de detrás de los arbustos y las carretas empezaron a salir hombres y mujeres armados. Se oyó un ruido como de madera rompiéndose, casi no pudimos esquivar el árbol que nos tiraron encima para quitarnos cualquier topo de escapatoria.

-Es una trampa – grito Leilana mientras rodaba por el suelo.

-Así no me digas, era algo que no me había dado cuenta – dije sarcásticamente mientras desenvainaba mis espadas.

-¡Los Guardias Grises moriran aquí y ahora! – grito el elfo.

La cosa se ponía fea por momentos. No es que tuviera miedo de nuestros rivales pero el hecho de tener que lidiar con una maga sin el apoyo de Morrigan no era algo que me entusiasmara. Por el lado izquierdo nos flanquearon 4 arqueros y 3 más por el derecho. La impostora estaba acompañada del elfo que anunció nuestra muerte y dos asesinos más.

-¡En guardia todos! –Grité- Istari! ¡Corre corre!

Istari salió disparado hacia uno de los asesinos. Los arqueros intentaron derribarle con sus flechas pero era demasiado rápido. Rápidamente llegó a uno de ellos y le derribó mordiéndole un brazo. El otro quiso atacarle pero Leliana fue más rápida y le atravesó el cuello con una flecha. Entonces los arqueros se centraron en nosotros y empezaron a dispararnos. Con un movimiento rápido Alistair nos dio toda la protección que pudo con su escudo. Para nuestra suerte su puntería no era muy buena y la mayoría de sus tiros o se desviaban o rompían contra el escudo. Liliana poco a poco pudo ir disparando sus flechas hasta que acabó por derribarlos a todos. Istari ya casi había acabado con el otro asesino pero el elfo y la chica ni siquiera se habían movido. La chica empezó a murmurar unas palabras con los ojos cerrados y el elfo sonreía.

-¡Leliana derríbala! –gritó Alistair

Una flecha de Leliana salió silbando de su arco pero cuando estaba a punto de se desintegró

-No conseguiréis herirme así- nos dijo

-Leliana! Istari! ¡A por ella! Vamos Alistair!

Istari quiso abalanzarse sobre ella tal y como había ordenado pero justo cuando ya estaba en el aire el elfo le golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada haciéndole retroceder y rodar sobre el suelo unos buenos metros. Leliana ya había salido corriendo a por él y Alistair y yo habíamos hecho lo mismo para atacar al elfo. Pronto empezó el intercambio de golpes. Yo llegué antes pero mis espadas se topaban una y otra vez con las suyas. Alistair también ataco pero el elfo era muy rápido y hábil y desviaba nuestros ataques una y otra vez. Por otra parte Istari ya se había recuperado y se lanzaba a por la chica. Aun y el golpe que había sufrido consiguió llegar a ella al mismo tiempo que Leliana. La maga conjuró una espada y un escudo hechos de hielo y se puso a la defensiva. Leiliana la atacaba una y otra vez y su espada crujía contra el hielo de su oponente. Istari atacaba y chocaba una y otra vez contra el escudo. Por suerte Leliana era muy hábil y la chica necesito de su escudo para frenar su ataque momento en que Istari aprovecho la flaqueza de su oponente para derribarla. Una vez en el suelo consiguieron reducirla. En ese instante de entre los arbustos salió una flecha disparada que se clavó en mi hombro haciéndome cara al suelo. Rápidamente Leliana disparo una de sus flechas y acabo con el arquero que había sobrevivido a la anterior flecha. El elfo asestó un tremendo golpe y justo cuando ya lo veía todo perdido Alistair se interpuso y agarrando su escudo con las dos manos arrodillado ante mi paró el golpe. El sonido fue aterrador. El elfo apretaba su espada con todas sus fuerzas contra el escudo de Alistair.

Alistair hizo un cambio de peso en su escudo engañando así al elfo que intento flanquearle, pero Alistair ya lo había predicho y le asesto un golpe con el escudo en las costillas derribándolo. El elfo quedo tendido en el suelo.

Conseguimos deshacernos de todos nuestros oponentes sin lamentar mas heridas que unos moratones y algún corte superficial excepto yo que llevaba una flecha que me traspasaba el hombro izquierdo.

-Freyja, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alistair preocupado.

-Digamos que he estado mejor, ¿Por qué no registráis los cadáveres a ver si descubrimos quien los ha enviado?- les dije- por qué no se a vosotros pero a mí no me parecen simples bandidos.

Alistair y Leilana empezaron a saquear los cadáveres mientras Istari se tumbo a mi lado facilitándome un punto de apoyo y calor.

-Gracias muchacho, como siempre eres mi héroe- le dije a mi fiel can.

-Freyja, este todavía está vivo- dijo Leilana señalando al elfo que había capitaneado el ataque.

-Atalo y despiértale tendremos una charla con el – le dije a Leilana.

Alistair acabo de saquear los cadáveres, dinero, armas, flechas todo lo que nos pudiera servir para el viaje se sentó a mi lado y me examino, mientras Leilana ataba el elfo y lo arrastraba hasta donde estaba yo.

-Voy a romper la flecha, parece que no te ha tocado nada importante- me dijo Alistair - ¿preparada?

-Si- le respondí.

Alistar cogió con una mano el culatín de la flecha y con la otra el astil dos dedos por encima de donde penetraba en mi cuerpo y la rompió. Apreté los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

-Recuéstate en mi ahora, será más fácil – dijo Alistair poniéndose de rodillas enfrente mío y atrayéndome hacia su pecho- puedes agarrarte si te resulta más fácil.

Así lo hice pase mi brazo derecho alrededor de su torso para conseguir estabilidad y no moverme mientras me sacaba la flecha, el hizo lo mismo con su brazo izquierdo sujetándome.

Notaba el aire que emanaba de su respiración, y me vino a la mente la imagen de su torso desnudo, Hacedor como podía pensar en esas cosas mientras él me sacaba una flecha de la espalda.

Alistair cogió la punta de la flecha.

-¿A la de tres vale? – me dijo.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza apoyando contra su pecho.

-uno….dos….- y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tiro de la flecha sacándola de mi cuerpo, lo que vino acompañado de un gemido de dolor. – tres.

-Con que a la de tres – le dije volviéndome a recostar contra Istari.

-Soy un chico malo lo sé – me dijo sonriendo.

Me encantaba verle sonreír me pasaría horas ensimismada en su sonrisa, era tan autentica tan noble…

-Esta me la guardo- le dije.

Alistair unió los dos trozos de la flecha para ver si se habían quedado astillas dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Bien esta entera como mínimo es algo bueno- me dijo.

-Ei chicos, este bellaco se despierta – dijo Leilana.

-Eh…- empezó a decir el elfo mirando a su alrededor – pensé que despertaría muerto.

-Muy gracioso, venga habla ¿quién coño te ha enviado? – le dije en tono amenazador.

-Ohh eres una picaruela muy agresiva a parte de hermosa – dijo el elfo – déjame que te ponga las cosas fáciles, me llamo Zevran, Zev para los amigos y soy un Cuervo Antivano.

-¿Un qué? – pregunte extrañada.

-Los Cuervos Antivanos son una hermandad de asesinos muy famosa en Antiva – me dijo Leilana.

-Famosos por no ser buenos asesinos- replico Alistar.

-Eso es lo que hacéis la gente de Ferelden, reírse de los prisioneros, que poco decoro – dijo el asesino.

-Canta no tengo todo el día – le dije al asesino - ¿Quién te contrato? ¿Cuándo teníais que volver a encontraros?

-Me contrato un tipo de la capital bastante taciturno, un tal Loghain y yo no me tenía que volver a encontrar con él, los cuervos se encargarían de todo tan punto supieran que el asesinato había sido cometido- me conto.

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas con tanta facilidad? – le pregunte extrañada ante la colaboración del asesino.

-¿Por qué no? No me han pagado para guardar el secreto, bueno literalmente no me han pagado nada, pertenecer a los Cuervos no es como para hacerse rico si estabas pensando enrolarte – me dijo.

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta- le respondí – sino te ganas bien la vida ¿por qué lo haces?

-Me compraron cuando era pequeño y es lo único que he conocido – me dijo.

-¿Que te compraron? – pregunte extrañada.

-Si es una táctica de los cuervos, así se ganan tu lealtad, pero si me lo permites podría servirte mejor a ti que a ellos si me dejas vivir claro está – me dijo- ahora los cuervos van a venir a por mí cuando sepan que he fallado

- ¿Y me serias igual de leal que a tus patrones? – le dije.

-Resulta que soy una persona muy leal siempre y cuando no me quieras cortar la cabeza – me dijo.

-Está bien, Leilana desátalo- le dije.

-¿¡Que! ¿Estas loca? – me dijo Alistair.

-Nos vendrá bien, seguramente conoce tácticas de infiltración y esas cosas, nos vendrá bien si vamos a Denerim – le dije.

-Ya entiendo por donde quieres ir, pienso que si en algún momento teníamos que decir que ha llegado la desesperación es este – me dijo disgustado.

Leilana le corto las cuerdas.

-Seré tu hombre sin reparos hasta que decidas eximirme de mi juramento – me dijo Zevran.

-Me alegra tener un famoso cuervo entre nosotros – dijo Leilana entusiasmada.

-Ohh… no sabía que había tanta belleza entre los aventureros- dijo Zevran lascivamente mientras miraba a Leilana de arriba abajo.

-O puede que no- replico ella.

-Alistair me ayudas a levantarme, por favor – le pedí.

-Si claro- me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

-¿Bueno y donde vamos? – pregunto Zevran.

-Nos dirigimos a la torre del circulo, pero yo sugiero que busquemos algún sitio donde acampar, supongo que querrás curarte esa herida ¿verdad Freyja?- dijo Leilana.

-Istari pequeño busca un sitio de acampar – le dije a mi perro.

Istari empezó a olisquear el aire y empezó a andar en dirección norte saliendo del cañón, a un par de kilómetros había riachuelo afluente del rio Drakon.

Alistair y Leilana montaron las tiendas de campaña, mientras yo con un solo brazo intentaba encender la hoguera.

-Déjame a mi – dijo Zevran cogiendo las piedras de pedernal de mi mano.

-Sabes Zevran… – le dije.

-Por favor Zev- dijo mientras intentaba encender el fuego.

-Zevran, me pone incomoda como me miras- le dije.

-¿Así que te incomoda mi mirada? – Me dijo juguetonamente – me dirás que siendo tan hermosa como eres no atraes las miradas de los hombres de y de las mujeres por igual.

-No sé a qué te refieres – le dije apartando la mirada de él.

Su mirada era penetrante y parecía intentar escudriñar mi alma.

-La mia bella Guarda è quello di guardare non solo ciò che si dovrebbe fare2 – me dijo supongo que esperando que no lo entenderia.

-Capisco perfettamente che parlare Antivano salva te stesso, come te, attenzione per i commenti3 ...-le replique.

-Si parla la mia lingua piacevole sorpresa4 – me dijo el entusiasmado.

-Si la hablo perfectamente – le dije en tono condescendiente.

Cuando acavaron de montar las tiendas Alistair y Leilana se reunieron con nostros en el fuego.

-Freyja puedo limparte la herida y cosertela antes de que el sol se ponga – me dijo Leilana mientras ponia agua a hervir.

-La verdad es que seria de agradecer – le respondi.

-Chicos por que no os vais a cazar algun conejo para cenar mientras yo me ocupo de ella – dijo Leilana dando a entender que tendria que quitarme la parte superior y quedarme solo en ropa interior.

-¿No nos podriamos quedar a ayudarte? Incluso con el peso de la armadura constriñendolos aguro que sus pechos tienen que ser algo maravilloso- dijo Zevran lascivamente.

Ante el comentario del elfo Alistair se puso colorado y empujo a Zevran hacia el bosque.

-Venga vamos a ver que tal se te da cazar animales en vez de personas – le dijo Alistair abanzando a grandes zancadas hacia el bosque.

-¡Ten cuidado! – le dije a Alistair cuando se giro por ultima vez antes de entrar en el bosque.

Leilana me ayudo a quitarme la armadura de escamas y la camisa de algodon. Me quede solamente con el corse de batalla que debaja entrever mis pechos. Luego mojo unos paños limpios en el agua hirbiendo para limpiar mi herida.

Una vez de serciono que estaba totalmente limpia empezo a coser primero la parte de la espada, el dolor era punzante pero soportable al fin y al cavo no era la primera vez que recivia puntos. Y despues la parte delantera.

-Cuando lleguemos a la torre de los magos que ellos te hagan un encantaerio de curacion para acelerar la cicatrizacion pero de momento con esto servira – mientras me vendaba la herida.

-Gracias Leilana- le dije.

-De nada – me respondio ella con una sonrisa.

Estaba acabando de vendarme cuando Alistar y Zevran llegaron con un par de conejos para cenar.

Cuando llegaron al lado de la fogata yo todabia no me habia cubierto la parte superior con mi camisa y vi exactamente donde se posaban los ojos de los dos hombres. Alistair solo miro un insante y enseguida reullo la mirada sonrojandose. En canvio el Antivano plorongo su observacion.

-Tal y como predije maravillos, es una pena que los tengas ahi escondidos, tendrias que lucirlos mas – me dijo relamiendose los lavios.

-Realmente eres lo peor – le dije mientras me vestia.

Zevran despello y puso a cocer los conejos en el fuego en menos que canta un gallo.

La noche era clara y tranquila, cenamos haciendo los preparativos de la marcha del dia siguiente, el altercado con Zevran nos habia retrasado medio dia.

Cuando acabamos de cenar todos nos dispusimos irnos a dormir, yo me meti en mi tienda esperando poder conciliar el sueño rapidamente pero cuando casi estaba dormida, note como alguien entraba en mi tienda.

-Ah mi hermosa guardia – dijo Zevran su acento era inconfundible.

-¿Que narices haces en mi tienda? – le pregunte.

-Con esa herida he supuesto que tendrias frio y vengo a ofrecerte mi calor coporal – dijo posando su mano encima de mi muslo y subiendola poco a poco hacia mi ingle.

Se la aparte de un manotazo.

-Fuera no quiero tu compañia- le dije.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes soy un amante muy cariñoso y muy placentero te lo puedo asegurar, conmigo aprenderias muchas cosas – me dijo acercandose mucho a mi rostro.

-Gracias pero no – le dije apartandome un poco de el.

-Por tu tono de voz diria que eres virgen...lo siento mi pequeña picaruela pero voy a insitir todo lo que pueda – me dijo – eres un premio la mar de suculento, no hay nada como desvirgar a una mujer para que te recuerde toda la vida.

Con esas palabras vi claramente que esta noche no se rendiria, Leilana dormia con Istari esta noche por que ella tenia miedo de que si el perro se mobia durante la noche pudieran saltarme los puntos.

Asi que sali de mi tienda todo lo deprisa que pude.

-Bonitas piernas guarda – me dijo Zevran mientras salia.

No tenia ganas de dormir a la intemperie asi que me meti en la tienda de Alistair.

-Alistair, ¿estas despierto? – pregunte en voz baja.

-Fre...Freyja ¿que haces aqui? – pregunto nervioso.

-Zevran se ha colado en mi tienda y no tiene intencion de irse, y Leilana esta con Istari, ¿puedo dormir aqui contigo? – le pregunte.

-¿Aqui conmigo?- volvio a repetir mi pregunta.

-Si, ¿no hay nadie mas dentro de la tienda no? – le dije con un bufido.

-Esta bien pasa – me dijo haciendose a un lado para que pudiera caver.

-Gracias – dije mientras me acorrucaba – es elfo es un salido.

-¿Y que esperabas? – me dijo en tono de reprimienda.

-Bueno no ha sido el unico que me ha mirado el pecho esta tarde – le dije.

-Yo...no se a que te refieres – me respondio.

-¿Enserio no me has hechado una ojeada? – le pregunte, la verdad es que me gustaba ponerlo entre la espada y la pared cuando se ponia nervioso era la mar de mono.

-Puede que haya hechado una ojeada pero solo fue un momento te lo juro – me dijo en tono suplicante – ¿Por que siempre intentas ponerme nervioso?

-No has hecho nada malo ¿lo sabes no? – le dije – te pones muy mono cuando estas nervioso.

-Puede que no pero no ha sido lo apropiado – me dijo.

-¿Nunca te preguntas si lo apropiado no tiene cavida en nuestras vidas? – le pregunte.

-No se a que te refieres – me respondio confuso.

-Quiero decir pueden matarnos qualquiera de estos dias, no estoy diciendo que quiera morir, pero y ¿si por hacer lo que se supone que es apropiado por nuestra educacion perdemos todo aquello que queremos experimentar en la vida? – le dije.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿pero no dejariamos de ser nosotros? – me pregunto.

-¿Por que tendrias que dejar de ser tu? Yo se suponia que tenia ser una dama correcta y casarme joven para tener muchos hijos para un marido que seguramente me doblaria la edad y mirame- le explique.

-No tenia que ser tarea facil para tu padre buscarte marido – me dijo riendose por debajo de la nariz.

-No, no lo fue, rechaze muchisimos, todos eran arrogantes y pomposos presumiendo de sus tierras y sus riquezas eran todo fachada ninguno de ellos era autentico, a un hombre no se le mide por sus tierras sino por la calidad de su corazon y ellos lo tenian de piedra – me queje – en mi solo veian a la pequeña hija de Bryce Cousland.

-Tu padre tenía que ser una persona extraordinaria, para haber criado una hija tan maravillosa – me dijo Alistair.

-Le hubieras caído bien, era un padre extraordinario tanto como para Fergus como para mí, pero si se enfadaba ya podías correr. Mi madre era muy buena madre también pero el que dirán gobernaba su vida – le conté.

-A veces te envidio por el tiempo que pasaste con una familia que te quería – me dijo Alistair apoyándose sobre un codo.

-¿Y tu madre? – le pregunte.

-Mi madre murió al nacer yo y mi padre como es visto no quiso saber nada de mí – me dijo con voz triste.

-¿No tienes más familia? – le pregunte.

-En realidad si, tengo una media hermana en Denerim, lo averigüe cuando entre en los Guardias Grises pero he tenido el valor de conocerla- me confesó.

-Cuando vayamos si quieres podríamos intentar localizarla – le dije entusiasmada.

-¿Querías acompañarme a verla? – me pregunto extrañado.

-Claro que si – le dije con una sonrisa- creo que deberíamos dormir estoy rendida.

-Si mañana tenemos otra larga marcha – me dijo él.

-Otra vez gracias por dejarme dormir aquí – le dije mientras me enroscaba con la manta.

-En realidad tendré que darle yo las gracias a Zevran por haberte echado de tu tienda – susurro.

No le conteste nada preferí hacerme la dormida.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente Alistair no estaba en la tienda. ¿Se habría ido cuando me dormí?

Salí de la tienda enroscada con una manta y vi Alistair y Leilana junto a la fogata. Istari vino trotando hacia mí meneando la cola.

-Buenos días chico ¿estabas preocupado por mi?- le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Buon giorno il mio accattivante Guarda5. Espero que el muchachito aqui presente no haya llegado mas lejos que yo...- dijo Zevran saliendo de mi tienda.

-¿¡Que! – pregunte poniendo mala cara.

-Zevran, te sugiero que la dejes tranquila sino es que quieres que ponga remedio a lo de dejarte con vida – dijo Alistair cogiendolo de la pechera.

-Oh vamos mi picolo Templario, solo estoy jugando, no hay nada mas exitante que ruborizar a una hermosa mujer – le dijo Zevran mientras se soltaba del agarre de Alistair – yo no le hare nada al menos que ella me lo pida.

-Pues ya puedes esperar sentado, he tenido pretendientes mas insistentes que tu, no vas a tener tu premio te lo aseguro – le dije entrando en mi tienda para buscar mi ropa.

Me costo bastante ponerme la ropa y la armadura por la herida del hombro pero no hiba a estar pidiendo ayuda todo el camino.

Desmontamos el campamento y despues de comer algo continuamos la marcha.

El hombro me dolia bastante mas a un con el petate a cuestas.

-Deja que te lleve la mochila – me dijo Alistair.

-Ya puedo yo tranquilo – le dije, no queria que pensaran que era una persona devil.

-Freyja puedo notar en tu cara que te duele el hombro, no seas cabezota – me dijo un poco serio.

-¿Yo cabezota? No me hagas hablar sobre cabezoneria, no hace falta que seas tan caballeroso conmigo, no me voy a romper ¿sabes?- le dije un poco molesta.

-Vamos no seas asi- dijo poniéndome una mano en la cabeza y revolviéndome el pelo – dámela, te resultara mas cómodo andar.

-¡Que no!- le dije enfurruñada.

Acelere el paso no quería que me tratara como una niña indefensa, yo era Freyja Cousland.

-Parecéis un matrimonio – le dijo Leilana a Alistair.

-Ehhh… ¡estoy un poco lejos no sorda! – le grite a Leilana.

-Como un matrimonio sin sexo- añadió Zevran – por eso esta de tan mal humor.

Leilana empezó a reírse con el comentario de Zevran y Alistair enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-¡Venga va yo soy la herida y soy la más rápida!- les grite mientras les hacia un gesto con la mano para que aceleraran el paso.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, Alistair y yo siempre estábamos atentos para percibir la presencia de engendros tenebrosos por suerte no tuvimos ningún altercado y hacia el mediodía divisamos la torre del Circulo.

Era realmente imponente, una fortaleza erigida en medio del lago, era un bastión inexpugnable del cual no se podía entrar ni salir, supongo que por eso ubicaron el círculo ahí.

-Venga que ya estamos llegando – dije levantando el brazo hacia mis compañeros sin acordarme de la herida de mi hombro – aux.

-Serás animal- me dijo Leilana- no hagas tonterías.

-Si mami- le respondí en tono burleta.

Leilana tomo mi mano y empezó acelerar el paso.

-Venga va- dijo sonriendo.

Era muchacha muy agradable y me sentía cómoda con ella como si la conociera des de hace tiempo.

-Señoritas ¿no les gustaría un ménage à trois conmigo? – dijo Zevran colocándose entre Leilana y yo mientras nos cogía de la cintura.

-Sigue soñando- le dije mientras me zafaba de su brazo.

-Perro ladrador…poco mordedor- le dijo Leilana mientras también se soltaba.

-Me ofendéis quería Leilana- dijo Zevran haciéndose el ofendido.

Zevran y Leilana continuaron su debate sobre la experiencia sexual del elfo a cierta distancia de Alistair y yo.

-Freyja ¿que es eso de un "managa a troie"? que ha dicho Zevran- me pregunto Alistair.

Este hombre era pura inocencia.

-Ménage à trois, traducido literalmente del Orlesiano es trió- le dije a Alistair poniéndome colorada.

-¿Un trió de qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-¡Por el halito del Hacedor! No me lo estarás preguntando enserio- le dije roja como un tomate.

-¿Por qué te pones colorada ahora?- pregunto medio alarmado.

En ese instante Zevran se giro al oír nuestra conversación.

-Ah mi picolo templario, sería una noche de sexo sin desenfreno con Leilana y mi hermosa Guarda, las dos a la vez conmigo- dijo Zevran mirándome a los ojos y relamiéndose los labios lascivamente.

-¿¡Que!- pregunto Alistair con una voz dos octavas por encima de su voz normal.

-Tu también puedes unirte si lo deseas, no tengo problemas en meter a un hombre en mi cama- le dijo Zevran a Alistair.

Este último se puso tan colorado y tan nervioso que pensé que iba a perder el norte.

-¡Maldito elfo salido! – le grito Alistair.

-Piénsatelo- le respondió Zevran.

Yo no podía parar de reír al igual que Leilana la situación era de lo mas cómica.

-¿Y tú porque te ríes?- me pregunto ofendido.

-Es que tu no ves la situación des de fuera, a parte estas rojo como un tomate- le dije.

-Esta me la apunto Freyja- dijo Alistair enfadándose.

-Venga va no te enfades conmigo – le dije cogiéndole del brazo - ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Le puse la misma cara que solía poner a Fergus cuando quería que me consintiera en algo.

-Oh no, esa cara no, soy inmune a tus encantos – me dijo alterado.

-Si todavía no has visto ninguno de ellos – le dije al oído.

-Eh…- solo atino a decir.

Entre las risas no nos dimos ni cuenta que habíamos llegado a la orilla del lago.

-Oh, ha sido un viaje corto – dije ante mi asombro.

Nos acercamos a un hombre que había fuera de lo que parecía una posada.

-Perdóneme señor ¿Cómo podemos cruzar hacia la torre?- le pregunte.

-Os llevaría yo mismo pero los templarios me han confiscado la barca y a media tarde se retiran hacia la torre hasta la mañana siguiente- me explico.

-¿Así que hasta mañana no podremos cruzar? Pues vaya faena- dijo Alistair.

-Tendremos que hacer noche en la posada y mañana a primera hora entrar en la torre- dijo Leilana mientras abría la puerta de la posada.

Pedimos algo de comer y como era muy pronto para irnos a dormir Leilana pidió unas jarras de cerveza para todos.

Al tomarse la primera jarra Alistair pareció soltarse un poco.

-Alistair eres muy divertido por qué no te sueltas mas a menudo – dijo Zevran.

-Por que si lo hiciera alomejor te daría un puñetazo- le respondió.

-Ya veo ya, pero recuerda esto la envidia es una declaración de inferioridad – le dijo Zevran a Alistair maliciosamente. -¿Envidia de ti? – pregunto extrañado.

-Si por que al contrario de ti yo me lanzo a por lo que quiero, mientras tu miras como los demás intentan quitarte tu presa – le respondió el elfo.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero veía que las cosas se estaban calentando con el alcohol recorriendo nuestras venas.

-Eh…venga va no nos pongamos asi – dije mientras me sentaba en medio de los dos hombres para poner un poco de paz.

-Ah mi bella Guarda no hay nada mejor que sentir tu cuerpo tan cercano al mio- dijo Zevran de manera zalamera.

Alistair dio un puñetazo en la mesa y miro al elfo con odio.

-Zevran por que no me acompañas he bebido demasiado y necesito aire – dijo Leilana.

-Mi bella Leilana nada me complacerá mas – dijo el elfo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez se fueron Alistair tenía fija la mirada en su jarra de cerveza.

-¿Me vas a contar a que ha venido ese estallo de ira? – le pregunte.

-Es que no me cae bien- dijo sin levantar la visa.

-Sabes Alistair lo que más odio es que me mientan o me digan medias verdades, Morrigan tampoco te cae bien y no veo ese comportamiento- le reprendí.

-Pero con él es diferente es un asesino- me respondió.

-Ese calificativo también se me puede aplicar a mí, yo también he matado hombres y voy a disfrutar el día que le corte la cabeza a Howe – le dije.

Alistair al final levanto la vista de la jarra con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Veo que no sacare nada en claro de ti- le dije mientras me levantaba – me voy a dormir.

Antes de que me fuera Alistair me cogió de la muñeca.

-Freyja….espera por favor no te vayas – me dijo en tono suplicante – siéntate por favor.

Me volví a sentar esperando sus palabras.

-Es que no puedo soportar de la manera que te trata- me dijo al fin.

-¿Me puedes explicar eso? – le dije arqueando una ceja.

-Se que hace poco más de un par de meses que nos conocemos, pero no sé si es culpa de lo que hemos pasado juntos pero he llegado a apreciarte mucho – me dijo muy sonrojado.

-Yo también te aprecio Alistair ¿pero qué tiene que ver con lo demás? – pregunte.

-Pues que no soporto como te mira y como intenta tocarte cada vez que tiene oportunidad, me siento muy protector contigo- me confesó.

-Ya ha salido a flote el caballero con brillante armadura, Alistair no soy una doncella en apuros puedo arreglármelas yo misma – le dije ofendida.

-Oh mierda no quería decir eso- me dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-Bueno pues cuando te aclares ya me pondrás sobre aviso- le dije levantándome y metiéndome en la habitación que había alquilado.

Odiaba las medias tintas y Alistair nunca hablaba claro al menos conmigo, ¿era señal de algo más? Estaba cansada y la herida me dolía por todo el ajetreó del día. Me quite la armadura y me metí en la cama, mañana entraríamos en la torre y no me pensaba ir sin una solución al problema de Connor.

Dormí bastante bien, las pesadillas no me acosaron demasiado, parece que estaba empezando a bloquearlas y eso era un alivio.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré a Zevran metido en mi cama.

-Ahhh…. ¿que coño haces tú aquí? – grite mientras le daba una patada y lo tiraba de la cama.

En ese momento entro Alistair en la habitación solo con el pantalón medio desabrochado y la espada en la mano.

-Mmmm….menudo despertar- dijo Zevran tocándose la zona de la cabeza done había impactado contra el suelo – encima que te he calentado la cama.

-¿¡Que!- pregunte.

-Tranquila mi picola tu virtud todavía está a salvo- me dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Alistair salió de la habitación dando un portazo tras de si.

-Perfecto, ahora Alistair se ha cabreado conmigo- dije en voz alta.

-Contigo no, está enfadado con el mismo – me aclaro Zevran.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte.

- Perché è un codardo che non osano combattere per quello che realmente vogliono per paura di essere felici6 – me respondio.

No dije nada me limite a mirarlo extrañada por sus palabras.

-Tiene miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ti y le aterra pensar que alguien pueda adelantársele pero no sabe cómo luchar por ello – me aclaro.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – le pregunte.

-Para ser un buen asesino tienes que aprender a estudiar a tu presa para buscar el momento preciso para realizar tu ataque – me dijo.

-¿Es lo que estás haciendo estudiarme? ¿Para poderme dar tu golpe de gracia? – pregunte con tono alarmante.

-Si y no – me respondió monosilábicamente – y referente al pequeño templario tiene que aprender a pelear por ese tipo de cosas la vida es demasiado corta….

Luego se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano besándomela con dulzura.

-Voy a disfrutar de esta pelea de egos mi dulce dama – luego salió de la habitación.

Yo me puse las botas y me dirigí a la habitación de Alistair tal cual iba vestida.

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido ese portazo? – le pregunte tan punto entre en su habitación sin llamar.

-¿No sabes llamar? – me pregunto enfadado dándome la espalda

-Por que te enfadas conmigo, yo no le pedí que se metiera en mi cama – le dije mientras le cogía del brazo y le obligaba a mirarme – cuando me he despertado estaba ahí.

El no dijo nada se limito a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me vas a contar que te pasa, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? – le pregunte.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me pasa? – dijo al final.

-No soy adivina Alistair – le respondió cruzándome de brazos.

-Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, tengo la sensación que la cabeza me va a explotar – dijo en tono exasperante – no soporto como ese elfo te mira o te habla por qué….por que...

-¿Por qué? Que – pregunte.

-Por que me vuelve loco – dijo – nunca pensé que me podría volver loco pensando en una persona pero no quiero imaginar que sería no tener esa sensación…

Ese hombre me había confesado sus sentimientos de la única manera que sabia y me pareció la más hermosa de todas, porque sabía que luchaba contra el mismo al decir eso.

Se le veía nervioso esperando mi reacción, pero no salían palabras de mi garganta, así que solo le tendí mi mano y él me la cogió tirando de mí. Podía sentir su calor a través de su camisa de algodón levante la mirada y él me cogió el mentón para acercar mis labios a los suyos. El contacto fue electrizante como si una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, el sabor de su boca era dulce y sus labios cálidos como el sol en primavera.

Pose mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo un poco más hacia mí para poder prolongar el contacto, al cavo de lo que a mí me pareció un pestañeo me cogió las manos y me las quito de alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Esto no ha sido demasiado pronto verdad? – me pregunto.

-No, me ha gustado mucho – le dije con una sonrisa.

Se volvió a poner colorado.

-Entonces voy por el buen camino – me dijo.

-No es por romper el momento ni nada parecido, pero tenemos que entrar en la torre – le dije.

-Tienes razón – me dijo con una sonrisa –no, nos podemos quedar aquí eternamente, aunque he de confesar que la idea no me desagrada.

Le di un beso rápido en los labios y salí de la habitación, fuera estaba Leiliana que me miraba con cara expectante.

-Ese gesto – dijo.

-¿Qué gesto? – pregunte mientras entraba en mi habitación.

Ella entro conmigo y se sentó en la cama.

-El que has hecho cuando has salido de la habitación de Alistair, te has tocado los labios con la yema de los dedos y te has puesto a sonreír – me dijo - ¿Os habéis besado?

-Si – le respondí.

-Wow y como ha sido cuenta…cuenta – me dijo entusiasmada.

-La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho- le dije sonrojándome.

-Eso es un buen augurio ya me mantendrás informada – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me acabe de vestir y bajamos a desayunar, saque el tratado que afectaba a la torre de los magos y me lo volví a leer no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto por si las habladurías de Loghain habían tenido algún efecto en el circulo.

-Aquí hay algo raro – dijo Zevran mientras salíamos de la posada.

Todos pusimos cara de no saber nada, aunque cuando el elfo dejo de mirarme no pude evitar que una sonrisa fugaz cruzara mi cara.

Tal y como nos había dicho el hombre la tarde anterior un templario hacia guardia delante de un bote.

-Buenos días, tengo necesidad de ir a la torre del circulo, seriáis tan amable de acercarnos a la otra orilla – le pregunte al templario.

-No puedo dejar pasar a nadie – me respondió tajantemente.

-Tengo aquí unos documentos que me acreditan para poder hablar con el primer encantador- le dije calmadamente.

-Por mí como si sois la emperatriz de Orlais – me dijo en tono burleta.

-A ver te lo voy a pedir amablemente una vez más la próxima no será tanto, soy una Guarda Gris y a tu Caballero Comandante no le va a gustar nada que me hagas esperar – le dije al templario.

-Bueno...yo…yo enseguida os llevo – me dijo mientras subia al bote y nos hacia una señal para que subiéramos también-¿El perro también viene?

-Si ¿te supone algún problema? – le dijo Alistair.

-No, no al contrario- se notaba el miedo en su voz.

Fue un paseo corto hacia el otro lado de la torre, desde la puerta de entrada todavía parecía más imponente, ¿cuantos metros de altura tendría?

Cuando cruzamos las pesadas puertas de metal los templarios parecían muy atareados corriendo arriba y abajo del recibidor.

Había un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad con el pelo canoso que estaba dando órdenes a varios templarios, así que supuse que sería el Caballero Comandante.

-Parece que han atrancado las puertas – me dijo en voz baja Alistair.

-¿Para qué no entremos? – pregunto Zevran.

-Mas bien para que no salga algo de ahí – dijo Alistair, respondiendo a la pregunta del elfo.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – pregunto el caballero al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Somos Alistair y Freyja de los Guardias Grises y estos son unos compañeros míos Leiliana y Zevran – le dije al caballero.

-Yo soy Gregory Caballero Comandante de los Templarios del Circulo de Ferelden ¿Qué queréis? – pregunto.

-Se avecina una Ruina necesitamos la ayuda de los magos y estos tratados de aquí – le dije mientras le enseñaba los documentos – obliga al Circulo a prestarnos ayuda en tiempos de Ruina.

-Desgraciadamente no va poder ser, el Círculo ya no está bajo nuestro control – nos dijo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Alistair.

-No sabemos cómo pero empezaron a aparecer abominaciones y demonios, por eso hemos cerrado las puertas y he enviado un mensaje a Denerim para pedir permiso para el rito de anulación- nos explico el Caballero Comandante.

-Pero los magos no son personas indefensas podría quedar alguien con vida dentro – dije indignada.

-Lo más probable es que no – me respondió Alistair con tono sombrío.

-Dadme permiso para entrar y ayudar a los magos, el mensaje podría tardar semanas en llegar – dije.

-No puedo permitir que os pongáis en peligro – dijo el Caballero Comandante.

-Soy una Guarda Gris no temo a los demonios que me teman ellos a mi – dije en tono condescendiente.

-Es bien cierto que estamos solos en esto, está bien os dejare entrar, pero solo aceptare que el círculo vuelve a ser seguro si me lo dice el Primer Encantador Irving – me respondió.

-Pues ya podéis abrir las puertas – le pedí.

Dejamos en la entrada de la torre todo lo que no íbamos utilizar y Zevran compro varias pociones de salud, vendas y lirio antes de entrar.

Cuando estuvimos preparados le hice una señala al templario de la puerta y este ordeno a dos más que las abrieran.

Eran dos pesadas puertas de metal con un grueso superior a un palmo de mi mano, habían sido construidas para aguantar varias embestidas de cualquier criatura.

Los cinco entramos con cautela notando el hedor de la muerte que nos golpeaba en la nariz, oímos que las puertas se cerraban detrás nuestro pero ninguno se volteo a mirar teníamos una misión que cumplir….

* * *

><p>1 Fin'amor (o amor cortes) fue una practica estendida por la Provença, Aquitania, Occitania entre otras regiones de lo que hoy en dia es el sur de Francia.<p>

En el cual un caballero cortejaba una dama (noble) era una relacion como entre señor y vasallos.

Como hoy me explico como un libro cerrado os dejo un enlace de la wikipedia no es muy extensa la explicacion pero espero aclararla un poco mas .org/wiki/Amor_cort%C3%A9s

2 Traduccion: mi bella Guarda mirarte no es solo lo que te haría.

3 Entiendo perfectamente el Antivano vigila con los comentarios.

4 Si habla mi lengua que agradable sorpresa

5 Buenos dias mi atractiva Guardia

6 Por qué es un cobarde que no se atreven a luchar por lo que realmente quiere por miedo a ser feliz.


	7. El Circulo

**Capitulo 6: El Círculo **

Las salas del circulo estaban llenas de cadáveres…Templarios….magos que mas daba todos ellos eran personas.

-Pobres diablos quedaron aquí atrapados como ratas- dijo Alistair rompiendo el silencio que había al nuestro alrededor.

-Tal y como estamos ahora nosotros – dijo Zevran.

-Ni los niños se han salvado, que culpa tienen ellos- se lamento Leiliana.

-Ninguna, pero debemos seguir adelante- les dije a mis compañeros.

Por extraño que fuese las habitaciones estaban realmente calmadas y no había signos de que hubiera enemigos acechando en los rincones.

Investigamos cada una de las habitaciones que nos encontrábamos a nuestro paso, rebuscábamos en los papeles y en todo lo que había para intentar averiguar qué diablos había pasado ahí, a falta de encontrarnos supervivientes creímos que era lo mejor.

Abrimos la última puerta del pasillo cuando oímos unos gritos. Al entrar en la habitación vimos que un demonio había traspasado lo que parecía una barrera mágica e iba a atacar a una joven maga.

Intente llegar a ella lo más rápido que pude para protegerla pero una anciana maga conjuro un hechizo de frio lo que hizo que el demonio se disipara tan punto toco muerto el suelo.

-Quieta donde estas, si das un solo paso más te fulmino – dijo la anciana dándose la vuelta.

-¿Wynne? – pregunte extrañada.

-La recluta de Duncan – dijo con un tono más sereno.

-Si soy yo – le afirme.

-¿Como os han dejado entrar los Templarios? – me pregunto.

-Están esperando la orden de anulación- le respondió Alistair.

-Así que creen que ya no tenemos esperanza – dijo la mujer con voz abatida.

-Wynne si vosotros habéis sobrevivido hasta ahora puede que encontremos más supervivientes, los magos no sois personas indefensas, debemos peinar el resto de la torre- le dije a la mujer.

-El Caballero Comandante solo aceptara que el Círculo es seguro si el mismísimo Primer Encantador se lo dice en persona – le dijo Alistair.

-Pues tendremos que encontrarle sea como sea no hay más remedio- dijo Wynne.

Entonces se le acerco un niño pequeño.

-Pero Wynne si quitas la barrera los monstruos podrán entrar ¿no? – pregunto el muchachito con miedo.

-Tranquilo – le dije arrodillándome delante suyo – ninguno de ellos podrá tocaros, los matare a todos.

El niño me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la misma que me dedicaba Oren cuando creía que yo era como uno los héroes que había en los libros que le leía. Fue una sensación agridulce.

-Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, esperemos que eso no nuble tu juicio joven amiga- me dijo Wynne con una sonrisa.

-Te aseguro mi noble maga que nuestra Guarda es capaz de eso y mucho más – dijo Zevran en un tono zalamero que me hizo arrancar una sonrisa.

-Disculpad Wynne, siento pediros esto sin conoceros, pero hirieron a Freyja durante nuestro camino ¿alguno de ustedes podría sanarla? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Ya ni me acordaba – dije sacándole la lengua a Leiliana.

-Por supuesto que si querida – le dijo Wynne a Leiliana – déjame ver la herida Freyja.

Wynne, Leiliana y yo nos dirigimos a un lugar más apartado de la sala donde estábamos para que pudiera quitarme la armadura sin la atenta mirada de Zevran posada sobre mí.

Podía oír los niños hablar con Alistair, preguntándole si podían ver su escudo y su espada, parecía que el joven ex templario estaba encantado con los niños.

Wynne le dijo a Leiliana que me sacara los puntos mientras ella se concentraba para realizar un hechizo de curación que me hiciera cicatrizar más rápidamente.

En cuestión de minutos mi herida había desaparecido totalmente al igual que el dolor.

-Muchas gracias Wynne, seguramente los demonios no le agradecerán que me haya devuelto la movilidad del brazo – dije con una sonrisa.

-Que les den – contesto Leiliana.

-Esos modales jovencitas - nos reprendió Wynne.

Me volví a colocar la armadura y prepare mis armas, no sería una lucha fácil pero no teníamos otra opción que vencer.

Al verme levantarme Alistair y Zevran se prepararon también para adentrarnos todavía más en la torre.

-Wynne dejare a Istari aquí con los niños y los demás magos – le dije a la maga.

-Pero nosotros no estamos indefensos como yo has dicho antes – me replico una joven maga.

-Vosotros tendréis vuestros hechizos pero Istari tiene un sexto sentido del que todos vosotros carecéis a parte nunca viene mal tener a un mabari de vuestro lado – le dije a la condescendiente maga.

- Jane nunca está de más tener más ayuda – le dijo Wynne.

Wynne y yo nos acercamos a la barrera mágica que había creado para proteger a los niños.

-Parece mentira que la haya aguantado durante todo este tiempo – me dijo Wynne.

-Hiciste lo que debías- le respondí yo.

- A veces me sentía agotada pero sabía que tenía que resistir por el bien de ellos – me dijo.

-Quítala, vamos hacer limpieza – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Me asombras pequeña – me dijo mientras se concentraba para destruir la barrera.

-La victoria es de los perseverantes y nadie es más perseverante y cabezona que yo – le respondí.

Wynne destruyo la barrera y todos entramos atreves de la puerta que había quedado ahora abierta.

Petra cerró la puerta y oí como Istari se ponía en guardia tras ella.

Continuamos avanzando poco a poco y la tensión que flotaba en el aire podría ser fácilmente cortada con un cuchillo, entonces fue como empezamos a oír pequeños gruñidos que seguramente hubiéramos pasado por alto.

-¿Que es ese ruido estridente?- pregunto Zevran con un susurro.

-Shhh, calla- le ordene.

Al abrir la puerta que estaba delante de nosotros nos vimos atacados por unos monstruos que no había visto en mi vida, yo creía que los engendros tenebrosos eran los seres más repulsivos que había pero estos estaban a la par.

-¡Abominaciones! – grito Wynne mientras empezaba a conjurar hechizos defensivos.

Todos desenvainamos nuestras armas tan deprisa como nos fue posible.

Esas cosas empezaron a conjugar hechizos en nuestra contra y antes de que me pudiera cubrir me vi rodeada de una gran bola de fuego.

Notaba como mi piel ardía con el calor que emanaba de las llamas que tenía al mí alrededor.

Entonces Alistair empezó a correr había el monstruo mientras gritaba.

-¡Silentium! –

Las llamas que había al mi alrededor empezaron a disiparse y pude volverme a mover sin peligro a quemarme.

Zevran consiguió fintar a una de esas criaturas mientras Leiliana le disparaba flechas sin parar.

Lo cual aproveche yo para acercarme a esa cosa y clavarle mi espada directamente en el corazón.

La bestia emitió un chillido desgarrador antes de caer desplomada al suelo muerta, Alistair por su parte se cubría con su escudo evitando así que esa criatura pudiera arañarle con sus garras. Zevran apareció de la nada detrás de la abominación y le corto el cuello sin pestañear.

Nos miramos unos a otros para comprobar si estábamos bien.

-Apartaos de esas cosas enseguida- nos ordeno Wynne y todos obedecimos sin rechistar al fin y al cabo ella sabía lo que eran.

Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta esas criaturas esplotaron en un mar de llamas que seguramente nos hubieran achicharrado de no haber hecho caso a la maga.

-Wynne ¿Qué eran esas cosas? – pregunte.

-Abominaciones…- dijo Alistair casi sin aliento.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando un mago cae en la tentación – nos dijo Wynne.

-Pero eso no era humano – dijo Zevran.

-No ya no lo era, cuando se transforman en abominaciones por aceptar un demonio en su interior, la alma de esa persona desaparece y con ella todo lo humano- nos conto Wynne con un tono sombrio.

Inspeccionamos la sala pero solo encontramos cadáveres y mas cadáveres, era deprimente.

-¿Como ha podido pasar esto? – me pregunte a mi misma sin darme cuenta que lo habia hecho en voz baja.

-Ulred- me respondió Wynne.

- Espera ese nombre me suena, ¿no estaba en Ostagar? – pregunto Alistair.

-Si, tienes buena memoria muchacho- le respondió Wynne – cuando la horda de engendros tenebrosos nos arraso yo me quede ayudar a los pocos supervivientes que habia, pero el se fue corriendo hacia el circulo.

-¿Qué mas sucedió?- pregunto Zevran.

-Cuando consegui llegar estaba en boca de todos que Ulred decía que Teyrn Loghain le habia prometido la liberación del circulo del yugo de la capilla si nos uníamos ha el – respondió Wynne.

-¿Crees que sabia de la traición de Loghain? – pregunte.

-Eso tendría sentido – dijo Alistair.

-Eso lo desconozco, yo estaba en la habitacion al lado donde se estaba celebrando una reunión con Ulred y el Primer Encantador cuando escuche los gritos y vi aparecer la primera de las abominaciones – nos dijo Wynne – empeze a retroceder para intentar llegar a la salida de la torre con todos los supervivientes que encotraba en mi camino.

-Que fueron muy pocos al parecer – dijo Alistair con melancolía.

-No tenia tiempo de escudriñar entre las sombras a ver si habia alguien mas – se lamento la maga.

-Tenemos que continuar, puede que todavía haya alguien con vida- le dije posando una mano en el hombro de la cansada anciana.

Continuamos avanzando por la biblioteca de la cual me quede maravillada, la que poseíamos en Pinaculo era espectacular pero quedaba ridícula al lado de esta, no me di cuenta que estaba embobada hasta que Alistair paso una mano arriba y abajo delante de mis ojos.

-Ei… ¿donde estas? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo…yo, lo siento me he quedado distraída con tanto libro- le dije sonrojándome.

-¿Te gustan verdad?- me pregunto.

-Si, pero no es el momento de quedarse en babia- le dije con voz afligida.

-Seguro que cuando acabe la ruina te dejan venir a devorarlos – me dijo dándome un pequeño codazo.

-Eso si sobrevivimos a todo esto – dijo Zevran.

-Oh..vamos Zev, no seas aguafiestas – le dije.

-¿Zev? – me pregunto - me gusta como suena en tus lavios, mi querida guarda.

-Venga tenemos una torre que limpiar de esas cosas – dijo Leiliana.

-Esperemos que no sean muchas – le dijo Wynne.

Llegamos a una puerta cerrada cuando dejamos atrás a la biblioteca, detrás de ella nos encontramos varias abominaciones mas, pero también nos topamos un demonio de la ira.

No fue una batalla tan difícil como pensé que seria en el momento que cruzamos las puertas, pero tengo que reconocer que la magia que Wynne poseía fue un punto a nuestro favor.

Subimos las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, pensando en lo que nos depararía una vez llegaramos a el.

Calma fue lo que nos encotramos, por raro que fuse fue un alivio, pero al mirar al nuestro alrededor en alivio se redujo a pena, cuerpos mutilados y calcinados por todas partes.

-Siento el desorden, estoy intentando hacer limpieza – dijo una voz detrás nuestro.

-¡Oiwan! – exclamo Wynne.

-¿Quién es y por que habla de esa manera tan rara? – pregunte.

-Es un tranquilo – me susuro Alistair – ya te lo explicare en otro momento.

-Oiwan ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Wynne.

-Cuando se calmaron las cosas intente salir de aquí pero habia una barrera, entonces decidi hacer limpieza – dijo con un tono monocorde.

-Podrias haber dicho que eras tu, te hubiera abierto la puerta – dijo Wynne riñiendolo.

-Me siento comodo aquí- le respondió – pensaba que al mejor serias Niall.

-¿Niall? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Si, habia ido a buscar la Letania de Andralla – nos respondió.

-La Letania, eso significa que hay magos de sangre en la torre – dijo Wynne.

-Perfecto ya lo que faltaba – dijo Alistair con recelo.

-Tenemos que contrarle – le dije a Wynne, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo me quedaría aquí, esto mejor haciendo limpieza- dijo Oiwan sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Dejamos a Oiwan en el almacen donde decía que se sentía seguro para entrar en una gran sala. Entre las columnas pudimos ver a tres magos hablando entre si.

-Mira hay mas supervivientes- dijo Leiliana.

Acto seguido los magos empezaron atacarnos, alertados por la voz de Leiliana.

-Supervivientes y un cuerno – les dije a mis compañeros mientras esquivaba una bola de energía lanzada por uno de los magos.

Antes de que me pudiera vovler a atacar, le asese una cuchillada en la pierna haciendo que se derrumbara de dolor, acto seguido le rebane la cabeza, no quería ser atacada por la espada.

Alistair derribo a otro de los magos con su escudo y Wynne lo electrocuto con un hechizo.

Solo quedaba uno en pie, bueno no literalmente Zevran le habia roto una pierna e hiba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando la muchacha empezó a pedir misericordia.

-Porfavor, tened piedad – nos suplico.

- La misma que has tenido tu con tus camaradas magos – le dije con furia.

-Tu no sabes lo que es que te estén vigilando dia y noche, encerrada por el resto de nuestras vidas por un pecado que no cometimos – nos dijo ella.

-El fin no justifica los medios – dijo Alistair cruzándose de brazos delante de ella.

-Lo que habies hecho perjudicara a los magos de las próximas generaciones- le dije.

-Podrias unirte a la capilla para expiar tus pecados- dijo Leiliana.

-¿Es que el Hacedor perdona a todo el mundo solo por que le reze un poco? – le pregunte con amargura a Leiliana.

-Todo el mundo merece ser perdonado – me rependio ella.

-Te aseguro que cuando encuentre a Howe no le dare un perdón le voy a enseñar lo que es la justicia y la venganza al mismo tiempo – le dije mirándola con furia.

Alistair me puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme.

-Eres un mago de sangre – le dijo Wynne – ya sabes lo que supone eso.

Acto seguido Zevran le rajo la garganta y ella se desangro poco a poco delante de nuestros ojos.

-¡Eso ha sido asesinato! – dijo Leiliana con tono amenazador.

-El perdón esta entre ellos y el Hacedor, yo solo les facilito la entrevista – dijo Zevran aplacando la ira de Leiliana.

Leiliana solo pudo agachar la cabeza ante las palabras de Zevran.

-Venga, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí- dijo Zev.

A cada paso que dabamos aparecían abominaciones y mas abominaciones una detrás de la otra, era agotador a la par de triste por que cada una de aquellas abominaciones en su dia habia sido un mago.

La ultima habitacion antes de llegar hacia donde nos dirigía Wynne, resulto ser el despacho del Primer Encantador.

-Se que esta mal Wynne, pero puede que haya algo que nos ayude a combatir todo esto – le dije a Wynne.

Entramos en el despacho y empezamos a registrarlo, encontramos varias cartas en las cuales Irving habia plasmado su preocupación por el circulo.

Me arrodille al lado del escritorio del primer encatandor donde habia un cofre de metal, lo abri y contenía un libro con tapas de piel de color negro. Lo abri y la escritura me resulto familiar, mi conciencia me llebo largos días atrás cuando Flemeth nos habia salvado a Alistair y a mi. Recorde que habia visto alguno de sus manuscritos en el suelo de su choza y la letra era muy familiar.

Sin que nadie me viera introduje el libro en mi mochila.

Con mucho esfuerzo habíamos conseguimos llegar a las escaleras que daban acceso al tercer piso.

-Creo que deveriamos parar a tomar una bocanada de aire – dijo Wynne.

Lo que yo secunde. Cuando me hiba a sentar en el suelo escuche un pequeño gemido procedente del hueco de debajo de las escaleras, el sonido provenía de detrás de un monton de cajas apiladas para formar una pared.

-Aquí hay alguien – susure a mis compañeros.

Leiliana y Wynne se peraparon para un posible ataque mientras los demás quitábamos las cajas del medio, cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando detrás nos encontramos a un muchacho y a una joven elfa.

Ella estaba abrazado a el mientras en la consolaba en sus brazos.

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en un lugar bonito, nos reuniremos ahí – le dijo el muchacho a la joven elfa que no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquilos no os haremos daño – les dije enseñándoles las palmas de mis manos – hemos venido a ayudaros.

La joven elfa me miro con cara de alivio.

-No se si fiarme de vosotros – dijo el muchacho con tono amenazador.

-Robert – dijo Wynne cuando vio la cara del muchacho.

-Wynne, ¿eres realmente tu? – pregunto el con voz de alivio.

-Salid de ahí ahora estais a salvo – dijo la mujer teniéndole la mano.

-Pero podrían ser magos de sangre – dijo Alistair malfiandose de los dos magos.

-Son mis alumnos, tengo plena confianza en ellos – le rependio Wynne.

-Wynne te prometo que no hemos usado magia de sangre – dijo la joven elfa saliendo del hueco de la escalera.

Nos contaron que el se llamaba Robert Amell y por lo poco que pude ver parecía un muchacho de buen corazón que habia tenido que crecer rápidamente en pocos días. Ella se llamaba Neria Surana realmente estaba en estado de shock por las atrocidades que seguramente tubo que presenciar.

Les ofrecimos comida y agua, mientras nos contaban que habían intentado huir varias veces pero que las abominaciones eran cada vez mas nombrosas.

-Yo tuve que matar a un templario poseído, por el Hacedor Wynne nunca me habia sentido tan mal conmigo mismo – dijo Robert.

-Tranquilo jovencito fue en legitima defensa y nadie te lo tendrá en cuenta – le dijo Wynne.

Cuando hubimos descansado un poco nos pusimos otra vez en marcha.

-Bajad al piso de abajo, hemos acabado con todo lo que habia a medida que abanzabamos hacia aquí asi que es seguro – les dije a los dos aprendices de mago.

-Gracias – dijo la joven elfa.

-Ha, otra cosa mas cuando lleguéis a la ultima puerta decidle a Istari que venis de mi parte – les dije.

-¿Quieres que le digan al perro que vienes de su parte? – pregunto extrañado Zevran.

-Los Mabaris son extremadamente listos – le dijo Alisitair.

-Es que sino no os va dejar pasar, le he ordenado que proteja a los niños – les aclare.

-De acuerdo- me dijo Robert con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Subimos a la tercera planta y cada vez el panorama era peor, seguramente Ostagar presentaría un aspecto similar.

Entramos en la siguiente sala y la vimos llena de cadáveres convocados muy parecidos a los que habíamos visto en Risco Rojo y mas cuerpos de magos y templarios que habían sucumbido a la muerte.

Cuando empezamos a adentrarnos mas en la sala los cadáveres empezaron a moverse y a ponerse en pie.

Ante mi asombro los cadáveres se alzaban y se preparaban para venir a por nosotros. Nos pusimos todos en posicion de ataque y Wynne empezó a preoarar un hechizo para ataxar al horror arcano. Zev se lanzó a por un cadaver y le asesto un duro golpé que hizo que esa criatura cayera despumada al suelo. Por su parte Alistair cargaba con su escudo derribando a los enemigos momento en los que aprovechaba para atravesarles el corazon. Las flechas de Leliana silbaban al paso cuando volaban por nuestro lado. Dos de esos cadaveres se me lanzaron intentando flanquearme. M lanzé al suelo dando una voltereta dejando asi que los dos seres chocaran entre si. Por un momento quedaron confusos momento en que aproveche para atacarlos y cortarles la cabeza a ambos. Wynne acabo su hechizo y derribo de golpe a 3 enemigos mas. Ya solo quedaba en pie el horror arcano. Conjuró un hechizo que lanzó a Wynne. No la alcanzó por muy poco ya que Leliana casi en el último momento consiguió coger a la anciana y derribarla al suelo evitando asi el ataque.

-¡Poneos a cubierto! –grité

El horror arcano lanzaba sus hechizos y no podiamos hacer nada que no fuera mantenernos a cubierto.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Grité-¡Alistair sal y cúbrete con tu escudo y dale un blanco fácil!

Así fue. En cuanto Alistair se dejó ver los ataques fueron dirigidos hacioa él. Alistair se cubria con su escudo però la magia del horror era muy poderosa y no aguantaria mucho.

-Leliana! Es tu turno! –chille´

Leliana lanzó una certera flecha que se clavó en la garganta del horror. En ese instante su ataque cesó y se tambaleó. Zev y yo salimos a toda prisa y unos por cada lado le clavamos las espaldas en sus costillas. Fue un ataque coordinado que acabó con nuestro adversario.

-Es que no se acaban nunca – dijo Zevran con un tono burleta en su mirada.

Estabamos exaustos por la batalla pero teníamos que continuar avanzando.

Entramos en un pasillo muy largo flanqueado por puertas de roble.

-Todo esto son dormitorios, puede que quede alguien con vida – dijo Wynne.

Entramos en el primero y encontramos a cinco templarios adorando a un demonio.

-No escuchéis nada de lo que diga es un demonio del deseo – dijo Wynne.

-Pues será mejor cortarle la lengua – dijo Alistair.

Los templarios al vernos se pusieron en guardia para proteger al demonio.

Las corazas que llevaban impedían que nuestras cuchilladas impactaran en la carne.

-Concentraos en el demonio – les dije a mis compañeros.

Leiliana disparaba flechas a las piernas de los templarios para intentar realentizaros en su misión de matarnos. Mientras tanto Zevran danzaba entre ellos para intentar despistarlos, la verdad es que el elfo era realmente grácil incluso durante la batalla.

Alistair, Wynne y yo concentramos nuestro fuego en el demonio del deseo.

Alistair desvio con su escudo un torrente de llamas que emanaban de los dedos del demonio, mientras tanto Wynne lo hiba sanando para que pudiera resisitir los hechizos que ese maldito de ser lanzaba sobre el joven extemplario.

Aprovechando que el demonio concentraba su antencion sobre Alistair, me acerque a el esquivando a Zevran y a los templarios que hiban tras el.

Con un rápido movimiento le clave la daga en el estomago, la criatura se retorció de dolor e intento atacarme pero le seccione la cabeza con mi espada.

En el momento que decapite al demonio los templarios dejaron de atacarnos.

-Por el halito del Hacedor, lo siento, lo siento tanto – empezó a decir un templario mientras se sacaba el pesado casco de encima de la cabeza – lo veía todo pero no podía controlarme.

Todos se disculparon por unos actos que habían cometido sin poder evitarlo.

Les dimos instrucciones para que bajaran al primer piso y advirtiéndoles sobre Istari, los cinco hombres partieron sin mirar atrans por miedo de que su liberación fuera un sueño.

Intentamos entrar en la siguiente habitacion pero parecía estar atrancada.

-Leiliana, ¿puedes abrirala? – le pregunte.

Leiliana se acerco al pomo de la puerta y lo examino.

-El problema no es que este cerrada, el problema es que hay algo que la bloquea.

Alistair y yo nos miramos.

-Supongo que somos los arietes – me dijo posando una mano en su frente y negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que si, a la de tres- le dije – pero a la de tres no hagas trampas esta vez.

-Nunca se me ocurriría hacer trampas – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Alistair y yo retrocedimos varios pasos.

-uno… dos….tres – los dos impactamos contra la puerta al mismo tiempo, derribándola a nuestro paso.

Empeze a darme la vuelta poco a poco para examinar el lugar cuando un baston impacto contra mi nariz.

-Auuu….- grite de dolor llevándome la mano a la nariz mientras retrocedía.

-Apartaos de nosotros – grito alguien delante mio.

Alistair me cogió de la cintura y me llevo lejos de mi atacante.

-¡Anders! – grito Wynne – ¿se puede saber que demonios haces?

El hombre pareció relajarse al ver el rostro familiar de la anciana.

-¿Wynne? Yo…yo lo siento, pensaba que era uno de esos malditos templarios poseídos – le dijo el joven a Wynne – temen que los demonios nos posean y ellos caen como moscas al igual que nosotros.

-Este no es el momento de hacer un discurso político jovencito – le rependio Wynne – le acabas de romper la nariz a una Guardia Gris.

-¿Qué? – pregunto mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate – yo..no prentendia.

Intento acercarse a mi pero Zevran y Alistair se interpusieron en su camino.

-Dejadle que se acerque es un buen sanador – Wynne les dijo a los dos hombres.

Anders se acerco a mi nariz sangrante y me la limpio con un paño. El dolor era punzante, una vez el mago pudo ver la lesión de mi cara empezó a conjurar hechizos de curación.

-Espero que puedas arreglar este estropicio, le tengo gran cariño a mi nariz – le dije al mago.

-La dejare tan bonita como antes – me dijo mientras continuaba mi sanación.

-Como si supieras como era – le rependi.

-He tenido tiempo de observar tu cara antes de darte el bastonazo – me dijo el.

-Y aun asi me has pegado – le dije poniendo mala cara.

-No podía arriesgarme – me explico.

-Que sepas que me deves una – le dije con una sonrisa – aux.

-Callate y dejame trabajar – me dijo con un tono de fingido enfado.

Alsitair estaba a la expectativa del trabajo de sanación del mago.

-Bien ya esta, una nariz bonita para una cara aun mas bonita – dijo el mago satisfecho de su trabajo de curación.

Cuando hubo acabado me levante del suelo y me fije que en la habitacion habia cinco magos mas con un par de niños que tenían cara de asustados.

-¿Habies estado encerrados aquí? – pregunte.

-Que remedio, algunos estaban heridos y no nos podíamos permitir correr riesgos inecesarios – me dijo un hombre – por cierto mi nombre es Karl.

-Encantada yo soy Freyja Cousland – le dije sin pensar.

-Guapa, noble y Guardia Gris, menuda combinación, mas sexy – dijo Anders.

-No te haces ni la mas remota idea – le dijo Alistair con cara de pocos amigos.

Sabia perfectamente que quería decir esa cara, estaba protegiendo un territorio que todavía no habia conquistado, es decir yo.

Wynne les explico que podían bajar al primer piso donde tenían comida y agua. También les explico el extraño don de Istari.

Los magos empezaron el descenso de la torre, todos tenían una cara de cansancio mezclada con hambre, no los envidiaba ni un segundo.

-Por aquí – dijo Wynne indicándonos por donde teníamos que seguir.

Al llegar a la siguiente habitacion nos volvimos a topar con otra abominación acompañada de varios esqueletos.

-Ya empiezan aburrir – dijo Zevran desmontando uno de los esqueltos de una patada.

Wynne conjuro un cono de hielo sobre la abominación congelándola por completo, lo que aprovecho Alistair para darle un golpe con su escudo rompiendo el monstruo en mil pedazos.

Leiliana y yo acabamos con los esqueletos restantes.

Nos miramos unos a otros y el cansancio empezaba hacer mella en nosotros.

-¿Wynne cuantos pisos quedan? – le pregunte.

-Dos- dijo Wynne.

-Esperemos que el primer encantador este en alguno – le dije a Wynne

El cuarto piso era como los anteriores manchado de las sangre de los magos y templarios que habían muerto ahí.

Wynne nos adiviritio que para ir al piso superior teníamos que abrir una gran muerta de metal y roble, pero yo adverti que habían dos habitaciones laterales y me dirígi a ellas.

Cuando abri la puerta de la primera me encontré un demonio del deseo susurandole palabras de cariño a un templario que parecía estar estasiado en un sueño placentero que seugramente ella habia fraguado en la mete de el.

-He odio un ruido – dijo el templario.

-Yo ire a ver mi dulce amor – le dijo el demonio al templario.

-Deacuerdo pero vuelve pronto los niños no quieren irse a dormir sin que su madre le de un beso de buenas noches – le dijo el templario al monstruo que le tenia la mente envenenada.

-¿Que quereis? estais interrumpiendo un momento muy intimo – dijo el demonio acercándose a nosotros.

-Hay mas intimidad en un prostíbulo – dijo Zevran.

-Deja a ese hombre monstruo – le ordene.

-Socorro, socorro, son bandidos – empezó a gemir el demonio.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo el templario se abalanzo sobre mi y lo único que evito que me cortara el cuello fue mi espada chochando contra la suya, los dos caímos al suelo con su espada todavía rozándome el cuello.

-¡Matad a ese ser!- les grite a mis compañeros.

Yo por mi parte intentaba liberarme del templario sin causarle muchos daños, pero mis fuerzas empezaron a flaquear por todo el cansancio acumulado.

Zevran se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo terreno frente al templario y sin pensárselo dos veces le rajo la garganta, derramando la sangre sobre mi cara. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó encima de mí, la gran suerte es que dejo de sujetar la espada antes de caer.

Leiliana, Wynne y Alistair mataron al demonio mientras Zevran me quitaba el cadáver del templario de encima de mí.

-Freyja ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Alistair con voz angustiada.

-Si – les dije.

Los dos hombres me tendieron la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y como no quería ser maleducada con ninguno las tome las dos a la vez.

-Se que lo querías vivo, lo siento – se disculpo Zevran.

-Tranquilo se que lo has hecho para protegerme – le dije al elfo posando una de mis manos en su brazo.

En su mirada vi que realmente lo había hecho porque estaba preocupado por mi seguridad y no por salvaguardar lo único que le salvaba de los cuervos.

Alistair recogió mis espadas y me las entrego.

-Gracias – le dije.

-Como siempre es un placer – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

La siguiente habitación no fue mas fácil de vencer, esos malditos templarios eran fuertes de narices, pero sintiéndolo en mi alma matamos a cuantos nos atacaron.

-Toda esta muerte….-empecé a decir – le voy a cortar la cabeza al responsable.

-Me encanta cuando te pones en plan justicia divina – me dijo Alistair al oído.

La sensación de su aliento en mi cuello hizo que me diera un respingo y empecé a sacudir la cabeza para desvanecer de mi mente pensamientos que no tenían cabida en el momento en el que estábamos.

Solo había una puerta ante nostras.

-¿Qué queréis simples mortales? – nos pregunto la criatura que nos encontramos detrás de la puerta.

-¡Niall! – dijo Wynne con una voz desgarradora.

-Hemos venido aquí a acabar contigo – le dije.

-Demasiada guerra, pareceis cansados….ahora dormid- nos dijo la criatura.

Empecé a notar somnolencia y mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

-Freyja que coño te pasa- me dije a mi misma.

-Tenis que resistir – dijo Wynne con voz casi inaudible.

Luego solo la sensación de caer y quedar envuelta en tinieblas.


	8. Atrapados en el velo

**Capitulo 7: Atrapados en el Velo. **

Me desperté en una cama que no era la mía y mire alrededor extrañada, donde se suponía que estaba no podía recordarlo y era algo inquietante.

Alguien se movió a mi lado en la cama y al bajar la mirada para averiguar quién era….

-¡Alistair!- grite por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Que! – pregunto mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

Se levanto a tal velocidad que la sabana dejo al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo al mismo tiempo advertí que yo también estaba desnuda. Cogí la sabana como un rallo y me cubrí mis pechos desnudos.

Alistair miro a su alrededor y al ver que no había peligro se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Me pregunto con aire divertido – ¿una pesadilla?

Negué con la cabeza y él me miro con una mirada ardiente de deseo

-¿Qué hacemos en la cama juntos y desnudos? – pregunte mientras sentía enrojecer.

-Dormir, pero antes de dormir creo que todo el plació habrá oído tus gemidos- me dijo.

-¿¡Cómo!- exclame.

Alistair me cogió por la cintura y tiro de mí hasta que estuve totalmente tumbada en la cama y empezó a besarme el cuello, resiguiendo la línea de la mandíbula con sus besos hasta llegar a mis labios. Me los beso con furia tanto que pensé que iban a sangrarme en cualquier momento, me sabían tan distintos al beso que se suponía que debía recordar y no acababa de ubicarlo.

Su mano se fue directa a mi pecho, cogiéndomelo con una fuerza parecida a la de sus besos, luego se traslado de ahí a mí estomago y la continúo bajando hasta el interior de mis muslos. Intente refrenarlo con mi mano y entonces alzo la mirada.

-Esta noche no me has detenido- me dijo con una mirada lasciva.

-Alistair por favor para no puedo concentrarme – le dije suplicando.

-¿Y en qué quieres concentrarte? ¿A caso no te está gustando lo que estoy haciendo?- me dijo antes de coger uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes haciéndome sentir un escalofrió de placer recorriendo mi columna vertebral.

-¿Que es eso de plació? – pregunte en un momento de claridad mental.

-Esta mañana estas muy extraña mi vida- me dijo- ¿vivimos aquí no lo recuerdas?

-No- dije tímidamente- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Archidemonio, la plaga y los engendros tenebrosos?

-Lo matamos a él y a todo engendro tenebroso que hubiera – me conto.

-¿Así la ha acabado la Ruina?- le pregunte.

-Si, Cailan estaba tan agradecido con nosotros que al final me reconoció como su hermano, creo que te pidió que fueras su amante pero le rechazaste para casarte conmigo y por eso vivimos en palacio- me conto.

-¿Qué estamos casados? – pregunte incrédula.

-Bueno literalmente no hace ni un día ¿Tanto bebiste anoche para no acordarte de nada?- me pregunto con mirada picara.

-No recuerdo haber bebido y ¿Dónde está Duncan? – pregunte.

-Luego tenemos que reunirnos con el pero ahora….- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase volvió a besarme.

Pero no me gustaba la manera que me besaba y me tocaba, había algo en todo aquello que no encajaba y me era muy difícil concentrarme.

_Freyja concéntrate ¿donde estabas? Concéntrate me dije a mi misma. Entonces en un rincón escondido de mi mente vi la torre del circulo y a la criatura que habíamos visto cuando cruzamos la ultima puerta y entonces todo encajo en mi mente._

A parte al impostor con mis brazos alejándolo de mis labios.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunto extrañado.

-¡Tu no eres Alistair! –le grite.

-Si lo soy Freyja te encuentras ¿mal? – me pregunto.

-No, no lo eres, estábamos en la torre del círculo y esa criatura nos hizo algo – le dije.

-¡Estúpida mocosa! – Me grito – te estoy dando lo que más deseas paz y el hombre que amas a tu lado.

-Tú no me estás dando paz sino complacencia para que haga lo que quieras – le espete.

-Tu solo eres feliz en medio de la guerra y la desesperación, pues es lo que tendrás – me dijo el impostor mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta estaba totalmente vestida y con mis armas en mis manos.

En cuanto se me acerco lo suficiente le clave mi daga donde se suponía que tenía que estar el corazón y la criatura se desvaneció delante de mis ojos.

Delante de mí apareció un pedestal y algo me impulso a tocarlo. En cuanto mis dedos tocaron el metal aparecí en otro lugar con un muchacho a mi lado.

-Otra pobre incauta que ha quedado atrapada aquí – me dijo.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunte - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Niall – me respondió.

-Niall ¿te estábamos buscando, conseguiste la Letanía?- le pregunte.

-Si, pero no sirve de nada estamos aquí perdidos para toda la eternidad- lo que me dijo me sento como un jarro de agua fría.

-No, no puede ser acabo de matar a un demonio, en una especie de sueño, quizá podamos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- le dije.

-Estas en el velo, tu no lo reconoces por que nunca has estado aquí salvo cuando estabas durmiendo- me dijo –pero si quieres intentar salir de aquí hazlo yo ya he desistido.

-Vamos a salir de aquí te lo prometo – le dije a Niall antes de darme la vuelta y empezar a inspeccionar el lugar.

Me di cuenta que habia unos arcos de piedra y que de ellos parecía emanar una especie de energía mágica, cuando toque uno de ellos me vi transportada a otra parte.

Entonces fui atacada por un demonio de la cólera, no fue fácil desacerme de el yo sola pero esa victoria me hizo sentir muy orgullosa de mi misma.

-Eh….aqui abajo- dijo una voz.

-¿Un raton que habla? – dije posando una mano sobre mi frente, creía que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Yo me estoy consumiendo, toma mi habilidad – me dijo mientras se desvanecía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me converti en un pequeño raton. En el suelo habia unas pequeñas madrigueras y a falta de un lugar mejor para pasar decidi entrar por ellas.

Estube dando vueltas por ese estraño mundo mas rato del que me hubiera gustado hasta que me volvi a encontrar con Niall que estaba en el mismo sitio.

-Noto algo extraño en ti – me dijo.

-Me converti en raton – le explique.

-¡Para eso servían esos agujeros! – exclamo – eres mucho mas valiente que yo.

-Tranquilo te sacare de aquí – le dije a Niall – por cierto ¿crees que mis compañeros también se habran quedado atrapados como yo?

-Seguramente, deven estar atrapados en sus propias pesadillas, todos los demonios que hay aquí son sirvientes del demonio de la pereza – me conto Niall.

-Demonio de la pereza….-dije – seguramente si lo derrotamos a el podamos salir del velo.

-Puede pero no es seguro – me dijo Niall.

Me despedi de el prometiéndole que lo vendría a buscar.

Estube vagando por varios mundos cada uno forjado por un demonio diferente que servia a pereza, pero al igual que yo habia "soñadores" por llamarlos de alguna manera que se habían despertado. Cada uno de ellos me otorgó un poder distinto que use parar abirme camino y matar a cada uno de los sirvientes.

Pero algo hiba mal…no podía acceder al mundo donde se encontraba el demonio de la pereza asi que volvi donde estaba Niall.

-Niall todavía no puedo acceder a los dominios de pereza y he matado a todo demonio que me he encontrado a mi paso- le dije.

-Todabia te falta el que govierna esta región – me dijo – pero yo de ti antes de ir a por el demonio de la Pereza buscaría a tus amigos, el poder de los demonios que te has encontrado hasta ahora no tienen nada que ver com el poder que desatara Pereza ante ti, necesitaras ayuda.

Asenti con la cabeza y cruze la puerta etérea que tenia tras de mi convirtiéndome en un espectro.

Tan punto cruze el humbral de la puerta el demonio me ataco.

-Puede que hayas matado a los demás, pero tu poder no es nada comparado con el de Yevena – me dijo el demonio abalanzándose sobre mi.

Pude esquivarlo a tiempo pero convoco a dos sombras para que lo ayudaran.

-Si tanto confias en tu poder para que me envias a tus sirvientes – le dije sabiendo que heriría su orgullo y se lanzaría de cabeza hacia mi.

Volvi a fintarle, gire mi espada al mismo tiempo y se la clave en la espada dándole muerte, las sombras desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que esa maldita criatura. Ahora tenia via libre para ir a buscar a Pereza pero Niall tenia razón necesitaría ayuda para vencerlo.

Volvi donde estaba el pedestal que me permitia transportarme de un lugar a otro y fu saltando de mundo en mundo, hasta que al final en uno de ellos dislumbre a una mujer que se parecía a Wynne.

Me acerque con cautela por si era otro demonio disfrazado pero no fue asi, era realmente ella estaba desolada llorando, lamentándose por no haber protegido a los niños.

-¿Wynne que haces? – pregunte extrañada.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?, maldita desalmada, pobres niños – me dijo – no tienes compasión.

-Me resulta difícil tener compasión por los demonios – le espete.

-¿Demonios? – pregunto extrañada.

-Wynne tu eres maga, ¿no te has dado cuenta que estamos en el velo? – le pregunte.

-¿El velo? Creía que seria capaz de reconocerlo, no puedo pensar con claridad – me dijo.

-Vamos si te alejas de aquí te sentiras mejor – le dije tendiéndole la mano.

Pero no habia llegado a rozarme las yemas de los dedos que los cadáveres de los niños se alzaron.

-Wynne no te vayas quedate con nosotros y descansa- le dijo uno de los dos niños que habia ahí.

-Alejate maldita criatura, no vas a tener dominio sobre mi- les grito Wynne al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una gran bola de fuego que incinero a los dos.

Entonces me miro con cara aliviada y empezó a desvanecerse.

-¡Wynne! – grite, pero ya era demasiado tarde se habia ido.

Volvia a quedarme sola y no era una expectativa que me gustara demasiado.

Volvi al pedestal y me concentre en Leiliana al tocarlo y este me transporto al mundo donde ella se encontraba.

Me la encontré rezando con una madre de la capilla.

-Leiliana no hay tiempo para rezar tenemos que irnos – le dije.

Leiliana levanto la mirada, su cara mostraba confusión.

-¿Quién eres? – me pregunto.

-Como que quien soy, soy Freyja, vamos dejate ya de tonterías – le dije.

-Leiliana esta en medio de su rezos te ruego que la dejes en paz – me dijo la reverenda madre.

-Cállate demonio, Leiliana esto no es real piensa porque te fuiste del claustro – le dije.

-Hubo una visión….-empezó a decir.

-Oh querida no empieces de nuevo con eso – le dijo el demonio disfrazado.

-No…esta todo borros – dijo.

-Leiliana no os pertenece – le dije al demonio.

-¡Ella es nuestra! – grito el demonio revelando su verdadera forma.

Leiliana empezó a temblar de terror al ver la criatura y yo misma tuve que darle muerte.

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada a mi amiga que esta empezó a desvanecerse también.

A cada momento que pasaba mi ánimo estaba más decaído, como iba a vencer el demonio sin ayuda.

Me fui en busca de Alistair y me lo encontré acompañado de una mujer y varios niños.

-¡Alistair! – grite.

-Eh...que maravillosa coincidencia estaba pensando en ti – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – ven que te presento mi hermana Goldana.

Una punzada de amargura me atravesó todo el cuerpo, tengo que reconocer que esperaba verlo sumido en una pesadilla parecida a mía, pero en vez de soñar conmigo soñó con su hermana.

-Sabes que es un demonio ¿verdad?- casi le escupí.

-Goldana es la bondad personificada – me dijo.

-¿Alistair tu amiga se quedara a cenar? – pregunto el demonio.

-Si quédate a cenar, Goldana es una gran cocinera – me dijo Alistair.

-Alistair piensa detenidamente donde estábamos – le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Está bien si eso te hace feliz….recuerdo la torre del circulo y un demonio – me dijo Alistair.

-Eso es lo que realmente ocurrió – le dije.

-El es nuestro –rugió el demonio mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi derribándome.

Alistair tomo su escudo y su espada y después de un breve forcejeo consiguió matar al demonio.

Al igual que había pasado con los demás Alistair se desvaneció ante mí.

Ya solo me quedaba Zevran si él también se desvanecía no tendría más remedio que enfrentarme a Pereza yo sola para intentar salir de ese maldito lugar.

Volví al maldito pedestal y este me transporto donde estaba Zevran.

Me lo encontré atado a pun potro de castigo junto a dos elfos más que lo estaban torturando.

-¿Que narices pasa aquí?- pregunte.

-No voy a desfallecer voy a ser un cuervo – dijo Zevran resistiendo el dolor de la tensión de sus extremidades.

-Pero si ya eres un cuervo – le aclare – esto es solo una pesadilla, vamos tu eres mucho más fuerte que esto.

-No él nunca será un cuervo es demasiado blando, seguro que no podría ni asesinarte a ti – dijo el demonio señalándome.

-Zevran, recuerda la torre del círculo y como nos conocimos- le dije.

-Si…intente asesinarte y fracase, entonces tu me perdonaste la vida todavía no entiendo el por qué – dijo Zevran desasiéndose de las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero.

Los demonios se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, pero ya habíamos visto bastantes de estas criaturas como para reconocer sus puntos débiles y aprovecharlos para darles muerte. Y así lo hicimos.

Cuando me volví hacia Zevran ya se había desvanecido, estaba totalmente sola.

-Freyja, eres una Cousland has sobrevivido a cosas peores que esta – me dije a mi misma mientras me acercaba al pedestal para dirigirme a los dominios del demonio de la Pereza.

Tan punto toque el pedestal me vi transportada delante del demonio.

-Oh…un pequeño mortal revolucionario, ya es hora que te despiertes – me dijo el demonio.

-Lo hare cuando haya acabado contigo ser inmundo- le respondí.

Desenvaine mis espadas y me disponía atacar cuando…

-Ei, aquí estas – dijo Alistair – te he estado buscando.

-Demonio, nos tienes miedo por eso nos separaste- dijo Leiliana reapareciendo a mi lado.

-Vamos a poner fin a tus atrocidades – dijo Wynne.

-Parece que nos vamos a divertir contigo – dijo Zevran desenvainando sus dagas.

-¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora! – grite mientras cargaba contra él.

Nos lanzamos al ataque a por esa criatura. Entonces su forma cambió y se transformo en una especie de ogro u también cargó hacia nosotros. El primero en llegar fue Alistair que lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con su escudo. El demonio golpeo con todas su fuerzas y Alistair salió disparado chocando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo. Su fuerza era extraordinaria. Wynne y Leliana se fueron a una esquina cada una. La anciana le lanzaba todo tipo de conjuro y Leliana disparaba sus flechas con el intento de alcanzar algún punto vital. Zev y yo le atacábamos y cortábamos su camino hacia nuestras amigas que podían atacarle a distancia. Sus ataques eran feroces y casi estábamos mas pendientes de evitarle que de poder dañarle. Alistair se recupero pronto del golpe recibido y atacó por la espalda del demonio consiguiendo hacer un corte en su pierna por la parte posterior. En ese breve momento en el que cojeó Zev de un salto consiguió hacer un corte en su cara y yo en su brazo. Un grito de dolor salió del demonio. Justo en ese instante pasó rozándome una flecha de Leliana que se clavó en la garganta del demonio. Este cayó de rodillas al suelo chillando. Zev fue corriendo a intentar acabar con él cuando todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto por una luz brillante.

Acto seguido un ruido estremecedor y una luz de la cuya emanaba una energía maligna. Un fuerte estruendo y un destello. Quedamos cegados durante un momento por esa luz y cuando recuperamos la visión vimos que el demonio había vuelto a cambiar de forma. Era un demonio de ira. Lanzó un conjuro de fuego hacia mí que en ese instante estaba indefensa pero Alistair se interpuso entre el fuego y yo y consiguió pararlo con su escudo. Wynne empezó a lanzarle ataques de hielo y parecían ser efectivos. Cada vez que un conjuro de la anciana impactaba contra el demonio éste chirriaba de dolor. Sus ataques eran muy fuertes. Pr suerte mientras el demonio me atacaba a mi Zev y Alistair le asestaban duros golpes y viceversa. En un momento de distracción conseguí clavarle mi espada en el corazón. Entonces Alistair hizo lo propio con la suya por la espalda. El demonio cayó al suelo derribado. Todos nos miramos con cara de satisfacción pero entonces otra vez su cuerpo empezó a brillar de nuevo y se produjo una vez más otra transformación.

En esta ocasión el demonio se transformó en una abominación.

-¿¡Es que esto no se acaba nunca! –gritó Alistair

-¿Y qué prisa tienes? Con lo bien que nos lo estamos pasando – le respondió Zev

Realmente el cansancio ya empezaba a hacer mella en nosotros y el solo hecho de pensar en enfrentarme a esa criatura yo sola me aterraba. Suerte que mis amigos estaban allí conmigo. Por extraño que pareciera esa transformación me aprecia más débil que la anterior. El demonio seguía siendo muy fuerte pero tenía la impresión de que era más lento. Eso era una gran noticia para Zev que con su agilidad y rapidez le asestaba golpes sin descanso. El demonio recibía golpes por todas partes y no savia a quién de nosotros atacar. Pronto conseguimos tenerlo muy malherido. Un chillido suyo nos hizo retroceder y taparnos los oídos. Era un ruido muy estridente. Una vez más su cuerpo volvió a brillar fuertemente.

Esta vez adoptó la forma de sombra. Ahora sí que era mucho mas rápido que anteriormente. Nos sorprendió a todos y consiguió derribarme de un golpe. Estaba a punto de atacarme de nuevo cuando la espada de Alistair se interpuso en su camino y paro el ataque. De un fuerte golpe derribó también a Alistair a unos 10 metros al menos de mí. Zev clavó una de sus dagas en su espalda. El demonio se volteó y también mandó lejos a Zev. Por suerte tuve el tiempo necesario para rodar por el suelo y salir de debajo suyo para poder evitar cualquier ataque. Wynne lanzó un rayo de hielo y consiguió por un momento dejar al demonio helado. Esos breves instantes nos permitieron a todos levantarnos y ponernos en posición de ataque. Rápidamente el demonio se deshizo del hielo y volvió a la carga a por mí. Wynne en esta ocasión le lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó contra el demonio haciéndole retroceder algunos metros. Rápidamente aprovechando que estaba cegado por el humo me lancé al ataque y le asesté un fuerte golpe con mi espada. Zev y Alistair consiguieron flanquearle... Alistair le clavó su espada a la altura de las costillas y Zev sus dagas en la espalda. Una vez más su cuerpo empezó a iluminarlo todo y una fuerte explosión nos lanzo al suelo lejos de él.

Una vez más el demonio cambió de forma y esta vez era un espectro. Leliana lanzó su última flecha dirigida al gaznate pero la flecha atravesó el cuello del demonio. La flecha no le hizo nada. Todos nos miramos atónitos. Si teníamos que morir lo haríamos luchando hasta el último aliento así que sin dudarlo me lancé al ataque. Todos hicieron lo mismo. Por suerte para nosotros conseguimos acabar con él.

Cuando hubimos acabado con esa monstruosa criatura Niall aparecido delante de nuestros ojos.

-Realmente eres mucho más valiente de lo que yo jamás hubiera sido – me dijo tendiéndome una mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo no puedo, llevo tanto tiempo aquí que mi cuerpo ha muerto, para ti solo han sido unas horas pero para mí ya es demasiado tarde – me dijo con melancolía.

-No, no puede ser Niall te ayudaremos – le dije.

-Ya lo has hecho me has liberado ahora puedo irme en paz, por favor coge la Letanía de mi cuerpo – me dijo – espero que mi madre hubiera estado orgullosa de mi.

-Estoy segura que ya lo está, la gente hace cosas nobles en momentos de desesperación y tú has sido muy valiente para intentar enfrentarte a los magos de sangre tu solo – le dije con una sonrisa – nunca te olvidaremos te lo prometo.

-Adiós amiga que el Hacedor guie tus pasos – me dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Otra vez el silencio y la oscuridad nos envolvieron, solo esperaba poder regresar….


	9. El destino del Círculo

**Capitulo 8: El destino del Círculo. **

Al abrir los ojos la estancia me pareció familiar, si era la torre del circulo por fin había podido salir de ese maldito lugar, no entendía como los magos podían soportarlo.

Empecé a mirar a mí alrededor y vi que mis compañeros empezaban a despertarse de su letargo.

Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y falto de energía como si algo se hubiera estado alimentando de mi energía vital.

-¿Estáis todos bien? – pregunte a mis compañeros.

-Como si me hubieran pisoteado – dijo Alistair.

-Yo también estoy cansada – dijo Leiliana.

-No había estado tan desecho, des de que me cole en el aren privado de un príncipe – me dijo Zevran guiñándome un ojo– tu ya me entiendes.

-Deberíamos descansar, muertos no le servimos de nada al círculo – dijo Wynne.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, Alistair y Zevran cogieron el cuerpo del demonio y lo arrojaron fuera al pasillo antes de atrancar las puertas de entrada a la sala con cualquier cosa que encontraron.

Leiliana, Wynne y yo tomamos el cuerpo sin vida de Niall y lo pusimos en un rincón de la sala apartado con nosotros, tenia serenidad en su rostro. Cogí la Letanía de Andralla de su cuerpo sin vida y le coloque las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Lo cubrimos con uno de los tapices que había en la sala.

-Descansa en paz Niall- le dije antes de alejarme del cuerpo.

Sacamos comida y agua de nuestros petates y comimos en silencio, supongo que todos pensábamos en lo que habíamos vivido dentro de aquellas pesadillas.

Alistair estaba sentado a mi lado muy pensativo.

-Alistair ¿estas bien? – pregunte.

-Como pude dejarme engañar tan fácilmente, sino hubiera sido por ti…- me dijo.

-No debes pensar eso, los demonios escudriñan nuestro corazón y nos muestran nuestros más oscuros deseos o miedos para tratar de manipularnos – le dije.

-Pero tú te libraste y nos liberaste a todos – me dijo él.

-Estuve a punto de caer, la visión que me mostro….- y se me atragantaron las palabras en la garganta.

-¿Te mostro a tu familia? – me pregunto.

-No, supongo que vio que el dolor y la sed de venganza eran tales que no hubiera podido controlarme, así que busco otra cosa – le dije sonrojándome.

-¿Puedo preguntar el que? –

- A ti – le respondí sin mirarle.

- ¿A mí? – Pregunto incrédulo - ¿Qué ocurría?

-Otro día te lo contare estoy muy cansada – dije cambiando de tema.

-Oh...si….por supuesto, deveriamos dormir un rato – me dijo.

Me levante y me apoye en una de las paredes, dormir sentada no era lo mas cómodo pero algo era algo.

Cuando me desperté Alistair estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado, seguramente se hubiera unido a mi cuando me quede dormida.

-Alistair, venga dormilón tenemos alimañas que matar – le dije.

-¿Qué? – pregunto todavía somnoliento.

-Que ya hemos descansado suficiente tenemos que acabar con esto – le dije mientras me levantaba y le tenía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Muy agradecido mi señora Cousland – me dijo mientras me levantaba.

-El placer es mío mi príncipe – le dije al oído.

Alistair puso mala cara.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así – me aviso.

-Ya lo sé pero es lo que eres así que…vamos que se nos hace tarde – le respondí.

El trayecto hacia las escaleras del último piso no es que fuera un camino de rosas nos tuvimos que enfrentar a varias crías de dragón y incluso a un dragón. Yo nunca había visto ninguno pues hacia muy pocos años que habían reaparecido en nuestras tierras, pero los encontré animales tremendamente hermosos al igual que peligrosos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala donde se encontraban las escaleras nos encontramos una barrera mágica usada a modo de cárcel y un templario todavía vivo en su interior.

-Esta barrera…..nunca había visto nada parecido – dijo Wynne.

-Aléjate de mi demonio…voy a mantenerme fuerte…..vete – dijo el templario.

-Parece que esta delirando – dije.

-A saber lo que le han hecho – me respondió Alistair.

Entonces el hombre me miro directamente a los ojos y un su cara mostro una mueca de confusión y miedo.

-Siempre había funcionado – se lamento- cerraba los ojos y ya no estabas ahí.

-Pero soy real cálmate, he venido a ayudaros – le dije al joven templario.

-Pues entonces mátalos a todos, no sabes lo que han hecho – me dijo con rencor.

-No voy a matar gente inocente solo con el pretexto que no sabemos si son magos de sangre – le respondí.

-No puedes correr ese riesgo – me replico.

-Prefiero perdonar a unos maleficarum que ensuciarme las manos con sangre de inocentes – le espete con furia.

-Sabia que harías lo más razonable – me dijo Wynne.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Esta el primer encantador ahí dentro? – le pregunte al templario.

-Si pero no sé si continuara con vida o se habrá convertido en alguna cosa nefasta para este mundo – me respondió.

Los cinco empezamos a subir las escaleras al próximo piso donde nos seguramente nos esperarían todas las respuestas…

Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuando abrimos la puerta al ver a un mago rodeado de abominaciones que torturaban a otros magos para hacer flaquear su fuerza de voluntad.

-Si habéis llegado aquí quiere decir que mis pobres criaturas están muertas…que lastima-dijo el mago -….para vosotros por que todo el esfuerzo no os habrá servido de nada porque moriréis aquí.

-Uldred detén esta locura – dijo Wynne.

-Uldred ya no existe ahora somos uno y vamos a dominar este maldito mundo- dijo con voz tenebrosa el mago.

-Wynne esto esta a punto de empezar ten preparado la Letanía – le susurre.

La maga solo asintió con la cabeza mientras yo desenvainaba mis espadas.

-Por qué crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo- le desafié.

Entonces Uldred empezó a convulsionarse y se transformo en un gran demonio del orgullo.

Alistair y Zev rápidamente se fueron uno hacia cada flanco del demonio a por las abominaciones que le acompañaban. Yo me dispuse a cargar contra el demonio mientras Leliana lazaba sus flechas contra él. Intentó golpearme con todas sus fuerzas pero logré evitarlo rodando por el suelo momento en que me dejó al descubierto uno de sus flancos y aproveché para golpearle fuertemente.

Zev y Alistair no tuvieron muchos problemas para deshacerse de las abominaciones y le tenían flanqueado. En ese instante el demonio me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia los magos encarcelados. Entonces Wynne cerró los ojos y se concentró y empezó a recitar un conjuro

- El lado del bien es mi paraíso, mi lugar seguro Hacedor no permitas que caiga en la tentación, ayúdame a que el bien prevalezca y el mal desaparezca, yo canto a tu gloria.

Las palabras de Wynne impidieron que el demonio pudiera transformar a los magos en abominaciones. Este furioso atacó contra su fuerza pero estaba tan cegado por la rabia que era fácil prever y evitar sus golpes. Zev se puso delante de él y le dio un blanco donde centrar sus ataques. El demonio intentaba alcanzarle pero el elfo era mucho más rápido y ágil. Leliana por su parte castigaba con flechas los costados del demonio y Wynne le lanzaba bolas de fuego combinando sus ataques con algún rayo de hielo. Mientras Alistair y yo fuimos por la retaguardia del demonio. Éste no estaba atento a nuestros movimientos porque centraba toda su ira en el elfo. Alistair se arrodillo detrás del demonio y se puso su escudo sobre la cabeza. Yo me aleje cogiendo carrerilla y empecé a correr hacia él. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar donde Alistair salté y sobre su escudo. Entonces cuando apoyé mi pie Alistair se levantó y con fuerza me impulsó por los aire. Agarre fuertemente mi espada y la clavé en la nuca del demonio. Al momento cayó al suelo derrotado.

La batalla había terminado Uldred estaba muerto junto contra sus secuaces y el primer encantador y los demás magos estaban a salvo.

-Primer Encantador – dijo Wynne con voz aliviada.

-Wynne no se porque pero me imaginaba que serias tu, eres terca como una mula – le respondió.

-He tenido ayuda…- dijo Wynne refiriéndose a mí.

-No es por ser mal educada, pero abajo del todo hay unos templarios ansiosos por cortar cabezas – les dije a los magos.

-Si tienes razón, pero tendréis que ayudarme a bajar las escaleras – me dijo el primer encantador – no sé a quién se le ocurrió poner el circulo en una torre pero des de luego no pensó que la gente envejece.

Wynne sonrió ante el comentario del Primer Encantador.

Todos bajamos de la torre hasta el primer piso donde los supervivientes que habíamos rescatado nos esperaban con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Después de muchas discusiones a trabes de la gran puerta de metal los templarios las abrieron dejándonos salir de ese maldito lugar.

-Realmente no creí que lo consiguierais – me dijo el Caballero Comandante.

-Hombre de poca fe – le respondió el Primer Encantador.

-Todavía necesito ayuda con la Ruina y con la posesión de un niño en Risco Rojo – le dije al Primer Encantador.

-Entonces el circulo acudirá en vuestra ayuda no hay un momento que perder, tenemos que salvar la vida de ese niño y empezarnos a preparar para la gran batalla – me dijo con una sonrisa – esperemos poder devolverte el favor tan grande que nos has hecho.

Los magos y templarios que habíamos rescatado en la torre, nos valieron a dar las gracias uno a uno supongo que la experiencia los cambiaria para siempre pero no sabía si para bien o para mal, aunque yo esperaba que fuera lo primero.

A nuestro grupo de viaje se unieron el Primer Encantador Irving y varios magos, incluida Wynne.

Un templario nos llevo hasta la orilla del lago y dejamos la torre tras nosotros, solo podía esperar que los magos pudieran recuperarse.

Estábamos atravesando el Bannorn cuando oímos una discusión muy fuerte y Alistair y yo decidimos investigarlo.

Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa ver un hombre vestido con la ropa de la guardia de honor de Cailan rodeado de hombres armados con el escudo de Bann Loren.

-Ese era el confidente del Rey, tenemos que ayudarlo Alistair – le dije mientras observaba la discusión.

Alistair solo me asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal a Leiliana y Zevran para que se acercaran a ayudarnos.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente al grupo de hombres y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar uno de los hombres de Bann Loren asesto una cuchillada al confidente del Rey.

-Noo! –Grité- ¡Rápido Leliana hay un arquero!

Nuestro grito reveló nuestra posición lo que hizo que la atención de los hombres se centrara en nosotros. Leliana rápidamente acabó con el arquero. Zev se lanzó a por dos hombres. De una patada derribo a uno al suelo. El otro intentó golpearle y con un movimiento rápido Zev esquivo el golpe y le cortó la garganta al hombre. Cuando fue a por el que había derribado pasó por su lado Alistair golpeando con su espada la cabeza del hombre del suelo acabando así con su vida.

-¡Eeeeeeh! –Gritó Zev- ¡Ese era mío!

-Haber sido mas rápido –le respondió Alistair

Uno de ellos me atacó con su espada. Su técnica no era muy buena así que rápidamente le desarme y atravesé su corazón. Otro hombre armado con una maza quiso golpearme. Evité u golpe y hundí mi espada en su estomago arrebatándole la vida. Me giré para acabar con el último que quedaba. No me había percatado de que le tenía ya encima y ya había lanzado su golpe con la maza. Alistair apareció de la nada y paró el ataque con su escudo. Por mi espalda apareció Zev clavando su daga en las costillas del hombre. Cuando éste se tambaleó le agarro por la cabeza y lo desnucó.

-Lo siento no he sido lo suficiente mente rápida – dije acercándome al hombre.

-Yo…coff…te reconozco eres la recluta de Duncan- me miro el hombre aliviado – yo…yo…coff coff…defraude a Cailan, que el Hacedor me perdone, abandone sus armas y sus pertenencias en ese maldito lugar.

-Ostagar- susurre.

-Por favor tenéis que recuperarlas- me suplico.

-¿Donde están sus pertenencias?- pregunte.

-Te señalare en un mapa donde las podéis encontrar y si encontráis su cuerpo…- el hombre no pudo continuar por culpa de un ataque de tos.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano – le dije.

El hombre me señalo en un papa de Ostagar donde se encontraban las pertenencias del Rey y expiro.

-Freyja…iremos….iremos a recuperarlas ¿verdad? – Pregunto Alistair- me deje unos cuantos engendros tenebrosos que merecían que se les clavara una espada en el corazón.

-Si- le respondí.

Volvimos con los magos, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que habíamos perdido en Ostagar y jamás podríamos recuperar.

Nuestra marcha a paso ligero y sin contratiempos de por medio nos acercaron a Risco Rojo mucho antes de lo que hubiéramos pensado.

Solo esperaba que los magos tuvieran éxito y que pudiéramos salvar la vida del hijo del Arl.


	10. Al rescate de un niño

**Nota del autor:** **este capitulo es de transición, es decir, hay mucho dialogo y poca acción, creo que nunca lo he dicho pero nunca es tarde para decir que los personajes del fic pertenecen a Bioware, exepto la personalidad de Freyja que es totalmente mia.**

**Capitulo 9: Al rescate de un niño. **

Dos días después de haber salido de la torre del circulo llegamos al castillo de Risco Rojo.

Los guardias del castillo ya nos habían divisado al entrar en el valle y Bann Teagan estaba esperándonos en la entrada.

-¡Bann Teagan! - le salude acercándome a el.

-Mi señora- me saludo haciéndome una leve reverencia.

-No es necesario eso Teagan ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? – pregunte.

-Bien la barrera que levantaron vuestra amiga y ese mago ha tenido a Connor en un letargo y no hemos tenido ningún incidente – me aclaro – pero porfavor entrar deveis estar exaustos.

Teagan nos condujo al interior del castillo y ordeno que nos trajeran algo de comer.

-Morrigan, Sten me alegro que estéis bien – les dije a mis compañeros.

-¿Cómo es que habeis tarda tanto empezaba a ….? – Morrigan no continuo con la frase.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mi? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, no me fio del templario – me dijo señalando a Alistair.

-Eso es mutuo bruja – le respondió el.

Eran como niños.

-Primer Encantador, ¿asi solo podeis enviar a un mago al Velo? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a la mesa.

-Si, pero antes de enviarlo necesitamos saber que clase de demonio esta atado a este niño, empezaremos nuestras investigaciones tan punto terminemos de comer asi que si lo deseais podeis ir a descansar un rato- me dijo el Primer Encantador.

Todos terminamos de comer y los magos se fueron con Connor.

-Teagan porfavor, ¿donde podría conseguir agua caliente para un baño? – le pregunte.

-Ordenare que os lo preparen – me respondió.

-No, tranquilo no es necesario –

-Es lo menos que podemos a hacer, habeis ariesgado la vida para intentar salvar la de mi sobrino – me dijo un poco afligido.

-Como queráis – le respondi.

Hizo un señal a una de las criadas del castillo y le ordeno que me prepara el baño.

-¿Puedo pediros otro favor? – me sentía como si estuviera abusando de su confianza.

-Lo que queráis mi señora-

-¿Me podríais prestar algún libro de vuestra biblioteca? – le pregunte.

-Claro que si no teneis ni que pedirlo, cogerlo vos misma, estais en vuestra casa- me dijo con una sonrisa – venid os acompañare.

Bann Teagan me tenido el brazo, hacia mucho tiempo que un hombre no tenia ese gesto conmigo.

-Teneis una biblioteca exquista, me recuerda a la que tenia en….- se me quebró la voz al recordar mi hogar.

-Siento que os haya traido recuerdos tristes mi señora –

-No, no son tristes sino todo lo contrario, lo que me entristece es no saber si podre volver algún dia a mi hogar – le respondi.

-Comprendo, os dejare sola, para que podais escoger- me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Por raro que fuera cogi un libro sobre protocolo en las fiestas reales, tres meses antes no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza coger ese libro, pero ahora me hacia recordar el tiempo que pase junto a mi madre aprendiendo las reglas de la cortesía en palacio.

Cuando volvi mis compañeros se habían ido a las habitaciones que nos habían asignado y yo hice lo mismo.

Entre en la habitacion y cerre la puerta tras de mi, empeze a desnudarme cuando oi un ruido tras de mi, desenvaine la daga que tenia en el muslo y me di la vuelta, colocando la hoja en el gaznate del intruso.

-Bella Guarda no es necesaria tanta violencia – me dijo Zevran con su acento.

-Creo que es muy necesaria ¿Qué haces en mi habitacion? – le pregunte.

-Queria saber como estabas solo eso – me dijo.

Yo le mire con recelo.

-No me mires asi, bueno la verdad es que hay segundas intenciones también quería espiarte a urtadillas pero tienes buen oído – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo – le dije envainado mi daga y posando una mano en mi cadera.

-Bastante, lastima que me oiste cuando te hibas a quitar la camisa de algodón – me dijo.

-Tengo que reconocerte que como minimo eres sincero con tus actos, ahora sal de mi habitacion te lo ruego – le pedi.

-Como ya te dije, yo no hare nada salvo que tu me lo pidas – me cogió la mano y me la beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Zev – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Acabe de desnudarme y me meti en la bañera, el agua caliente destenso un poco mis musculos y articulaciones adoloridas.

Lo que habia visto en la torre me habia hecho darme cuenta de la increíble fortaleza que tenían que demostrar los magos, un momento de debilidad y ya no habia marcha atrás, realmente los que se resistían a la tentancion eran personas extraodinarias dignas de todo respeto.

Termine de lavarme y al salir de la habitacion me encontré con una doncella que estaba recogiendo mi ropa sucia

-Os he dejado ropa limpia mi señora, os las devolveremos cuando estén limpias y secas – refiriéndose a la ropa que habia llevado puesta cuando llegue.

-Muchas gracias – le dije mientras salía de la habitacion.

Cuando me estaba secando con la toalla, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Si? – pregunte.

-Freyja soy Alistair ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto des del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, pasa –

Al entrar me vio semidesnuda envuelta solo con la toalla y con piel y cabello todavía húmedos del baño.

-Pu..puedo volver en cinco minutos – dijo sonrojándose.

-Tranquilo no es necesario – le dije mientras me ponía detrás de la mampara – ves asi podemos hablar.

Escuche un bufido de alivio.

-Pero si quieres puedo canviarme a tu lado – le dije con voz maliciosa.

-¡Por el aliento del Hacedor mujer! – dijo exasperado.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte sacando la cabeza para verle.

-Eres la tentación personificada –

Salí de detrás de la mampara solo con una camisa de algodón, pegada a mi cuerpo por la humedad de mi piel y sabia perfectamente que se me transparetaban los pechos a causa del agua que dejaba mi cabello. Me acerque a el poco a poco, como mi madre y Oriana me habían enseñado, hasta que llegue a pocos centímetros de el.

Alistair también se habia bañado y todo su cuerpo desprendía olor a jabon.

-¿Tan mala es? – pregunte mientras deslizaba un dedo por su musculado pecho.

Su mirada se traslado de mi pecho a mis ojos, con esa mirada suya tan peculiar que me decía que estaba nervioso y exitado al mismo tiempo.

-No…pero –

No pudo terminar la frase por que mis lavios se encontraron con los suyos mientras posaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiraba de el hacia mi. Estaba empezando a excitarme y notaba la humedad en mi sexo que hiba creciendo a medida que los besos de Alistiar se estaban volviendo mas y mas profundos. Tenia mis dudas sobre que su primer beso hubiera sido conmigo por que era un exelente besador, su lengua jugaba con la mia mientras nuestra respiración se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada.

Lo deseaba y sabia que el me deseaba a mi por la dureza que empezaba a tonar entre sus piernas, el habia posado sus brazos en mi cintura pero yo quería mas asi que cogi una de sus manos y la pose en mi culo.

-Freyja – dijo seprandose de mi – no me hagas esto…

Lo mire con recelo.

-¿Hacerte el que? –

-Ya lo sabes – me respondió sonrojándose.

-¿Ponerte caliente? – pregunte.

-Si –

-Alistair – le dije mientras me acercaba a el – yo te deseo y se que tu a mi también.

Roce con la punta de mis dedos la dureza palpitante que se escondia en sus pantalones y el se separo otra vez de mi.

-No voy a negarlo, nunca habia sentido esto por nadie – me respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Entonces ¿ que problema hay? – pregunte.

-Yo no quiero que esto vaya asi, las cosas se están desmadrando, ya sabes yo nunca he hecho nada nunca parecido y creo que vamos demasiado rápido – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Dentro de mi cabeza estaba mas que indignada; yo era Freyja Cousland habia tenido pretendientes de toda Thedas y el me estaba rechazando.

-Esta bien no volveré a tocarte – le dije fríamente.

Entonces el levanto la mirada confuso todavía por mis palabras.

-Freyja yo no….no quería decir eso- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo.

Rompiendo ese momento tan incomodo alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Los magos están preparados quieren verte – dijo Leiliana atraves de la puerta.

-Ahora voy – le respondi.

No dije nada mas me volvi detrás del biombo y me puse unos pantalones limpios calzándome las botas.

Cuando sali el todavía estaba sentado en el sofa esperándome.

-Freyja….tenemos que hablar de esto – me dijo en tono de suplica.

-Ahora no- le espete – los magos quieren vernos.

Abri la puerta y al salir de la habitacion me tope con Morrigan que puso mala cara al ver Alistair salir detrás de mi. Ella se quedo atrás y mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche que le decía a Alistair.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho que lleva esa cara? – pregunto con voz enfadada.

-Nada- le dijo el en el mismo tono.

-Te aseguro algo templario de pacotilla, si le haces algo me asegurare que no encuentren ni tus cenizas – le amenazo.

Ya no escuche nada mas. Baje al gran salón donde Wynne y el Primer Encantador estaban esperándonos.

Junto a mí se reunieron el resto de mis compañeros esperando el informe sobre la investigación.

-Según las pruebas que hemos hecho a Connor – empezó a explicar el Primer Encantador – hemos llegado a la conclusión que el niño ha sido poseído en sueños por un demonio del deseo, uno de los más peligrosos de la jerarquía. La parte buena es que no se ha transformado en una abominación y si matamos el demonio en el velo, el niño será liberado.

Era una gran noticia.

-Dime Freyja de los Guardias Grises a quien deseas enviar ¿al velo? – me pregunto el primer Encantador.

Era una decisión difícil te tomar y yo no sabía a quién escoger si fuera maga hubiera entrado yo misma pero ese no era el caso.

-Iré yo – dijo con voz firme Wynne – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por salvar a los niños.

-¿Estas segura? Deves estar agotada después de lo que vivimos en la torre- le dije preocupada.

- Mi querida niña me honra que muestres preocupación por mi persona, pero yo no viviría tranquila si no salvamos a ese niño – dijo Wynne mientras me cogía una de mis manos y me la estrechaba con ternura.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, esa mujer era realmente valiente.

Los magos empezaron el ritual tan punto tuvieron lo necesario, el espíritu de Wynne se traslado al velo dejando su cuerpo inerte, asi tuvimos que estar nosotros pensé para mis adentros.

No podía estarme quieta sin hacer nada asi que paseaba arriba y debajo de la gran habitacion.

-Freyja por lo que mas quieras me estas mareando, siéntate de una vez – me dijo Morrigan exasperada.

-Yo, yo lo siento – me disculpe con ella – odio estar de brazos cruzados.

Me sente en un banco de la sala y ella se sento a mi lado.

-Realmente no entiendo por que tienes que salvar a todo el que se te cruza en tu camino – me dijo fríamente.

-Supongo que soy un poco necia, pero si no fuera asi no seria yo- le dije encongiendome de hombros.

-Eres cabezota eso te lo tengo en cuenta, al igual que nunca me has tratado como si fuera un apostata – me dijo con una voz mas suave.

-Bueno por lo que yo creo eres una persona, mas alla de tus poderes mágicos – le dije con una sonrisa – por cierto tengo algo para ti, cuando acabe esto ven a mi dormitorio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una cara confusa pero se levanto al ver que Alistair se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-Si te molesta solo tienes que decirlo – me susurró mientras se levantaba.

Alistair ocupo su lugar en el banco sin decir nada con los ojos puestos en los magos, que todavía seguían con su ritual.

-Espero que Wynne pueda con ese demonio – dije rompiendo el silencio incomodo que habia entre nosotros.

-Yo también lo espero – me respondió.

Nos quedamos sentados mirando sin mas hasta que el Primer Encantador se acerco a nosotros.

-Ella ha vencido al demonio – nos dijo – Wynne y el niño despertaran en breve.

Alistair, Teagan e Isolda se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Connor mientras los demás esperábamos que se despertara Wynne.

No tardo mucho en recobrar la conciencia.

-Bienvenida – le dije con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

El Primer Encantador le dio una poción de Lirio a Wynne y al bebérsela pareció recuperar parte de la energía que seguramente habia consumido mientras estaba en el Velo.

-Muchas gracias Wynne por lo que has hecho por nosotros – le dije mientras le cogía la mano – nunca lo olvidare.

-¿Es que ya te quieres despedir de mi? – me pregunto.

-Bueno yo no, pero supongo que querras volver a la torre con los niños – le dije.

-En realidad, Irving, tengo que hacerte una petición – le dijo Wynne al Primer Encantador.

-Dime –

-Quiero pedirte permiso para ayudar a esta mujer en su lucha contra la Ruina – le pidió.

-Ya pensaba que estabas tardando mucho en pedírmelo – le respondió el con una risa por debajo de la nariz.

-Wynne ¿de verdad? Me…me siento muy honrada de que quieras compartir mi camino – le dije a la mujer.

-El honor es mio pequeña – me dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-Yo deveria comprobar como esta Connor, si me perdonais – le dije mientras me levantaba – Wynne descansa, te lo has ganado.

Subi las escaleras y me dirigi a los aposentos de Connor. El niño estaba despierto y estaba siendo examinado por uno de los magos del circulo. Que nos aseguro que no habia rasto del demonio en su interior.

-Mi señora – dijo Teagan cogiéndome la mano – sois una bendición del Hacedor, gracias por lo que habeis hecho por mi sobrino.

-Eh…yo no he hecho nada ha sido Wynne en realidad –

-No os quitéis merito – dijo Lady Isolda – pero aun tenemos que hacer algo por mi marido.

-Es verdad Eamon no se ha despertado después de romper la unión que tenían Connor y el demonio – nos dijo Teagan.

-Pues tendremos que hacer algo para despertarlo – les dije.

-Las Cenizas de Andraste – dijo Lady Isolda.

-Pues entonces iremos a por ellas – les dije – ¿pero por donde empezamos?

-El hermano Genitivi es un experto en la materia reside en Denerim – dijo Isolda.

-Pues iremos a Denerim – dijo Alistair.

-No los entretengamos mas seguro que están desfallecidos y tienen que descansar – dijo Teagan.

Alistair y yo salimos de la habitacion sin mediar palabra entre nosotros.

-Freyja esto no puede seguir asi – dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

Iba a responderle cuando Morrigan apareció a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-Freyja ¿querías hablar conmigo? – me pregunto.

-Si es asi, ven acompañame – le dije mientras me soltaba de la mano de Alistair- Alistair pasate luego si quieres.

El asintió con la cabeza y yo me fui con Morrigan a mi habitacion. Me sente en la cama y de mi zurron saque el Grimorio que habia cogido en la torre.

-Creo que esto es de tu madre – le dije.

-¿Si, pero como lo has sabido? – pregunto extrañada

-Cuando estuvimos en tu casa después de que tu madre nos rescatara de la torre de Ishal vi unos manuscritos en la mesa y tengo buena memoria por que reconoci su letra en cuanto abrí el Grimorio – le conté.

-Muchas gracias yo no se que decir – me dijo ella.

-¿Piensas devolvérselo? – le pregunte.

-No, siempre he querido saber que clase de magia me estaba ocultando y ahora tengo la oportunidad de saberlo, me lo empezare estudiar ahora mismo – me dijo mientras se levantaba y se hiba.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vimos a Leiliana.

-Carai ahora mismo iba a llamar a la puerta – dijo con una risilla- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si claro entra – le dije – buenas noches Morrigan.

-Buenas noches Freyja – me respondió ella.

Leiliana se sento a mi lado y me miro como si tratara de averiguar lo que pensaba.

-Lei ¿por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber y acabamos antes? – le dije.

-¿Que ha pasado con Alistair? parecíais estar enfadados entre vosotros – me dijo.

-Creo que me pase de la raya con el, lo presione demasiado y cuando me rechazo salió a flote mi orgullo de noble – le conté a Leiliana.

-Entonces no ha sido nada grave, tranquila que todo se solucionara – me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias, Lei, eres una buena amiga – le dije.

-Yo siempre estare para ti – me dijo.

-Al igual que yo no te quepa duda – le respondi.

-Freyja puedo pasar – dijo Alistair mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Os dejare solos – dijo Leiliana mientras abria la puerta y salía por ella- buenas noches Alistair.

-Buenas noches – respondió el mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Deves pensar que soy imbécil – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué? Oh no Alistair yo nunca he pensado eso – le dije – siento lo de antes.

-La verdad es que me siento como un imbécil por rechazarte, pero yo no quiero que dejes de acercarte a mi – me dijo mientras me cogía la mano – lo único es…

-Yo no quiero dejar de acercarme a ti –

-Yo hace nueve meses atrás estaba encerrado en la Capilla, sin ninguna esperanza en mi vida, nunca habia sentido el tacto de una mujer entre mis brazos y mucho menos besarla – suspiro mientras intentaba aclarar su mente – y luego apareces tu, cuando te vi por primera vez en Ostagar pude ver la pena en tus ojos lo desgraciada que eras por estar ahí, pero yo me sentí de otra manera se me acelero el corazón y casi me volvi loco al pensar que podias no superar la inciciacion.

Con la mano que tenia libre me levanto el mentón para que lo miraba mientras me hablaba.

-Y luego todo lo que nos paso…tu eras mi faro de luz alguien con quien podía contar y que sabia que no me abandonaría, cuando te toque por primera vez un escalofiro recorrió todo mi cuerpo y es algo que aun me ocurre con solo rozar tu piel, dia a dia quería estar mas cerca de ti –me dijo -cuando apareció Zevran con su confianza en si mismo tuve miedo y los celos me consumieron.

-No tienes por que tener celos de el, lo encuentro divertido y agradable pero nada que pueda hacerte la competencia creeme – le dije.

Alistair metió la mano en sus pantalones y saco una rosa.

-¿Sabes que es? – me pregunto.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa? –

-¿¡Que! No, no en absoluto – me dijo nervioso.

-Ah, entonces es una rosa – le dije con una sonrisa.

-La cogi cuando estuvimos en Lothering, supongo que la tendría que haber dejado ahí, pero no me parecía bien dejarla a la merced de la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos – me conto- pensé como podía crecer algo tan bello rodeado de tanta fealdad.

-Es un sentimiento bonito – le dije.

-Pense que podría dártela a ti – me dijo dándome la rosa.

-A mi ¿por qué? – pregunte.

- Por que siento lo mismo cuando te miro, pienso como puede existir una mujer tan formidable y hermosa en medio de esta miseria - me dijo mientras cogía aire – durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntos he sentido cosas por ti que no habia sentido por nadie, creo que ya te lo he dicho en alguna ocasión, ahora se que es Freyja estoy enamorado de ti.

-Yo…yo…-las palabras no salian de mi garganta.

-Espero no estar engañándome a mi mismo –

-¿¡Que! En absoluto – le dije cogiéndole de la mano – yo nunca me habia sentido asi con nadie Alistair.

Me cogió el mentón y me acerco los lavios a los suyos, no fue como el beso que nos dimos antes cargado de lujuria sino todo lo contrario era tierno y dulce.

-Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo – me dijo mientras separaba sus labios de los mios.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrados y volvi a reclamar su boca de nuevo.

Se me empezaban a cerrar los ojos del cansacio y luchaba contra el para pasar mas rato con Alistair, pero no conseguía ganar.

-Deves estar agotada por que no te metes en la cama- me dijo el mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Podrias venir conmigo – le dije con un susuro.

-Freyja ya lo hemos hablado….-

-No, no me refería a eso, sino solo dormir, te prometo que sere buena, palabra de Cousland – dije levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

-Esta bien supongo que no tiene nada de malo – me dijo el – ahora vuelvo voy a buscar mi muda para dormir.

Alistair salió de la habitacion y yo me di prisa en ponerme la camisa de dormir que me habían prestado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el volvia estar de nuevo en mi habitacion.

Me meti en la cama y el se metió conmigo.

-¿Puedo? – pregunte mientras intentaba acorrucarme sobre su pecho.

-Por su puesto – me respondió el aciendome sitio.

Apoye la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrace, su corazón latia fuertemente y fue un sonido hipnotizador, poco a poco iba cayendo en los brazos del sueño junto al hombre que amaba.


	11. El camino del Norte

**Nota del autor: este capítulo también contiene mucho dialogo, pero es que en el se cuentan cosas que en el futuro tendrán repercusión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: El camino del norte <strong>

Cuando el sol se filtro por las rendijas de la ventana abrí lentamente los ojos y con la mano busque la presencia de quien ya había abandonado la cama.

-mmm – me queje mientras me incorporaba.

Alistair se había ido pero la quistión era cuando, había pasado la noche conmigo en realidad o se había escabullido a la primera oportunidad.

Antes de que me diera cuenta la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y Alistair entro con una bandeja con comida.

-Oh…yo esperaba que no te hubieras despertado – dijo – he ido a buscar algo de comer supongo que estarás hambrienta.

-Supongo que te haces una idea, por la manera que suenan mis tripas – le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Alistair dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa que había al lado del sofá y se acerco para envolverme en sus brazos.

-Sabes, esta noche ha sido la primera noche que he dormido junto a una mujer – me dijo.

-Pues espero que no sea la última, es decir que no sea la última noche que duermes conmigo- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ven – dijo mientras me cogía en volandas y me sentaba en el sofá.

-Alistair aquí hay mas de cinco clases de queso –

-Si, me gusta un poco –

-Ya lo veo ya-

Desayunamos los dos juntos, era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, hablamos de nuestra ruta a Denerim y de lo que supondría estar en la capital donde Loghain tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes.

-Por cierto Freyja –

-¿Si? – le dije.

-Gracias por hacer esto por el Arl, desviarnos tanto para ayudar a su familia, no te haces ni idea de lo que es para mí –

-No hace falta que me las des, lo he hecho encantada –

Me vestí detrás del biombo para asegurarme seguir mi parte del trato de no presionarle y que el llevara las riendas de nuestra relación, al menos en lo que al terreno físico se refería.

Aunque yo sabía jugar muy bien al juego de la seducción, mientras me cambiaba deje caer mi camisa de algodón por la parte de delante del biombo.

-Alistair, ¿por favor me puedes pasar la camisa? – le pregunte.

-Si claro por supuesto –

Yo sabía perfectamente que en el ángulo que estaba colocado el espejo, Alistair vería parte de mi cuerpo desnudo al darme la camisa, y así fue. Solo dejaba entrever el nacimiento de mis senos pero fue suficiente como para encender una chispa en el.

-To...Toma aquí tienes – me dijo mientras me daba la camisa.

-Por que estas tan nervioso solo es una camisa – le dije como si no supiera lo que estaba viendo el.

-Yo por nada por nada-

Hecha la ley hecha la trampa pensé para mí misma mientras me acababa de vestir.

Nos colocamos las armaduras mutuamente y bajamos a la sala principal donde el resto de nuestros compañeros de viaje estaban desayunando.

-Creía que tendríamos que tirar la puerta abajo para sacaros de la habitación- dijo Leiliana guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh mi bella Guarda, eso me rompe el corazón – dijo Zevran haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿Estáis listos? Nos dirigimos a Denerim – les conté a mis compañeros.

-¿A Denerim? – Pregunto Morrigan – vas a conseguir que te corten la cabeza.

-Es, necesario, tenemos que encontrar la Urna de las cenizas de Andraste para curar a Arl Eamon y el erudito que lleva a cavo la investigación está en Denerim, así que no tenemos más remedio que ir – les explique a mis compañeros.

-Pues hacia Denerim y será mejor pasar desapercibidos- dijo Leiliana.

Todo el grupo recogió sus cosas y nos cargamos de provisiones, era una semana hacia Denerim.

-Nos dirigiremos al camino del Norte es la manera más segura de esquivar la horda – dijo Alistair mientras salíamos del castillo.

Empezamos a recorrer el mismo camino que seguimos cuando nos dirigimos a la torre del círculo, pero esta vez nos llevaría mucho más al norte, el mismo camino que recorrí con Duncan cuando abandone el hogar de mi familia.

Hicimos noche muy cerca de donde habíamos acampado la noche que Zevran se unió a nuestro grupo.

-A mi bella Guarda que recuerdos me trae este camino – dijo Zevran.

-¿Qué te pateáramos el culo es buen recuerdo? – le pregunte sarcásticamente.

Todos se pusieron a reír ante mi comentario incluso me pareció ver que a Sten se le escapaba la risa.

-Sten ahora que no me consideras tan inútil, ¿puedo preguntarte como acabaste en la jaula? – Pregunte – un hombre de tu fuerza y destreza seguramente hubiera podido con cuatro o cinco templarios.

-Es cierto Guarda hubiera podido, pero una mente débil como la mía no se merecía la oportunidad de redimirse – me dijo.

-¿Redimirse por haber matado a esa familia? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Si- respondió el.

-Se que llevo poco en el grupo, pero Sten pareces lamentar lo que hiciste, ¿entonces por qué los mataste? – pregunto Wynne.

-Estábamos con mis hermanos cerca del lago Calenhad cuando los engendros tenebrosos salieron de la nada y luchamos contra ellos, pero para mí vergüenza caí inconsciente. Cuando desperté había desaparecido mi espada y esa gente estaba ahí – nos conto.

-¿Ellos sabían dónde estaba? – pregunto Alistair.

-No, me entro el pánico y los mate con mis propias manos – nos respondió.

-¿Te entro un ataque de pánico por una espada?- pregunto Zev.

-Ella es parte de mi, mi alma como soldado de Beresaad, no espero que un elfo lo entienda – le respondió secamente.

-Por lo que has descrito parece lo mismo que nos paso a Alistair y a mí en la torre de Ishal, los engendros salieron de la nada, el lago Calenhad es muy grande, ¿por dónde estabas? – pregunte.

-Cerca de la torre del círculo – me respondió.

-Tenemos que pasar por ahí, podemos intentar buscarla – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco tu esfuerzo Guarda pero son palabras vacías – me respondió.

Fue una noche tranquila mientras nos turnamos para la vigilancia. A la mañana siguiente nos volvíamos a poner en marcha y nuestros pasos nos acercaban cada vez más a la torre del círculo.

-¿Wynne crees que el circulo volverá a ser el de antes? – le pregunte.

-La verdad no lo creo, pero espero que acabe siendo algo mejor de lo que era – me confesó.

Al final de ese día estábamos ya en los muelles del lago Calenhad.

-Sten ¿aquí es donde os atacaron? – pregunte.

-Si Guarda es justo aquí –

Empecé a registrar el lugar ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros. Al final encontré un hombre junto a los cadáveres de lo que parecían unos Quinari.

-Eh tu, ¡deja esos cuerpos! – le dije desenvainado mi espada y apuntando a su cuello.

-Yo lo siento, no quería- empezó a balbucear el hombre.

-¿Has visto alguna espada Quinari? – pregunte.

-Una espada ¿Qué? –

-Grande y poco manejable – le respondí.

-No yo no he encontrado nada pero el tipo que me vendió este sitio puede que la encontrara, me dijo que se dirigía a Orzammar- me dijo.

-Ahora contare hasta tres y quiero que te vayas corriendo sino eres hombre muerto – le dije al hombre – uno…

Y antes de que pudiera decir dos salió poniendo los pies en polvorosa.

-Sten, he encontrado a tus hermanos – le dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo donde se habían quedado mis compañeros.

Todos nos acercamos donde estaban los cadáveres.

-Eh…Sten…no se qué tipo de ritual tenéis los Quinari para los muertos, pero si quieres que hagamos algo con ellos solo tienes que decirlo – le dije.

-No hagas nada sus almas ya han abandonado los recipientes mortales que los contenían, no se tiene que hacer ningún tipo de ritual con ellos – me dijo.

-El hombre que estaba aquí, me ha dicho que el saqueador se ha ido a Orzammar – le dije pero no pareció escucharme ya que se puso otra vez en camino.

Los demás nos miramos unos a los otros con cara de extrañados y empezamos a seguirlos.

No nos habíamos alejado ni un par de kilómetros cuando….

-Ah… ¡aquí estáis! – dijo una voz tras de nosotros.

Rápidamente desenvainamos nuestras armas.

-Eh…tranquilo voy desarmado – dijo el hombre.

-Zev cachéale – le dije.

El elfo confirmo que no llevaba ningún tipo de arma.

-¿Quien eres y porque nos conoces? – le pregunte.

-Ya veo Duncan nunca me menciono – respondió con amargura.

-¿Duncan? – susurró Alistair.

-Soy Levi Dryden, Duncan y yo éramos amigos – dijo.

-Dryden… ¿Cómo la antigua Comandante de los Guardias Grises? – pregunto Alistair.

-Si era mi tatarabuela – nos respondió.

-Antes de que empezara la Ruina y Duncan se fuera a buscar nuevos reclutas, habíamos hablado de recuperar Pico de Soldado – me dijo.

-¿Pico de soldado? Nuca había oído hablar de él ¿y tu Alistair? – pregunte.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Pico de Soldado es una fortaleza en medio de las montañas de las tierras costeras a un día y medio de Amaranthine – nos conto.

-¿Qué? Esa tierra es parte de los dominios de mi familia y nunca he oído nada parecido – le dije.

-Eso es porque los Guardas se aseguraron que se perdiera en la memoria para que no fuera saqueado – nos conto.

-Alistair, ¿crees que deberíamos ir? – Pregunte – puede que haya todavía algunos archivos o algo que nos ayude a luchar contra la Ruina.

-Me parece buena idea – me respondió.

-Guíanos Levi – le ordene.

Levi nos guio por el camino del norte, aunque yo conocía muy bien esas tierras no quería guiar los pasos de mis compañeros porque ellos me hubieran llevado directamente hacia Pináculo y era algo que en ese momento mi mente no podía soportar.

-¿Freyja estas bien? – me pregunto Alistair.

Me limite a decirle que no con la cabeza no tenía ganas de hablar por qué tan punto una sola palabra saliera de mis labios sabía que no podría ocultar las lagrimas.

Al ponerse el sol estábamos en West Hill.

-No tenemos que montar un campamento en las afueras – dijo Levi – hay una posada en el interior del pueblo.

-Id vosotros si queréis pero yo me quedare aquí – les dije a mis compañeros.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Levi, aquí me conoce todo el mundo, soy Freyja Cousland, estas eran las tierras de mi familia- le respondí con amargor – si entro en el pueblo lo más seguro es que me reconozcan y avisen a las autoridades.

-Id vosotros, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a las afueras, si vais vosotros podéis intentar obtener información sobre cómo están las cosas por Denerim y tal – dijo Alistair – comprad provisiones y todo lo necesario.

Alistair le dio el dinero que teníamos a Wynne para que comprara lo que hiciera falta para el camino. Los demás se fueron al pueblo mientras él, Istari y yo nos quedábamos en las afueras.

Montamos solo una tienda de campaña, era una tontería montar dos si íbamos a dormir juntos. Y nos quitamos las armaduras, estábamos seguros con Istari ya que su olfato y su oído eran extraordinarios incluso durmiendo.

-No quiero imaginar lo duro que tiene que ser esto para ti – me dijo Alistair.

-Tengo la sensación que me voy a romper en cualquier momento – le confesé – a veces desearía que no hubiera pasado nada de esto, pero luego pienso que no te hubiera conocido a ti.

Alistair me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Todo el sufrimiento que hemos vivido en nuestras vidas nos ha conducido a encontrarnos en medio de este caos, Freyja sin ti estaría perdido, no te haces una idea de cuánto te quiero – me dijo.

-Yo también te quiero Alistair –

-Ves como no costaba tanto decirlo – me dijo burlándose de mí.

-¿Es que no puedes soportar 5 minutos de romanticismo? –

-Por ti mi querida dama aguantaría lo que fuera – me dijo antes de volverme a besar.

Estamos en la tienda de campaña tumbados entre las mantas. No había ninguna sensación que superara la extrema felicidad que sentía al estar rodeada por sus brazos y sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

-Alistair…-

-¿Si? –

-Me dijiste que te crio al Eamon ¿como fue tu estada en Risco Rojo? –

-Bien no me puedo quejar supongo que dormir en los establos no era lo mas cómodo pero seguramente hay niños que lo han pasado peor –

-¿Qué dormías en los establos?- pregunte indignada.

-Si, no veo que tiene de malo –

-Alistair por Andraste eres hijo del Rey Maric, si él te dejo con el hermano de su mujer, lo más normal es que Arl Eamon te hubiera hecho la vida más fácil –

-¿Soy un bastardo recuerdas? –

-Eres una persona Alistair no un animal –

-Pues entonces mejor que no sepas que cuando íbamos a Denerim me quedaba en las perreras – me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Yo…yo realmente no sé si quiero continuar oyendo esto – le confesé – como han podido tratarte así eras solo un niño tu no tenias culpa del desliz de tu padre.

-Una vez escuche al Arl que yo me parecía demasiado a mi padre como para tener privilegios –

-Si tienes bastante parecido, pero el tenía el pelo mucho más largo y los ojos eran azules, pero si te pareces a él – le confesé.

-Creí que dijiste que no conocías a Maric – me dijo.

-Te dije que no conocía a Cailan, Anora se encargo que no lo conociera, no que no conociera a Maric – le explique.

-Me puedes aclarar eso-

-Yo no iba muchas veces a la Gran Asamblea con mi padre, pero ese verano mi madre tenía asuntos en Denerim así que nos trasladamos todos, yo tendría unos catorce o quince años – empezó a contarle – El Rey Maric nos invito a una recepción que daban en Palacio y yo estaba muy emocionada por que era la primera reunión de la sociedad que me invitaban.

-¿Y? –

-Durante la recepción me presentaron al Rey y Anora estaba con él –

-¿Donde estaba Cailan? – me pregunto.

-Realmente no quiero ni imaginármelo, la cuestión es que estuve hablando un rato con el Rey y este se mostro muy simpático conmigo y le dijo a mi padre que tenía un tesoro en casa que puede se lo arrebataba cuando yo fuera un poco mayor, a lo que Anora puso mala cara,… – le explique.

-¿El Rey te quería a ti…?pero si eras una niña-

-Alistair las mujeres de la nobleza muchas veces se casan con hombres más mayores que ellas, fíjate en Arl Eamon e Isolda – le respondí.

-Mirándolo así tienes razón, pero todavía no entiendo lo de Anora –

-Yo tampoco lo entendí hasta que fui mas mayor, pero supongo que me vio como una amenaza a su matrimonio con Cailan, ella aunque es hija del Héroe de Ferelden, sus raíces no son nobles – le explique a Alistair – y quien era la primera de la lista después de Anora para casarse con Cailan….yo.

-¿Te hubieran casado con él? – me pregunto.

-Por qué no mi familia es muy importante, y descendemos de Reyes, no hubiera sido raro – le aclare.

-Perdona te he cortado continua –

-La cuestión es que después de hablar con Maric me encontré con Nathaniel Howe, el y yo éramos amigos des de muy pequeños y salimos al jardín a hablar de cómo nos iban las cosas ya que hacía varios meses que no nos veíamos –

-Sigo sin saber por qué no conociste a Cailan –

-Alistair si me dejas terminar….-

-Oh, sí perdón – me dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

- Lo único que sé es que estaba tan tranquilamente hablando con Nathaniel y de pronto llegan mi madre y Howe y nos dicen que como podemos tener la desfachatez que les han dicho que Nathaniel y yo estábamos teniendo una conducta inapropiada y no sé que mas – le conté – ya puedes ver mi cara de sorpresa cuando yo no tenía ni idea de que hablaban, yo no sabía que estar fuera con mi mejor amigo implicara algo inmoral.

-¿Crees que fue ella? – me pregunto Alistair.

-Mi madre me llevo directamente a nuestra a casa en Denerim y al día siguiente me envió a Pináculo muy enfadada, cuando llegue a casa me entere que a Nathaniel lo habían enviado a Kirkwall como escudero – cogí aire hacia mucho que no hablaba de estas cosas y la verdad pensaba que sería más doloroso – fue al cavo de unos meses cuando conseguí sacarle a mi madre que había sido Anora y convencerla de que yo no había hecho tal cosa.

-¿Entonces por qué no te llevaron otra vez? – me pregunto.

-Muy fácil, Anora me dejo en bastante mal lugar y mis padres conocían mi temperamento así que apartarme de ella fue la opción más sensata – le respondí –fue entones cuando realmente me aplique en el estudio de esgrima.

-Así que cambiaste los vestidos de fiesta por unas espadas - me dijo.

-Si, pero ahora no recuerdo a que viene el rollo que te he contado – le confesé.

-La cuestión venia, porque te he dicho que me parecía a Maric – me respondió el – tan buena impresión te causo que te acuerdas de él solo habiéndolo visto una vez.

-No, no solo le vi una vez, vino un par de veces a Pináculo, pero siempre solo – me incorpore un poco para mirarle a la cara – Alistair, no te enfades en lo que te diré, pero tienes más similitudes con el de las que te piensas.

-No sé si quieres ofenderme con ese comentario – me dijo sonriendo.

-No, pero lo que te digo es verdad tu carácter es más parecido al suyo, le gustaba pasar desapercibido y era muy culto – le explique.

-Ah entonces en lo de culto no me parezco a él, yo aprendí a leer cuando Arl Eamon me envió a la Capilla- me confesó Alistair.

-Oh, por el Hacedor, no quiero continuar con esa conversación – le dije.

Realmente no entendía como Alistair tenía esa clase de devoción por Arl Eamon después de cómo lo había tratado de niño.

-¿Por qué no? Creía que estabas interesada en conocerme –

-Es que me indigno y me entristece pensar en lo que tuviste que pasar – le dije mientras le abrazaba más fuerte y le daba un beso en el pecho.

-No quiero que sientas pena por mí – me dijo.

-No siento pena Alistair, vamos a dejar el tema por el momento – le dije.

Alistair me abrazo y me beso la frente.

-Que sepas que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no manosearte – le dije para romper un poco la conversación anterior.

-Asi mejor nos vamos a dormir para que no tengas tentaciones – me dijo.

-Oh, si quieres eso, pero te aseguro que seria divertido –

-No me cabe la menor duda, buenas noches Freyja – me dijo.

Di un bufido de derrota y me acorruque en el, realmente me sentía bien cuando estaba a su lado, era capaz de sacarme de las tinieblas que mi corazón hacia la luz…


	12. Recuperemos Pico de Soldado

**Capitulo 11: Recuperemos Pico de Soldado.**

Me levante al alba y deje a Alistair dormir un poco más. La conversación de la pasada noche todavía bailaba en mi mente, no entendía como Maric había permitido que Alistair sufriera todo aquello, pero no, de haberlo sabido él no lo hubiera permitido. Aunque ocultara a su hijo, el lo había dejado con alguien de confianza para que cuidara de él.

-¿Que haces ahí fuera? – me pregunto Alistair.

-No podía dormir más, además tenía hambre y no quería despertarte-

Alistair salió de la tienda y se sentó a mi lado junto a las brasas de la hoguera.

-No creo que tarden mucho los demás – me dijo.

-Claro que no que os pensabais- dijo Zev apareciendo de la nada y dándome un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Zev! – grite.

A Alistair no le hizo mucha gracia el beso, pero si verme correr tras de el para intentar darle una patada en el culo.

-Venga Freyja si me coges te daré otro – me dijo Zev mientras daba una vuelta corriendo al campamento.

-Pues entonces será mejor que no te pille – dije burlándome de él.

Mis risas se unieron a las de mis compañeros.

-Que tal si comemos y seguimos el camino – dijo Morrigan.

Todos desayunamos delante de los restos de la hoguera y Leiliana me conto que Loghain se había autoproclamado regente y gobernaba junto a Anora. Esa mujer era lo peor ni tan solo había cuestionado a su padre por lo que hizo en Ostagar.

Cuando terminamos emprendimos de nuevo el viaje, fueron dos días de intensas caminatas hasta que llegamos a un sendero montañoso muy intricando tanto que parecía un laberinto.

No fue hasta la mañana del tercer día que divisamos Pico de Soldado, era una fortaleza enorme y parecía que había sido inexpugnable hacia siglos atrás, pero como pasa con todas las construcciones sino tienen un mantenimiento empezaba a caerse a trozos.

-Realmente es enorme, ¿cuantos Guardas crees que podía albergar?- pregunte.

-No se pero seguro que eran muchos sin contar la gente que debería trabajar aquí- me respondió Levi.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral nos vimos atrapados en una especie de recuerdo y la sensación fue muy similar a la que tuve cuando estuvimos atrapados en el velo.

Casi no me podía creer lo que veía, soldados con el estandarte real tenían a los Guardias Grises sitiados dentro del castillo. Mientras esperaban que su fuerza menguara para poder atacarlos.

-¿Has visto el estandarte? – Me pregunto Alistair cuando la visión termino – eran hombres de Arland.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Levi.

-El velo es muy tenue aquí – dijo Morrigan.

-Todas las muertes que ha visto este lugar lo deben haber desgarrado – dijo Wynne.

-Debemos tener cuidado entonces – dijo Leiliana.

-Guarda tus compañeros me están asustando – dijo Levi con un ligero temblor.

Empezamos a investigar el patio pero algo no iba bien, el aire era viciado y los cadáveres de varios siglos de antigüedad empezaron a cobrar vida delante de nosotros.

Los esqueletos poco a poco se fueron levantando y emprendían su marcha hacia nosotros.

-¡Fíjate! –Gritó Alistair- ¡esos eran Guardas Grises! ¡No podemos matar Guardas Grises!

-¡Cállate anda! –Le replicó Zev- ¿A quién quieres matar? ¡Si ya están muertos!

-Zev tiene razón –le dije- Ya están muertos y o acabamos con ellos o nosotros sí que estaremos muertos.

-Ésos no son Guardas Grises –dijo Zev

Tenía razón. Ante nosotros se habían levantado 10 esqueletos en total. 4 llevaban la heráldica de los Guardas Grises y 6 eran tropas de Arland.

Zev y yo nos lanzamos rápidamente al ataque. Me topé con dos esqueletos de frente. Evité el golpe del primero y desvié el del segundo. Arrodillada desde el suelo corte las piernas a uno y mientras caía corté su cabeza. Una flecha de Leliana paso silbando por delante mía clavándose en el cuello del otro esqueleto y haciendo que su cráneo cayera y rodara por el suelo. Cuando levanté la vista Zev ya había acabado con 3 esqueletos. Por suerte para nosotros esos esqueletos no eran un duro rival. Morrigan lanzó una bola de fuego que derribó y destrozó a 2 esqueletos más. Ya solo quedaban 3. Alistair no había atacado en ningún momento solo había adoptado una postura defensiva. Zev y yo corrimos a por dos esqueletos que teníamos enfrente. Zev se puso delante mío haciendo de blanco mientras yo les flanqueaba y con dos certeros golpes hacia añicos sus huesos.

-¿Pan comido no? –dijo Zev

Pero aun quedaba uno. Era un esqueleto de Guarda Gris que atacaba a Alistair. Éste solo se limitaba a parar sus golpes con su escudo para no atacar al que antaño fue un Guarda como nosotros. Zev corrió rápidamente y cargó contra el esqueleto derribándolo y una vez estaba en el suelo cortó el cuello de su adversario.

-¡Espabila Alistair! –Le grite- no siempre estaré aquí para salvarte la vida

Alistair se limitó a callar y mirarme.

Cuando hubimos acabado con ellos y nos cercioramos que estábamos bien, entramos dentro de la torre del homenaje.

Otra visión fue mostrada ante nosotros, la Comandante Sophia estaba dando palabras de ánimo a sus hombres, pues parecía que fuera la última batalla.

Al entrar en la siguiente habitación nos atacaron unos demonios y un horror arcano nada que no pudiéramos solventar sobre todo teniendo un par de magos en el grupo.

Limpiamos de alimañas todo el primer piso, hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde vimos otro recuerdo por llamarlo de alguna manera.

El archivista de los Guardas estaba anotando las últimas palabras en el diario.

-La rebelión ha fracasado, pero tenemos que dejar constancia de nuestros hechos- le dijo a una joven maga que había con él.

-¿Una rebelión? – pregunto Alistair.

-Eso va en contra de nuestra neutralidad – dije.

-¿Acaso no estáis haciendo lo mismo con Loghain? – pregunto Levi.

-La Ruina lo cambia todo debemos alcanzar la victoria a cualquier precio, a parte el es un traidor dejo morir a todos nuestros camaradas y al Rey – dije con rabia – merece lo peor.

-Debemos seguir adelante – dijo Zev.

Subimos al segundo piso y de nuevo otro recuerdo, el velo estaba realmente desgarrado para mostrarnos todo aquello.

La Comandante Sophia ordeno a un tal Avernus que los ayudara y este último empezó a invocar un demonio tras otro. Pero no pudo controlar tantos a la vez a causa del derramamiento de sangre y se volvieron contra los Guardas.

-¡Joder, ahí vienen más! – grite.

El demonio estaba custodiado por 4 guardas muertos y 2 esqueletos. Los 2 esqueletos vinieron a por nosotros y los guardas rodeaban al demonio.

-Alistair! ¡Acaba con los esqueletos! –Grité- ¡Wynne, Morrigan y Leliana concentraos en el demonio a distancia!

Alistair derribó a uno de los esqueletos y destrozó al otro con un sablazo. De un pisotón atravesó el esqueleto del rival derribado y clavó su espada en el cráneo del esqueleto.

Zev y yo íbamos a por los guardas muertos. Zev evitaba los golpes de uno y paraba los del otro. Yo conseguí derribar y desplazar a unos metros de mí a uno de ellos y me enzarce con el otro en un intercambio de golpes en el intento de acabar con él.

Mientras las dos magas juntaban su poder para hacer ataques más poderosos y Leliana lanzaba flechas al demonio. Algo no iba bien. La magia y las flechas evitaban que el demonio se uniera al ataque de sus guardas pero no sufría daño alguno.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Aquí algo falla! ¡Nuestros ataques no le hacen nada! –Gritó Morrigan-

-Son los guardas –contesto Wynne- ¡ellos le dan vida al demonio y si no acabamos con ellos no le dañaremos!

Alistair se sumó a nuestra ofensiva una vez los dos esqueletos ya eran historia. Su ataque fue por sorpresa y hundió su espada en las costillas del Guarda que me estaba atacando. Al momento cayó al suelo desplumado. Él se fue a ayudar a Zev y cargó con su escudo contra uno de ellos alejándole un poco del elfo. Ahora la batalla con los guardas ya era más igualada ya que teníamos a uno para cada uno. Pronto habíamos reducido y acabado con los guardas y nos pudimos centrar en el demonio. Era un rival muy duro sus golpes eran potentes y peligrosos. Alistair se puso delante de nosotros y nos cubría con su escudo. Zev y yo nos agazapábamos detrás suyo y uno por cada lado de Alistair lanzábamos golpes al demonio y le íbamos hiriendo poco a poco.

-¡Apartaos! –Gritó Morrigan-

De un salto nos apartamos a un lado y un rayo de hielo rompió contra el demonio. El grito del dolor fue estremecedor. Ya quedaba poco para acabar con él. Zev y Alistair concentraban la atención del demonio y yo me deslicé por detrás de él y clave mi espada por su espalda. El demonio cayó al suelo desplumado.

-Parece que hemos acabado con él –dijo Zev-

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó Leliana-

En ese justo instante una flecha pasó a escasos centímetros de mi cuello. Los guardas del demonio se volvían a levantar. La flecha de Leliana se clavó en la cavidad ocular de uno de ellos acabando otra vez con él. El demonio se movía otra vez y empezaba a levantarse poco a poco.

Alistair llenó de rabia golpeé con su escudo la cabeza de uno de los guardas y el crujir de su cráneo al romperse pudo escucharse perfectamente. Yo me lancé a por uno y

Zev a por el que quedaba. Con un certero golpe clavé mi espada en la barriga del guarda al tiempo que una flecha se le clavaba en el pecho. Por su parte Zev estaba mutilando a su adversario que ya le faltaba un brazo y tenía una herida en el pecho. Poco tardó en darle una estocada en el pecho. El guarda cayó arrodillado delante de él. Puso sus dos dagas en forma de cruz en el cuello del guarda y le rebanó la cabeza.

-¡Cortadles la puta cabeza! –Gritó Zev- así nos aseguramos que no se levanten otra vez.

Yo ya estaba luchando con el demonio por lo que Alistair siguió el consejo de Zev y se dedicó a mutilar los cuerpos sin vida de los guardas. Zev estaba sediento de sangre y clavó sus dagas en el pecho del demonio. El grito de dolor de este fue ensordecedor. Con un duro golpe lanzó a Zev por los suelos. El demonio estaba muy encolerizado y se lanzó furioso a por mí. Me costaba mucho contener sus ataques y poco a poco me obligaba a retroceder. Alistair cogió una cabeza cortada y la lanzo con la suerte de que impacto contra la del demonio y le despisto un poco. En ese breve periodo de tiempo yo pude clavar mi espada atravesando su cuerpo. Zev clavó una de sus dagas por uno de sus costados y Alistair hizo lo propio atravesándole por la espalda. Habíamos acabado con él.

-Magia de sangre – dijo Levi con tristeza.

-Los Guardas no la prohíben, cualquier medio es bueno para acabar con los engendros tenebrosos – le aclare yo.

-Aun así creía que mi tatarabuela era mejor – me respondió.

-La magia de sangre no es buen recurso – dijo Wynne.

-Lo se – le respondi a Wynne.

Entramos en el despacho que había pertenecido a la Comandante Sophia, que para nuestra sorpresa estaba ahí.

-Por el Halito del Hacedor – dijo Leiliana al verla.

-Cuidado Freyja es un demonio – me susurró Wynne.

Morrigan me confirmo lo que había dicho Wynne y yo no tenía ninguna intención de confiar en ese ser.

-Haz retroceder a ese animal, este quiere hablar contigo – dijo el cuerpo poseído.

-No tenemos que hablar nada contigo demonio, muere ahora – le dije.

-¡Imbécil! – grito esa cosa.

El demonio que se había apoderado el cuerpo de Sophia convoco a dos cadáveres más para que lo ayudaran.

Sophia se puso en guardia preparada para el ataque mientras que los dos cadáveres vinieron a nuestro encuentro. Istari y Alistair cargaron con dureza contra los esqueletos derribándolos a ambos. Mientras Zev y yo nos lanzamos a por Sophia. Los golpes que le lanzaba Zev los desviaba con su espada y los míos los bloqueaba con el escudo. Realmente era buena pero a ese paso era cuestión de tiempo que cedería a nuestros ataques.

Rápidamente Istari desmontó un esqueleto y Alistair redujo el otro con suma facilidad y se sumaron a nuestro ataque. Istari atacó a Sophia por detrás mordiéndole la pierna haciendo que esta se tambaleara por el ataque momento en el que clavé mi espada en su hombro. Dejó caer su escudo por culpa del dolor y Zev la remató clavándole una de sus dagas en el cuello.

El cuerpo que había pertenecido a Sophia se desvaneció ante nosotros dejando su armadura.

-Freyja tu eres la líder de los Guardias Grises de Ferelden en este momento, quiero que te quedes con la armadura de Comandante – me dijo Levi.

-No puedo aceptarla, pertenece a tu familia – le dije.

-Quiero que la lleve alguien honorable – me dijo.

-Si ese es tu deseo, me la pondré –

Leiliana me ayudo a colocarme la armadura de Comandante, me iba un poco suelta, pero se podría arreglar en algún herrero. Era una armadura fantástica y me sentí muy orgullosa de llevarla, pues aunque no compartía los métodos que ella había usado, sabía que teníamos que hacer lo posible para alcanzar la victoria, aunque ello supusiera perdernos a nosotros mismo durante el camino.

-Carai mi bella Guarda, estas realmente sexy con esa armadura, me gustan las mujeres poderosas – me dijo Zev relamiéndose los labios.

-Creo que a ti te gustan muchos tipos de mujeres – le dijo Alistair.

-Si pero sobre todo aquellas que pueden obligarme a causarles todo el placer posible – le respondió el.

Sentí enrojecer hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-Oh Zev ¿siempre tienes que estar pensando en sexo?- me queje.

-No en sexo, sino en ti stimata – dijo haciéndome una reverencia.

-Puaj creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Morrigan rompiendo el momento.

Empecé a subir las escaleras a la almenara junto con Morrigan.

-Gracias por romper el momento – le susurre.

-Realmente iba a vomitar – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, yo que creía que empezaba a gustarte – le dije.

-Y me gustas a veces –

Pasamos el puente sin problemas acabando con unos esqueletos a nuestro paso, lo mismo que en la primera sala de la torre.

-¿Es que no se cansan de morirse? – dijo Zevran.

-Por lo que parece no – le respondió Leiliana.

En esa sala había todo de volúmenes de libros abiertos y antiguos diarios. Empecé a ojear uno por encima, ese tal Avernus había estado haciendo experimentos con los Guardas Grises que habían quedado atrapados con él. Sus experimentos intentaban liberar la fuerza oculta en la sangre contaminada que tomamos en la iniciación y por lo que se veía había hecho algún avance.

Encontré una poción alquímica junto a unas notas.

-Alistair, esa poción…- le dije.

-¿Crees que es segura y que realmente vale la pena? – Me respondió – piensa en los Guardas que han sufrido para que el la fabricara.

-Tenemos que ganar cualquier ventaja sobre los engendros y si realmente funciona…-

-Si realmente funciona y nos ayuda sus muertes no habrán sido en vano, ¿eso quieres decir no? – me dijo afligido.

-Exacto, cualquier cosa con el fin de acabar con la Ruina –

Alistair y yo nos bebimos la poción y los dos notamos un dolor recorriéndonos todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el dolor ceso, note la presencia de Alistair mucho más fuerte de lo que antes la percibía.

-Alistair puedo notarte con más facilidad – le dije.

-A mi me ocurre lo mismo, es como si nuestros sentidos se hubieran agudizado- me respondió el.

Además de notar más fácilmente la corrupción, parecía que la poción nos hacia percibir nuestro entorno con más facilidad todos los sentidos se habían agudizado. Al igual que notaba una gran fuerza creciendo en mi interior.

Cogí las notas de Avernus y las guarde en mi zurrón, si éramos capaces de replicarla los Guardas futuros podrían gozar de más ventajas.

Entramos en la siguiente sala y para nuestra sorpresa el viejo mago todavía estaba con vida.

-Te ruego que no me molestes – me dijo al entrar.

-Creía que habías muerto – le respondí.

-No, gracias a mis conocimientos de magia he podido burlar a la muerte – me respondió.

-Tenias que saber que invocar a tantos demonios era una temeridad – le dijo Alistair.

-Si lo fue, pero teníamos que alcanzar la victoria a toda cosa, Arland era un tirano- nos dijo el mago – y aunque la Comandante no me lo hubiera ordenado lo hubiera hecho igualmente.

-He visto tus investigaciones- le dije yo.

-He intentado liberar el potencial de la sangre contaminada que tomamos en la iniciación, con ella podríamos gozar de mucho poder para acabar con los engendros tenebrosos – me dijo.

-A causa del sufrimiento de tus semejantes – dijo Wynne.

-Todo es lícito para conseguir la victoria – dijo Avernus – si consigo que los Guardas venideros tengan más oportunidades aceptare mi juicio.

-Pero el velo está totalmente desgarrado y los demonios campan a sus anchas – dijo Morrigan con furia.

-A eso habéis venido ¿no? A recuperar Pico de Soldado – dijo Avernus.

-Si, el tataranieto de Sophia nos ha guiado hasta aquí – dije.

-Al el chiquillo que oyó mi llamada – dijo Avernus.

-¿Que escuche tu llamada? – pregunto Levi angustiado.

-Si ¿como crees que hubieras encontrado el lugar sin mis indicaciones? – le respondió Avernus.

-Levi ¿no querías preguntar algo? – le dije.

-¿Mi tatarabuela hizo algo honorable? – le pregunto.

-Si hubiéramos ganado si por que la historia la escriben los vencedores, pero en este caso no tengo nada que pueda limpiar el nombre de tu familia – le respondió.

-¿Como se os ocurrió una rebelión? – Pregunto Alistair – eso nos costó la expulsión de Ferelden.

-Como ya he dicho la historia la escriben los vencedores, si hubiéramos ganado hubiéramos sido los salvadores de la patria – bufo Avernus – con todo lo que nos costó convencer a la nobleza…los Cousland, los Howe, los Wulff….

-¿Que los Cousland participaron en la rebelión? – pregunte atónita.

-Si fueron los primeros en unirse, los Cousland siempre han tenido un sentido muy estricto del deber y la justicia. Arland por desgracia representaba todo lo contrario – explico Avernus.

-Yo…yo no había oído nada parecido de mi familia – dije.

-Así que la sangre de los Cousland corre por tus venas, entonces serás capaz de grandes cosas si te lo propones, llevas contigo uno de los más nobles linajes de todo Thedas – dijo Avernus.

-No sé si darte las gracias por tus palabras – le dije.

-Si habéis venido aquí para recuperar Pico de Soldado lo primero es cerrar el velo – dijo Avernus - ¿me ayudaras?

-Sí, hasta que cerremos el velo seremos aliados – le dije.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? – pregunto Wynne.

-Yo dibuje los círculos quien mejor para deshacerlos – le respondió el – después de eso me someteré a tu juicio.

Nos dirigimos todos hacia la sala principal donde estaban dibujados los círculos de invocación.

Empezaron a venir demonios y lo más importante era proteger a Avernus para que pudiera cerrar el velo.

-¡Wynne, Zev y Sten protegedle! –Grité-¡Los demás acabemos con ellos!

-¡Noooo! ¿¡Por qué?- gritó Zev- ¡yo quiero matar demonios!

-¡Tu protege a Avernus! –le replique´-

Si el elfo me respondió o no la verdad no lo savia, estaba en medio de la batalla y si dijo algo me era imposible oírlo. Morrigan y Leliana se pusieron una a cada flanco mío y de Alistair y lanzaban sus ataques a distancia. Alistair golpeaba con su escudo y cortaba brazos con su espada. Yo ágilmente evitaba todos los golpes y mataba demonios a mi paso.

La batalla parecía que estaba bajo nuestro control y todo parecía indicar que pronto conseguiríamos acabar con todos nuestros enemigos. Entonces me di cuenta de que a distancia solo veía ataques de Leliana y ninguno de Morrigan por lo que giré la cabeza para comprobar que estuviera a salvo. Un demonio se había escapado de nuestro ángulo de visión y la había atacado por la espalda. Morrigan forcejeaba con el demonio y otro estaba a punto de cogerla por la espalda.

Salí corriendo a ayudarla. A toda velocidad clavé mi espada en el lateral del demonio, la saque dejando la herida al descubierto y le corte la cabeza. No pude darme cuenta y un demonio me atacó por la espalda. La armadura consiguió frenar todo el impacto. Me voltee y también le corté la cabeza.

Ya solo nos quedaba un demonio para terminar esa maldita batalla. Nos concentramos en él rápidamente. El demonio era muy poderoso pero nuestros ataques bien conjuntados y sincronizados le estaban haciendo sufrir. En medio de la batalla intenté herir de muerte al demonio pero este evitó mi ataque y de un golpe me desplazó unos metros hacia atrás. El demonio venia hacia mi pero Alistair se interpuso en su camino y empezó una lucha dura con él. En ese instante me percaté de que una parte de mi armadura por la espalda estaba destrozada y me dejaba un trozo al descubierto. Posiblemente cuando me golpearon por detrás protegiendo a Morrigan la armadura se deshizo o se daño demasiado. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia Alistair y el demonio. Salté por encima de Alistair agarrando la espada con las dos manos con la intención de clavar mi espada en el cuello del demonio. Mi sorpresa fue que el demonio previno mi ataque y justo antes de que yo impactara se ladeó haciendo que mi golpe solo fuera al aire. En este instante estaba totalmente desprotegida y cayendo hacia el suelo. El demonio me dio un poderos zarpazo por la espalda haciendo que cayera aun con más dureza y rebotara en el suelo.

Alistair enfurecido aprovecho ese momento en el que el demonio bajó la guardia para atacarme a mí y clavó su espada en el corazón de ese maldito demonio

La batalla había terminado y yo me encontraba en el suelo tumbada desangrándome a causa de la herida en mi espalda.

-¡Freyja! – Escuche como gritaba Alistair y caía de rodillas a mi lado – ¡Wynne tienes que hacer algo!

-¡Ponerla en la cama del despacho de Sophia! – Grito Wynne- ¡Venga!

-Por favor Freyja quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo - suplicaba Alistair mientras me cogía en volandas.

Alistair me tumbo en la cama boca abajo y entre él y Leiliana me quitaron la armadura.

-Morrigan se que no tienes poderes de curación pero me tendrás que ayudar en esto, está perdiendo mucha sangre, así que imítame y préstame algo de tu poder para que la curación sea más fuerte – le dijo Wynne mientras las dos mujeres se ponían a mi lado – traer todo el lirio que tengamos lo vamos a necesitar….

Ya no oí nada mas, solo el sonido de los latidos de mi propio corazón apagándose, bum bum, bum bum, bum….


	13. ¿Dónde esta el hermano Genitivi?

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos espero que os este gustando esta historia, pido perdon de antemano por las traducciones de algunas frases en otros idiomas si creis que no estan bien no os de miedo en hacermelo saber xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: ¿Dónde está el hermano Genitivi? <strong>

Cuando empecé abrir los ojos, me dolía cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-Alis… ¿Alistair? – susurré.

-Oh Freyja por fin abres los ojos – dijo el acercándose a mi cara - ¡Wynne! ¡Se ha despertado!

Intente moverme pero la espalda me dolía horrores y solo un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios.

-Shh no te muevas – me dijo Wynne mientras me pasaba una mano entre los cabellos – relájate.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? – pregunte.

-Llevas cinco días inconsciente – dijo Morrigan – nos tenias preocupados.

-¡Ja! Dudo que seas capaz de preocuparte por alguien más que no seas tú misma – dijo Alistair.

-¡Callaos los dos! – Grito Wynne – las peleas no le han ningún bien.

-Una placa de la armadura salto en medio del combate y el demonio del deseo aprovecho para atacarte por la espalda – dijo Morrigan.

-Por suerte pudimos salvarte, ahora tienes que recuperar fuerzas – dijo Wynne.

-No, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tenemos que llegar a Denerim – les dije mientras intentaba incorporarme.

-¡Freyja! ¡Maldita sea por el trasero llameante de Andraste quédate quieta! – maldijo Alistair.

-Creo que los deberíamos dejar solos – dijo Wynne empujando a Morrigan fuera de la habitación – vamos a contarles a los demás que se ha despertado.

-Lo…lo siento Alistair no pretendía hacerte enfadar – dije.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, he estado tan preocupado por ti hubo un momento que creí que iba a perderte – me dijo cogiéndome de la mano – eres lo más importante para mí.

-Te quiero – le dije.

-Yo también te quiero, más que nada en el mundo –

-Alistair no es por romper el romanticismo del momento, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre – dije mientras me rugían las tripas – si mi madre estuviera viva me diría: cachorro eso te pasa por meterte donde no debes y luego me daría un plato de sopa.

-¿Tu madre te llamaba cachorro? – me pregunto extrañado.

-Todos en casa me llamaban así, incluso Maric empezó a llamarme así – le conté.

-¿Y eso? –

-Pues mi padre me decía que era como un mabari leal y cariñoso con su dueño y despiadado con sus enemigos –

-Pues es un buen apodo te viene ni que pintado – se rio – ahora vuelvo voy a buscarte algo para comer.

- Ne jamais me faire peur à nouveau pour – dijo Leiliana exasperada mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Zev, Levi y Avernus.

-Espero no tomarlo como una rutina – le respondí.

- La mia faccia compagna, eso espero – dijo Zev.

-Guarda te dije que me sometería a tu juicio y aunque sé que estas en un mal momento, me gustaría oír el veredicto – me dijo.

-Avernus te perdonare la vida y te permitiré seguir tus investigaciones dentro de los límites de la ética – le dije.

-Tal vez mi trabajo tarde años en dar fruto, pero mirare de dejar las notas de mis investigaciones al día para que otro pueda continuarlas, eres muy atenta Comandante – me dijo Avernus.

-Gracias Avernus pero no soy la Comandante – le dije.

-Para mí ya lo eres – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Guarda me alegro mucho de que estés bien estábamos muy preocupados – dijo Levi.

-Gracias Levi eres muy atento – le dije.

-Mi familia ha llegado y habíamos pensado que ahora que Pico de Soldado es seguro, podríamos quedarnos aquí para abastecerte – me dijo,

-¿Abastecerme? – pregunte.

-Ah sí perdona, tu no estás al caso, yo soy comerciante y mi hermano es uno de los mejores herreros de Thedas….lo que me recuerda que te ha arreglado la armadura y ahora te ira perfecta – me dijo.

-Ah muchas gracias y por supuesto que os podéis quedar aquí, es lo mínimo – le dije.

-Muchas gracias Guarda – dijo mientras se iba.

Pasaron dos días más hasta que Wynne me dejo levantarme de la cama y otro más hasta que emprendimos el viaje hacia Denerim.

Denerim, la misma ciudad en la que no queríamos pasar un minuto y a la misma que teníamos que llegar por necesidad.

Entramos en sus muros y nos dirigimos al barrio mercantil que era donde nos había dicho Lady Isolda que se encontraba el hermano Genitivi.

-¿Por qué no vais a comer algo antes de continuar? – les dije a mis compañeros – Alistair y yo tenemos que atender unos cuantos asuntos y enseguida nos reuniremos con vosotros.

Todos se fueron a la taberna del Noble Roído.

-¿Qué asuntos? – pregunto Alistair.

-¿No querías conocer a tu hermana? – pregunte.

-Si, no creí que te acordarías- me dijo - nadie presta mucha atención a lo que digo.

-Alistair yo presto siempre atención a todo lo que dices – le dije mientras le daba un tímido beso en los labios.

-En…entonces vamos – dijo vacilante mientras me cogía de la mano y me guiaba hacia la casa donde estaba su supuesta hermanastra.

Entramos en ella, era una lavandería y ella nos vino a recibir como clientes.

-Eres… ¿eres Goldana? – pregunto tímidamente Alistair.

-Sí, ¿Quién lo pregunta? – respondió ella.

-Veras soy Alistair y creo que soy tu hermanastro – dijo sonrojándose hasta las cejas.

-¡TÚ! –Grito- los del castillo me dijeron que habías muerto junto a mi madre.

-¿Qué? No, no fallecí soy yo –

-Me dieron unas monedas para que me callara la boca pero cuando volví me echaron – aclaro ella.

-¿Qué aceptaste monedas por no hablar de tu hermano? – pregunte indignada.

-¡Su padre forzó a mi madre! – me dijo con amargura – y tu quien eres, la escudera y lameculos del príncipe o solo eres su puta.

-¡Yo no soy la puta de nadie! Soy Freyja Cousland – dije en tono de reprimenda.

-¡Eh! No la insultes ella es mi mejor amiga además de un Guardia Gris como yo – dijo Alistair exasperado.

-Oh, lo siento majestad, nobles y Guardias Grises, quien soy yo para dirigirme a unas personas tan importantes – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Goldana Alistair ha venido a conocerte – dije intentando suavizar las cosas.

- Pero si no habéis venido ayudar a mi familia ya podéis salir de mi casa – dijo Goldana.

-Alistair vamos aquí no se te ha perdido nada, esta mujer solo quiere el dinero – le dije mientras le daba un tirón en la manga.

-Si será mejor que si – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa y salíamos al mercado.

Alistair estaba bastante abatido.

-¿Esta es la familia que he buscado toda mi vida? – me pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

-Ya lo deberías saber, todos estamos solos- dije con amargura al recordar mi propia familia.

-Ya hablaremos luego sobre el tema tengo mucho en que pensar y los demás nos están esperando – me dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia la taberna.

Cuando llegamos los demás ya estaban comiendo y nos unimos a ellos, en cuanto el tabernero se acerco a nosotros le pregunte donde podría encontrar al hermano y me dijo que era la puerta que había justo enfrente de la taberna.

Al terminar nos dirigimos a la casa pero ir todos en plan pelotón no sería muy sensato por que podríamos asustar al erudito.

Fuimos Alistair, Zev, Leiliana y yo los demás fueron a hacer las compras necesarias para afrontar el camino.

Llamamos a la puerta.

-Hola soy Freyja de los Guardias Grises, queríamos hablar con el hermano Genitivi – le dije educadamente al hombre que nos abrió la puerta.

-El no está – respondió.

-¿Podemos pasar y hacerle algunas preguntas? – pregunte.

El hombre abrió la puerta y nos dejo pasar a una sala.

-¿Por qué los Guardias Grises necesitan al hermano? – pregunto el hombre.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién sois vos? – pregunte extrañada por el repentino nerviosismo del hombre.

-Yo soy el asistente del hermano Genitivi y me llamo Weylon-

-Necesitamos la Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas – dijo Alistair.

Le eche una mirada a Alistair que cerró la boca enseguida no podíamos ir revelando a todo el mundo el motivo nuestros viajes.

-Debemos encontrar al hermano, díganos donde esta, por favor- le dije al hombre.

-El no está aquí y hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de él – nos conto.

-¿Sabe qué dirección tomo cuando se fue de aquí? – pregunte.

-Me dijo que se dirigía al sud-este, hacia al lago Calenhad, de hecho me escribió no hace mucho des de la Princesa mimada – me dijo el hombre muy seguro de sí mismo.

Te pille pensé para mí misma para ser un buen mentiroso tienes que tener muy buena memoria.

-¿Pero no has dicho que hace mucho que no sabias nada del? – le pregunte.

-¿Qué? Oh mierda, te he dado la oportunidad de salir con vida de esto – me dijo empezando a conjurar un hechizo.

Pero Zevran fue más rápido y con un hábil movimiento le rajo la garganta.

-Bueno será mejor que busquemos algo por la habitación que nos indique donde puede estar el hermano, ya que es imposible interrogar a un muerto – dije con un tono de frustración.

-Ah, ¿que lo querías vivo? – pregunto Zev.

-No, solo digo lo obvio – le respondí – venga tenemos trabajo.

Empezamos a leer los escritos del hermano en busca de pistas de donde se pudiera encontrar, incluso encontramos un cadáver que supusimos que era el verdadero Weylon. Alistair lo llevo a la pira funeraria que había en la capilla para que al menos su cuerpo tuviera un final decente.

Cuando regreso trajo el resto de compañeros para que nos ayudaran en la búsqueda

Nos pasamos toda la noche investigando papel por papel nota por nota.

-Creo que he encontrado algo – dijo Leiliana.

Inmediatamente los demás dejamos lo que teníamos entre manos para escuchar el hallazgo de Leiliana.

-Aquí dice que sus investigaciones han dado fruto, que cree que el último lugar de reposo de Andraste está en las montañas de la Falda Helada al sud-oeste de Ferelden – dijo Leiliana – incluso hay un mapa de cómo llegar.

-Creo que ya tenemos un lugar por donde empezar entonces, vamos a planificar la ruta antes de irnos a dormir – les dije a mis compañeros – tenemos que ir muy al sur…

-Freyja…- vacilo Alistair.

-Dime – le respondí.

-Podemos desviarnos hasta Ostagar – murmuro él.

-Si puede que sí, si pasamos por detrás de la horda puede que despistemos a los seguidores de Loghain – le dije mientras pensaba en la estrategia de nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Empecé a señalar en el mapa la ruta que podríamos tomar, era arriesgado y largo pero seguramente en Ostagar ya no quedaran muchos engendros y pudiéramos pasar con facilidad.

-Me parece buena idea – dijo de improviso Sten.

Me quede con los ojos tan abiertos como dos naranjas.

-Es largo pero podemos despistar a los engendros – dijo Wynne.

Salimos de la casa del hermano y un niño pequeño se presento delante de nosotros.

-Tengo un mensaje para vos – me dijo dándome un papel.

El papel ponía:

_Guarda Gris reúnete conmigo en la posada el Noble Roído, podemos discutir asuntos que nos beneficiarían a los dos. Habitación 3_

Mire a Alistair.

-¿Quien será? – pregunte extrañada.

-Puede que sea una trampa – me dijo Leiliana.

-Quiero averiguar quién es – les dije a mis compañeros -Alistair, Leiliana, Zev acompañadme los demás descansad un poco.

Entramos todos en la taberna ya que habíamos alquilado unas habitaciones para todos, de vez en cuando era bueno tener una noche entera de descanso, aunque seguramente tendríamos que buscar algún medio de financiamiento ya que con las monedas que saqueábamos de los enemigos que encontrábamos a nuestro paso no llegaríamos muy lejos.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la habitación de la nota preparados por si fuera una emboscada. Entramos en ella.

-Mierda los cuervos – dijo Zev.

-Ah Guarda Gris la descripción de tu belleza y tu letalidad no te hacen justicia – dijo el hombre con un claro acento Antivano.

-¿Qué queréis de mi? – Pregunte – contando que intentasteis matarme una vez.

-Yo no intente tal cosa fue otro _Maestro_, por una vez me alegro que el asesino fallara tan estrepitosamente – dijo el hombre – pero que mal educado soy mi nombre es Ignacio.

-Supongo que no hará falta que os diga el mío – le respondí – pero si queréis podéis llamarme Freyja.

-¿Qué queréis de ella? – pregunto Zev alarmado.

-_Zevran immaginare, per me sei morto per mano di questa bella signora, è meglio chiudere la bocca, ma vuoi far finta che sei vivo todavía – _dijo el hombre.

Zevran maldijo algo que no acabe de entender pero ya no digo nada más.

-¿Para qué queríais verme? – pregunte.

- Estos son unos tiempos muy extraños mi hermosa dama, quería pediros vuestra colaboración en unos encargos que seguramente beneficiarían a todos – dijo Ignacio.

-Supongo que sabéis que no soy una asesina – le dije.

-Lo sé perfectamente Freyja pero los encargos que te encomendaría, con una maravillosa recompensa claro está, podrían hacer disminuir el poder político de Howe y Loghain – me dijo.

-¿Como puedo fiarme de vos? – pregunte con una máscara que impedía transmitir mis emociones.

-Hasta nosotros los Cuervos sabemos que la Ruina es un desastre que nos llevara a todos sino le podemos remedio, Howe y Loghain son unos parásitos que merecen ser desposeídos de todo poder por el bien común – dijo Ignacio.

-¡Pero si tu hermandad intento asesinarla! – dijo Leiliana indignada.

-Mi cofradía nunca hubiera aceptado ese encargo, tenemos más sentido común que otros- respondió el.

-Si lo hago a parte de la recompensa quiero algo mas – dije.

-Vuestra palabra que los cuervos no volverán a ir a por nosotros – le dije.

-Solo puedo prometer que la cofradía de Ferelden no hará nada en contra de vos, por los demás no puedo responder, eso sí intentaremos por todos los medios avisaros de tal cosa – dijo Ignacio.

Vi verdad en su rostro.

-¿Freyja crees que es buena idea? – me pregunto Alistair.

-Si podemos ponerles la zancadilla me hare asesina a sueldo, lo necesario para acabar con la Ruina- le respondí – Ignacio tenemos un trato.

El maestro de los cuervos me dio la mano para cerrar el trato y me dio los asesinatos que teníamos que pertrechar.

_**Guarda estos son tus encargos, destruye la nota en cuanto la hayas leído.**_

_**-En el prostíbulo la Perla de Denerim hay una banda de mercenarios al servicio de Howe que están matando a todo partidario de los Guardias Grises, la contraseña para acceder a la habitación es: Los grifos volverán a alzarse.**_

_**-A las afueras de Denerim cerca de la montaña Pico de Dragón hay un grupo de mercenarios contratados por Loghain, son los Kadan-fe.**_

_**-En Orzammar está en embajador Gainley ha sido enviado en secreto por el regente Loghain para intentar menguar la influencia que tenéis sobre los enanos.**_

A la mañana siguiente les explique al resto de nuestros compañeros la decisión que había tomado. En cuanto les enseñe la nota la destruí quemándola para no dejar rastro.

-Kadan-fe los conozco – dijo Sten.

-¿Son Quinari? – pregunte.

-No, son tal-vashoth, han abandonado el Qun y por tanto no pueden ser nombrados Quinari – dijo Sten.

-Oh, lo siento vuestra cultura es bastante desconocida para nosotros – me disculpe.

-No pasa nada Guarda – me respondió.

La actitud de Sten había mejorado a medida que había comprobado que no era tan inútil como pensaba el que era.

-Necesitamos dinero para enfrontar una expedición tan larga – dijo Leiliana.

-Tendremos que buscar algún trabajo o algo para conseguir dinero – dije yo – Alistair tu y yo podríamos preguntar por ahí a ver si hay algo disponible.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Zev estas pensado lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Si creo que si mi hermosa compañera, mis dedos han estado poco activos últimamente –dijo él.

Yo los mire con mala cara por que no entendía de que iba la cosa.

-Ah mi bella Guarda tranquila, solo vamos a ir a los barrios ricos a liberar un poco del dinero de los bolsillos de los nobles – dijo él.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera negado pero necesitábamos el dinero.

-Yo iré a mirar el tablón del cantor – dijo Wynne – y luego os informare.

-Morrigan, Sten salid de la ciudad y montad el campamento nos veremos a la noche – les dije.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron, Istari se fue con el Quinari por raro que fuese parecía que se llevaban bien.

Los demás se fueron a ver si conseguíamos el dinero.

-¿Alistair por que no preguntamos disimuladamente algo a los guardias? – le dije.

-¿Si nos pillan qué? – me respondió.

-No se ya improvisaremos – le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Buff eres imposible – me dijo.

Nos acercamos al Teniente que vigilaba la plaza del mercado.

-¿Por favor puedo haceros una pregunta? – le pregunte.

-Des de luego Guarda – me respondió para mi asomo – tranquila no me creo el boletín oficial.

-¿Cómo sabéis quien soy? – pregunte.

-Nos pasaron vuestra descripción pero tengo que deciros que no os hace justicia – me respondió el – ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

-Queríamos preguntar si necesitabais ayuda en algo – dijo Alistair.

-En realidad me venís muy bien, necesito ayuda extraoficial y os pagaría bien – nos dijo el Teniente.

-Continuad –

-Los hombres de Howe están causando molestias a las "señoritas de compañía" del burdel la perla – me explico el Teniente – el caso es que nos están dejando mal a la guardia de Denerim y yo puedo ir en misión oficial.

-Iremos nosotros – les dije.

Alistair y yo atravesamos Denerim tan de prisa como pudimos hasta que llegamos al burdel La Perla. La verdad no era tan depravado como me pensaba era bastante acogedor para ser sinceros.

-Nunca antes había estado en un burdel – me dijo Alistair.

-Yo tampoco, aunque he conocido a varias cortesanas de Antiva – le respondí.

-¿Qué tu qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Mi madre y Oriana las trajeron a una vez que Fergus y mi padre estaban en Denerim para darme un par de lecciones – le respondí.

-Lec… ¿lecciones? – tartamudeo.

-Sí, si tu marido está contento en la cama es más fácil que te sea fiel – le explique yo.

-Eso…eso tiene sentido – dijo Alistair Rojo hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-Sentirti dire il mio prezioso Guarda si conosce il piacere di Antiva mi fa ribollire il sangue con lussuria – dijo una voz inconfundible.

-¡Zevran! No se supone que debías estar en otro sitio – le dije.

-Mi encantadora Guarda aquí vienen muchos nobles con sufriente dinero para que no lo echen de menos – me dijo – la pregunta es ¿Qué hacéis vosotros?

-Un teniente nos ha contratado para que echemos unos hombres de Howe – dijo Alistair.

-Además en la Perla estaba uno de los contratos de tú ya sabes quién – le dije a Zev.

-Entonces que bien que aparecí por aquí – me dijo besándome la mano.

Al entrar en el burdel vimos a una mujer que estaba dando una paliza a un par de tipos.

Tenía una belleza exótica por así decirlo, se notaba que era de Rivain por su tez morena y su pelo de obsidiana. Era muy curvilínea y se movía como un gato.

-Esa mi querida Guarda es la Capitana Isabella – me susurró Zevran al oído – ven luego te la presento vamos a preguntarle a la Madonna quien son los hombres.

La dueña del burdel nos señalo los hombres que estaban causando problemas, pero no hubo ni tan solo que desenvainar las armas ya que use uno de mis trucos de persuasión que tan bien se me daban.

Por haber hecho un trabajo tan limpio la Madonna nos dio 10 soberanos por las molestias que aceptamos sin pensarlos.

-Isabella – dijo Zevran al acercarse a la mujer.

-Zev me alegro mucho de verte – dijo la mujer -¿Quién es este bombón que te acompaña?

La mujer era la versión femenina de Zevran, solo con mirarme supe que me estaba desnudando.

-Esta mi encantadora Isabella es la Guarda Gris Freyja – le dijo Zev.

-Encantada de conocerte- me dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Igualmente, siento ser tan mal educada pero tengo un asunto que atender con unas personas del burdel – le dije Isabella.

-Zev cuando termines por qué no te tomas algo conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que no compartes cama conmigo – le dijo Isabella a Zev – tráete a tu preciosa Guarda contigo esto seguro que se mueve muy bien entre las sabanas.

Sentí que me subían los colores.

-Me temo mi querida Isabella que nuestra encantadora Guarda no nos va acompañar, pero yo te aseguro que rendiré por los dos – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Nos dirigimos a las habitaciones de la parte trasera. Llamamos a la puerta que nos habían indicado los cuervos mientras preparábamos nuestras armas.

-Contraseña – dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

-Los grifos volverán a alzarse – dije.

Entonces se oyó un chasquido como si alguien abriera la puerta y entramos.

-Mira tú que bien más partidarios de los Guardias Grises – dijo un hombre.

-No son partidarios, ella es una Guardia Gris, la que está buscando Howe de hecho – dijo una elfa que había a su lado.

-Mira tú que bien han caído en nuestra trampa – dijo el hombre desenvainado su espada.

-Creo más bien que vosotros sois la presa – dije desenvainado mis armas.

-Los cuervos Antivanos os envían saludos- dijo Zevran mientras cargaba contra ellos.

Fue una lucha fácil, eran matones de poca monta bastante bien equipados pero ineptos.

Registramos los cuerpos y encontramos una nota y varios soberanos.

-Estos ya no harán más daño a nadie – dijo Alistair mientras salíamos de la habitación.

-Mi hermosa guarda ahora tengo que dejarte durante unas horas espero que no me eches de menos – dijo Zevran antes de irse con Isabella.

-Recuerda tu misión – le dije antes de que se fuera.

-Vamos volvamos al mercado – me dijo Alistair cogiéndome de la mano.

Volvimos al mercado y le contamos lo sucedido al Teniente, este nos recompenso con 10 soberanos más.

Con el dinero que teníamos podíamos equiparnos un poco mejor en las armerías y tiendas de armaduras.

Leiliana y Wynne nos estaban esperando.

El talento de Leiliana había dado sus frutos y Wynne cogió varias misiones que seguramente podríamos resolver durante nuestro viaje y cuando encontráramos algún tablón del cantor cobraríamos la recompensa.

Compramos una armadura de placas de veridio para Alistair y Sten. Un par de armaduras de cuero remachado para Leiliana y Zevran y unas botas para Wynne y Morrigan. Además de varias pociones de lirio y de sanación. Y algo de comida para el viaje.

Para cuando volvimos al campamento Zevran ya estaba ahí con cara de felicidad pero exhausto.

Todos comimos preparando la larga travesía que nos llevaría primero a Ostagar y luego al pueblo perdido de Haven donde se suponía que el hermano Genitivi había ido a buscar las Cenizas de Andraste.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais me faire peur à nouveau pour -Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.<br>**

**La mia faccia compagna - Mi cara compañera (haciendo referencia al precio que pusieron por la cabeza de Freyja)  
><strong>

**Zevran immaginare, per me sei morto per mano di questa bella signora, è meglio chiudere la bocca, ma vuoi far finta che sei vivo todavía - Zevran supongo, para mi tu moriste a manos de esta bella dama, será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que me dé cuenta que todavía estas vivo.  
><strong>

**Sentirti dire il mio prezioso Guarda si conosce il piacere di Antiva mi fa ribollire il sangue con lussuria - Mi preciosa Guarda escucharte decir que conoces los placeres de Antiva hace que me hierva la sangre de lujuria **


	14. El largo camino hacia el sur

**Hola a todos este capitulo es poquito corto tube problemas con el portatil y basicamente cuando me lo han devuelto he perdido el ilo de donde estaba sorry, mirare de centrarme mas en el proximo. **

**Este capitulo contiene material subido de tono por asi decirlo quedais avisados!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: El largo camino hacia el sur <strong>

Salimos de Denerim dirección sur hacia donde los cuervos nos habían indicado que se encontraba el escondite de Kadan-fe.

-No os fieis de los Tal-Vashoth, ellos no respetan al Qun y os mataran a la primera oportunidad – dijo Sten.

-Entonces vamos hacerles arrepentir haber dejado la senda del Qun – le dije a Sten.

Este me asintió con la cabeza pero en sus ojos vi que estaba satisfecho en eliminar a esos enemigos del Qun.

No nos costó mucho encontrar el escondite, no es que fueran muy disimulados el humo de las hogueras se podía ver a varios kilómetros de distancia, o a lo mejor tenían tanta confianza en sus superioridad que no les hacía falta esconderse.

Llegamos al claro.

Nada más llegar los Tal-Vashoth nos vieron y se lanzaron al ataque. A simple vista no parecía que tuviéramos que tener muchos problemas ya que ellos solo eran 6. Istari y Zev se lanzaron al ataque rápidamente y llegaron al choque antes que los demás dado que son más rápidos. Istari derribó a uno de ellos de un cabezazo y cuando lo tuvo en el suelo se abalanzó sobre él. Por su parte Zev había derribado a uno de una patada y estaba intercambiando golpes con otro. Leiliana lanzaba sus flechas que se iban clavando en el pecho de uno de nuestros enemigos pero su gran fortaleza les hacia aguantar no sin menguar sus fuerzas por eso. Pronto Alistair y yo llegamos al encuentro con dos adversarios. Alistair aprovechó las flechas que tenía clavadas en el pecho para hundirlas aun más con un duro golpe de escudo. Cuando le tuvo en el suelo clavó su espada en el pecho y hurgó para dar mayor daño. Al momento su rival murió. Uno de ellos quiso atacarme y rodando por el suelo evité el golpe. Me levanté rápidamente y crucé mi espada por su espalda hiriéndole de gravedad. Con un certero golpe le cerciore la cabeza. Poco tardo Zev en acabar con su rival a base de múltiples cuchilladas. Istari seguía mordiendo y arañando a su rival indefenso en el suelo hasta que llegó Sten y con un duro golpe de mandoble acabo con la vida de su rival. Los dos restantes que quedaban se pusieron en posición defensiva en el intento de unir fuerzas para sobrevivir. Desde lejos Morrigan les lanzó una bola de fuego que impacto de lleno destrozando sus defensas. De entre el humo aparecimos de un salto Zev y yo cortando sendas cabezas a nuestros enemigos.

Al terminar la batalla y curar nuestras heridas superficiales limpiamos un poco el campamento y saqueamos todo lo que nos fuera de utilidad.

Encontramos varias capas de lana gruesa que nos servirían muy bien si teníamos que bajar tan al sur.

Caminamos varios kilómetros siguiendo el rio que atravesaba el bosque de Bredecilla y antes de que se pusiera el sol montamos el campamento.

Mientras los demás preparaban nuestro campamento Leiliana y yo fuimos a cazar algo de cenar, encontramos un par de conejos y varios tipos de plantas comestibles, con eso podríamos hacer un plato caliente para cenar.

Yo monte el primer turno de guardia junto a Istari y deje que Alistair descansara un poco.

El frio empezaba hacer presencia dentro de poco llegarían las primeras nevadas de invierno.

Hacía casi seis meses que había abandonado mi hogar pero en mi corazón parecía que hubieran pasado edades, echaba de menos mi familia y mi vida pero ahora tenía una nueva vida y tenía que aprovecharla mis padres no hubieran querido que me abatiera con tales pensamientos.

Las capas que encontramos en el campamento nos hicieron muy bien a todos ya que conservaban nuestro calor sobre todo por la noche.

-Guarda puedo acompañarte – dijo Zev saliendo de su tienda.

-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunte mientras se sentaba a mi lado junto al fuego.

-No estoy acostumbrado al frio – me dijo – Antiva es mucho mas cálido.

-Si lo sé estuve una vez cuando era pequeña, tenia tanto calor que no entendía como la gente podía vivir ahí – le conté.

-Estuviste en Antiva ¿te gusto? – me pregunto.

-Si, estaba fascinada era tan diferente a Ferelden, sus mujeres con los vestidos descubiertos y los hombres con las mangas cortas – le conté recordando mis experiencias – lo que me gusto fue la comida había mucha fruta fresca cosa que aquí no tenemos.

-La comida es excelente, no quiero decir que la de aquí sea mala –

-Ya lo entiendo ¿hechas de menos Antiva? - le pregunte.

-La verdad es que echo de menos el olor a cuero –

-¿El olor a cuero? – pregunte extrañada.

-Si el prostíbulo donde yo crecí estaba junto a una mano factura de cuero y por eso asocio el olor a cuero con el hogar – me explico.

-Siempre hay pequeñas cosas que nos recuerdan de donde procedemos, yo echo de menos el olor a rosa de té del jardín de mi madre junto a la brisa marina que soplaba al atardecer en Pináculo – le explique sorprendiéndome a mi misma que echará de menos un aroma – era un aroma embriagador que envolvía todo el castillo entre verano y otoño.

-Sabes Guarda es la primera vez que hablamos enserio – dijo Zev.

-Tienes razón a lo mejor significa que empezamos a ser amigos, pero por favor Zev llámame Freyja – le dije.

-De acuerdo Freyja – me dijo – espero que no te molestara mi actuación en la Perla soy un hombre de necesidades.

-Tranquilo no me molesto en absoluto todo el mundo tiene sus cosas –

Una corriente fría de viento hizo que Zev se estremeciera de frio.

-Se acerca el invierno, tenemos que ser rápidos si queremos llegar a Ostagar y no quedarnos colgados por la nieve – le dije – metete en la tienda estarás mas resguardado del frio.

-Creo que tienes razón –

Se levanto y me beso la mano, Zev siempre era muy cortes conmigo y empezaba a sospechar que empezaba a considerarme una buena amiga en la que podía confiar.

-Guarda – dijo Sten que estaba de pie junto a mi – vete a dormir ya es mi turno.

-Gracias Sten – le dije mientras me levantaba y me metía en la tienda de campaña.

Me quite tan rápido como pude la armadura y me metí entre las sabanas junto a Alistair.

-Freyja esta helada – me dijo abrazándome.

-Es que hace frio –

Alistair empezó a frotarme los brazos intentando que entrara más rápido en calor, cuando de repente una de sus manos rozo mi pecho notando como se me endurecía el pezón con solo notar su tacto.

-Lo…lo siento no pretendía tocarte de esa manera – se disculpo Alistair.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, te dije que iríamos tan despacio como tu quisieras pero si te ves con ánimo de tocarme- le dije con una sonrisa picara – después tocare yo.

Empezó a reírse nervioso.

-No sabría por dónde empezar – me respondió.

-¿Alistair nunca te has tocado ni a ti mismo? – le pregunte.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -

- Es muy fácil yo sí que me he tocado a mí misma ¿y tú te has masturbado alguna vez? –

-¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? –

-Por curiosidad nada más –

-Cuando era más joven sí, pero hace años que no – me confesó.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando dejaste la Capilla? –

-No, cuando me vienen ganas utilizo lo que me enseñaron en mi educación como templario para menguar el deseo –

-Eso es muy triste – me le dije.

Le bese los labios poco a poco, resiguiendo con mi lengua el labio inferior hasta que el abrió la boca y reclamo la mía.

-Alistar – susurre – se que no quieres que hagamos el amor pero déjame intentar algo si ves que cruzo la línea detenme si quieres.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto medio asustado.

-Tú cierra los ojos y relájate – le dije.

Alistair me miro extrañado al principio pero luego cerró los ojos con un gran suspiro.

Entonces empezó a besarle el cuello y a mordisqueárselo suavemente. Con la punta de mis dedos recorrí cada centímetro de su pecho resiguiendo las líneas de sus tonificados músculos. Poco a poco descendía mas dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a mi tacto entonces sin dejar de besarle empecé a desabrocharle el cordón de los pantalones.

-Freyja ¿Qué? –pregunto abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – pregunte con una mirada maliciosa.

El estuvo un momento en silencio como si en su cabeza estuviera decidiendo si dejarme continuar o vetarme. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

Continúe besándole el cuello bajando hacia su pecho sin dejar de trabajar en sus cordones cuando acabe con ellos le baje lentamente los pantalones rozando su masculinidad por encima de su ropa interior. Note como Alistair se estremecía ante el tacto de mi mano.

-Puedo detenerme si lo deseas – le susurre al oído.

-Aliento del Hacedor no serias tan cruel ¿verdad? – dijo Alistair con voz entre cortada.

-Podría serlo pero no contigo- le respondí.

Le quite la ropa interior lentamente mientras le daba pequeños besos a lo largo de su abdomen.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? – pregunto vacilante.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi madre y Oriana me presentaron unas cortesanas Antivanos? – le pregunte.

-Si – respondió.

-Voy a poner en práctica lo que me enseñaron – le dije maliciosamente.

Alistair empezó a respirar pesadamente ante mi comentario solo el Hacedor sabe lo que le paso por la mente en ese preciso momento.

Me incline sobre su masculinidad y le roce la punta con mi lengua, Alistair se tenso y cerro los puños agarrando las mantas con fuerza cuando su longitud se indio completamente en mi boca.

Recordaba las lecciones que me habían dado esas mujeres, la lengua como cuando lames un caramelo, los dientes con cuidado que sea lo suficiente para que a él le apetezca más.

Envolví mi mano en torno a su masculinidad y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo acompañando a mi boca. Mientras el posaba su mano en la base de mi cabeza indicándome suavemente como prefería el ritmo.

-Fre…Freyja no creo que pueda aguantar más – me dijo Alistair entre gemidos.

Me incorpore para reclamar su boca mientras con mi mano continuaba bombeando su eje hasta que un gruñido se escapo de la garganta de Alistair y su semilla se esparció encima de su abdomen.

Continúe besándolo hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal, solo entonces abrió los ojos.

-Eso… ¡eso ha sido magnifico! – exclamo.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado –

-¿Seguro que no lo habías hecho antes? – me pregunto.

-Bueno había practicado con plátanos pero nunca lo había hecho con un hombre así que eres el primero – le confesé.

-Pues espero ser el último- me dijo mientras me besaba.

Yo estaba muerta de excitación y de cansancio así que me acorruque junto a Alistair y tire las mantas encima de nosotros una vez se hubo limpiado.

-Quiero que me enseñes a tocarte – me dijo.

-¿Quieres aprender? – le pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, quiero saber cómo devolverte el placer que me acabas de dar – me dijo apretándome contra él.

-Mañana empezaremos las lecciones –

-¿Por qué no ahora? – me pregunto encuriosido.

-Por que quedan pocas horas para que se levante el sol y nos queda un largo camino –

El no dijo nada más se limito acunarme hasta que me quede dormida. Pero en mi interior estaba eufórica pues no había ganado la guerra contra la castidad de Alistair pero si una gran batalla.


	15. Donde estan los elfos

**N/A: Siento haber tardado es que me cambiaron el horario de trabajo y no tube tiempo de terminar el capitulo. Este capitulo es de introducción a la siguiente petición de los tratados hay un alto contenido erótico y sexo asi que si soys menores de edad taparos los ojos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Dónde están los elfos.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Leiliana y Zev nos miraban con cara divertida.

-Alistair ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto Leiliana maliciosamente.

Alistair se puso colorado con la pregunta obviamente habían escuchado sus gemidos.

-Oh mi picolo Templario no tiene por qué sentir vergüenza de haber disfrutado muchos matarían por estar en su lugar – le dijo Zev.

-Bien…yo…realmente he dormido bien gracias – les respondió el enrojecido hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

Mientras me acercaba al fuego para comer algo escuche lo que Zev le decía a Alistair.

-Si quieres puedo darte alguna noción de cómo complacerla, seguramente ella te enseñara pero aprovecha mis años de experiencia quiero que ella sea feliz – le dijo el elfo.

Por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver que Alistair asentía con la cabeza, pobre muchacho no sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-¿Y tú has dormido bien? – me pregunto Leiliana.

-Por qué no te dejas de rodeos Lei – le dije exasperada.

-¿Ha habido algo mas o solo trabajos manuales? – me pregunto.

-Solo trabajos manuales por mi parte aunque él me dijo que quería aprender – le confesé a Leiliana.

-Eso es magnífico, no todos los hombres quiere aprender – me dijo entusiasmada.

Cuando recogimos el campamento volvimos a emprender el viaje. No habíamos viajado ni medio día hacia el sur cuando un grupo de elfos claramente Dalishianos nos emboscaron.

-¡Alto Shem! – dijo uno de ellos.

Todos nos pusimos en guardia.

-No queremos haceros daño – le dije.

-Os habéis acercado demasiado a nuestro campamento, volved por donde habéis venido- dijo otro.

Alistair y yo nos miramos al fin y al cavo uno de los tratados afectaba a los Dalishianos así que mejor momento que este.

Nos acercamos a ellos con cautela siempre mostrando nuestras manos y dando a entender que no queríamos pelea.

-Somos Guardias Grises nos gustaría hablar con vuestro jefe – dijo Alistair.

-¿Guardias Grises? Como podéis demostrarlo – dijo el cabecilla del grupo.

-Lamentablemente no hay manera de mostrarlo, tendrás que confiar en nosotros – le dije a la elfa.

-Os llevare con nuestro Custodio pero recordar que nuestras flechas os apuntan- dijo la elfa.

Ella nos guio a través del sinuoso bosque internándonos más en el bosque de Bredecilla hasta llegar al campamento.

-Custodio hemos encontrado estos Shem en el bosque, dos de ellos aseguran ser Guardias Grises – dijo la elfa.

-Gracias Mithra ya puedes retirarte – dijo el hombre.

-Soy Zartharian el Custodio de este clan – dijo el hombre.

-Yo soy Freyja y el es Alistair somos Guardias Grises y ellos son nuestros compañeros de viaje – le dije al Custodio.

-Supongo que habéis venido para instarnos a cumplir el tratado en tiempos de Ruina – dijo él.

-Si, así es -le respondí yo.

-Lamentablemente mi pueblo no está en condiciones de ayudaros, nosotros mismos acabamos de sufrir un ataque de hombres lobo y tengo muchos de mis hermanos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte – nos conto el custodio.

-Podemos hacer algo para ayudaros, yo poseo poderes de curación – dijo Wynne.

-Ma serannas pero el problema no reside en una enfermedad sino mas bien en una maldición – nos conto él.

-¿Hay alguna manera de romper la maldición para poder salvar a tu pueblo? – pregunte sin pensármelo.

-Solo la muerte de Colmillo Fulminante podría liberar a mi pueblo, la maldición procede de el – nos conto el Custodio – por desgracia nadie ha podido encontrarlo.

-Yo lo encontrare – le dije muy segura de mi misma.

-Estaría muy agradecido, mañana por la mañana podéis emprender la búsqueda pero primero descansar y hablad con alguno de los cazadores del clan para conocer el bosque –

-Muchas gracias Custodio por vuestra hospitalidad – le dije inclinando la cabeza hacia él en señal de respeto.

-Lanaya haz que se sientan cómodos – le dijo el Custodio a otra elfa.

-Andaran atish'an yo soy la aprendiz de custodio– dijo ella – acompañadme.

Ella nos condujo por el campamento y nos instalo un poco apartados de lo que supuse que eran las casas de los elfos, no me sentí decepcionada en ningún momento, comprendía perfectamente la aversión que podían tener con los humanos después de lo que tuvieron que sufrir.

Montamos nuestras tiendas de campaña y Lanaya volvió a buscarnos para cenar.

Compartieron la comida con nosotros y aunque se les veía recelosos en nuestra presencia fueron bastante amables, sobre todo con Alistair y conmigo, los Guardias Grises tenían fama de ser tolerantes con los elfos y los trataban como iguales.

Estuvimos hablando con un par de cazadores que nos dieron unas nociones del bosque y como podíamos intentar encontrar a Colmillo Fulminante.

No teniendo que vigilar el campamento esta noche prometía ser larga y tranquila.

Mientras yo hablaba con el anciano herrero del clan vi Alistair enrojecer mientras hablaba con Zev a saber lo que le estaba contando.

El maestro Varathorn me pidió que si encontrábamos corteza de hierro en el bosque si le podíamos traer un poco accedí a la petición con mucho gusto al fin y al cavo teníamos que peinar el bosque para encontrar a Colmillo Fulminante.

Las elfas fueron muy amables de enseñarnos donde podíamos darnos un baño, al volver Alistair todavía estaba hablando con Zev y yo decidí irme a la tienda para descansar tenia la premonición que mañana iba a ser un día duro.

Las mantas estaban heladas pero poco a poco se fueron atemperando con el calor de mi cuerpo empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando Alistair entro en la tienda ya despojado de su armadura.

Se tumbo a mi lado y se tapo con las mantas. Con un brazo me acerco más a su cuerpo y me empezó a besar el cuello y la nuca hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna a causa de sus besos.

-mmm ¿y ese repentino arrebato? – pregunte.

-Lo… ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? –

-No, todo lo contrario – le dije con una sonrisa malévola.

Me gire para tenerlo de cara y empecé a besarle los labios, el me estrecho contra su pecho y podía notar su masculinidad dura y palpitante junto a mi muslo.

Alistair deslizo su mano lentamente des de mi espalda hasta mi pecho, lo empezó a masajear suavemente como si le quemara al tacto, yo lance un suspiro contra su boca.

-Puedo… ¿puedo quitarte la camisa? – pregunto cohibido.

No le respondí simplemente me incorpore un poco y deje que me quitara la camisa a saboreando el tacto de sus dedos en mi piel.

El me beso la base de la espalda subiendo poco a poco beso a beso hasta llegar a mi nuca siguiendo por mi cuello y me tumbo de nuevo en las mantas.

Alistair se quedo mirando mis pechos como si un ciego viera por primera vez el sol.

-Alistair ¿estas bien? – pregunte preocupada.

-Si, quiero decir si estoy muy bien es solo que…- respondió el.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunte.

El enrojeció y retiro la mirada. Pero yo pose mi mano en su mejilla y le obligue a mirarme.

-No tengas miedo de decirme lo que piensas –

- Es que no parecían tan…tan grandes…-

En oír su comentario me entro la risa y Alistair me puso mala cara.

-No me rio de ti mi amor, me ha hecho gracia el comentario – le dije después de darle un beso en los labios.

El me miro todavía dubitativo así que tome la iniciativa. Pose una de sus manos encima de mi pecho.

-Ves no son tan grandes tienen el tamaño apropiado para ti – le dije mientras le acariciaba la mano que tenia posada sobre mi pecho – y ¿a parte del tamaño en que piensas?

-Que eres preciosa y yo soy un hombre afortunado –

Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo esta vez con más pasión parecía que poco a poco iba dejando sus recelos a un lado y empezaba a gozar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Yo me fundía en sus labios y notaba como la humedad de mi sexo iba creciendo poco a poco al igual que mi deseo por él.

Alistair abandono mis labios para besarme el cuello y bajar lentamente por la clavícula hasta llegar a mis senos, levanto la mirada como cuando un niño sabe que va hacer una travesura y con la punta de la lengua rozo uno de mis pezones le dio un par de lametazos y quedo extasiado al ver como crecía y se oscurecía.

Notaba como mi pulso se aceleraba y empecé a gemir quedadamente ante el tacto de su lengua en mi piel. No dejo el otro pecho abandonado sino que lo masajeo hasta que el pezón se endureció y lo cogió entre los dedos tirando suavemente de él.

-¿Donde has aprendido esto? – pregunte entre gemidos.

-Me han dado unas nociones antes de venir pero voy aprendiendo sobre la marcha – me dijo mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco al pezón que tenía en la boca.

Bajo su mano hacia mi ropa interior y me volvió a pedir permiso para quitarlas.

-Alistair no tienes que pedirme permiso para todo – le susurré al oído.

-A mi me la sensación que si al menos la primera vez quiero saber que tengo tu consentimiento y no te estoy forzando, dale la culpa a la educación de la Capilla si quieres – me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-No le doy la culpa a nadie me gusta todo de ti –

-Te lo recordare si algún día me reproches algo – se burlo de mi.

Me quito la ropa interior lentamente resiguiendo las curvas de mis piernas poco a poco.

-Ai que vergüenza – dije sin pensar.

-¿Vergüenza? – se extraño él.

-Si por que normalmente no llevo bello y todos estos meses de ruina no lo he podido solucionar – le dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

En esta ocasión fue Alistair quien se rio de mi ante mi comentario.

-No puedo entender como las mujeres os preocupáis por estas cosas – se burlo él.

No volvió a decir nada mas empezó a acariciarme los muslos con la punta de los dedos y cada vez se acercaba más al interior de ellos lentamente como para asegurarse que yo realmente quería eso.

-Te quiero le susurré al oído –

Me volvió a besar los labios.

-Yo también –

Nunca había estado con un hombre tal y como estaba con él ahora, nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener un hombre para que satisficiera mis impulsos sexuales, nunca había deseado a alguien como lo deseaba a él.

-¿Quieres que te toque Freyja? – pregunto maliciosamente.

-Por el Hacedor si- le suplique.

-Me tendrás que indicar si lo hago bien voy un poco perdido –

Le cogí la mano y me la lleve a la boca y le empecé a lamer los dedos sensualmente, el trago saliva al verlo. Luego la lleve al centro de mi sexo.

-¿Notas ese montículo de aquí?- le pregunte.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes que tocarlo suavemente, notaras que va creciendo, aquí es el centro de placer de las mujeres si las tocas bien harán lo que tú quieras –

-Eso suena bien pero yo no quiero otras mujeres solo te quiero a ti –

Empezó a besarme mientras con los dedos acariciaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares, empecé a gemir en su boca intentando no gritar demasiado.

No sé cómo se lo ocurrió a él solo pero después de un rato introdujo un dedo en mí y yo lance un gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – pregunto dubitativo mientras apartaba la mano.

-No, no me has hecho daño, me estaba gustando lo que pasa es que me he sorprendido –

Volvió a repetir la acción pero esta vez introdujo otro dedo y los empezó a deslizar dentro y fuera de mí lentamente. Me aferre a sus hombros atrayéndolo más hacia mí, los besos se hicieron más pesados al igual que mi respiración.

-Freyja quiero pasar esta noche contigo – me susurró al oído.

Yo me pare en seco al oír su petición.

-Estas…estas seguro, no quiero que hagas nada que luego puedas lamentar – le dije.

-Estoy muy seguro mi amor, he estado luchando contra este impulso durante demasiado tiempo, no sé si sobreviviremos a esto…-

-Shh no digas esas cosas – le dije mientras le cogía la cara con mis manos.

-No quiero decir que quiera morir sino que simplemente puede pasar, cuando te hirieron en Pico de Soldado comprendí que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y que me arrepentiría si no pasaba una noche contigo, aunque sea solo una vez quiero pasar la noche contigo –

-Alistair yo…yo te quiero mucho-

Me dio un beso.

-Hubiera esperado a tener un lugar perfecto un momento perfecto pero me he dado cuenta que si nuestras vidas fueran perfectas no nos hubiéramos conocido –

Le empecé a desabrochar el pantalón y él me ayudo a quitárselo, parecía entusiasmado con el hecho de pasar una noche conmigo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo me aproxime a él y empecé a lamerle su eje.

-Creía que íbamos hacer el amor – dijo el dubitativo.

-Y lo haremos pero quiero que estés tranquilo cuando empecemos sino me podrías hacer daño – le conté.

-¿Daño? – me pregunto.

-Las mujeres cuando perdemos la virginidad suele ser doloroso sobre todo si no se va con cuidado –

Alistair no dijo nada mas solo se dejo llevar ante el tacto de mi lengua y en pocos minutos llego a su clímax derramando su semilla en mis manos.

Continuamos besándonos y el volvió a estimularme manualmente mientras su miembro se recuperaba, no entendía como en tan pocos minutos volvía estar dura y palpitante nunca había oído nada igual.

-Déjame llevar la iniciativa a mí al principio – le susurré al oído mientras subía a horcajadas encima de sus caderas.

Introduje su miembro viril lentamente en mí, una mezcla de dolor y placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando empecé a balancearme lentamente sobre él.

-Oh Hacedor- suspiraba Alistair mientras posaba sus manos en mis caderas ayudándome a mantener el ritmo.

Cada vez me apoderaba de él con cada golpe y notaba como temblaba de placer entre mis piernas, era una tortura tan dulce…notaba como poco a poco llegaba mi clímax y empecé a moverme más rápido y más profundo hasta que note como mi cuerpo se estremecía y un gemido ahogado salió de mi garganta, mi cuerpo quedo agarrotado ante la desorbitada sensación de placer.

-Alistair – le susurre al oído cuando me desplome en su cuello.

Alistair con un rápido moviendo cambió nuestra posición y yo envolví mis piernas en sus caderas y me aferre a sus hombros.

El empezó a balancearse entre mis piernas al principio lentamente a saboreando la sensación de estar dentro de mí, con cada embestida una ola de placer recorría nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se entendían a la perfección cada penetración cada beso, hacia que el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera, no había Ruina, no había Guardias Grises ni traidores, ni miseria, solamente estamos Alistair y yo.

Empezó a aumentar el ritmo de su balanceo entre mis piernas y a respirar pesadamente.

-Por el Hacedor no pares Alistair – le dije mientras notaba que volvía mi clímax.

Alistair soltó un gruñido grutal mientras experimentaba su orgasmo junto al mío, podía notar su semilla caliente derramarse dentro de mi. Se derrumbo encima de mí por el éxtasis y el esfuerzo y yo lo envolví en mis brazos acariciándole el pelo y diciéndole palabras amorosas al oído.

Cuando recupero el aire se tumbo a mi lado y me arrullo entre sus brazos dándome un beso en la frente.

-Alistar ha sido maravilloso- le dije mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

-Gracias a ti mi amor, nunca había sido tan feliz, pero según las hermanas de la Capilla me tendría que fulminar un rayo…- dijo él con tono divertido.

-¿Por lo que acabamos de hacer? No creo-

- Sabes que mañana tendremos habladurías en el campamento ¿no?

-Al primer comentario los lanzo a los engendros tenebrosos – le respondí.

-Ves por eso te quiero -

Alistair nos envolvió con las mantas y el sueño nos envolvió a los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma serannas<strong> : gracias.

**Andaran atish'an**: Entre en este lugar en paz. Un saludo formal de los elfos. Literalmente: "Yo habito en este lugar, un lugar de paz".


	16. En el corazón del bosque

**Capitulo 15: En el corazón del bosque.**

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos junto a los elfos y nos acabaron de dar los últimos consejos para movernos en el bosque.

Salimos del campamento y empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque.

-Shh ¿habéis oído eso? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Si – le respondí yo – los arboles hablan entre sí.

- ¿Qué los arboles hablan? – pregunto Zev extrañado.

- Mi tutor me conto una leyenda elfica de los tiempos de Arlathan cuando los elfos todavía eran inmortales, me dijo que los elfos habían dado vida a los arboles y les habían dado sentimientos – les explique.

-Pero suenan como enfadados – dijo Leiliana.

-Aquí el Velo es muy tenue puede que este bosque haya visto demasiadas muertes y por eso los árboles están enfadados – dijo Morrigan.

Continuamos hacia delante era bastante difícil orientarse con tanto árbol pero estábamos atentos a cualquier murmullo que nos indicase hacia donde debíamos ir.

-Eh Freyja – me dijo Zev señalando un árbol – ¿esto no es lo que el maestro artesano del clan te había pedido?

Me acerque al árbol caído y lo observe.

-Si, es corteza de hierro, gracias Zev de no ser por ti la hubiera pasado por alto –

Recogí la corteza de hierro y me la puse en mi mochila, esperaba que el maestro del clan pudiera hacer algo con ello.

No habíamos caminado ni cien metros que nos vimos envueltos por una manada de hombres lobo.

-Marchaos ahora que todavía podéis – dijo el lobo.

-Pero… ¡pero si habláis! – dije sorprendida

-Los elfos son unos cobardes envían a los humanos para que hagan su trabajo sucio – dijo el lobo que parecía el jefe de la manada.

-Pero si vosotros los atacasteis – respondí.

-Teníamos nuestras razones – respondió el.

-Entonces no hay término medio, podría mediar para intentar conseguir un acuerdo pacífico–

-El tiempo de parlamentar ya ha pasado humana ahora vete si no quieres que te descuarticemos –

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte pero tu mírame bien y mira a mis compañeros de verdad quieres poner en peligro a los tuyos por participar en una contienda que tienes perdida de ante mano – dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres demasiado fuerte para nosotros pero el bosque te vencerá no te quepa la menor duda – dijo el haciendo un gesto para que se retiraran los lobos.

-Esto me huele mal – dijo Zev.

Continuamos avanzando y sentí una presión en la boca del estomago mire a Alistair y el confirmo mis sospechas.

-¡Engendros tenebrosos! – grite ¡todo el mundo el guardia!

Avanzamos unos metros y vimos un enorme ogro que se acercaba a nosotros.

Había un total de 5 engendros tenebrosos junto al ogro que venían a por nosotros.

-Sten! Istari! ¡Flanco derecho! ¡Morrigan y Leliana flanco izquierdo! ¡Encargaos de los engendros! Zev! Alistair! Vamos a por él orco!

Rápidamente el grupo cogió posiciones y el ataque empezó al instante. Istari y Sten formaban una buena pareja de ataque. Istari llegaba antes a los enemigos y los derribaba para que acto seguido llegara Sten y mientras estaban en el suelo acababa con ellos. Morrigan lanzaba hechizos a distancia y Leliana lanzaba sus flechas con gran puntería clavándolas en los signos vitales de nuestros enemigos.

El ogro era realmente poderoso. Un solo golpe suyo podría destrozar fácilmente una vaca o un caballo así que debíamos tener mucho cuidado. Zev era muy ágil y a la vez que evitaba los golpes del ogro daba cortes al ogro con sus dagas. Eran cortes superficiales pero aun así le dolían. El ogro era muy potente y no veíamos por donde atacarle. No éramos tan veloces como Zev y por tanto no podíamos usar su táctica.

-Venga Freyja! –Dijo Zev- ¡Lo estoy haciendo todo yo! ¿No quieres divertirte? –grito en tono burlón.

Estas palabras enojaron mucho a Alistair que para no ser menos en un intento de demostrar su hombría se lanzó al ataque de la manera más estúpida que era atacarle de frente. Evitó el primer golpe del ogro rodando por el suelo pero mientras se incorporaba con la otra mano el ogro intentó golpearle. Alistair se cubrió con su escudo pero la fuerza del ogro hizo que éste saliera disparado varios metros hacia atrás. En ese momento una flecha de Leliana cruzó el campo de batalla y se clavó en un ojo del ogro. El grito de dolor y rabia fue muy potente. En ese momento de confusión aproveche para clavar mi espada en sus costillas hundiéndola lo más profundo que pude. Alistair ya incorporado hizo igual que yo clavando su espada en su otro costado. El ogro cayó al suelo arrodillado gritando de dolor. En ese instante Zev clavó su daga en el interior de la boca del ogro. Los chillidos de dolor cesaron al instante y el ogro se desplumó hacia atrás.

La batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos no fue nada que no pudiéramos solucionar, Alistair y yo amontonamos los cadáveres y Morrigan les prendió fuego, no queríamos que la corrupción de esos monstruos contaminara todavía más el bosque.

Continuamos nuestro camino y nos topamos con un gran árbol en medio del camino.

-Es enorme – dijo Zevran.

-Tampoco soy tan grande pequeño amigo, aunque des de tu altura un gigante pueda parecer – le respondió el árbol.

-¿Hola quien eres? – pregunte.

-Soy el gran roble y ¿puedo preguntaros que clase de criaturas eres? –

- Soy humana ¿puedes verme? –

-Humanos, mortales aquellos que están condenados a morir –

-Como todos, ni los elfos somos inmortales ya –dijo Zev.

-La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad – dijo el árbol - ¿Podría pediros un favor?

-Es que aquí nadie es capaz de solucionar sus asuntos – susurró Morrigan.

-Dime gran roble y si está en mi mano te ayudare- le dije.

-Hay un viejo ermitaño escondido no muy lejos de aquí, mi bellota robo y devuelta la quiero aquí, más un premio te daré un pedazo de mi que el bosque te hará ver – dijo el árbol.

-Está bien volveré con ella –

Nos adentramos todavía más en el bosque, casi sentíamos como si nos observaran a cada paso que dábamos.

A nuestro paso salió un hombre lobo herido al parecer por que sus bramidos eran aterradores.

-Extranjera ten piedad yo era una elfa – dijo.

-Cuidado Freyja puede ser una trampa – me dijo Alistair.

Me acerque con cautela a la criatura.

-¿Una elfa? – pregunte.

-Si, los otros hombres lobos dicen que estáis aquí por qué os ha enviado el clan, mi clan, pero no sabes toda la verdad sobre la maldición, pero yo tampoco puedo contarte gran cosa todavía no confían bastante en mi – dijo.

-¿Que necesitas de nosotros? – pregunte.

-Solo tu piedad, acaba con mi vida –

-¿De verdad quieres eso? – pregunte.

-Sí, si cuando vuelvas al clan Arthas todavía está ahí, dale esto y dile que lo he querido con todo mi corazón, ahora por favor acaba con mi sufrimiento – me suplico.

Desenvaine mi daga y le raje la garganta, esperaba que pudiera tener una muerte rápida.

-Que los Creadores te bendigan – me dijo antes de morir.

Continuamos andando ese bosque era un maldito laberinto. Creíamos que nos habíamos perdido cuando encontramos un elfo cerca de un claro del bosque.

-Extranjeros este no es buen sitio para quedarse es mejor que volváis por donde habéis venido el bosque esconde grandes peligros – dijo el elfo.

-¿Aneirim? – pregunto Wynne con voz casi inaudible.

- Reconozco tu cara, aunque más joven y más severa, Wynne ¿eres tú? – pregunto Aneirim.

- Creía que habías muerto – dijo ella.

-Casi los templarios me hirieron y me dieron por muerto, el clan de Zartharian me cuido hasta que me repuse, pero ese no era mi sitio, mi sito esta aquí en la quietud del bosque – dijo él.

-Yo lo siento mucho, no tendría que haber sido tan severa contigo – se lamento la vieja maga.

-Wynne ya es hora de perdonarte a ti misma, yo hace años que te perdone, no encajaba en tu Capilla, pero aprendí mas de lo que piensas con tus enseñanzas –

-Wynne puedes quedarte con él mientras buscamos a colmillo fulminante – le dije a ella.

-No, tranquila, gracias Aneirim encontrarte a salvo me ha quitado un gran peso en mi vida – dijo ella.

Continuamos hacia adelante y a nuestro paso salió de la nada un hombre con apariencia muy rara.

-Vigila Freyja este hombre es realmente poderoso – me dijo Morrigan.

-¿Quién eres tú? – me pregunto el viejo hombre.

-¿Eres tu el que tiene la bellota del gran roble? – pregunte yo eludiendo su pregunta.

-Veo que quieres jugar a las preguntas ¿Quieres? – pregunto él con voz de loco.

-Haz tu pregunta – le dije yo.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? –

-Freyja –

-¿Tienes la bellota del gran roble? – pregunte

-Si-

-¿De dónde eres? – pregunto él.

-De Pináculo, al norte –

-¿Quieres cambiar la bellota por algo?-

-¿Qué tienes? –

-Tengo este viejo libro – le dije mientras sacaba un libro de historia elfica de mi zurrón.

-Oh, está bien – dijo dándome la bellota -¿Continuamos?

-Quizá mas adelante, ahora tengo que irme –

-Lastima – respondió el antes de desaparecer.

- A veces más vale mañana que fuerza – les dije a mis compañeros mientras ponía rumbo a donde se encontraba el gran roble.

El gran roble cumplió su promesa cuando le dimos la bellota nos dio una de sus ramas y nos dijo que con ella podríamos traspasar la barrera que nos impedía ver el camino del bosque el cual conducía a la guardia de los lobos.

No entendía el por qué el árbol nos ayudaba pero no iba a rechazar la ayuda para conseguir el corazón de ese colmillo fulminante, ese maldito lobo era lo único que me separaba de la ayuda de los elfos e iba a conseguirlo como fuera la Ruina tenía que ser erradicada.

La rama que nos proporciono nos mostro un camino que antes había quedado oculto a nuestros ojos. Al traspasar la barrera mágica nos vimos flanqueados por varios hombres lobos.

-El bosque ha sido demasiado indulgente contigo humana- dijo el hombre lobo.

-Todavía se puede parlamentar dejar – le respondí yo.

-¡NO! – rugió el mientras se abalanzaba encima de mí con colmillos expuestos.

El hombre lobo era mucho más fuerte que yo pero como toda bestia era limitado de raciocinio y eso me dio ventaja, espere hasta el último momento para apartarme y con un hábil movimiento lo derribe apuntando con la punta de mi espada directamente a su corazón.

Pero algo sucedió al margen de mi voluntad de la nada salió un lobo blanco que me derribo enviándome a varios metros del hombre-lobo que había derribado.

Gruñéndome, los demás hombres lobo de la manada empezaron a retirarse hacia unas ruinas.

-Tenemos que ir a por él – dijo Zev.

Alistair me ayudo a levantarme y corrimos tras ellos hasta que llegamos a unas Ruinas claramente elficas.

-Intrusos – dijo un lobo- proteger a la Dama.

Desenvaine mis espadas y me prepare para lo peor era una carrera contra reloj.

-Vamos a cazar lobos – les dije a mis compañeros con una sonrisa en mis labios y me adentre en las Ruinas para cobrarme el corazón de ese monstruo.


	17. Lobos

**Capitulo 16: Lobos.**

Claramente esas ruinas tenían un estilo elfico, seguramente fueron anteriores a la ocupación del imperio cuando los elfos todavía tenían una sociedad avanzada y lengua y cultura propios.

Se podía entre ver la belleza de aquel lugar y me intrigaba saber que albergaría una construcción de tal magnitud, seguramente debía ser para algo importante.

Empezamos a descender por una escalera, claramente las ruinas estaban incrustadas casi en su totalidad bajo el bosque, el aire estaba viciado y el olor a putrefacción estaba presente en cada rincón.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado pueden haber trampas – surgió Zev.

-Leiliana tu conmigo delante – le dije a mi amiga.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y a cada paso que daba observaba su camino para detectar si había algún tipo de mecanismo oculto, los demás nos seguían a varios pasos de distancia.

Las ruinas eran todo un laberinto y tuvimos varias confrontaciones con alimañas propias del bosque como con hombres lobo que intentaban proteger a colmillo fulminante.

Wynne sugirió que debíamos descansar y yo secunde la moción, habíamos salido al alba del campamento de los elfos y la noche se había cernido sobre nosotros ya hacía varias horas.

-Cuando encontremos una sala que podamos atrancar la puerta para descansar con mas seguridad nos detendremos hasta el momento tenemos que seguir avanzando – le dije a Wynne.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en encontrar una sala que parecía bastante intacta y poseía una gran puerta de roble bastante gruesa para que costara derribarla. Construimos una barricada con lo que encontramos en la sala y entre Wynne y Morrigan levantaron un campo de fuerza en torno a la puerta.

-Seguramente no los detendrá pero se lo pensaran dos veces en volver a envestir la puerta – dijo Morrigan.

La sala era demasiado pequeña y poco ventilada para encender una hoguera, así que no nos despojamos ni de las armaduras ni las capas para intentar mantener todo el calor posible.

Comimos en silencio intentando pasar desapercibidos en las ruinas, repartimos los turnos de guardia, Alistair y yo tomamos el primero y volvimos a revisar los tratados.

-Si los elfos se unen a nuestra causa solo faltara ir a Orzammar, creo que los enanos serán los más difíciles de convencer hurgan en las montañas, quieren riquezas, se desentienden de los problemas ajenos- le dije a Alistair.

-A ellos también les afectan los engendros tenebrosos –

-Pero no de la misma manera, nosotros solo nos preocupamos cuando hay una Ruina ellos siempre viven con la amenaza de la corrupción, es normal que cuando se producen las Ruinas sean reticentes en prestarnos ayuda-

-Es en los hombres en quienes se tiene que poner fe – me dijo Alistair con voz melancólica.

-Los hombres... nuestra raza es débil. La raza del hombre se desvirtúa, la sangre del Hacedor está más que agotada. Nuestro orgullo y nuestra dignidad harto olvidados. Es por culpa de los hombres que se producen las Ruinas, por nuestro afán de control por todo lo que pisamos y lo que queremos poseer…-dije con rencor.

-Así que ¿Abandonaremos a su fatal destino? ¿Los abandonaremos a su suerte? Somos Guardias Grises Freyja es nuestro deber, esta misión nos ha sido encomendada y si nosotros no encontramos la salvación nadie lo hará – me dijo Alistair en tono de reprimenda.

-Perdóname. Me pudo el desánimo, a veces siento que voy a desfallecer tu...tú me das fuerzas para continuar – le dije tomando su mano.

-Yo siempre estaré aquí para levantarte – me dijo dándome una encajada en mis hombros.

Nuestro turno de guardia había terminado Leiliana y Zev iban a ser nuestro relevo así que me acorruque en el pecho de Alistair y dormimos lo que quedaba de noche.

Cuando nos hubimos preparado y levantando la barricada continuamos nuestra inspección de las ruinas, tenía que haber otra entrada al cubil de los lobos además de la que ya habíamos visto en la primera ante-sala que para no perder la costumbre estaba cerrada y fue imposible abrirla o derribarla.

Después de mucho caminar e incluso enfrentarnos a un dragón encontramos unas escaleras que bajaban al nivel inferior esperábamos que en el siguiente piso encontráramos la manera de entrar al cubil.

El segundo nivel estaba infestado de esqueletos resucitados.

-Estas ruinas al igual que el bosque ha visto demasiadas muertes, los espíritus poseen los cuerpos sin vida que yacen aquí a sus anchas – dijo Morrigan con resignación.

-¿Crees que se cerrara el velo alguna vez? – le pregunte.

-Algún día quien sabe – me respondió.

Continuamos avanzando y encontramos una sala donde había una gema, al tocarla me di cuenta que dentro de ella había presencia, esa alma me conto lo que le había ocurrido y por extraño que pueda parecer le creí. Solo quería el descanso eterno y quién era yo para negárselo así que accedí a liberarlo, el a cambio me ofreció el conocimiento para que los magos pudieran ser guerreros arcanos, es decir magos armados con espadas y la verdad es que lo encontré la mar de útil. Tal y como le prometí al ente le di la liberación y note como mi cuerpo era invadido de una gran felicidad, supongo que la inmortalidad puede ser una dura carga.

Tuvimos que recorrer todas las ruinas hasta encontrar un pasadizo que nos volvía a conducir hasta el nivel superior esperaba que llegara hasta el cubil.

Ascendimos por un empinado camino hasta llegar a una sala que parecía una especie de despensa al otro lado de la puerta se oían gruñidos como si estuvieran esperándonos y así era tan punto atravesamos la puerta los lobos se pusieron a la defensiva y solo las palabras de uno de ellos calmaron su ira.

-Humana no queremos luchar contigo, la Dama del Bosque quiere hablar contigo y ya que te has abierto camino hasta aquí…- dijo el lobo.

-¿Así que ahora queréis parlamentar? – pregunte incrédula.

-Patas-rápidas no quería pero la Dama insistió – dijo él.

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? – pregunte inquisitivamente.

-Ya hemos visto tu poder y no queremos más muertes innecesarias – me respondió.

-Está bien hablare con tu Dama –

-Humana ten por seguro que si le haces algo vendré a buscarte a través del velo y te matare- me amenazo él.

-Si ella no me ataca yo tampoco lo hare –

El lobo nos condujo hasta una gran sala donde había varias docenas de hombres lobo y una figura humanoide de tez verdosa.

-Extranjera soy la Dama del bosque – dijo el ser – debo pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mi familia ellos continúan luchando contra la bestia que duerme en su interior.

-Como todos- le respondí.

-Un pensamiento muy acertado he querido hablar contigo porque puede que no sepas toda la historia sobre la maldición- me dijo ella.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? – pregunte yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Como que fue Zartharian quien provoco la maldición hace ya muchos siglos atrás y que su vida está ligada a esa maldición, mortal yo solo quiero parlamentar con él para que nos libere – el ser cogió aire se veía en su cara que no era fácil para ella hablar de eso – se que la muerte del hijo de Zartharian y la violación de su hija no tenían que quedar impunes pero los demás no tienen culpa de lo que hicieron esos humanos.

-Tienes razón los inocentes no tienen que pagar por las culpas de unos pocos- le respondí yo – intentare convencer a Zartharian que hable con vosotros es lo único que puedo prometeros.

-Ya es mucho más de lo que algunos nos han ofrecido, si salís por esa puerta de ahí – dijo señalando una puerta – llegareis al primer piso de las ruinas.

Mi grupo y yo traspasamos la puerta y empezamos a subir las escaleras, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Zartharian dentro de las ruinas.

-Porque no me sorprende que estés aquí – le dije con tono condescendiente.

-Tienes buena intuición – me respondió el – ¿tienes el corazón?

-No, los hombres lobo han recuperado el raciocinio no son solo unas bestias- le dije yo.

-supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que esa Dama es colmillo fulminante – me dijo él con tono desesperado.

-Si ya me lo suponía, solo te pido que hables con ellos- le pedí.

-Está bien pero si me atacan me defenderás ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-Salvo que lo hagas tu primero si –

Descendimos por donde habíamos subido en un primer momento y nos encontramos cara a cara con los lobos.

-¿Ahora tienes nombre espíritu? – pregunto Zartharian.

-Ellos me lo pusieron…por favor si queda algo de compasión en tu corazón libéranos – suplico la Dama del bosque.

-No puedo ellos tienen que sufrir por lo que le hicieron a mi familia-

-Pero no son solo ellos los que sufre sino tu pueblo también libéralos- le dije.

-Que sabrá una mocosa como tú de lo que es perder a tu familia – me espeto el elfo.

-¿Que yo no sé lo que es perder a mi familia? – Dije con rabia – no hace ni seis meses que la asesinaron se perfectamente cómo te sientes pero también sé que los inocentes no deben sufrir por los pecados de unos pocos, no voy a ayudarte Zartharian

-Si no estás conmigo estas contra mi - dijo Zartharian.

-Hemos venido a hacer lo correcto y nada nos detendrá – dijo Alistair apoyando mi decisión.

-Entonces morirás con ellos – dijo el elfo.

Zartharian empezó a conjurar y al momento aparecieron cuatro silvanos dispuestos a atacarnos.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Esos silvanos también son muy poderosos! - grite-

-¡Fuego! -grito Morrigan-

Morrigan lanzaba bolas de fuego contra los silvanos y era muy efectivo dado los gritos de dolor.

-Cubrid a Morrigan! -grite

Los silvanos iban a por Morrigan y Alistair, Istari y Sten les cortaron el paso. Zev con su agilidad consiguió trepar sobre uno de ellos y corriendo y brincando iba propinando cortes con sus dagas. Por mi parte corrí para atacar al elfo. En cuanto intentaba atacarle un campo de energía repelía mis ataques y me daba molestas descargas. Me era totalmente imposible de alcanzar.

Sten y Alistair habían unido fuerzas y entre los dos conseguían parar las embestidas de los silvanos. Si Zev les atacaba desde arriba Istari hacia lo propio por abajo.

Leliana había tenido una gran idea para acabar con ellos más rápido. Cuando Morrigan lanzaba una bola de fuego, ella lanzaba una de sus flechas que se cruzaba en el camino de la bola haciendo que las llamas prendieran su proyectil. Proyectil que por otra parte impactaba contra otro enemigo. Los silvanos poco a poco fueron cayendo y ya solo nos quedaba un problema por el que preocuparnos.

Nos lanzamos todos al ataque a por Zartharian. Este conjuro un hechizo y unas raíces brotaron del suelo apresando a Morrigan e Istari. Sten y Zev consiguieron cortar las raíces. Istari, Sten y Zev rodearon a Morrigan en un intento por cubrirla para que pudiera lanzar sus hechizos con más tranquilidad. Leliana colaboraba lanzando flechas y Alistair y yo atacamos el campo que cubría nuestro enemigo. Poco a poco se iba debilitando pero no era suficiente.

-Alistair! ¡Tú eres un templario! ¡Quítale el mana! -grite

Alistair uso sus facultades y el mago poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza.

-¡Prepárate para mi castigo divino! -grito Alistair

Un rayo cayó sobre el mago iluminándolo todo y cegándonos a todos. Acto seguido Zartharian cayó arrodillado sin fuerzas

-Está bien espíritu me rindo – dijo Zartharian arrodillándose.

-No mereces piedad – dijo Patas-rapidas.

-¡No! Dama por favor no se lo permitas – suplico Leiliana.

-Patas rápidas ¿si no hay compasión en nuestro corazón como podemos esperar que lo haya en el suyo? – dijo la Dama del bosque tranquilizando al lobo.

-Sabes que si deshago la maldición tu también morirás ¿verdad? – dijo el elfo.

-Sí, maestro tu me diste la vida con ella he experimentado las alegrías y las pendas que en ella se producen pero por favor dame la paz – suplico el espíritu.

-Zartharian el dolor te ha consumido déjalo ir para poder volver con tu familia, ellos están más que vengados – le dije yo.

-Tienes razón joven humana, está bien espíritu desharé la maldición – dijo Zartharian.

El elfo empezó a conjurar palabras en un idioma que no entendíamos y supuse que sería elfico. Tanto él como la Dama del bosque empezaron a brillar intensamente y se fueron consumiendo poco a poco quedando solo unas pocas cenizas como muestra de su paso por el mundo.

Los hombres lobos recuperaron su forma humana tan punto Zartharian y el espíritu desaparecieron.

Nos dieron las gracias por ayudarlos y yo me disculpe tenía que reunirme con los elfos y contarles lo que les había sucedido.

Volvimos al campamento y yo me dispuse a hablar con la aprendiza de custodia mientras los demás del grupo se aprovisionaban para poder continuar con nuestro viaje.

-Lanaya siento decirte que Zartharian ya no se encuentra con nosotros, gracias a él la maldición ha sido erradicada – preferí no contarle toda la verdad ya era suficiente lo que su clan había sufrido como para causarle más dolor innecesario.

-Si yo sentí cuando el paso al mas allá y creo que su alma estaba en paz – me dijo ella.

-Supongo que ahora eres tú la custodia –

-Sí y me enorgullece que el primer acto representando a mi clan sea ofrecerte nuestra ayuda para combatir la Ruina, enviare emisarios a los demás clanes para reunir el ejercito cuando nos necesites ahí estaremos – me dijo.

Le entregue la corteza de hierro a Varathorn y me hizo un arco precioso apenas pesaba y parecía muy resistente nunca había visto tal maestría era realmente exquisito.

En señal de agradecimiento por haber puesto fin a la maldición de los hombres lobo y haber salvado al clan los elfos hicieron una fiesta en nuestro honor, teníamos que salir al alba pero no queríamos parecer desagradecidos así que participamos alegremente.

No nos retiramos muy tarde pero cuando el sueño vino a por nosotros dormimos tranquilos sabiendo que habíamos hecho lo correcto


	18. Retorno a donde empezó todo

**Capitulo 17: Retorno a donde empezó todo. **

A la mañana siguiente emprendimos el viaje de nuevo hacia el sur y cada paso que dábamos nos acercaba mas a donde empezó todo.

Todo justo habíamos salido del bosque de Bredecilla cuando una voz que me resulto familiar me llamo a lo lejos. Para nuestra sorpresa era el enano Bodhan el cual habíamos ayudado al salir de Lothering, nos conto que había seguido nuestra pista pero para su desgracia cuando llegaba al sito donde habíamos acampado nosotros ya nos habíamos ido. Quería recompensarnos abasteciéndonos durante nuestro viaje.

Intente disuadirlo porque nuestros caminos eran peligrosos y no podíamos estar pendientes de protegerlos pero él no cedía en su empeño de devolvernos el favor, así que al final llegamos al acuerdo que siempre viajarían medio día detrás nuestro y que los esperaríamos si necesitábamos reabastecernos de alguna cosa.

A cada paso Alistair y yo estábamos cada vez mas decaídos era demasiado lo que habíamos perdido ahí, amigos, familia, esperanzas todo destrozado por la traición de un solo hombre.

Cuando llegamos a Ostagar el invierno había llegado a sus ruinas dejándolas bajo un manto blanco poco se podía ver de lo que hacía meses atrás había albergado.

Las imágenes inundaban mi mente, todos los recuerdos de ese lugar eran sombríos excepto uno…Alistair el brillaba con luz propia en mi mente, la primera vez que lo vi. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando llegue que encontraría mi alma gemela en medio de ese caos me hubiera reído de él.

Alistair y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Wynne ella también había vivido el horror de ese lugar los tres dimos un suspiro y empezamos a investigar las ruinas de la antigua fortaleza.

Nos enfrentamos a un pequeño grupo de engendros tenebrosos y al revisar sus cadáveres encontramos una de las piezas de la armadura de Cailan.

-No…no ellos no pueden tener eso – dijo Alistair quitándome las grebas de las manos.

Wynne le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Alistair tienes que ser fuerte – le dijo ella.

-Wynne me siento tan viejo – le dijo él.

-Y supongo que me dices eso porque yo tengo experiencia en sentirme vieja – le reprendió ella.

-¿¡Que! No…no quería decir eso, es que simplemente yo me lo creí, creí que ganaríamos que sería una batalla gloriosa – se explico él.

-Todos éramos mas jóvenes e inocentes la primera vez que estuvimos aquí – dijo la anciana mirándome a mí.

-Debemos seguir – dijo Sten rompiendo el momento.

Seguimos hacia adelante hacia el pequeño templo donde había pasado mi iniciación los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como un rayo. Aquí lo había visto por primera vez increpando a un mago cuando le entregaba un mensaje de la reverenda madre. Nunca podría olvidar lo atractivo que lo encontré con su mentón fuerte y sus ojos cálidos. Era un guerrero pero debajo de esa piel de metal se podía ver que latía un corazón deseoso de amar y ser amado. Lo asustada que estaba por la iniciación, la esperanza de morir en aquel sitio para que mi tristeza no consumiera mi alma, la cara de alivio de Alistair cuando abrí los ojos.

- "Ah la Ruina siempre une a las personas" – dije recordando la primera frase que habíamos cruzado.

-¿Re…recuerdas eso? – me pregunto Alistair incrédulo.

-Como voy a olvidarlo, en ese momento empezó mi nueva vida, cuando llegue aquí solo quería encontrar a mi hermano o morirme. No tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo y el dolor que inundaba mi corazón era demasiado pesado, tú me salvaste…- le dije a Alistair.

El no dijo nada se limito a tomarme de la mano, en ese momento sobraban las palabras entre nosotros, los dos sabíamos bien lo que significábamos para el otro y aunque ese lugar fuera el paraje de la mayor tragedia que Ferelden había vivido des de la invasión de Orlais, para Alistair y para mi significaba mucho más que eso. Significaba el lugar donde habían empezado nuestras vidas, el lugar donde nos conocimos y emprendimos un viaje que podía cambiar el destino de Ferelden y nuestras vidas.

Recorrí el templo y liberando un poco de peso de mi alma, por la muerte de Jory y Daveth, y encontré el cáliz que habíamos usado durante la Iniciación.

-Es el Cáliz de la Iniciación – dije.

Alistair me miro sorprendido.

-Es la última cosa que esperaría haber encontrado – me dijo mientras le entregaba el cáliz.

-Guárdalo, representa mucho y puede que lo siga representando en el futuro – le dije yo.

Alistair guardo el cáliz y continuamos nuestra expedición.

Encontramos un cofre en las estancias de los magos, había un bastón de mago que Wynne dio a Morrigan ya que el suyo era mucho menos potente y una buena arma puede significar la victoria o la derrota en una batalla. Morrigan parecía perpleja ante la amabilidad de la anciana pero acepto el regalo de buen grato.

Continuamos avanzando por el campamento y unos lobos corrompidos por la infección de los engendros tenebrosos nos rodearon, parecía que estaban esperando a alguien y así fue no tardo mucho en hacer acto de presencia un Emisario Hurlock que les dio la orden de atacarnos

Sobraban las palabras. Llevábamos tanto tiempo combatiendo juntos que todos sabían lo que debían hacer. Istari y Sten cargaron hacia los lobos haciendo gala una vez más de la sociedad letal que formaban en batalla. Leiliana y Morrigan se dedicaban a atacar a distancia a los engendros tenebrosos con la inestimable ayuda de Zev. Alistair y yo corrimos hacia el Hurlock esquivando a los engendros tenebrosos a nuestro paso.

La batalla contra los lobos le venía como anillo al dedo a Istari. Corría por el campo de batalla golpeando y derribando lobos a gran velocidad. Por detrás llegaba Sten que con un brutal golpe de su mandoble cercioraba cabezas de lobos. Los lobos intentaban coger a Istari pero era más rápido y duro que ellos. Esa batalla no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Las flechas de Leliana cruzaban el campo de batalla de lado a lado con un mismo final siempre, el cuerpo de los engendros tenebrosos. Morrigan combinaba ataques de fuego con ataques de hielo acabando así con algunos engendros más. Por su parte Zev hacia muestra una vez mas de su agilidad para derribar y matar a mas engendros tenebrosos.

Alistair y yo fuimos directos a por el Hurlock. Las habilidades de Alistair serian muy necesarias para acabar con ese mago. El Hurlock quería evitar a toda costa que nos acercáramos a él y empezó por lanzarnos ataques de fuego levantando así un muro de fuego para evitar que nos acercáramos más a él. Los engendros tenebrosos ya habían caído todos así que Morrigan y Zev se sumaron a nuestro ataque mientras Leliana ayudaba a Istari y Sten a acabar con los lobos que aun corrían por el campo de batalla. Morrigan lanzó un hechizo de hielo destruyendo así el muro de fuego creado por el Hurlock y permitiéndonos seguir avanzando. Zev fue más rápido que nadie y consiguió situarse justo al lado de nuestro enemigo pero cuando le iba a atacar el Hurlock conjuro un hechizo que le dejo totalmente paralizado. Entonces empezó poco a poco a robarle vida y su energía. Eso le mantenía ocupado y nos permitió llegar hasta él.

Alistair uso sus habilidades para empezar a robarle maná lo que hizo que el mago liberara a Zev de su hechizo cayendo este desplumado al suelo. El Hurlock contraataco con una bola de fuego que fue desviada por otra bola de fuego de Morrigan. Comenzó un intercambio de bolas de fuego que aprovechó Alistair para herir en un costado al mago. Zev ya recuperado hizo lo propio clavando sus dagas en la espalda del Hurlock. Este cesó su ataque contra Morrigan y cayó desplumado al suelo. Con un corte rápido hizo que su cabeza rodara por el suelo mientras su cuerpo sin vida se desplumaba.

Cuando el combate hubo terminado nos dimos cuenta que el emisario llevaba puesto los guanteletes de Cailan.

Sin pensárselo Alistair se los quito y se los guardo, parecía terriblemente irritado con la idea de que los engendros tenebrosos hubieran profanado algo que perteneció a su hermano, bien sabia que ellos dos casi no habían tenido contacto, exceptuando esa vez que Cailan estuvo en Risco Rojo con su padre y vio durante un par de segundos a Alistair o eso al menos me había contado este ultimo.

Wynne parecía enormemente preocupada por Alistair, supongo que pensaba de las maneras que podría afectarnos volver a este maldito lugar, pero tienes que hacer frente a tus temores para que ellos no dominen tu vida.

Llegamos al emplazamiento del campamento Real, el lugar que había albergado el pabellón de Cailan y la tienda de Loghain, por supuesto este último no dejo nada que pudiera incriminarlo en el crimen que iba a cometer. Pero Cailan lo había dejado todo ahí, realmente ese hombre esperaba volver con vida ya que todas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por el suelo incluso el cofre que había es mentado su caballero. Afortunadamente el cofre estaba intacto y todavía cerrado, Alistair se fue donde el confidente del Rey había dicho que estaba la llave escondida y en pocos minutos abríamos el cofre revelando el contenido de su interior.

Había una espada que yo reconocería en cualquier sitio, la espada de Maric, el mismo me había contado que la encontró en un Thaig durante su incursión por los caminos de las profundidades intentando huir del ejército de Orlais. Ese hombre había compartido muchos momentos conmigo durante sus estancias en Pináculo contándome sus aventuras para recuperar su país y yo lo escuchaba con todo detenimiento como si estuviera escuchando al mayor héroe de la historia.

-Esa es la espada de Maric – les dije mis compañeros.

-Cailan le dijo a Duncan que la usaría para matar al Archidemonio – me dijo Alistair - Y ese es el escudo de Cailan.

-Creo que deberías empuñarlos – le dije a Alistair.

-Yo…no creo que sea buena idea – dudo él.

-Alistair te guste o no eres el heredero de la corona, además son objetos que pertenecieron a tu familia – dijo Wynne.

-Se que tu vida no ha sido perfecta a causa del lastre de la sangre pero creo que deberías honrar a tu familia empuñando sus armas- le dije.

Alistair asintió y empuño la espada de Maric y el escudo de Cailan.

-Es muy ligera – me dijo.

-Maric me conto que es de hueso de dragón y había marcadas runas que repelían la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos – le conté – también me conto que la encontró en los caminos de las profundidades así que suponemos que es de manifactura enana.

-A veces me das envidia conociste mucho a mejor a mi padre que yo – dijo Alistair con tristeza.

Me hubiera gustado no haber compartido tanto tiempo con Maric y que Alistair hubiera conocido a su padre. Maric era un buen hombre, conmigo siempre se había mostrado muy atento des de que era pequeña me había colmado de atenciones cuando venía a Pináculo, cosa que hacía bastante a menudo. Siempre decía que ahí se sentía en paz que los Cousland lo hacíamos sentir como una persona y no solo como un Rey.

Todo el grupo nos dirigimos hacia la torre de Ishal, el mismo camino que Alistair y yo habíamos recorrido solos esa fatídica noche. La noche que lo cambio todo, ya no se oía el estruendo de la batalla en el fondo del cañón, ya no disparaban las ballestas pesadas todo era silencioso demasiado silencioso. Era un silencio aterrador peor que cualquier grito y entonces lo vimos.

Ahí clavado en una especie de altar estaba Cailan, tan punto mis ojos se habían posado encima de su cuerpo sin vida note como las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas, pero no hubo más tiempo para lamentos, un Emisario Genlock resucito a unos esqueletos que había encima del puente y enseguida se echaron encima de nosotros mientras el engendro huía de nosotros.

No fue difícil acabar con ellos.

-Luego volveremos a por él – dijo Wynne dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Todos salimos corriendo detrás del emisario, pero en la base de la torre de Ishal volvimos a ser atacados por un pequeño grupo de engendros tenebrosos.

Esta batalla iba a ser más dura que la anterior. Delante teníamos a un Hurlock alfa y más retrasados había dos engendros tenebrosos que iban a atacar con ballestas pesadas. Su ataque no se demoro en absoluto y debimos ponernos rápidamente a cubierto. Sus ballestas no cesaban de atacar y los engendros tenebrosos avanzaban lentamente hacia nuestra posición.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Gritó Alistair- ¡Si no podemos salir de nuestra cobertura no nos podremos defender cuando esos malditos lleguen aquí!

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó Zev- solo necesito cobertura.

Comprendí lo que pretendía hacer. Zev era mucho más rápido y ágil que nosotros así que quizás podría llegar hasta las ballestas e inutilizarlas.

-¡Zev flanco derecho! ¡Istari flanco izquierdo! –Grité- Morrigan levanta un muro de hielo delante de los engendros que bloquee su marcha.

-Si hago esto el muro bloqueara a Istari y Zev y no podrán acercarse a ellos tampoco

-Confía en mi Morrigan. Ten fe.

Morrigan no estaba convencida de lo que le decía pero siguió mis instrucciones y con un hechizo de hielo levantó un muro frenando así la marcha de los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡Ahora lánzale un ataque de fuego! –grité

-¡Esto lo destruirá! –gritó Morrigan

Morrigan me miró sorprendida pero siguió mis instrucciones.

-¡Ahora! ¡Corred! –grité

Mi plan había surtido efecto. Al lanzar un hechizo de fuego sobre el hielo este se deshacía y producía que el agua se volviera vapor. El vapor impedía ver con claridad a los dos engendros tenebrosos que manejaban las ballestas. Esa era la distracción que Istari y Zev necesitaban. Istari llegó raudo y veloz por el flanco izquierdo y derribó a su enemigo. Con éste en el suelo se abalanzó sobre él y con fuertes mordiscos emprendió su feroz ataque. El otro engendro desvió su ballesta para apuntar en la dirección de Istari pero rápidamente Zev llegó hasta él atacándole por la espalda y terminando rápidamente con su vida. Los dos engendros tenebrosos ya estaban derribados.

-¡Es el momento! –Grité- ¡cargad!

Rápidamente salimos de nuestro escondite y corrimos hacia la batalla. Sten que se había refugiado más adelante que los demás fue el primero en caer en una trampa. Quedó aprisionado por los pies y cayó al suelo. Un anillo con pinchos le apretaba los dos pies y le tenía en el suelo inmovilizado. Un engendro tenebroso llegó hasta él y empezó un crudo ataque. Bloqueaba sus ataques con su mandoble pero su fuerza iba menguando. Una flecha de Leliana se clavó en el cuello del engendro acabando así con él. El Hurlock se preparaba para atacar rápidamente al pobre Quinari atrapado en la trampa. Morrigan rápidamente le lanzó un ataque de hielo desconcentrando así al Hurlock. Morrigan siguió con sus ataques mientras el Hurlock se cubría y seguía avanzando aunque muy lento.

-Leliana adelántate y desactiva las trampas y libera a Sten! ¡Alistair y yo te cubrimos!

Rápidamente Leliana tuvo las trampas desactivadas. Istari y Zev atacaron por detrás a los engendros tenebrosos. Mientras Alistair y yo cubríamos a Leliana mientras ella liberaba a Sten.

-¡Ya está libre!- gritó Leliana-

-Hay que llevarlo con Wynne. Alistair carga con él.

Pero Alistair no podía oírme. La ira le envolvía y se lanzó contra los engendros cargando él solo. Derribo a dos de un solo golpe. A uno le cortó la cabeza con su espada y al otro se la chafó con su escudo. El crujir de huesos fue horroroso. Zev también estaba demasiado ocupado acabando con engendros tenebrosos desde la retaguardia. Con un silbido llamé la atención de Istari que vino hasta mi posición tan deprisa como pudo. Con la ayuda de Leliana lo cargué a sus espaldas y éste se lo llevó hasta Wynne.

Tan rápido como tuvimos a Sten con Wynne mande a Istari a quedarse con ellos para evitar que nadie molestara a la maga mientras con sus poderes curaba al Quinari. Mandé a Leliana bordear el campo de batalla para ponerse al mando de una de las ballestas y yo me sumé al ataque.

-¡Rápido! ¡No podre seguir así mucho más! –Gritó Morrigan-

Los ataques continuos contra el Hurlock la estaban debilitando mucho. Alistair seguía cegado por la ira y llegó hasta el Hurlock. De un golpe consiguió cortarle un brazo. El Hurlock enfurecido por el ataque de Alistair le lanzó un golpe muy poderoso. Llegué muy justo. De un salto derribé a Alistair al suelo y el Hurlock falló su golpe. Cuando impactó contra el suelo el estruendo fue enorme. Si ese golpe hubiera impactado en Alistair sin duda lo habría matado. Zev y yo emprendimos el ataque contra el Hurlock por sus dos flancos. Nuestros ataques eran tan rápidos que no le dábamos tiempo a contrarrestarlos. De pronto se revolvió. A Zev le asesto un golpe con su brazo y a mí una patada que nos hicieron salir despedidos a unos 10 metros de él a Zev y a mí. Leliana se había dejado una trampa por desactivar y esta apreso a Alistair de la misma forma que había quedado preso Sten. La ira de Alistair hizo que no sin sufrimiento y dolor abriera esa trampa aun quedando malherido de un tobillo. El Hurlock por su parte se preparaba para dar fin a la vida Alistair. En ese instante Leliana llegó al fin hasta las ballestas y lanzó una que se clavó en la espalda del Hurlock. En ese instante Alistair se percató de que el ataque de la ballesta le había salvado la vida y con un grito de rabia clavó su espada en el estomago de nuestro enemigo. Mientras empuñaba su espada le dio una patada a nuestro enemigo haciendo que este cayera al suelo a la vez que recuperaba su espada de sus entrañas. Alistair se agachó para coger del suelo una lanza. De un rodillazo la partió por la mitad astillando así su mango. Con fuerza clavó el mango de madera dentro de la boca del Hurlock acabando así con su vida

Registramos los cadáveres de los engendros tenebrosos y recuperamos el peto de Cailan. Habíamos recuperado toda su armadura y tan punto la limpiáramos intentaría convencer a Alistair que se la pusiera, además de ser una magnifica armadura…él era merecedor de llevarla.

Alistair y yo nos miramos antes de entrar en la torre, el y yo habíamos sangrado para llegar hasta la almenara y todas nuestras esperanzas se apagaron cual vela por la traición de Loghain.

Entramos en la torre y la limpiamos de engendros tenebrosos, entonces vimos algo que la primera vez que estuvimos aquí pasamos de alto a causa de nuestra prisa por encender la almenara.

Había un gran agujero en el suelo de una de las salas de la torre parecía llevar a un nivel inferior olvidado, seguramente los engendros tenebrosos se abrieron paso a través de él para poder acceder a la torre.

Descendimos con cuidado, parecía que la torre se extendía a varios pisos bajo nostras pero no teníamos tiempo de investigarlo, el emisario nos sacaba ventaja y corrimos tras el matando a todo bicho que se interpuso ante nosotros.

Al final del intrincado laberinto vimos la luz del día cuando salimos al exterior nos dimos cuenta que era la base de la torre exactamente donde habían luchado Cailan y Duncan acompañados por el ejercito de Ferelden contra los engendros tenebrosos.

Vi a Alistair escudriñar cada centímetro del lugar con la vista con la esperanza supongo, de encontrar el cadáver de Duncan. Pero por desgracia no fue así.

El emisario salió de la nada y resucito a un enorme ogro que llevaba clavadas una espada y una daga en su pecho, enseguida advertí que eran las armas de Duncan, así que ese monstruo fue quien acabo con su vida.

-Vamos a cobrarnos una pequeña venganza – le dije a Alistair.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos cargamos contra esos malditos monstruos.

-Son las armas de Duncan! –Gritó Alistair-

Acto seguido el Genlock conjuró un hechizo e hizo resucitar a seis cadáveres más. Leliana y Morrigan se quedaron en la retaguardia atacando a distancia. Istari volvía a formar tándem con Sten ya recuperado gracias a la magia de Wynne. Alistair seguía enfurecido más aún al ver las armas de Duncan así que cargó una vez más por libre. Zev y yo le seguimos cubriendo sus flancos. Los esqueletos duraron poco más con Istari corriendo por el campo de batalla. El ogro y el Genlock serian otro cantar.

-¡Morrigan céntrate en el nigromante! ¡Sten y Alistair a por el ogro! ¡Zev e Istari conmigo!

Morrigan empezó a cruzar varios ataques y hechizos con el mago. Los rayos y las bolas de fuego volaban de un lado a otro de la batalla. Ver esos hechizos volando por el cielo era un espectáculo bello y aterrador a su vez. Sten cargó de frente contra el ogro. Salió unos metros despedido hacia atrás como si hubiera chocado contra una roca. El ogro intentó golpear contra Alistair. Rodando por el suelo evitó su ataque y con su espada hizo un corte en una de las piernas del ogro.

-¡Zev, tu agilidad les será de ayuda! ¡Usa las armas que tiene clavadas en el pecho para acabar con él!

Zev se desvió del camino hacia el nigromante y fue rápidamente en ayuda de nuestros amigos. Istari atacó al nigromante por detrás mordiéndole en uno de sus tobillos. Esto le desconcentro y una de las bolas de fuego de Morrigan impactó contra su pecho. Un rayo hizo que recorriera todo su cuerpo electrocutando así a Istari. El impacto de ese rayo hizo volar por los aires a Istari cayendo con contundencia sobre el suelo a unos metros de nosotros. Intente asestar un golpe contra el nigromante pero una barrera de fuego me impido hacerlo.

Sten golpeó con su mandoble al ogro por la parte posterior de su pierna. Ese ataque hizo que el ogro se tambaleara. Alistair clavó su espada en el bajo vientre del ogro haciendo que sus tripas y órganos brotaran como agua en una fuente. Acto seguido llegó Zev. Saltó por encima de Alistair, puso su pie en la espada de Duncan para darse mayor impulso y saltar hacia arriba por los aires. Cayó de pie sobre la cabeza del ogro y con un salto hacia atrás clavó sus dagas en la nuca de ese bicho horrendo. El ogro cayó al suelo con sus órganos esparcidos por el suelo.

El intercambio de golpes entre Morrigan y el Genlock seguía cuando llegó Alistair. Con sus habilidades empezó a robarle el maná al nigromante y sus ataques iban cesando y perdiendo potencia. Cuando ya empezó a estar muy débil clavé mi espada en su espalda dándole muerte al fin.

Al finalizar la batalla recuperamos el casco de la armadura que había pertenecido a Cailan y las armas de Duncan. Alistair insistió que me quedara con las armas de su mentor y que reservara la espada de mi familia para Howe y así lo hice.

Volvimos todos hacia el puente donde habíamos dejado a Cailan y lo bajamos.

-Se merece una pira era un Rey – les dije a mis compañeros.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada pero desaparecieron del lugar para buscar leña para preparar la pira.

Alistair y yo nos lo llevamos hasta donde había estado el campamento y lavamos el cuerpo, no podíamos devolverle la vida pero como mínimo nos aseguraríamos que sus restos mortales recibieran el honor que merecerían.

-Alistair te dejare solo con él, despídete de el háblale de lo que sientes seguramente ya está al lado del Hacedor, pero hazle saber que aquí ha dejado un gran vacío y será recordado – le dije.

El quedo perplejo ante mis palabras pero asintió con la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato fui a decirle a Alistair que la pira estaba preparada.

Sten y Alistair llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de Cailan hasta pira funeraria.

- No voy a vagar a la deriva por los caminos del Velo. Porque no hay oscuridad, ni muerte, en la Luz del Creador .Y nada de lo que Él ha obrado se perderá – dijo Leiliana mientras Alistair encendía la pira funeraria.

Solo Alistair, Wynne y yo nos quedamos hasta que el cuerpo se hubo vuelto cenizas y esas cenizas las soltamos al viento para que pudiera gozar de la libertad que se le había arrebatado en vida.

Era muy tarde para emprender el viaje y como no notábamos la presencia de engendros tenebrosos acampamos en las ruinas de Ostagar.

Alistair y yo dormimos toda la noche abrazados intentando que nuestros corazones recuperaran el calor que habían perdido a lo largo de ese día.


	19. Quiero un Golem

**Capitulo 18: Quiero un Golem. **

Detrás de nosotros dejábamos de nuevo las ruinas de Ostagar, no habíamos encontrado a Duncan ni a ninguno de los Guardias Grises. Alistair había quedado realmente abatido, supongo que como mínimo esperaba encontrar el cadáver de alguno de ellos para rendirles el homenaje que se merecían. Pero aparte de su tristeza por sus compañeros había algo más profundo el lamento por un hermano que solo llego a conocer des de la distancia.

Fue difícil convencer a Alistair que se pusiera la armadura de Cailan, pero Wynne lo hizo entrar en razón sobre darle un fin honorable a esa armadura, le dijo que esa armadura tenía que ver la muerte del Archidemonio y el al final cedió ante nuestra insistencia.

Nos dirigíamos hacia al oeste hacia las Montañas de la Espalda Helada donde según las investigaciones que encontramos en la casa del hermano Genitivi, se encontraba el pueblo de Haven el último lugar de reposo de las cenizas de la profetisa Andraste. Sería un camino largo y sinuoso además de peligroso porque a cada paso que dábamos podíamos encontrarnos frente a frente con la horda de engendros tenebrosos.

Tal i como había prometido Bodhan nos abastecía de lo que pudiéramos necesitar por un precio la mar de económico teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Habían pasado dos días de viaje cuando nos topamos con un mercader.

-¿Hola podemos ayudarte? – le pregunte.

-No hace falta gracias, se ha desmontado la rueda del carro cuando la mula se ha asustado y a la salido corriendo pero no es nada grave – me dijo él.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? – le pregunto Alistair.

-Pues la verdad…es que si – dijo al final – ¿Queréis la vara de control de un golem?

-¿La vara de control de un golem? – pregunte extrañada.

-Sí, me la vendieron en el pueblo de Honnleath, pero no me atreví a activarlo y la verdad es que des de que la tengo solo que he tenido mala suerte – me respondió el.

-Acéptala – dijo Morrigan – podríamos ir a investigar ese tal Golem.

La verdad es que el comportamiento de Morrigan me dejo anonadada casi no había mostrado entusiasmo por nada de lo que hacíamos así que quise ver hasta donde llegaba su entusiasmo.

Acepte la vara y el mercader nos señalo el pueblo de Honnleath en el mapa, estaba de camino a Heaven así que no vi nada de malo en hacer un vistazo rápido.

Tardamos dos días en llegar al pueblo de Honnleath dos días en que los que habíamos estado en Ostagar apenas mediamos palabra entre nosotros, era como si quisiéramos evitar que nuestros sentimientos por la derrota que sufrimos en ese maldito lugar volvieran a salir a flote y nos destruyeran totalmente.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo estaba siendo invadido por los engendros tenebrosos y no había señales de que quedara ningún aldeano con vida. Pero incluso con la incerteza de encontrar a alguien vivo nos adentramos en el pueblo.

Poco tardaron los engendros tenebrosos en percatarse de nuestra presencia. Había unos cuantos Genlock cosa que no tenía que traernos demasiados problemas.

-¡Ya sabéis que hacer! -grité

Como siempre Morrigan y Leliana se quedaron en la retaguardia dándonos cobertura disparando desde lejos. Istari y Zev eran más rápidos que los demás y llegaron antes al choque con los enemigos. Alistair usaba por primera vez la espada de su padre. ¡Cuánto poder tenía ese arma! Alistair lanzaba golpes sin parar y destrozaba a sus rivales con suma facilidad. Los poco rivales que entre Istari y Alistair dejaban de pie Sten y yo los acabamos de tumbar. De repente un ruido ensordecedor nos dejo casi sordos. Un chillido apareció en el campo de batalla y su grito nos hizo arrodillar tapándonos las orejas.

El chillido avanzaba hacia nosotros chillando y nada podíamos hacer. El ruido era ensordecedor y no podíamos hacer otra cosa que taparnos las orejas. Justo cuando el chillido iba a herir a Zev con sus garras una flecha se le clavó en la garganta. En ese instante el ruido cesó y rápidamente me recompuse me planté delante de mi enemigo y acabe se rematarlo atravesando su cuerpo con mi espada. Una vez le di muerte fue cuando me percaté de que Wynne había dejado de taparse sus orejas para tapar las de Leliana y que esta pudiera lanzarle una flecha perfectamente dirigida. Esa estrategia había salvado la vida de Zev y me había permitido a mí acabar con el Chillido.

Habíamos acabado con los engendros tenebrosos que había sin más que lamentar alguna que otra herida superficial, nada que no pudiéramos solucionar con algún ungüento cicatrizador y una noche de sueño reparador.

Nos acercamos a la estatua que había en la plaza del pueblo suponiendo que sería el golem, al fin y al cabo tenía la forma que cualquiera imaginaria que debía tener un golem.

Me posicione delante del Golem con la vara de control en mi mano y dije.

-Dulef gar – pero nada sucedió.

-Puede que esta averiada – dijo Morrigan posicionándose a mi lado.

-O puede que la contraseña sea incorrecta – dijo Wynne.

-Freyja todavía siento engendros tenebrosos por aquí – me dijo Alistair.

-Si yo también, deberíamos acabar de limpiar el lugar y luego ya nos ocuparemos del golem – le respondí.

Nos dividimos en pequeños grupos y registramos todas las casas que había en el pueblo, Zevran encontró un cuchillo de gran calidad escondido dentro de un cofre.

-Mi bella Freyja creo que deberías quedártelo – me dijo con tono zalamero.

-Creo que te hará mas servicio a ti cuando encontremos un armero decente, sería bueno que te compráramos armas nuevas las tuyas están hechas trizas así que al menos tendrás una hoja buena si te lo quedas – le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermosa líder siempre tan considerada con los demás – me dijo mientras me hacia una reverencia.

Des que Zev se había dado cuenta que me apreciaba como amiga y no solo me quería como un desahogo momentáneo durante una noche había sido de lo más caballeroso. La verdad es que encontrar un buen amigo en el me había dejado más que sorprendida en más de una ocasión.

Solo quedaba una casa por registrar y en cuanto Alistair abrió la puerta nos dimos cuenta que era una especie de almacén subterráneo, y aunque el espacio jugaba en nuestra cuenta sabíamos que también sería lo mismo para los engendros tenebrosos que pudiéramos encontrar a lo largo del estrecho pasillo.

En el aire flotaba el aroma embriagador de la cerveza madurando en las cubas de madera y hubiera sido un aroma la mar de agradable si no fuera acompañado del hedor de los cadáveres en descomposición y la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos.

A nuestro paso nos vimos atacados por varios engendros tenebrosos pero nos deshicimos de ellos uno a uno hasta llegar a una gran sala donde había varios de ellos intentando atravesar una barrera mágica tras la cual había aldeanos todavía con vida.

No fue difícil acabar con ellos, aunque su número era bastante numeroso nuestras curtidas habilidades no tenían rival. Cuando cada uno de ellos estaba muerto en el suelo me acerque hacia la barrera notando tras de mí que cualquiera de mis compañeros estaba a punto para contrarrestar cualquier ataque que pudiera venir de ella.

-Ya estáis a salvo están todos muertos- les dije.

-¿Os ha enviado nuestro Bann? – pregunto un hombre tras la barrera.

-Lo siento pero no somos Guardias Grises – dije señalando a Alistair y a mi misma – y los demás compañeros que nos acompañan, la verdad es que acabamos en este pueblo por qué un mercader nos regalo una vara de control.

-Así habéis venido por Shale – dijo mientras deshacía la barrera y los habitantes se iban hacia el exterior.

-Hemos intentado activarlo pero creo que la vara de control está rota o la contraseña es errónea – le dije.

-La contraseña es errónea, ese maldito golem mato a mi padre – me dijo con melancolía.

-¿Qué mato a tu padre? – dijo Alistair.

-Si lo encontramos en la posición que está ahora y mi padre muerto a sus pies – nos dijo – os daré la contraseña correcta con una condición.

-¿Cuál es? – pregunte.

-Que me traigáis a mi hija, Amalia – me dijo el hombre – se adentro dentro del estudio de mi padre y no ha vuelto. Un hombre fue a por ella pero tampoco ha vuelto.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú? – pregunto Zevran.

-Si se hubiera alejado la barrera hubiera desaparecido y toda esa gente hubiera muerto a manos de los engendros tenebrosos- dijo Wynne.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien traeremos de vuelta a tu hija – le dije yo.

-¿Es que tienes que ayudar a todos los patanes que encontramos a nuestro paso? – pregunto Morrigan.

-Si no lo hiciera dejaría de ser ella- le replico Alistair sin darme opción a que lo hiciera yo.

-Pfff – resoplo la bruja.

Todos nos adentramos en lo que el hombre había dicho que era el estudio de su padre, claramente este había sido un apostata igual que él, el pueblo estaba lo bastante alejado de la civilización como para que pudieran estar a salvo de los templarios y la Capilla.

En el estudio encontramos un casco parecido al que usaban los Guardias Grises y Alistair insistió que me lo pusiera yo ya que él había aceptado ponerse la armadura pesada de Cailan. También encontramos el cadáver del hombre que había ido a buscar a la niña y por la expresión de su cara parecía que había muerto de miedo pero no había nada alrededor que nos indicara que le había causado tal susto.

Continuamos descendiendo y al final encontramos la niña y un gato.

-Oh, Amalia estas bien – dije aliviada.

-¿Quién sois vosotros? – pregunto.

-Somos amigos de tu padre nos ha enviado a buscarte está muy preocupado- le dijo Wynne con tono maternal.

-Pero no puedo dejar aquí a Gatita- dijo ella.

-Pues coje el gato y vamos – dijo Zev.

-Aquí hay algo que no va bien – me susurró Morrigan.

-Ella no puede venir – dijo Amalia.

-Es verdad querida- dijo el gato – no puedo salir.

-Cazzo el gato habla – grito Zev.

-Eso no es un gato – le respondió Morrigan.

-Ella no se va a ir sin mí – dijo el gato – ¿verdad querida?

-No, no puedo dejarte- le respondió la niña.

Mire a Alistair y a mis compañeros, si nos intentábamos llevar a la niña a la fuerza el gato poseído podría intentar hacerle daño.

-¿Entonces qué propones? – le pregunte al gato.

-Libérame y dame a la niña – dijo el ente.

-Su padre se dará cuenta de que algo va mal – dijo Alistair.

-Los mortales creéis lo que queréis creer, será fácil – dijo el gato.

-Está bien te liberare ¿qué tengo que hacer? – pregunte.

-Tienes que resolver el acertijo yo no puedo acercarme a él – respondió el gato.

Observé el acertijo, eran unas baldosas encantadas por las cuales corría una llama, supuse que la llama tendría que ir de pedestal a pedestal para poder liberar al ente, empecé a mover maldosas hasta que pude hacer un recorrido que conectaba los dos pedestales. En cuanto el fuego toco el último pedestal la barrera mágica que impedía la salida del ente se derrumbo.

-Libre – dijo el gato.

-¿Así que ya podemos irnos? – dijo Amalia.

-Si ahora déjame entrar en tu interior – dijo el gato.

-Ejem dije que te liberaría no que te dejaría vivir – le dije al gato.

-¡Traidora!- grito el gato mientras mostraba su verdadero aspecto.

-Un demonio del deseo – dijo Morrigan.

Amalia corrió hacia la puerta y desapareció detrás de nosotros pobrecita se había llevado un buen susto.

El demonio se alzó amenazador ante nosotros. No iba a ser una batalla fácil. Leliana y Morrigan se pusieron detrás nuestros flanqueándonos y atacando a distancia como ya era costumbre. Istari y Sten cargaron por un flanco. Zev y yo por el otro y Alistair ataco de frente. El demonio levanto una barrera de fuego que impidió por momentos el avance de Alistair pero los demás pudimos seguir con nuestra carga. Istari cargó con fuerza con el intento de derribarlo pero fue inútil. Zev danzaba dando cortes con sus dagas al tiempo que evitaba los contra ataques del demonio. Morrigan empezó a lanzar rayos de hielo que chocaban contra el pecho del demonio encolerizándole aun más pero eso era una gran distracción que nos permitía a los demás seguir atacándole. Mientras el demonio atacaba a Zev aproveché para clavarle mi espada por el costado. Rugió estrepitosamente y levanto otro muro de fuego que le envolvió e hizo que nos separáramos todos de él. Cuando el muro bajo dos esqueletos habían aparecido y nos iban a atacar.

-Istari! Zev! ¡Son vuestros! -grité

Poco les iban a durar esos esqueletos. Morrigan empezó un intercambio de bolas de fuego con el demonio que le mantenían ocupado mientras nosotros proseguíamos con nuestro ataque.

Una de las bolas de fuego chocó con otra del demonio justo delante mío y la explosión me hizo volar unos metros hacia atrás. El golpe que me di fue brutal. Cuando recobré mis sentidos vi a Sten enzarzado con el demonio y Alistair estaba a punto de darle muerte al encontrarse en posición para darle un golpe mortal. En ese instante el demonio se revolvió sobre si mismo justo cuando Alistair tenía la guardia baja dispuesto a asestar un golpe mortal. El demonio atacó más rápido que él golpeándole en el pecho. El golpe fue tan fuerte que le derribó e izo que perdiera su escudo. Cuando le derribó el demonio lanzó un rayo de hielo contra el indefenso Alistair. El crujir fue brutal. La fuerza y dureza del ataque hizo que se resquebrajara la armadura. En ese instante Sten le clavó su mandoble en la espalda. Todo parecía haber terminado pero en sus últimos instantes de vida el demonio mientras caía hacia el suelo lanzó un último ataque. Las garras del demonio desgarraron la carne del muslo de Alistair cercenando su arteria antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Vi como mis compañeros empezaban a aproximarse a Alistair a cámara lenta. Parecía que mi mundo empezaba a desvanecerse por segundos a medida brollaba la sangre con cada latido del corazón de Alistair…


	20. Hacedor no permitas que muera

**Capitulo 19: Hacedor no permitas que muera. **

En el momento que Wynne comenzó a conjurar hechizos curativos mi mente pareció despertar de su letargo, no podía imaginarme una vida sin él, una vida sin Alistair no era vida…

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – le dije mientras me deshacía de mi cinturón – esto servirá para un torniquete.

Le apreté el cinturón por encima de donde el demonio había desgarrado su sangre, esperaba que eso detuviera la hemorragia lo suficiente para poder salvarle la vida.

-Guarda tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – dijo Sten mientras cogía el cuerpo inerte de Alistair en volandas.

-Si este lugar me impide generar una energía curativa potente, seguramente por las runas que hay talladas en las paredes – dijo Wynne.

Todos salimos del santuario donde había estado preso el demonio. Morrigan, Istari y yo íbamos delante, Sten a pocos metros de nosotros con Alistair todavía en sus brazos y cerrando la formación estaban Wynne, Leiliana y Zevran.

A nuestro paso aparecieron unas sombras, seguramente el velo estaría un poco desgarrado.

-Proteger a Sten y Alistair – grite hacia Wynne, Zev y Leiliana – nosotros nos encargamos de esos malditos espectros.

No tardamos mucho en acabar con ellos, la furia fluía por mis venas y mi mente solo estaba concentrada en abrir paso hacia la superficie para sacar a Alistair de ese maldito lugar.

Al cavo de pocos minutos estábamos donde los habitantes del lugar se habían refugiado detrás de la barrera mágica.

-¡Hacedor! – Dijo Matthias – venid traerlo por aquí.

Matthias nos llevo a lo que parecía una posada y Sten dejo suavemente a Alistair en una cama. Entonces Wynne, Leiliana y yo empezamos a quitarle la armadura a Alistair.

Pobre se hubiera puesto rojo como un tomate si viera a tres mujeres desasiéndose de su ropa para solo dejarlo en ropa interior.

-Hay que conseguir más Lirio para Wynne – dijo Leiliana.

-Yo no sé porque te molestas tanto – replico Morrigan.

Me gire hacia la bruja de la espesura lanzándole una mirada de hielo.

-¡Maldita sea Morrigan, ten un poco mas de respeto, puede que para ti no sea nada y que nunca hayas llegado a querer a nadie pero si el muere también morirá una parte de mi! – Le grite – ¡así que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer te sugiero que te vayas antes de que digas alguna impertinencia más!

Los ojos gatunos de la bruja se abrieron como platos con mis palabras, nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero era la vida de Alistair la que estaba en juego y yo nunca me perdonaría si moría en mis brazos. Ella no dijo nada más se limito a darse la vuelta y a salir de la habitación.

-Os traeré todo el lirio que tengo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotros – dijo Matthias.

Sten, Zev y Istari salieron de la habitación y nos dejaron solas con Alistair, cuantas menos personas hubiera por ahí mejor sería la concentración de Wynne.

-Freyja continua apretando el torniquete – me dijo Wynne – tengo que mirar de cerrar la arteria es lo más importante.

-Traeré paños con agua fría, eso ayudara a que el tejido no se corrompa tan fácilmente – dijo Leiliana mientras salía de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y apoye el cuerpo de Alistair en mí mientras ceñía el cinturón a su muslo para reducir el flujo de sangre de la pierna.

-Háblale Freyja – me dijo Wynne con tono maternal – eso le ayudara a aferrarse a la vida.

-Alistair, por favor quédate conmigo, te lo suplico – le susurre al oído.

Me recluí del mundo con Alistair a mi lado mientras Wynne y Leiliana trabajaban en su herida.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos en Ostagar? – Le susurré – yo estaba llena de dolor e ira, mi corazón estaba consumido por esas emociones pero cuando te vi increpando a ese mago me dio un vuelco. Nunca había visto a un muchacho tan atractivo con esa sonrisa torcida tuya que tanto me gusta me hiciste revivir, tu humor, tu cariño, tu amistad y finalmente tu amor me hicieron volver poco a poco. Me devolviste las ganas de vivir, por ti tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo, un motivo por el que luchar y un motivo para dar la vida si fuera necesario. Tu eres mi vida Alistair, sin ti no me queda nada por favor quédate conmigo, te necesito, te quiero tanto…

El tacto de una mano hizo que saliera de mi pequeño mundo, era Leiliana.

-Wynne ha podido cerrar la herida, ha perdido mucha sangre, los próximos días serán clave para su recuperación – me dijo Leiliana.

-¿Wynne está bien? – pregunte.

-Sí, pero está agotada ha ido a comer algo y a descansar, tu también tendrías que hacer lo mismo – me dijo ella.

No sé porque, pero desvié la mirada de Leiliana y vi que ya no había luz en el exterior.

-¿Cuántas horas han pasado? – pregunte atónita.

-Muchas ya es de noche – dijo ella – ve a comer algo yo lo vigilare.

Iba a negarme pero sabía que Leiliana podía ser muy persuasiva. Acomode a Alistair en la cama y salí de la habitación no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

Baje por las escaleras de la pequeña pensión, el pueblo estaba desierto los pocos habitantes que habían sobrevivido al ataque habían huido hacia el norte con unas pocas pertenencias y comida para el viaje.

-¿Cómo esta vuestro amigo? – me pregunto Matthias.

-Se debate entre la vida y la muerte ahora está en manos del Hacedor – le respondí.

-Siento mucho que mi hija haya sido la causa –

-No es culpa vuestra me alegro que vuestra hija este bien –

-Mi pequeña mariposa y yo nos iremos al alba hacia Denerim, espero que mis habilidades pasen desapercibidas para los Templarios con el caos de la Ruina, podéis disponer de cuanto hay en la taberna cuantos días necesitéis – me dijo el – y otra cosa la contraseña para activar a Shale es _Dulen Harn_, aunque yo de vosotros no lo activaría.

-Muchas gracias Matthias espero que tu viaje sea placido y sin incidentes- le dije mientras me sentaba con mis compañeros.

Habían sacado un poco de pan y embutidos para comer y un poco de vino.

-¿Como estas Wynne? – pregunte.

-Exhausta pero bien, me honra que te preocupes por mi – dijo la anciana.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras daba un pequeño bocado al pan. Morrigan no me miraba a los ojos y su cara reflejaba algo que nunca había visto en ella ¿pesar?

-Morrigan siento lo de antes, no pretendía ser cruel – me disculpe con la bruja.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y continúo comiendo. Cuando termine me volví a dirigir a la habitación donde se encontraba Alistair y Leiliana se fue a descansar.

Cogí la mano de Alistair, no estaba tan fría como la última vez que se la toque pero todavía no había ganado temperatura.

-Por favor despierta – me susurré mientras le daba un beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sosteniendo su mano hasta que el sueño vino a por mí.

_Me desperté cerca de un estanque de aguas cristalinas con una pequeña cascada, el aire estaba impregnado con el perfume de las flores que habían a mis pies y entonces una voz me llamo._

_-Freyja – cuando me di la vuelta era Cailan. _

_-¡Tu, tu estas muerto! – le grite._

_-Si lo sé no hace falta que me lo recuerdes –dijo el poniendo mala cara – y tampoco soy un demonio por si lo preguntas._

_-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?- _

_-Esto es el velo y yo he venido para ayudarte a traer a Alistair de vuelta- _

_-¿Tu savias de él verdad?- pregunte con melancolía._

_-Sí, mi padre me lo conto cuando Arl Eamon lo hizo ingresar en la Capilla – me respondió – pero no tenemos mucho tiempo debes escucharme, tienes que salvar a Alistair su cuerpo esta sanando bien pero su alma esta aprisionada en este lugar, las dudas lo consumen nunca se ha sentido digno de nada en esta vida y no sabe si volver es lo correcto._

_-¡Ese hombre es mas terco que una mula!- dije exasperada._

_-Es el encanto Theirin – dijo él con tono burleta – pero la cuestión es que solo tú lo puedes hacer regresar, Freyja el tiene todavía un papel en este mundo, tiene que llevar Ferelden a la Gloria, mi padre y yo mismo pusimos los peldaños pero él tiene que subirlos._

_-Alistair no quiere ser Rey – dije con tono pesimista._

_-Ni yo, ni mi padre, pero es su deber, ahora Freyja mi tiempo se acaba aquí tienes que ir por el – me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla – Alistair es un hombre afortunado, tiene a su lado una mujer fuerte, hermosa y llena de pasión para que le ayude en su vida, como le envidio._

_-No te defraudare – le dije._

_-Lo sé, adiós Freyja, espero que tardemos mucho en volvernos a ver – dijo mientras se desvanecía delante de mí._

_Una pequeña luz apareció delante de mí y empezó a guiarme por ese prado hasta que me encontré delante de Alistair._

_-Fre…Freyja ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me pregunto incrédulo._

_-Pues no sé si darte una bofetada o un beso – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

_-Sinceramente prefiero la segunda opción – me dijo mientras me envolvía en sus brazos._

_-¿Cómo puedes dudar en volver?- le pregunte._

_-Ya sabes ¿que soy yo para el mundo?- me pregunto._

_-Eres mi vida Alistair y eres el hijo de Maric, tú puedes hacer muchas cosas por Ferelden, empezando por acabar con la Ruina – le dije – ¿a caso no soy suficiente razón para que vuelvas?_

_-No digas eso, sin ti no sería quien soy – me respondió – soy un estúpido a veces pienso que un día te despertaras y te darás cuenta que solo soy un bastardo real y te alejaras de mi._

_-Alistair…no se qué planes tiene el Hacedor para nosotros, pero estoy segura que conocernos fue obra suya, no pueden haber sido tantas casualidades. Todo cuanto ha pasado en nuestras vidas ha hecho que nos encontremos el uno al otro y yo te querré incluso aunque mi corazón deje de latir- le dije mientras le abrazaba._

_-Mi amor he sido un estúpido, ¿podrás perdonarme?- pregunto._

_-Mmm tendrás que ganártelo - le dije con una sonrisa picara._

_-Entonces aceptare mi castigo- me beso en los labios – volvamos ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí._

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas cuando me desperté y encontré Alistair mirándome.

-Oh…este despierto – dije – ¿por qué no me has despertado cuando has recobrado la conciencia?

-Estabas tan preciosa durmiendo que me ha dado lastima – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mano – recuerdo que el demonio me ataco pero ¿cómo he llegado aquí?

-El demonio secciono tu arteria y perdiste mucha sangre, Wynne estuvo trabajando todo el día para sanarte y yo te he velado toda la noche, bueno al final me quede dormida por el agotamiento –

-Pero incluso viniste a por mí en sueños – me dijo él.

Puede que mi encuentro con Cailan y Alistair en el Velo fuera real al fin y al cabo.

-Yo siempre velare por ti, mi amor – le dije mientras le besaba los labios.

-Voy a buscarte algo de comer y a darles la buena noticia a los demás – le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-¿Entonces todavía estamos en el pueblo? – pregunto.

-Así es todos los habitantes se han ido y no percibo engendros tenebrosos en las inmediaciones así que de momento es seguro y a todos nos viene bien un descanso –

Baje las escaleras y me encontré a mis compañeros desayunando, les conté que Alistair había despertado y uno a uno fueron a verlo, excepto Morrigan.

Cuando Wynne le hubo lanzando un poco mas de magia curativa y le aplicamos unas cataplasmas le subí la comida. Parecía que no había comido en semanas pero era agradable ver que como mínimo no había perdido el buen humor.

-Des de que nos encontramos a mi hermana en Denerim no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste – me dijo mientras comía.

-¿Qué te dije? – pregunte extrañada.

-Que tenía que empezar a preocuparme más por mí mismo y dejar de preocuparme tanto por lo que quieren los demás –

-¿Yo te dije eso? no lo recuerdo –

-Bueno no exactamente, pero fue algo así y creo que tenias razón, siempre he estado pendiente de lo que querían los demás y nunca he luchado por lo que quería yo – me conto – tengo que empezar a quererme y confiar un poco más en mí mismo.

-Eso me gusta – le dije.

-Ya me lo suponía – me respondió el con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba – por qué no vienes aquí conmigo.

-Alistair conozco perfectamente esa cara no voy hacer el amor contigo hasta que no estés recuperado – le dije.

-Esa acusación me hiere mi señora Cousland- me dijo mientras abría la cama para que pudiera meterme en ella.

-Majestad solo digo lo obvio – dijo mientras me acurrucaba a su lado.

-Mmm ¿estás segura que no te replanteas eso del sexo? Esta cama es la mar de cómoda y solo hemos estado haciendo el amor en el frio y duro suelo – ronroneo Alistair.

-Hoy no, cuando estés recuperado antes de ponernos en marcha le daremos buen uso a la cama- le dije.

-Me rompes el corazón, eres la mujer más cruel que conozco – dijo el teatralmente.

-Sí, pero soy tu mujer cruel no te olvides de ello-

-Jamás podría –

Al cabo de dos días Wynne dejo levantarse a Alistair para que empezara andar siempre bajo su atenta mirada. Alistair respondía bien a la curación de Wynne y empezó a recuperar fuerzas gradualmente.

Al cabo de cuatro días ya estaba totalmente recuperado y empaquetamos nuestras cosas para continuar nuestro camino, cargamos todas las provisiones que pudimos y recogimos mantas para las frías noches que nos esperaban.

Tal y como le prometí, la noche antes de volver a emprender nuestro viaje hicimos en amor en la cama, era agradable tener debajo algo mullido en vez del frio suelo de la tienda de campaña.

Por unas horas dejamos el mundo que nos rodeaba tras de nosotros y solo existíamos nosotros dos, cuando estaba con él me sentía completa y a gusto. Después de hacer varias veces el amor nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente antes de irnos me dispuse activar el golem.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunto Alistair.

-Piensa que puede ser un ariete portátil – le respondí.

-Buen punto – me respondió Zev.

-Si mejor el que yo- le respondió Alistair.

-Eso no hay que dudarlo – dijo Sten con nuestro asomo.

-_ Dulen Harn-_ dije.

El golem empezó a moverse poco a poco como si estuviera estirando sus articulaciones.

- Oh, no creía que al final alguien consiguiera la contraseña – dijo el golem – veo que tenéis la vara de control pero no la siento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no la sientes? – pregunte extrañada.

-Ordéname algo – me dijo.

- Ves hacia ahí – le dije señalando el extremo opuesto del parque.

-Nada, no me siento obligada a nada – dijo sorprendido- así que ahora tengo libre albedrio.

-¿Y eso es malo? – pregunte.

-No sé qué hacer –

-Podrías venir conmigo, necesito ayuda para combatir la Ruina – le dije.

-Matar engendros tenebrosos eh, no me parece mal, la acompañare – me dijo convencido – pero tenga en cuenta que los pájaros son más peligrosos que los engendros tenebrosos.

-¿Los pájaros? – pregunto Alistair.

-Si esas bestias inmundas te defecan encima sin previo aviso – dijo el golem.

-¿Como tenemos que llamarte? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Shale está bien – dijo el golem.

-Venga vamos antes de que empecemos a echar raíces – dijo Morrigan.

Parecía que habíamos aumentado en uno más el número de compañeros, y aunque parecía a que a muchos no les hacía gracia la presencia de Shale yo estaba la mar de entusiasmada por intentar comprender como un pedazo de roca podía tener vida.

Salimos del pueblo dirección a las Montañas de la Espalda Helada ahí nos esperaban las cenizas de Andraste la única forma de salvar Arl Eamon y asegurarnos el apoyo de la gran asamblea contra la Ruina…


	21. Mira que hay locos sueltos

**Capitulo 20: Mira que hay locos sueltos**

Nos costó varias jornadas de viaje para llegar al pie de las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, la cordillera más elevada de Ferelden.

Solo en la base de la montaña ya soplaba un viento invernal que hacía que el frio te calara los huesos. Nos abrigamos tan bien como pudimos con los medios que contábamos lo último que queríamos era sufrir una gangrena por causa del frio. Las noches eran lo peor, conservar el poco calor corporal que teníamos parecía casi imposible, dormíamos con la ropa puesta y tan cerca del fuego del campamento como fuera posible.

La ascensión hasta el pueblo de Heaven nos llevo dos días, era un camino abrupto y lleno de derrumbamientos, quien fuera que hubiera dejado ahí las cenizas de Andraste se aseguro que el camino para encontrarlas fuera la mar de difícil. Supongo que yo también lo hubiera hecho si quisiera protegerlas y un sitio así era fácilmente defendible.

Al final encontramos el maldito pueblo, no parecía que tuviera nada especial, excepto que el aire flotaba una sensación de angustia y mentira, como si todo fuera fachado y lo que ocultaran fuera tremendamente atroz.

-En este pueblo hay algo raro – les dije a mis compañeros – Leiliana y Zev quiero que os ocultéis entre las sombras y que investiguéis el pueblo.

Los demás nos dirigimos al guarda que había en la entrada del pueblo solo de vernos ya puso mala cara, esto no iba a salir bien.

-Perdone ¿podría decirme si el hermano Genitivi está en el pueblo? – le pregunte al guarda.

-Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre – me respondió – el único hermano es nuestro reverendo y en este momento está en la Capilla.

-¿Reverendo? – Pregunto Alistair – el sacerdoticio está reservado solo a las mujeres.

-Aquí siempre ha sido así – respondió el – nuestras costumbres son antiguas. Si os tengo que pedir que os marchéis no nos gustan los forasteros.

-¿Sería posible conseguir algo de comida para la vuelta? – pregunte.

-Sí pero tan punto acabéis de comerciar volved por donde habéis venido – nos dijo señalando el colmado.

El guarda nos señalo por donde podíamos llegar hacia la tienda para comprar la suficiente para la vuelta, o al menos eso creía él.

Leiliana y Zev no tardaron en unirse a nosotros.

-Hemos encontrado a varios caballeros de Risco Rojo muertos – dijo Leiliana.

-Y un altar ensangrentado, sea lo que sea que oculte este pueblo es ruin y despreciable – añadió Zev.

-Como mínimo sabemos que estamos en el sitio correcto – les dije yo – el guarda dijo que el sacerdote estaba en la capilla vamos hacer una visita de cortesía.

Continuamos ascendiendo hasta que nos topamos con la capilla la cual no era distinta a la de los otros pueblos. Pero tan punto entramos las cosas cambiaron.

Interrumpimos en servicio y a la gente del pueblo no pareció gustarles ya que sus miradas de desprecio no pasaban desapercibidas.

-Parece que tenemos forasteros – dijo el sacerdote a su rebaño – las gentes del valle siempre son maleducadas como podéis ver.

-Hemos venido a buscar al Hermano Genitivi – dijo Alistair.

-Y hemos visto a lo que le habéis hecho a los caballeros de Risco Rojo- añadí.

-¡Hermanos y hermanas cobrémonos la sangre de estos intrusos para proteger a nuestra amada Andraste! – grito él.

La pelea fue algo bastante fácil si tenemos en cuenta que la gran mayoría de atacantes eran simples aldeanos que peleaban con los puños. Lo más difícil fue su líder el cual poseía el arte de la magia pero con las habilidades de Alistair poco costo deshacernos también de él.

-¿Bien ahora qué? – pregunto Zev.

-Buscar cualquier cosa que nos indique donde puede estar el hermano – dije yo.

-Si todavía está vivo – respondió Sten.

Recogimos todo lo que nos pudiera ser necesario pero no encontramos ninguna señal de donde se podría encontrar el hermano. Ante la resignación me apoye en un pared lateral para intentar descansar pero no fue posible, la pared cedió ante mi peso y caí de culo al suelo.

Era una entrada secreta a una cámara en la cual estaba amordazado y malherido el hermano.

- ¡Hermano Genitivi! – dije con alegría al quitarle la mordaza.

-Veo que tú no eres uno de mis captores – dijo él.

-Así es buen hombre, hemos venido ayudarte – dijo Wynne.

Wynne empezó a curarle las heridas pero por desgracia su pierna estaba destrozada y necesitaría tiempo para reponerse del todo.

-Necesitamos las cenizas de Andraste para curar a Arl Eamon, ¿sabes donde las podemos encontrar? – le pregunte.

-Si es donde están pero necesitamos un medallón que llevaba el hermano para poder acceder al edificio – me respondió el.

-¿Este medallón? – dijo Zev sacándoselo del bolsillo.

-Ese mismo – respondió el hermano.

-¿Seguro que queréis venir? – pregunto Leiliana.

El hermano solo asintió con la cabeza.

Nos condujo por las sendas de la montaña hasta llegar a un edificio excavado literalmente en la montaña, cuando llegamos hasta su pesada puerta de roble, el hermano saco el medallón y empezó a manipularlo hasta que se convirtió un una llave.

Si el edificio por fuera ya era majestuoso por dentro, aunque se podían apreciar los estragos del tiempo, todavía lo era más. Un edificio consagrado para la amada del Hacedor aquella que cambió la visión de Thedas.

El hermano se quedo en la entrada era demasiado peligroso como para que nos acompañara más aun en su estado.

Los enemigos nos acechaban por doquier pero apenas eran campesinos armados con horcas, daba pena tenerles que arrebatar la vida pero ellos se interponían entre las cenizas y mi persona. Las necesitaba para salvar a Ferelden y pedía perdón al mis mismo Hacedor por segarles la vida.

El templo nos llevo a unos túneles infestados de dracos y estos ya eran unos enemigos mucho más peligrosos ya que su aliento de fuego podía abrasarte la piel en cuestión de segundos. Gracias al Hacedor Wynne atendía nuestras quemaduras tan rápido como le era posible.

No tardamos en encontrarnos en nuestro camino otro obstáculo, en este caso era el jefe de los adoradores de Andraste, ellos creían que Andraste había vuelto a la vida materializada en forma de dragón. Aunque yo no era muy devota, creo en el Hacedor, pero la Capilla es otra cosa, no creía que Andraste fuera a volver ni mucho menos.

Nos deshicimos de él como todos los demás no sin lamentar alguna que otra herida el tipo era realmente duro. Pero era el último obstáculo para salir de ese endemoniando laberinto que parecía no tener fin.

Pero el camino que conducía al valle perdido donde se encontraban las cenizas de Andraste nos guardaba algún que otro secreto más….


	22. Se que es verdad por que lo he vivido

_**Nota del autor: siento haber estado tan desconectada ultimamente, pero es que trabajo en un laboratorio hospitalario me canviaron de seccion y entre el aprendizaje y el trabajo no tenia tiempo para ponerme a escribir, luego cuando he tenido tiempo mi portatil se ha vuelto majara y lleva mas de un mes en reparacion, bueno me lo devolvieron ayer pero lo volvi a llevar por que no habian solucionado nada. Asi que aqui estoy en el pc de mi marido intentando recuperar la historia, la gran suerte es que la tenia guardada en un disco duro asi que ahora que parece que la cosa se me ha normalizado podre subir algun capitulo más.**_

_**Espero que os guste y de nuevo pedir disculpas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: Se que es verdad porque lo he vivido.<strong>

Tan punto salimos del templo en ruinas el rugido de un dragón nos puso otra vez en guardia y no era cualquier tipo de dragón, era un dragón celestial de esos que el fuego de sus fauces abrasa todo lo que se encuentra por delante dejándolo en cenizas en pocos instantes

-¿Es que no puede haber un camino fácil por una vez? – me queje casi con un susurro

Alistair me hizo un señal de guardar silencio, ya que el dragón se había posado en la ladera de la montaña y parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño. Si eramos cautos y no hacíamos ruido podríamos pasar sin que se diera cuenta y ahorrarnos una batalla la mar de complicada.

Pero como siempre el destino parecía no estar de nuestra parte y mientras descendíamos lentamente des del templo Morrigan piso unos huesos que habían pertenecido algún incauto que se había aproximado a la ultima morada de Andraste.

El ruido fue muy dedil pero el dragón se despertó y empezó a rugir y a observar a su alrededor buscando furtivamente el origen del sonido, y ahí nos vio.

El dragón clavó su mirada en nosotros. Desde su posición nos observaba con detenimiento. Su pose amenazante infundía temor.

-Estad alerta, nos está estudiando. -dije

-No hagáis movimientos bruscos -dijo Zev

En ese instante Istari empezó a ladrar y a rugir al dragón y eso hizo que se enojara. Soltó un chillido estridente y aterrador. Se incorporó y rápidamente se lanzó al ataque. Su embestida fue brutal. Por los pelos pudimos hacernos a un lado y evitar ser arrollados.

-Preparaos! Ya vuelve! -gritó Alistair

En su segunda acometida se llevó por delante a Istari lanzando le lejos de nuestra posición

-Tenemos que hacer algo! Istari esta herido e indefenso! -grité

El dragón volvía rápidamente para acabar la faena cuando Shale interceptó el ataque con una carga brutal. El dragón se desvió de su trayectoria y los dos chocaron contra la pared de roca mas cercana.

-Su fuerza y dureza le da ventaja! Poco podremos hacer contra él! -gritó Leliana

O él, o nosotros! Al ataque!

Mi gritó parecía haber dotado a mis compañeros del valor necesario para la lucha que se nos venia encima. Shale estaba colgado del cuello del dragón como podía intentando golpearle lo que hacia que cada vez se enfureciera más y mas.

-Utilizaremos la agilidad y la inteligencia! En este campo tenemos ventaja! Hay que ayudar a Shale!

Con mis espadas en alto me lancé al ataque. El dragón seguía forcejeando para librarse de Shale lo que nos daba una ligera ventaja. Zev con su agilidad logró montarse a lomos del dragón y subiendo por su largo cuello llegó hasta su cabeza. Se agarró como pudo en un intento por desconcentrar mas al dragón

-Morrigan! Wynne! Ataques de hielo! Debemos dañar le todo lo que podamos! Leliana! Intenta cegarle acertando en un ojo! -grité

El dragón forcejeaba y se movía con brutalidad intentando zafarse de nuestros ataques. Alistair y Sten intentaban herirle en el vientre sin éxito. La misma suerte tenia Leliana. La piel del dragón era muy dura y con sus forcejeo era casi imposible lograr un golpe certero.

Con uno de sus forcejeo logró que Shale se cayera y soltara su cuello. Al verse liberado del gólem se vio con mas fuerzas y con un giro brusco derribó a Sten y Alistair. Zev seguía agarrado a su cabeza golpeando con una de sus dagas su cabeza, o al menos eso intentaba ya que la cabeza era una de las partes mas duras de su cuerpo.

Intenté atacar la parte inferior de su cuello donde antes Shale estaba agarrado pero con un golpe de su pata logró desplazarme unos metros. Se zarandeo y Zev también cayó. El dragón se elevó sobre nosotros y se posó en una roca por elevada.

-Esto no funciona! Si no podemos dañarle en una zona vulnerable no resistiremos mucho tiempo. -dijo Alistair

La lucha nos daba un momento de tregua para recuperar fuerzas y analizar la situación Leliana consiguió llegar hasta Istari y no solo comprobé que estaba bien sino que le trajo de nuevo a la batalla.

-Confiáis en mi?- Dijo Zev- Haced lo que os digo! Istari! Shale! Seréis los cebos! Debeis centrar la atención del dragón en vosotros! Morrigan y Wynne lanzad bolas de fuego al dragón! Alistair y Sten uno a cada flanco!

-Y que hago yo?- pregunte incrédula

-tu conmigo! YA!

Istari y Shale empezaron a correr como si huyeran y eso captó la atención del dragón que se lanzó a su caza. Wynne y Morrigan empezaron con sus hechizos ralentizando así un poco al dragón Entonces Zev me agarró del brazo y empezó a correr hacia un saliente. En ese instante el dragón pasó por nuestro lado y Zev saltó hacia él arrastrándome consigo. Con una mano se agarró del cuello del dragón y con la otra me impulso hacia arriba lo que hizo que quedara montada sobre el cuello del dragón

-Clavale la espada en la nuca! - gritó

En ese instante actué y empuñando una de mis espadas la hundí tan hondo como pude en su baca. El chillido que soltó el dragón fue ensordecedor y cayó en el suelo presa del dolor. En ese instante de los flancos salieron Alistair y Sten que clavaron sus armas en cada uno de los ojos del dragón.

El dragón yacia muerto en el suelo de la ladera, la batalla había sido terrible, pero gracias al Hacedor las heridas no eran tan graves como en un principio hubiéramos temido y entre las pociones curativas y la maga sanadora de Wynne, Zev me sugirió que le arrancáramos las escatas a ese noble animal para poder hacer una armadura y así lo hizimos

Tan punto cruzamos las enormes puertas una sensación invadió mi cuerpo, era algo que nunca había sentido, como si todo lo que había dentro del edificio tuviera la bendición del propio Hacedor.

En medio de la sala una figura humana con un aura etérea nos estaba esperando.

-Sois los primeros peregrinos que llegáis des de hace mucho tiempo – dijo con voz solemne – yo soy el guardián de la ultima morada de Andraste.

-Necesitamos un poco de las cenizas para salvar a Arl Eamon – dije.

-Si sois dignos os dejare pasar – dijo el guardián

-¿Entonces tengo que enfrentarme a ti para demostrar que soy digna? – pregunte.

-No, las pruebas lo dirán, pero primero, veo que tu camino para llegar hasta aquí no ha sido fácil, has sufrido al igual que aquellos que amas. ¿Crees que les fallaste a tus padres, dejándolos a merceder de Arl Howe sabiendo que el no tendría piedad de ellos?- la pregunta me dejo totalmente atónita.

-¿Co-como sabes tu eso? – tartamudee.

-Las acciones de tu pasado han dejado marcas en tu corazón y tu alma, ellos me han revelado tu camino ¿Crees que los fallaste? – volvió a preguntar.

-Si – respondí – tendría que haberlos sacado de ahí, debería haber sido mas rápida.

-Era todo lo que quería saber-

-Eres demasiado dura contigo misma – me dijo Alistair.

-Tienes que avanzar querida solo así podrás ser libre – me dijo Wynne.

El guardián pregunto a cada uno de nosotros, algunos respondieron a sus preguntas otros se guardaron las respuestas para ellos mismos, pero aun así el guardián nos dejo pasar abriendo la puerta tras de si y desapareciendo en el acto.

La siguiente sala estaba llena de figuras fantasmales cada una de las cuales formulaba un acertijo, me da terror pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos respondido correctamente a cada uno de ellos. Tan punto respondimos el ultimo la puerta se abrió pero al cruzarla las rodillas me tambalearon.

-¿Padre? – pregunte.

-Lo soy pero no lo soy, soy el reflejo de tu alma cachorro, soy tu pesar, tu melancolía – dijo la aparición.

-¿Estas aquí para castigarme? – pregunte con miedo.

-Eso nunca mi pequeña, estoy aquí para que puedas avanzar para decirte que no debes reprocharte nada, tu madre y yo tuvimos una vida plena y siempre viviremos en ti, es hora de dejarnos marchar, tu alma necesita ser libre sin las cadenas del pesar que te produce nuestra muerte – me dijo el.

-Yo os deje morir –

-No, nosotros te dejamos vivir- respondió el – ten, toma esto, que la luz del Hacedor te guié cuando las demás luces se hayan apagado.

Tan punto como el amuleto toco mi mano la aparición de mi pare desapareció y sentí como si me hubieran sacado una roca que aprisionara mi cuerpo.

Continuamos avanzando por el templo y de golpe nos topamos con unas figuras espectrales que parecían nosotros mismos. Las armas, las ropas.. incluso la manera de moverse era idéntica a las nuestras.

-No va a ser una batalla fácil -dijo Alistair- no me atrevo a luchar conmigo mismo!

-No lo hagas! -dijo Zev- Encargate de mi!

-Tiene razón! -añadí yo- que nadie luche consigo mismo! Yo me encargo de Alistair!

Dicho eso salí corriendo hacia la figura fantasmal de Alistair. Realmente ese fantasma era un fiel reflejo de Alistair y su fuerza también hubiera podido ser equiparable. La lucha sin descanso seguía Zev luchaba contra mi fantasma y se le veía disfrutando de su lucha. La primera figura fantasmal en caer fue la de Leliana. Istari consiguió acabar con ella con una facilidad sorprendente. Poco a poco todos los fantasmas iba cayendo hasta que solo quedaron los de Morrigan, Zev y yo. El fantasma de Morrigan había lanzado un hechizo de fuego que envolvía a los otros dos y eso nos complicaba la vida ya que no podíamos acercarnos a ellos.

-Hay que derribar a mi fantasma! -gritó Morrigan- es la única manera de acabar con los otros dos!

-Wynne! Morrigan! Lanzad hechizos de hielo a nuestros fantasmas para ralentizarlos! Los demás a por Morrigan!

Istari fue el primero en llegar hasta Morrigan pero una bola de fuego repelió su ataque y le hizo retroceder. Shale se puso en la trayectoria de los ataques de Morrigan parandolos todos. Mientras el gólem recibía todos los impactos Leliana lanzaba sus flechas contra el fantasma de Morrigan y los demás pudimos aproximarnos hasta poder derribarla. Una vez en el suelo fue fácil acabar destruyéndola ente todos. Ya solo quedaban mi fantasma y el de Zev.

-Dejadme a mi el de Freyja- dijo Zev con una sonrisa picara en el rostro- creo que me divertiré!

-De eso nada! -le reprochó Alistair-

-Dejaos de discusiones! Solo quedan dos! Así que al ataque!

Al quedar solo dos fantasmas la lucha se resolvió rápido Alistair corto la cabeza del fantasma de Zev y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara mientras lo hacia. Zev luchaba contra mi fantasma cuando Sten con un certero golpe con su mandoble por detrás acabó con la lucha

Al dejar la sala un abismo se abría ante nosotros separándonos de nuestro destino.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado – dime mientras caminaba alrededor del abismo intentando averiguar como poder pasar.

En cuanto toque una de las placas del suelo pareció materializarse un trozo de lo que parecía un puente.

-Lei ven aquí por favor – coloque a Leiliana donde había pisado.

Después de eso fui colocando mis compañeros hasta que todo el puente quedo completo y pase por el.

-Es seguro – les dije para que lo cruzaran.

Uno a uno fueron llegando hacia el otro extremo del puente y nos encontramos en una gran sala separada por un muro de fuego. Un pedestal a nuestro lado con la inscripción que ponía.

"Despojaos de todo lo mundano y purificaros en presencia del Hacedor"

-¿Todo lo mundano?- pregunto Leiliana.

-Creo que se refiere a la ropa y los objetos que llevamos encima – dije mientras empezaba a desnudarme.

-¡Uoooo! No iras a desnudarte delante de todos ¿no? – pregunto Alistair exaltado.

-Claro que no, chicos daros la vuelta- les dije a los demás.

Me desnude por completo y atravesé con cuidado el muro de fuego que se apago tan punto cruce al otro lado.

Entonces el guardián volvió a aparecer mientras Leiliana y Morrigan me daban mi armadura y mi ropa.

-Te has purificado el cuerpo y alma tal como hizo Andraste y has vencido a tus miedos y penas mas profundas para poder ser digna de estar en su presencia, ahora peregrina puedes acercarte a la urna- me dijo.

Cuando termine de vestirme subí los peldaños que me separaban de la urna donde descansaban las cenizas de la prometida del Hacedor. Cogí un pequeño pellizco.

Cuando volvimos al templo en ruinas el hermano Genitivi nos estaba esperando.

-¿Habéis encontrado la urna?- pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza mostrándole una pequeña bolsa.

-Este descubrimiento es magnifico, tengo que volver a Denerim enseguida todo Thedas tiene que saber donde descansa Andraste- dijo alegremente.

-¿Creéis que es conveniente? – pregunte.

-Todos los fieles tienen derecho a verlo – dijo Leiliana.

-Esto no es un sitio turístico Lei, creo que tiene que ser preservado en secreto quien sabe lo que pasaría si la gente se entera- argumente yo.

-Tienen derecho a saber – respondió el hermano.

-Si y alguien intentara sacarle provecho como hacen con todo – dijo Zev poniendo mala cara.

-Hermano debe prometer que no dirá nada – le advertí.

-No puedo prometer eso – respondió.

-Entonces no me deja otra alternativa- me lamente.

Me acerque a el y de un tajo le desgarre la garganta y lo vi morir en pocos segundos.

Wynne y Leiliana me recriminaron mi acción, pero yo estaba convencida que para mantener la paz en Thedas este sitio debería seguir siendo un secreto.

-Es mejor así creerme, la gente es capaz de todo y con una guerra santa ya tuvimos bastante – les dije antes de volverme a poner en camino.

Era la hora de emprender el viaje de vuelta a Risco Rojo.


	23. Misión salvar a Arl Eamon

**Capitulo 22: Salvar a Arl Eamon.**

Fueron siete largas jornadas de viaje des del templo en ruinas donde descansaba la eterna morada de Andraste, hasta que divisamos los estandartes de Risco Rojo.

-¿Crees que funcionaran? - me pregunto Alistair con tono de preocupación.

-Eso espero – le respondí.

-Alistair, tienes que tener fe en el Hacedor- le dijo Leiliana- seguro que todavía tiene planes para Arl Eamon.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de la fortaleza, Bann Teagan nos estaba esperando.

-Lady Cousland, benditos sean los ojos – dijo apretando mis manos con las suyas- ha pasado largo tiempo, decidme ¿Habéis encontrado la Urna?

-Así es, debemos darnos prisa, el tiempo apremia – le respondí.

Entramos en el castillo y Lady Isolda nos recibió con la frialdad con la que la conocimos, todo lo que habíamos hecho para salvar a su hijo y a su marido poco importaba ya, volvía ser la mujer altiva que conocíamos.

-Haré que os preparen habitaciones mientras preparamos el ritual – dijo ella.

Todos nos dirigimos a los cuartos que nos habían sido asignados. Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas sucias y roídas y nos aseamos.

Luego fuimos conducidos a los aposentos del Arl, donde ya había una clérigo de la Capilla y un mago. Esparcieron las cenizas encima del cuerpo inerte del Arl y en pocos minutos abrió los ojos.

Se despertó confuso y no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado, todos salimos de la habitación exceptuando Alistair, consideramos que era un momento intimo para la familia.

Leiliana se acerco a mi en la cocina mientras comíamos un poco.

-Algo no va bien – me dijo.

-Si ya me he fijado, demasiados guardias mirándonos- le respondi.

-Exacto – dijo Zev de improviso – tengo la sensación de que no eres bienvenida aquí Freyja, todos están controlándote.

-Además esta en recubrimiento tan frió que te ha dado la Arlesa teniendo en cuentra que has salvado la vida de su hijo y la de su marido – afirmo Leiliana.

-Tenemos que estar alerta- concluí.

Me fui a la habitación necesitaba descansar y asimilar todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta el momento. Pero la tranquilidad duro poco puesto que alguien llamo a mi puerta, era Morrigan.

-Freyja ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto timidamente.

-Pasa – tan punto cruzo el umbral de la puerta note algo en ella que no había visto nunca, ¿preocupación?

-He hecho un descubrimiento que me tiene muy nerviosa – al final me confesó.

-Cuentame -

-Creo que se como mi madre alarga su vida, su alma ocupa en cuerpo de una de sus hijas cada vez – me dijo.

No salia de mi asombro, realmente Flemeth era un monstruo, sino quien haría algo así.

-Creo que me envió con vosotros para que me hiciera mas fuerte, ya que si el recipiente- hizo una pausa, visiblemente estaba afectada – si el recipiente es mas poderoso es mas fácil su implantación.

-Morrigan, esto no puede seguir tenemos que hacer algo – le respondí.

-Tenemos que matar a mi madre -

Yo también lo pensaba, aunque Flemeth habia salvado mi vida sacandome de la torre de Ishal, no podía permitir tal atrocidad.

-Estoy deacuerdo -

-Pero yo no puedo venir con vosotros, puede que intentara tomar el control de mi cuerpo, en esta lucha no podre ayudarte -

-Tranquila, no permitiré que te pase nada, aunque...-

-Aunque ¿que? - pregunto ella.

-No podre llevarme ni a Wynne, ni Alistair, ni Leiliana – le respondí – tienen un limite moral mas elevado que el mio e intentarían disuadirme.

-Lo entiendo, si tienes éxito, que lo vas a tener – me dijo Morrigan – en la casa hay otro Grimorio traemelo.

Intente volverme a relajar pero fue imposible Alistair irrumpió en la habitación cual vendaval.

-Hemos hablado Freyja – me dijo emocionado – hacia mas de diez años que no hablaba con el.

-Me alegro por ti Alistair – le respondí.

-Quiere verte -

-¿Ahora?- puse mala cara, no me había sentado ni cinco minutos a descansar estaba desecha, pero seria descortés no acudir.

Alistair me guió a través de los pasillos de Risco Rojo hasta llegar llegar al despacho del Arl Eamon.

-Mi señor- le dije haciendo una reverencia y era algo que me dolía profundamente una Cousland inclinándose ante un simple Arl, mis antepasados estrían revolviéndose en sus tumbas. Pero era consciente de que ya no era la hija de un Teyrn sino una simple Guarda Gris.

-Guarda – respondió el, pero note como me escupía esa palabra

-Hermano es la hija de Bryce Cousland – le dijo Bann Teagan en tono de reprimenda.

-Lo siento mi señera no os había conocido, habéis cambiando mucho des de la ultima vez que tuve el placer de teneros en mi presencia – aunque sus palabras eran amables note la punzada venenosa de la politica. Aunque no entendía el por que de aquel comportamiento.

-Mi hermano y Alistair me han contado que vos sois la responsable mi recuperación- me dijo.

-Si, pero no lo he hecho sola -

-Esta bien conocer vuestras limitaciones -

-¿Limitaciones?- pregunte, mientras notaba una rabia que me subía des de la boca del estomago.

-Lo siento no quería ofenderos – me respondió el una sonrisa maliciosa – bien os he convocado por una razón, tengo la intención de presentar a Alistair como candidato a la

Corona de Ferelden cuando convoquemos la gran asamblea.

-Me parece bien, Alistair sera un buen gobernante además es el hijo de Maric- le espete.

-Pero no puedo convocar la asamblea hasta que no hagáis hecho cumplir los tratados de los Guardas Grises -

-¿Como sabéis lo de los tratados? - pregunte incrédula.

-Alistair me lo ha dicho -

Le lance una miranda a Alistair que se puso blanco en el acto, como podía revelarle eso así alegremente, no sabíamos ni siquiera si nos prestaría la ayuda que pregonaba.

-Partiremos en cuanto estemos preparados, debemos reabastecernos para llegar a las Montañas de la Espalda Helada-

-Espero que no se demore mucho, seria conveniente dejar a Alistair aquí para que pueda empezar a instruirle en temas políticos- dijo el.

-No sera necesario, eso puedo hacerlo yo por el camino- le respondí secamente.

-Perdonar mi señora pero no creo que vos seáis la mas indicada -

-Soy la hija de Bryce Cousland, he mamado la política des de que estaba en la cuna- le dije mirandole directamente a los ojos – mi padre me enseño todo lo que el sabia de política, los entresijos de la corte, las falsas apariencias, así que perdonadme si no os disculpo, creo que estoy suficientemente cualificada para enseñarle lo que necesite. Pero claro eso debe decidirlo el.

Arl Eamon me miro con rabia contendida, de esa que solo sospechas cuando sabes jugar muy bien a los juegos políticos de la corte.

-Si me disculpais, estoy realmente agotada me gustaria dormir un poco- les dije mientras salia por la puerta sin esperar a nadie.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación Leiliana y Zev estaban esperándome.

-Con la cara que ponéis supongo que estabais escuchando a hurtadillas-

-Es que este castillo tiene unos sitios magníficos para hacerlo – respondio Zev.

Su comentario me arranco una sonrisa.

-¿Que va hacer Alistair? - me pregunto Lei.

-Francamente no lo se, Arl Eamon creo que hace mas influencia en el de lo que me gustaría – le confesé.

-Creo que te ve como una amenaza, se han dado cuenta de vuestra relación y temen que contigo sea menos manipulable – me dijo Zev.

-Yo también lo estaba pensando, pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, le toca mover ficha a Alistair, Lei necesito que lo vigiles durante unos días.

-¿Que quieres decir?- me pregunto extrañada.

-Tengo que ayudar a Morrigan en un asunto que creo que no te gustara nada y cuanto menos sepas de el mejor -

-Esta bien confió en ti, le echaré un ojo, Morrigan ¿va contigo?- me pregunto.

-No, ella se queda pero te vendrá bien, su habilidad de convertirse en un animal te ayudara a vigilarlo, Zev tu también vendrás y Sten, Shale y Istari. - Zev asintió con la cabeza – los demás se quedaran aquí, mientras estemos fuera preparad el viaje a Orzammar no quiero estar en este nido de serpientes mas de lo necesario.

Alistair entro en la habitación sin previo aviso y puso mala cara al ver a Zev con Leiliana y conmigo.

-¿Habéis montado una fiesta de pijamas? - pregunto secamente.

-De hecho mi atractiva pelirroja y yo ya nos íbamos, Buona notte cara – dijo Zev saliendo de la habitación con Leiliana.

-Alistair estaré ausente unos días- le dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Donde vas? - pregunto sentandose en la cama.

-No creo que te guste tiene que ver con Morrigan – le respondí.

-Tienes razón no me gusta, no entiendo por que tienes que hacerle de recadera a esa bruja – me espeto.

-Esa bruja como tu la llamas es mi amiga, puede que tu no confies en ella pero yo si – le respondí.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de confiar en todo el mundo -

-Hablo quien pudo -

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto molesto.

-Nada-

-Nada no, algo has querido decir con eso - dijo Alistair poniéndose enfrente de mi.

-Pues que confías ciegamente en un hombre que te maltrato y luego se deshizo de ti-

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso de Arl Eamon, el fue como un padre para mi!- me respondió el molesto ante mi revelación.

-¡Tu que sabrás sobre lo que es un padre, un padre te da la vida, amor, educación, te riñe, te levanta cuando caes, te seca las lágrimas y muere por ti si es necesario. Un padre nunca te abandona ni te pone a un lado simplemente por que su mujer se lo pida!-

-Entonces Maric tampoco es mi padre según tu gran argumento-

-Maric podría haberte abandonado a tu suerte o desentenderse totalmente de ti, pero te dejo con el que el creia que velaria por tu futuro, tu no sabes nada de Maric, el era un hombre honorable cosa que no puedo decir de Arl Eamon-

-Maric me abandono por que era un estorbo para el reinado de Cailan, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo - dijo Alistair con desesperación.

-Que poco sabes de la corte, un hijo bastardo es un blanco fácil en medio de un nido de serpientes- le respondí- Sinceramente Alistair no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo.

-No tendrás ganas pero tu has empezado esta discusión tratando con tan poco respeto al Arl -

-El respeto se tiene que ganar no se da a la ligera, ahora por favor sal quiero irme a dormir, mañana me espera un viaje muy largo- le dije mientras abría la puerta para que saliera de mi habitación.

Alistair se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir me miro.

-¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres? - me pregunto con miedo.

-Si-

Tan punto la palabra salio de mi boca Alistair salio por la puerta, pero cuando iba a cerrarla Wynne entro en la habitación.

-Freyja, deberíamos hablar- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Wynne no es el mejor momento, por favor necesito estar sola - le implore.

-He oído parte de la conversión y creo que deberíais acabar con vuestra relación-

-¿¡Que!? - pregunte horrorizada.

-Es lo mejor, sois los dos únicos Guardas Grises que hay en Ferelden y el amor y el deber no siempre van de la mano-

-Pero eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos-

-Freyja el va a ser Rey tanto si le gusta como si no, ¿crees que tendras cabida en ese mundo?- me pregunto.

-Soy una Cousland se perfectamente como es ese mundo-

-Aunque no te guste llegara el momento en el que tendras que elegir y cuanto antes sea mejor para los dos, no quiero que le rompas el corazón, el es un chico de la capilla no sabe nada del mundo exterior a ella ni de las relaciones que se viven - me dijo mientras salia de mi habitación - piensa en ello querida.

Tan punto la anciana salio de la habitación rompí a llorar y solo Istari estaba a mi lado como siempre lo había hecho des que lo había encontrado en las perreras del Alcazar de la Vigilia, y así me quede dormida abrazada al que era mi mejor amigo viendo como mi mundo volvía a desmoronarse otra vez bajo mis pies.


	24. Una misión descabellada

**Capitulo 23: Una misión descabellada.**

La noche habia sido larga casi no habia dormido y mi mente todabia estaba dibagando sobre todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a mis ojos.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello la vida continuaba a mi alrededor y yo tenia que ponerme en marcha, la Ruina no esperaria a que mi vida volviera a ser lo que era. Asi que me levante y me puse la armadura.

Cuando sali de la habitacion Zev estaba esperandome.

-¿Supongo que no habras pasado la noche aqui? - pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Mia cara por ti dormiria en cualquier sitio, pero no, no he dormido aqui acabo de salir de mi habitacion y he oido ruido en la tuya y he decidido esperarte- me respondio el.

Bajamos los dos a la cocina donde Sten ya nos esperaba. Mientras desayunabamos Morrigan me dio unos consejos y Wynne y Leiliana comprovaban nuestras provisiones de pociones magicas.

-No se donde vas niña, pero creo que deveria ir contigo- me solto Wynne.

-Esta vez no, iremos solo a los que he convocado, los demas teneis que preparar el viaje a Orzammar- dije tajantemente.

Cuando nos disponiamos a salir cruzamos el vestibulo y el despacho de Arl Eamon estaba entreabierto, Alistair estaba dentro con el pero yo decidi pasar de largo.

Fuera en el patio de armas nos esperaban tres magnificos caballos, era raro que hubiera caballos en Ferelden, la gente todabia les tenia miedo pues los asociaba a la invasion de Orlais. Y la verdad es que no me extraña mi padre me conto en una ocasion que en una carga de caballeria pesada temblaba incluso el suelo.

Shale y Istari nos seguirian a pie, por eso la marcha aunque devia ser liguera no podia sobrepasar la de ellos para no agotarlos.

-¿Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte?- dijo Alistair apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Te he visto muy ocupado y no queria molestar, ademas se nos hace tarde - le respondi sin nisiquiera mirarle a la cara.

-Ah si, a ayudar la bruja -

-Sabes Alistair no tengo ganas de continuar la conversacion donde la dejamos ayer, puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi o de la gente que me rodea - le dije mientras me subia al caballo - pero ten algo por seguro siempre hare lo que considere mejor.

No le di tiempo a responderme de nuevo, espolee el caballo y sali corriendo hacia la Espesura de Kokari.

Morrigan me habia dado indicaciones de como llegar a su choza en medio de la nada, pero aunque los caballos hacian el viaje mucho mas rapido teniamos que parar de vez en cuando.

-Guarda, que los demas no te quiten tu buen juicio, han sido tus acciones las que nos han llevado hasta aqui , que no te quiten el merito - dijo Sten mientras me relebaba en la guardia de aquella noche.

-Mia cara ¿ todabia estas preocupada por el niño de la capilla? - pregunto Zev mientras me disponia a dormir.

-Si y no, estoy preocupada hacia donde va su vida y hacia donde se vera arastrada la mia segun lo que le pase a el - le respondi.

-El amor concede a la persona amada el poder de destruirte-

-Exactamente y no se si soportare que me vuelvan a destruir - le reconoci.

-Ahora duerme mi bella Guarda mañana sera un dia largo-

Dormi toda la noche, mejor de lo que al principio creia, confesandole a Zev que tenia miedo de que Alistair me destruyera como persona habia hecho menguar un poco el peso que cargaba en mi alma.

Al mediodia del dia siguiente dislubramos la cabaña de la bruja.

-Bien es ahora o nunca- les dije a mis compañeros.

Flemeth ya nos esperaba en la puerta cuando llegamos.

-Ah, veo que Morrigan a conseguido que bailes a su son- dijo ella.

-Eres una abominacion, se como perpetuas tu vida- le confese.

-Entonces esta abominacion no devio salvarte de la torre donde hubieras sido masacrada-

-Aunque estoy agradecida por sacarme de ese lugar, no lo hiciste altruistamente, a ti tambien te dan miedo los engendros tenebrosos y sobretodo el Archidemonio, si no no hay motivo alguno por el cual hubieras tenido la necesidad de salvarme-

-Bien, bien, la niña sabe razonar, algo extraño en estos tiempos, pero aunque lo que dijeras fuera verdad ¿por que ibas a necesitar matarme tu a mi?- pregunto Flemeth.

-Muy sencillo Morrigan se merece ser libre y no ser un simple recipiente para que tu perpetues tu vida, asi que sitiendolo mucho voy a tener que acabar con tu existencia-

-Piensa muchacha esta solo es una parte de mi si la destruyes, tardare pero me vengare de ti -

-Intentalo si te atreves-

Flemeth empezó a brillar y su cuerpo empezó a canviar de forma, convirtiéndose en un enorme dragón.

-Que hacemos? -pregunto Sten

-No lo se. - respondi- No creo que esta lucha vaya a ser facil en absoluto.

En ese instante el dragon abrio la boca y solto una bocanada de fuego

-A cubierto!

Las llamas poderosas casi consiguen alcanzarnos.

-Istari i Shale atacad! Teneis que conseguir causar una distraccion para que nosotros podamos atacar!

Shale ataco decididamente desafiando al dragon atacandole de caras. Istari por su parte se aprovechaba de su velocidad para acometer y conseguir escapar antes de que el dragon consiguiera contraatacar. Sten y Zev se lanzaron a atacar por los flancos del dragon. El dragon se revolvia e intentaba atacar a alguien pero tenia demasiado frentes abiertos. En ese instante aproveche para atacar con el intento de clavar mi espada por debajo de su garganta pero el dragon se revolvio y consiguio desprenderse de nosotros. El golpe que nos llevamos fue brutal y me dejo trastocada y mareada. Se dispuso a atacar nuevamente con una llamarada aprovechando que estaba indefensa. En ese instante Shale agarro al dragon por la cola y eso provoco que Flameth abirtara su ataque. Justo cuando se queria girar y atacar al golem Zev y Sten clavaron sus dagas y su mandoble respectivamente en el bajo vientre de nuestro enemigo.

-¡Freyja! ¡Reacciona! - me parecio escuchar

Istari vino hacia mi y con un golpe de su cabeza me hizo recobrar la compostura. Vi al dragon apunto para el golpe de gracia. Agarre mi espada y la hundi en la garganta del dragon. La sangre salio a chorro y me dejo impregnada pero nuestro enemigo era abatido.

Flemeth o a menos una parte de ella llacia muerta delante de mi, sabia perfectamente que mis actos tendrian su consequencia tarde o temprano,pero por ahora nos habiamos librado de la presencia de la bruja de la espesura.

Rebusque en sus ropas y encontre la llave de la choza, en su interior dentro del cofre que me habia indicado Morrigan habia el verdadero Grimmorio de Flemeth.

-Bien ya podemos volver - les dije a mis compañeros.

El viaje de vuelta nos costo menos ya que sabiamos perfectamente donde nos dirgiamos, no nos costo muchas jornadas divisar el castillo de Risco Rojo.

Nuestre bienvenida fue igual de fria que la ultima vez, exeptuando que en los ojos de Alistair no habia enfado si no mas bien alivio de ver que habiamos vuelto sin mas que unos rasguños.

Despues de asearnos le entregue el Grimmorio a Morrigan y le conte lo que nos habia dicho su madre.

-Llegado el momento, si ella regresa volvere a ti y te ayudare, mi...amiga- me dijo ella mientras salia de su habitacion.

Al entrar en la mia Alistair estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea avivando el fuego.

-Hola- dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

No sabia que pensar de todo aquello, lo que nos habiamos dicho la ultima vez que nos habiamos visto, tenia miedo de como acabaria todo aquello, ¿Wynne tenia razon? ¿tenia que dejarlo libre?

-Freyja lo siento, no soy quien para juzgar lo que hagas con la gente que te rodea-

-Disculpas aceptadas - le respondi.

-¿Tu no vas a disculparte por lo que dijiste de Arl Eamon? - pregunto incredulo.

-¿Por que voy a disculparme por algo que yo considero que no he hecho mal?-

-¿De verdad consideras eso?-

-Alistair yo respeto tu opinion sobre Morrigan, no la comparto pero la respeto, ¿acaso no puedes hacer tu lo mismo?-

-No, yo he concido a este hombre toda mi vida -

-Yo tambien a Howe- le espete - que conozcas a una persona a lo largo de tu vida no significa que esa persona no te pueda traicionar, hablando del caso como te atreves a revelarle detalles sobre los Guardas Grises ¿estas loco?

-Nuestros compañeros tambien saben cosas y no veo que muestres desaprovacion -

-Saben en medida que les afecta a ellos Alistair- le dice acercandome a el- conocen los acuerdos por que nos acompañan y no nos pueden seguir ciegamente por todo el pais sin darles una explicacion. Pero tu le has contado exactamente todo al Arl.

-Arl Eamon cree que no deveria ir con vosotros a Orzammar- me dijo Alistair con tristeza.

-Y ¿que queries hacer?-pregunte.

-Yo quiero ir contigo, empezamos esto juntos y quiero terminarlo del mismo modo- me dijo mientras me envolvia en sus brazos - no me gusta pelearme contigo Freyja.

-A mi tampoco, pero no me gusta estar aqui- le confese.

-En un par de dias nos iremos a Orzammar juntos, voy a notificarselo a Arl Eamon- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y acto seguido salia por la puerta.

Pero no estube mucho rato sola, Teagan queria hablar conmigo a solas.

-Por que no salimos a dar un paseo - me dijo tendiendome la mano - las paredes oyen.

Cuando salimos del castillo.

-Si lo decis por mis compañeros...no tengo nada que ocultarles a ellos- le confese a Teagan.

-No lo digo por ellos sino por gente mas cercana a mi familia - me dijo mientas se sentaba en un risco con vistas al lago.

-¿Que quereis decir? - pregunte.

-No me direis que no habeis notado nada raro des de que habies vuelto -

-La cortesia es algo de lo que carece la gente que vive en el castillo-

-A mi hermano no le gustais-

-Si ya me he dado cuenta-

-No le gustaba vuestro padre, creia que las politicas que fomentaba eran blasfemias-

-Supongo que os referis al comercio con Orlais-

-Exacto-

-Pero si el esta casado con Isolda que es de Orlais-

-Tambien esta el hecho que Maric os tenia en especial estima, si Cailan no hubiera estado prometido a Anora des de que nacio, hubiera estado encantando de unir lazos con vuestra familia- me dijo Teagan.

-Yo no sabia nada, bueno sabia que Maric era muy considerado conmigo pero nunca pense que llegaba a ese extremo-

-Cualquier hombre estaria hornado de teneros como esposa Lady Cousland si me permitis esa osadia, no solo sois hermosa sino que teneis la cabeza sobre los hombros. Sois una habil estratega como ya se ha demostrado, teneis conocimientos mercantiles, hablais varios idiomas, hubierais sido la reina perfecta -

-Yo no diria tanto- note como me subian los colores.

- Y no solo por eso sino que ademais teneis un corazon bondadoso y el pueblo lo hubiera agradecido-

-Pero no entiendo como Arl Eamon me desprecia tanto-

-Sois una persona con un caracter muy marcado des de que erais niña, medio Ferelden lo conocia me atreveria a adventurar - dijo riendose.

-Con Maric vivo mi hermano no tenia mucho poder, mi hermano no tenia muy bien considerado a Maric por nuestra hermana, yo se que Maric la quiso a su manera y mientras estubo viva le fue fiel- se veia que le dolia hablar de su hermana - pero antes de casarse con Rowan, Maric tubo una relacion con otra mujer y eso siempre marco su matrimonio. Cuando le entrego a Alistair a mi hermano Eamon adquirio un gran poder en la asamblea por motivos que ya supondras.

-Si Eamon confesaba a toda la asamblea que el Rei tenia un hijo ilegitimo hubiera sido una ecatombe-

-Exactamente-

-Maric se equivoco al confiarle algo tan preciado a Eamon y creo que lo pago con creces-

-Cuando Maric murio y Cailan subio al poder, Eamon todabia subio mas de escalafon como su consejero hasta que se caso con Anora y esta empezo a reinar, fue entonces cuando Eamon intento persuadir a Cailan para que deshaciera el matrimonio con Anora, pero la otra alternativa tampoco le convencia demasiado. Vos erais la mejor candidata para casaros con Cailan despues de su anulacion-

-Ya veo por donde va la cosa, si Anora era inaccesible viniendo de sangre plebella yo que habia sido educacada para governar un Teyrn todabia menos-

-Des del momento que mi hermano desperto vio como os mirabais Alistair y tu. Y cuando Isolda le confirmo sus sospechas a intentando alejaros. Por eso no quiere que Alistair vaya a Orzammar contigo-

-Alistair aunque ha madurado des de que nos concemos todabia sigue siendo influenciable sobretodo por Eamon y tiene miedo que a mi lado se desagan todos los vinculos posibles-

-Teneis que llevaros a Alistair con vosotros, instruyelo, aconsejalo que se le vaya metiendo en la cabeza que va ser Rey y que los reyes oyen consejos pero hacen lo que deven sin importar lo que los demas opinen-

-Eso hare Teagan, gracias por el aviso- le dije tiendiendole la mano - ¿Zev quieres dejar de espiar?

Zevran aparecio de entre los arbustos.

-Mia cara, acabo de llegar y solo estaba escondido para protegerte a ti y a Bann Teagan - dijo con una reverencia.

-Teneis unos compañeros muy fieles mi señora, espero algun dia tener el honor de que me considereis un buen amigo al igual que a ellos- dijo Bann Teagan despidiendose.

Cuando nos aseguramos que ya no nos podia oir.

-Cuentale todo a Leiliana cuando la veas, el Arl es mucho mas peligroso de lo que parece-

Volvimos al castillo y comimos en petit comite, rodeados de mapas preparando el camino hacia las Montañas de la Espalda Helada para poder llegar a las puertas de Orzammar.

Despues de cenar Alistair y yo nos reunimos en mi habitacion para acabar de repasar los tratados.

-¿Freyja quieres que me vaya esta noche tambien? - pregunto.

-No, pero si te soy sincera estoy tan desecha que ni que bajara el mismo Hacedor para darme animos tendria fuerzas para pasar la noche contigo- le dije riendome.

-Entonces a dormir- me dijo mientras me cogia en volandas y me ponia en la cama.

Las jornadas hacia el reino enano no serian faciles y teniamos que reponer fuerzas, por que aunque la hospitalidad enana era ronocida mundialmente, tambien era sabido que no accederian simplemente por que un contrato se lo pidiera...


	25. Las Montañas de la Espalda Helada

**Capitulo 24: Las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, no parecían tan lejos.**

A la mañana siguiente nuestra pequeña comitiva estaba lista para la marcha, Arl Eamon no estaba nada contento con la partida de Alistair y si su mirada hubiera podido echar fuego seguramente me hubiera quemado.

Ahora entendia perfectamente a mi padre, la rabia que sentía cuando hablaba de ese hombre pues yo estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando dejamos atrás Risco Rojo mi alma se quito un peso de encima, no tener que enmascarar mi desagrado hacia el Arl aprisionava mi ser y aunque Alistair y yo habíamos hecho las paces sabia perfectamente que las palabras de Arl Eamon habían tenido gran efecto en el.

Como podía intentar mostrarle la verdadera cara de se ese hombre todavía era un enigma para mi y en esos momentos deseaba que Maric no hubiera desaparecido, seguramente con el en el trono nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Freyja- me susuro Zev sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si? – pregunte.

-Nos están siguiendo des de hace varias horas- me respondio Leiliana.

-Pero no son muy buenos que digamos, hace rato que los estamos controlando-

-Apuesto un soberano a que son hombres de Arl Eamon- les dije.

-No veo sus heráldicas des de aquí, pero yo también lo pienso- me respondio Leiliana.

-No creo que sean tan estúpidos, si nos atacan Alistair veria las heráldicas y seguramente empezaría a desconfiar de Arl Eamon y eso a el no le conviene, puesto que quiere el poder a toda costa- les comente.

-Shhh- me hizo Leiliana tapándome los labios con un dedo- se acerca Alistair.

-¿Qué estais tramando vosotros tres?- pregunto sin mas dilación.

-Su tu supieras mi picolo Templario- le respondio Zev.

-¿Cuando vas a dejar de llarme asi?-

-Quando si dimostra, quando si è un vero uomo-

Alistair se estaba enfadando por momentos, veía perfectamente como la ira iba en augmento.

-¿Es que no os cansais nunca?- preguntamos Leiliana y yo al unisono.

Cuando cayo la noche acampamos cerca de un riachuelo y montamos guardia pero esos bastardos no nos atacaron. ¿Si su misión no era emboscarnos entonces cual era?

A medida que nos acercábamos a las Montañas de la Espalda Helada la temperatura iba bajando cada vez mas. Por suerte des de nuestra incursión en Ostagar habíamos adquirido ropa de abrigo con lo cual nuestro viaje se hacia mas llevadero. Pero por mucho que andábamos parecían no moverse del sitio.

-Parece que llevamos una eternidad en ese camino- se quejo Morrigan.

-No parecía que estaban tan endemoniadamente lejos- le respondio Wynne.

-Wynne, ¿ cres que podras aguantar la marcha o quieres que la reduzcamos?- le pregunte.

-Mi niña creo que estos viejos huesos aguantaran este trote, si no ya te lo hare saber- le respondio con una sonrisa.

Llebavamos quinze jornadas de viaje cuando porfin empezamos a dislumbrar las primeras construcciones enanas. Eran fácilmente reconocibles por sus líneas bien marcadas y sus relives. No había material sobre nuestro mundo que los enanos no pudieran moldear a su gusto. Eran muy apreciados por la manofactura de objetos encandatos o imbuidos en lirio ya que son muy resistentes a la magia casi se podría decir que inmunes.

Íbamos a curzar el puente que cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo cubierto de hielo cuando nos atacaron los canallas que nos habían estado siguiendo por suerte no fueron nada del otro mundo, una pequeña escaramuza para quitarnos el frio antes de llegar a las puertas de Orzammar. La lastima pensé para mi misma era que no llevan nada que los puediera relacionar con su patrón. Aunque en mis adentros estaba segura que los había contratado el mal nacido de Arl Eamon.

Cuando llegamos a la puertas de Orzammar vimos que había muchas tiendas y un hombre que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Oye Sten,¿ ese de ahí no es el hombre que nos describió el saqueador?- le pregunte.

-Si creo que lo es- dijo acercándose a el.

Yo le segui no tenia de ver una carnizeria justo antes de entrar en la ciudad no quería dar mala imagen a los enanos y que tuvieran alguna excusa para no ayudarnos contra la Ruina.

-¡Tu! – grito Sten con su voz ronca – donde esta la espada Quinari que encontraste en el lago Calahad.

-Ya la vendi- respondio el hombre.

-¿A quien?- pregunte.

-¿Cuándo vale para vos esa información?-

-¿Qué tal tu vida?- le pregunte mientras le acercaba la hoja de una de mis dagas al cuello.

-A un enano residente en Risco Rojo- dijo temblando de miedo.

-Si descubrimos que nos has mendio te cortare el cuello – le dije mientras guardaba mi daga.

Cuando nos alejábamos de el le dije a Sten.

-Solo había un enano en Risco Rojo, la vamos a encontrar-

El solo asintió con la cabeza, pero para mi ya era un gran avance con el gigante de piel grisácea.

Cuando llagamos a la puerta de entrada oímos una conversación que no me gusto nada.

-En nombre del Rey Loghain he de ver a vuestro soberano es un asunto real- dijo un hombre con la heradica de Loghain.

-Me temo que en estos momentos no puede entrar en Orzammar- dijo el Guardian de la puerta.

-Yo soy Freyja de los Guardias Grises he de hablar con tu Rey imediatamente si fuera posible- le dije ignorando al hombre de Loghain.

-Me parece Guarda que vuestra tarea será dicil nuestro Rey ha muerto y el Conclave no se pone deacuerdo con el tema succesorio – me dijo – pero podeis pasar los Guardas siempre son bienvenidos en la noble casa de piedra.

-¿Dejais entrar a esos Traidores a la Corona? – pregunto el hombre de Loghain indignado.

-Los Guardas Grises tienen permiso de entrada por mucho que os moleste, son nuestras leyes- le respondio el Guardian.

-Anda ves a llorar a tu falso Rey – el dije al hombre.

-Esto no quedara asi- dijo mientras se hiba.

Ahora sin impedimentos se abrían ante nosotros las puertas de la joya del Reino de los Enanos, Orzammar la invicta. Una de las pocas ciudades suterraneas que quedaba en pie y que todavía resisitia el azote de los enjendros tenebrosos.

-Entrad y conteplar las maravillas del reino enano- dijo el guarda mientras cerraba las puertas tras nosotros.


	26. Un reino debajo de otro

**Capítulo 25: Un reino debajo de otro.**

Ciertamente Orzammar era más impresionante aun de lo que se contaba de ella, y aunque no podíamos ver el cielo sobre nosotros no teníamos sensación de claustrofobia dentro de aquella magnifica ciudad.

Las estatuas de los Paragones, los enanos más memorables cuyos descubrimientos en diversos campos les había valido para unirse a las filas de los antepasados dignos de admiración.

Pero unos instantes después de cruzar las puertas de la ciudad nuestra primera visión fue la de una pequeña escaramuza verbal, de dos pretendientes al trono según entendí por lo que se podía oír a través de los gritos y murmullos de la gente.

-¿Es que no hay ningún sitio en el cual no nos topemos con alguna discusión? – pregunte.

-Está visto que no – contesto Wynne.

-Si ese es nuestro sino – se lamentó Leiliana.

Momentos más tarde el alguacil de la ciudad disperso el gentío y la plaza quedo vacía salvo nuestra presencia con cara seguramente de tontos por presenciar tal espectáculo.

-Y yo que creía que los enanos solo discutían en los conclaves- dijo Zevran.

Nos acercamos al alguacil y preguntamos el motivo de la discusión. Nos explicó que el viejo Rey había muerto sin dejar claro su sucesor. En condiciones normales hubiera sido su hijo pero por lo que nos contó, el heredero principal había muerto en extrañas condiciones y su hermana había sido exiliada con el agravio de premeditación para matar a su hermano. Lo que dejaba solo a su hermano pequeño Bhelen. Pero se ve que el Rey a no fiarse de su hijo había propuesto como heredero a Lord Harromont, la cual cosa no había gustado mucho.

-Hacedor por que no puede haber una negociación fácil – se quejó Alistair- ahora en quien debemos confiar.

-A mí me parece muy raro que los dos principales herederos al trono hayan sido borrados de un plumazo- dijo Zev - ¿verdad Freyja?

-Sí que manera más fácil para subir al trono si eres el último en la línea de sucesión que eliminar a tus propios hermanos, no es que diga que nos tenemos que fiar de Harromont pero…- aclare mi mente para continuar- por mi propia experiencia la gente en la que más confías, ya sean familia o amigos tienen más acceso para matarte.

Lo que le había ocurrido a mi familia planeaba en mi mente mientras intentaba decidir con quien debíamos hablar primero. Sabía perfectamente que un traidor a la familia podía traicionar a cualquiera sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Debemos hablar con Harromont primero a ver que, si no nos convence hablaremos con el príncipe – les dije a mis compañeros.

Entonces un enano se nos acercó.

-Guardas el conclave desea hablar con vosotros – dijo – vuestros compañeros pueden andar libremente por la ciudad y hospedarse en la casa común de los Guardas Grises que se encuentra en el barrio del diamante, os aconsejo que no bajéis a los barrios bajos.

Alistair y yo dejamos a nuestro grupo encargado de las compras para el retorno, además de comprar armas y armaduras de manufactura enana, que eran famosas por su calidad.

El barrio del diamante era todavía más espectacular con sus casas talladas en la pared, iluminadas por cristales reflectantes.

Entramos en un edificio enorme y el guardián nos hizo esperar.

-Esto es el Conclave de los reinos enanos, mi padre me hablo de ellos – le explique a Alistair – lo deciden todo las casas nobles des de los impuestos a si deben inmiscuirse en una guerra.

-Se parece mucho a nuestra gran asamblea – me respondió el.

-No, en nuestra asamblea el Rey tiene la última palabra, aquí se decide lo que quiere la mayoría – le respondí.

En ese instante un enano de edad avanzada salió de la sala del Conclave.

-Siempre es un honor tener a los Guardias Grises en nuestra humilde morada, pero creo que habéis venido en mal momento. Estamos intentando decidir quién será el próximo Rey y la cosa no va muy bien- nos contó.

-Siento oír eso, pero según nuestros tratados los enanos nos tienen que prestar ayuda en tiempos de Ruina- le dije.

-Lamentablemente mi querida niña solo el Rey tiene ese poder y ahora mismo el trono esta vacío- se lamentó.

-¿Hay alguien con quien podamos hablar? –pregunte.

-Si queréis poneros en contacto con Lord Harromont tenéis que hablar con Dulin Forender y si deseáis hablar con el Príncipe Bhelen con Vartag Gavorn – nos contó.

Con una inclinación de cabeza nos dejó solos a Alistair y a mí.

-Vamos a buscar a Dulin- me dijo Alistair.

No nos costó mucho encontrarlo, por desgracia ver a Harromont no nos sería tan fácil, teníamos que demostrar que no estábamos confabulados con el príncipe. Estos enanos estaban realmente paranoicos.

Nos pidió que tomáramos participación en los Juegos que se celebraban en honor del difunto Rey en nombre de Harromont para demostrar nuestra desvinculación de Bhelen, además de investigar por qué Baizyl y Gwiddon dos de los campeones de Harromont se habían retirado de la competición.

Nos dirigimos al barrio plebeyo y Zevran y Leiliana decidieron acompañarnos mientras los demás seguían con las compras.

No fue difícil encontrar a Baizyl justo a la entrada de los juegos y nos contó que se había retirado por motivos personales los cuales fácilmente sonsaque a base de persuasión.

-Ya veis Guarda si aquellas cartas caen en malas manos no sé qué le podrían hacer a ella – se lamentó.

-¿Estáis seguro que son secuaces de Bhelen? – pregunte.

-Sin ninguna duda, Myaja, es una firme seguidora de Bhelen y mi primo la vio salir de mis aposentos en los juegos con un manojo de cartas – me conto.

-Las recuperare no os mováis de aquí – le respondí.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a buscar las cartas pasamos por el lado de Myaja que nos miró con suspicacia.

-Es demasiado arriesgado ir todos – dije.

-Déjame a mi Guarda no me verán – dijo Zev.

Así lo hicimos en cuestión de minutos Zevran volvió con las cartas en su poder.

-Hay que ser tonto para traer esto aquí – se quejó el.

-El amor nos hace imbéciles – le respondí.

Entregamos las cartas a su legítimo dueño que prometió volver a los juegos en nombre de Harromont ahora era el turno de Gwiddon, el cual nos contó que se había retirado por le habían dicho que Harromont había renunciado al trono. He de reconocer que le mentí cuando le dije que Harromont en persona me había dicho que no se iba retirar, así que en cuanto le convencimos el solo decidió participar en los juegos.

Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros saltar a la palestra.

Las luchas contra aquellos enanos fueron escaramuzas sin importancia, ya que des de que había salido de Pináculo mis habilidades habían mejorado mucho y las de mis compañeros eran impresionantes en comparación al día que los encontré. Luchar tantas veces en grupo nos dio ventaja, conocíamos muy bien las tácticas que utilizaba cada uno y como debíamos movernos para mejorar nuestros ataques así que en menos de una hora nos proclamamos campeones de los juegos.

-Que el Conclave escuche a sus antepasados y elija a Harromont como sucesor al trono – dije antes de retirarme de la palestra.

Fuimos a buscar a Dulin a la taberna donde nos dijo que estaría mientras se celebraban los juegos. Nunca había estado en una taberna enana y la verdad es que era la mar de interesante. Pero el deber llamaba y Dulin nos condujo hasta la residencia de Harromont en el barrio del Diamante.

-Lo siento Guarda por las medidas de seguridad – dijo Harromont tan punto entramos en su despacho.

-Lo entiendo, en estos tiempos no podemos estar seguros ni de nuestras propias sombras- le respondí.

-Nunca se dijeron palabras más acertadas- me respondió el – por desgracia tengo que pediros otro favor.

-No se por qué me lo pensaba- dijo Zev en voz baja.

-Hay una enana en los barrios bajos que está aterrorizando la población con su grupo de malhechores- empezó a decir.

-Queréis que me encargue de ella para que vos podáis decir que os preocupáis por la seguridad de vuestro pueblo- le corte yo.

-Exactamente sé que no es muy noble por mi parte, pero si no lo aprovecho yo lo hará Bhelen- me respondió.

-Entiendo, me pondré manos a la obra pero primero ¿por qué el Rey os nombro su sucesor?- pregunte.

-Bhelen fue quien envió las notas sobre el descubrimiento del viejo Thaig de la familia del Rey. Su hijo mayor Trian fue convenientemente encontrado muerto junto a su hermana quien sostenía una espada ensangrentada junto a su cadáver – nos contó – a la pobre no le dieron ni la oportunidad de defenderse simplemente la arrojaron a los palacios de la profundidades.

-No hace falta que me contéis mas, mi padre era uno de los nobles más importantes de Ferelden y murió asesinado por uno de sus mejores amigos, quien ansían el poder a toda costa son capaces de grandes atrocidades- le dije.

Salimos de la casa de Harromont y envié a Zevran a buscar a Wynne para reunirnos todos en la entrada de los barrios bajos, teníamos que hacer un poco de limpieza por el bien de la sociedad.


	27. Ayudando a Harromont

**Capítulo 26: Ayudando a Harromont, ¿es lo realmente justo?**

Wynn y Zevran no tardaron mucho en unirse a nosotros en las puertas que separaban los barrios bajos del barrio plebeyo, las desigualdades se hacían notar todavía más aquí en el reino enano que en el mundo superior.

El Escorial tal y como lo llamaban los enanos era un pozo de inmundicia, casas medio derruidas, gente viviendo en la calle, daba escalofríos pensar lo que debía ser vivir ahí de esa manera.

Todos nos miraban con recelo, cosa normal debo añadir, aunque nuestras ropas no eran nada del otro mundo y estaban cosidas y remendadas por todo los lados, eran mucho mejores de lo que ellos llegarían a poderse permitir en su vida, además estaban nuestras armas y armaduras que eran de buena calidad.

Al final encontramos una enana que accedió hablar con nosotros sobre Jarvia y su cartel. Nos contó que necesitábamos una llave para acceder a su guardia y el sitio donde podíamos encontrarla. Le di cinco monedas de cobre y le prometí cinco más cuando encontrara la llave. La mujer no mintió y aunque tuvimos una pequeña escaramuza con los propietarios de dicha llave, al final los deje marchar con la condición de que no estuvieran en la base en el momento que yo entrara sino terminaría el trabajo.

Tal y como prometí le di cinco monedas más a la mujer y entramos en el tugurio del cartel.

Leiliana y Zev tenían los ojos bien abiertos buscando trampas y mecanismos ocultos que delataran nuestra presencia o todavía peor, que pudieran herirnos.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarnos un grupo de enanos tatuados de arriba abajo con cara amenazadora.

-Contraseña – exigió el que parecía el líder.

-¿Qué tal muere rata? – le dije mientras le atacaba.

No eran rival para nosotros y nos deshicimos rápidamente de ellos.

El lugar era enorme lleno de trampas y matones que nos entorpecían el paso, para nuestra suerte cada uno de ellos llevaba una pequeña fortuna de la cual nos apoderábamos tan punto su corazón había dejado de latir.

Al final de todo, en la última sala que nos quedaba por registrar ahí estaba Jarvia.

-Ríndete y te perdonare la vida – le dije.

-Has matado a todo mi cartel, voy a hacértelo pagar – me respondió – muchachos matarlos a todos la rubia dejarla con vida tengo planes para ella.

-Si la tocas te matare – dijeron Alistair y Zev al mismo tiempo.

Estábamos en una sala muy poco iluminada. Jarvia de pronto desapareció.

-¡¿Dónde coño esta?! -grito Zev

En ese instante sus esbirros se dispusieron a atacarnos.

-Wynne! ¡Necesitamos poder ver más!

-Necesitare algo de tiempo -respondió

-¡Dadle cobertura! ¡Los demás conmigo!

Leiliana se puso al lado de Wynne mientras ella preparaba su conjuro. Alistair, Zev y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra. Los esbirros eran poca cosa así que no nos causaban muchos problemas. Lo que me preocupaba era que estábamos desamparados en esa oscuridad y no solo por un ataque sorpresa de Jarvia si no porque podíamos caer en una trampa.

En ese instante al fin Wynne acabo su conjuro. Un destello de luz ilumino toda la habitación. De estar a oscuras pasamos a tener una leve iluminación que si no fuera por la situación podría ser incluso agradable.

-¡Cuidado! -grito Leiliana

Un enano asesino apareció delante nuestro. Un tiro certero hizo que se clavara una flecha en su garganta.

-¡Hay que tener cuidado! -grito Zev- ¡pero a esto también se jugar yo!

En ese instante Zev desapareció. Parecía que estuviéramos solos. El único ruido que se escuchaba eran las dagas de Zev hundiéndose en carne. Justo en ese instante apareció Jarvia.

-¡A por ella!- grité

Alistair y yo nos lanzamos al ataque a por nuestra enemiga. La lucha era muy cruel y dura pero conseguíamos aguantar sus ataques y ella los nuestros. En ese instante volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Ha vuelto a desaparecer! -dijo Alistair

De nuevo aparecieron los enanos. Las flechas de Leiliana eran muy efectivas para ayudarnos a acabar con ellos. De nuevo volvió a aparecer Jarvia.

-¡Allí esta! ¡Vamos!-

Leiliana le lanzo una flecha pero esta volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Si no la tenemos controlada es imposible que acabemos con ella! -dije- Y donde coño esta Zev?!

Justo en ese momento apareció Jarvia de nuevo. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa. Entonces por detrás de él apareció Zev y le clavo su daga en el cogote

-¡A ver si desapareces ahora!

Jarvia cayó de rodillas al suelo. Entonces una flecha de Leiliana se clavó en su pecho. Alistair corrió y le corto la cabeza

Cuando todo hubo terminado y todos los guardias estaban muertos al igual que Jarvia registramos el lugar. Zev y Leiliana desactivaron todas las trampas y Wynne curo nuestras heridas.

Era hora de salir de ese maldito agujero, por suerte encontramos una salida escondida que nos llevó a la trastienda de un comerciante del barrio plebeyo, que se asustó mucho al vernos salir de ahí.

-Tenemos que informar a Harromont- dije a mis compañeros – esperarnos en el cuartel Alistair y yo iremos cuando hayamos terminado.

La gente del barrio del diamante nos miraba sin ningún disimulo, claro estábamos cubiertos de sangre para variar.

Le contamos lo sucedido a Harromont.

-Le di la oportunidad de rendirse, no acepto – le dije.

-Fue mucho más leal a su causa que muchos de los nobles que se sientan en el conclave, siento que no aceptara- dijo el con pesar.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunte sospechando que todavía me deparaban alguna tarea antes de entregarme el ejercito que tanto anhelaba.

- Siento volver a pedirte otro favor, pero necesitamos un Paragón – me confeso él.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de enfado.

-Ella en este caso es la única que pude deshacer el empate, es un representante vivo de nuestros ancestros, el conclave aceptara su palabra – me explico.

-¿Entonces donde esta? – pregunte.

-Se adentró en los caminos de las profundidades con toda su casa hace casi dos años, te he señalado en un mapa el último lugar conocido donde ella estuvo – me dijo dándome un mapa.

-¿Por qué se fue? –

-Buscaba el yunque del vacío es todo lo que se –

-¿Puede que esté muerta lo sabéis verdad? – le dije para que no se hiciera ilusiones sobre encontrarla con vida, era bien sabido que entrar en los caminos de las profundidades era una sentencia de muerte casi segura.

-Lo sé pero aun así tenemos que intentarlo – me respondió el.

-Bien, dejarnos unos días para prepararnos y abastecernos de todo lo que necesitaremos para esta expedición-

-El mercader Droff os abastecerá sin ningún coste –

-Gracias –

Alistair y yo nos fuimos a la casa que tenían los Guardas Grises en el barrio, Alistair me conto que era la última casa para los Guardas que habían recibido su llamada.

La casa era sobria pero acogedora, en cada habitación había una bañera que se llenaba con agua termal caliente, lo que nos vendría muy bien para revitalizar nuestro cuerpo cansado.

-En un par de días entraremos en los caminos de las profundidades descansar, comed bien per que no será un viaje de placer – les dije a mis compañeros.

-Por suerte durante las Ruinas los caminos son más seguros que en otras ocasiones, pero no solo nos encontraremos engendros tenebrosos sino que habrá alimañas de todo tipo – les dijo Alistair.

Comimos tranquilamente y luego nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Wynne y Morrigan colocaron barreras mágicas en todos los puntos de entrada. Porque aunque teóricamente estábamos en territorio amigo nos podíamos fiar de nadie.

Al llegar a la habitación, Alistair lleno la bañera y se despojó de toda ropa al igual que hice yo. Su cuerpo tenía nuevas cicatrices al igual que el mío, pero aun así era hermoso y bien tonificado.

Hicimos el amor en la bañera más veces de las que puedo llegar a recordar, como si necesitáramos perdonarnos todo lo que había ocurrido en casa de Arl Eamon sin pronunciar palabras. Luego dormimos abrazados toda la noche.

Fuero varios días de preparativos hasta que estuvimos seguros que llevábamos lo necesario para poder sobrevivir.

A la entrada de los caminos encontramos un enano llamado Oghren el cual decía que era el marido de Branca la Paragón que íbamos a buscar. Le hicimos un hueco en nuestro ya variopinto grupo, pues era reconocido por todo Thedas que la casta de los Guerreros de Orzammar era de las mejores.

Y así nos adentramos en la eterna oscuridad de los pasadizos de las profundidades, esperando que nuestra presencia no fuera detectada…


	28. Hasta las entrañas de la tierra

**Capítulo 27: Hasta las entrañas de la tierra.**

El silencio del lugar era aterrador como si ya la vida hubiera abandonado aquel lugar, pero Alistair y yo sabíamos muy bien que no estábamos solos, pues sentíamos a los engendros tenebrosos a nuestro alrededor.

-Se supone que durante la Ruina los caminos de las profundidades son más seguros ¿Verdad? – pregunte.

-La gran mayoría de ellos está en la superficie y los demás deben aguardar las órdenes del Archidemonio – me explico Alistair.

-Pues eso no es nada confortante, mi hermosa guarda – dijo Zev.

Las jornadas de viaje se sucedían una tras otra y parecía que dábamos vueltas sin cesar pues aquellos pasadizos parecían todos iguales.

-Parece que estamos perdidos – dijo Leiliana.

-Yo no lo creo – le respondí – esto no se parece a nada que hayamos visto con anterioridad creo que es el Thaig de Ortan .

El Thaig se veía claramente abandonado aunque sus casas claramente descuidadas todavía conservaban su antiguo esplendor. Los enemigos no nos daban un momento de descanso y aunque fue una ardua tarea conseguimos encontrar las pruebas que Orta necesitaba para demostrar que por las venas de su familia corría sangre noble.

Durante una escaramuza contra las arañas corrompidas que había en el lugar apareció lo que parecía ser un enano escondido entre las sombras de ese lugar, decidimos seguirlo pues si era amistoso podríamos hacerle unas preguntas y si era totalmente lo contrario bien….entonces lo mataríamos como habíamos hecho con cada bicho viviente que se había interpuesto en nuestro camino.

Cuando entramos en lo que parecía una cueva descubrimos que efectivamente era un enano pero estaba claramente afectado por la corrupción.

-Váyase todo esto es mío – dijo el enano.

-No vengo a robarte nada – le dije alzando las manos – solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

-La señorita es amable – dijo el enano – puede preguntar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Me llamo Ruck –

- ¿Ruck? – pregunto Leiliana – no se llamaba si el hijo desaparecido de Filda.

- Creo que he conocido a tu madre ¿se llama Filda? – le pregunte a Ruck.

-Si…si, es madre – respondió el.

- Está muy preocupada por ti , cree que has muerto-

-Si si si Ruck muerto para ella….Ruck malo….hizo cosas malas….-

-¿Quieres que le diga que has muerto? –

-Si…si –

-De acuerdo – le respondí.

-Señorita guapa, huele como el agua hirviendo, demasiado amable para hablar con Ruck–

-¿Sabes algo de la expedición de Branka? –

-Si si, mas a delante, campamento, no…no sé nada mas –

-Está bien Ruck gracias por todo y ten cuidado-

Nos despedimos del enano pero me daba pena dejar a un ser claramente con buen corazón perdido en aquella oscuridad solo porque se había equivocado en algunas decisiones.

Los espectros de los enanos que habían habitado aquel lugar nos impedían el paso así que tuvimos que abrirnos paso a base de fuerza bruta.

-Tenemos que escudriñar el lugar a ver si la encontramos o encontramos alguna prueba de su paradero – dijo Alistair.

Mientras inspeccionábamos el lugar tuvimos una escaramuza con varios engendros tenebrosos y arañas corrompidas por la Ruina. La reina araña fue muy dura de pelar sus telarañas nos dejaban paralizados por un tiempo la cual cosa aprovechaban sus crías para intentar matarnos. Después de curarnos las heridas y deshacernos de las telarañas que nos habían echado encima esas malditas criaturas, encontramos el diario de Branka en él se decía que se dirigía hacia las trincheras de los muertos ya que creía que el Yunque del vació se encontraba más allá de ellas.

Ogren quería seguirla tan punto leyó el diario pero llevábamos varios días andando sin descanso y aquel sitio era fácilmente defendible así que decidimos acampar ahí para recuperar fuerzas.

Morrigan y Wynne conjuraron hechizos defensivos en la entradas mientras que Leiliana y Zev colocaban trampas para intentar frenar a los que consiguieran traspasar las salvaguardas.

Alistar y yo hicimos el primer turno de guardia.

-Esto se complica – le confesé – cada vez nos adentramos más en la oscuridad y quizás no podamos volver a salir a la luz, Alistair creo que deberías volver ahora que todavía puedes, Ferelden necesita un Rey y si yo fracaso en esta tarea como mínimo estando en el poder podrás pedir ayuda los Guardias Grises de otros reinos.

-De eso ni hablar, empezamos esto juntos y lo terminaremos juntos - dijo Alistair rotundamente –no voy a volver a la superficie simplemente porque creas que soy más valioso que cualquiera de los presentes, no no vuelvas a decirlo.

Luego me dio un beso en la cabeza y continuamos patrullando el perímetro hasta que Sten y Leiliana vinieron a relevarnos.

La noche fue tranquila y el sueño reparador pero aunque el cuerpo pedía más descanso la Ruina no esperaba y la necesidad de encontrar a Branka para resolver el conflicto enano apremiaba cada día mas.


	29. Debemos hacer lo correcto

**Capítulo 28: Pase lo que pase debemos hacer lo correcto**

Las jornadas de viaje volvieron a sucederse hasta que encontramos Las trincheras de los muertos.

-Me pregunto por qué se llamara así – dijo Leiliana.

-Aquí es donde se encuentra la legión de los muertos…..- Ogren no pudo terminar la frase.

El Archidemonio se presentó ante nosotros y casi no tuvimos tiempo de resguardarnos detrás de unas piedras para evitar ser vistos, su colosal cuerpo nos impedía el avance por el puente mientras rugía a sus tropas que emprendieron la marcha a la superficie. Estaba claro nos quedaba poco tiempo hasta que Ferelden cayera bajo las garras de esa bestia, debíamos apresurarnos. Cuando fue seguro continuar nos dirigimos hacia el puente no sin la sorpresa de encontrarnos un grupo de enanos luchando encarnizadamente contra los engendros tenebrosos.

Después de prestarles nuestra ayuda nos contaron que eran miembros de la legión de los muertos y que su misión igual que la nuestra era matar a cuantos engendros tenebrosos pudiéramos para proteger a la gente inocente.

Entonces un ruido debajo de unas mantas llamo nuestra atención, era una mujer enana claramente herida.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunte a un miembro de la Legión de los Muertos – está herida, ¿Wynne puedes sanarla? –

La anciana maga empezó a lanzar hechizos de curación y cuando sus heridas estuvieron sanadas esta abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-Tranquila chiquilla estas entre amigos – dijo Wynne con tono maternal.

-soy Hilda Aeducan-

-¿Eres la hija del difunto rey? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Mi… ¿mi padre ha muerto? – pregunto.

-Me temo que si, según lord Harrowmont murió de pena – dijo Alistair- lo siento.

-¿Entonces mi hermano ha subido al poder? –

-No, según el testamento de tu padre lord Harrowmont tiene que sucederle en el trono, pero el conclave no se decide – le dije.

-Espero que gane –

-Por eso vamos en busca de Branka para deshacer el empate – dijo Zev.

-Me gustaría acompañaros, no pude hacer nada cuando me acusaron de matar a mi hermano mayor pero no puedo permitir que Bhelen se siente en el trono, no he sobrevivido sola en los caminos de las profundidades como para ver que ese vil asesino gana-

-Bienvenida a nuestro pequeño grupo – dijo Wynne.

Nos despedíos del reducido grupo de La Legión los Muertos eran realmente extraordinarios, si sobrevivíamos a toda esta pesadilla bajo tierra sería bueno tenerlos en nuestras filas para intentar acabar con el Archidemonio.

Los engendros tenebrosos parecían brotar del suelo como setas a cada paso que dábamos, era francamente molesto nos había llevado casi medio día atravesar un maldito puente y francamente estábamos exhaustos, pero hasta donde había ido esa maldita mujer para intentar encontrar un artefacto que seguramente se había perdido en los anales de la historia.

Al final encontramos una antigua cripta enana con la puerta abierta pero intacta y bastante grande como para que cupiéramos todos en ella sin estar incómodamente unos encima de los otros, Shale se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la puerta tapiándola así para impedir que seres no deseados entraran mientras tomábamos un merecido descanso.

-Según lo que nos han contado los miembros de la legión de los muertos, Branka paso con los miembros de su "casa" hace unos tres meses – les dije a mis compañeros.

-El mapa que teníamos de los caminos de las profundides es incompleto – se quejó Alistair – no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

- Uno de los miembros de la Legión de los muertos me ha contado que las antiguas leyendas cuentan que atravesando las puertas de esa fortaleza bajo tierra se encontraba el Yunque del vacío – dijo Leiliana – antiguamente tenía otro nombre y según creen pertenecía a la casta de los herreros pero no lo recuerdan.

-Todo esto son especulaciones – dijo Zev- por lo que sabemos podríamos ir derechos al culo del Archidemonio.

-Sea como sea debemos encontrar a Branka – dijo Oghren con determinación.

-Pues será mejor que descasemos y recobremos fuerzas – dijo Wynne.

Morrigan puso mala cara cuando la anciana maga le pidió ayuda para colocar salvaguardas en la entrada ahora tapiada por Shale, esta también se quejó pues decía que con ella tapiando la entrada era más que suficiente para que ningún engendro tenebroso pudiera moverla pero al final a base de mucha explicación sobre la magia que poseían algunos de los engendros tenebrosos Shale cedió a las demandas de las magas.

Esos ratos de descanso entre las interminables jornadas de viaje y las luchas que nos impedían avanzar más rápidamente, hacían que entre nosotros floreciera una camaderia poco común hoy en día, la cual cosa hacia que fuéramos más eficientes en combate pues al conocernos mejor sabíamos con una sola mirada lo que la otra persona tenía intención de hacer.

A la mañana siguiente o lo que creíamos que sería la mañana pues entre aquella maldita oscuridad tan solo iluminada por lámparas de aceite que quemaban cada pocos metros poco podíamos saber qué hora del día era.

-¿Cómo pueden quemar estas lámparas? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Es un sistema de tuberías por las cuales pasa un aceite que se quema en las lámparas es un sistema continuo – explico Ogren – en Orzammar también se utiliza lo sorprendente es que todavía funcione aquí.

- La manufactura enana es conocida por su fiabilidad y durabilidad – dijo Wynne.

En los túneles encontramos una enana llamada Hespith claramente afectada por la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos. Intentamos preguntarle por Branka, pero lo único que conseguimos sobre ella era información que ya teníamos en nuestro poder. Pero lo más intranquilizador que nos conto fue la existencia de las llamadas madres de las camadas, un tipo de engendro tenebroso hasta aquel momento desconocido para nosotros. Nos contó que por eso se llevan a las mujeres de todas las razas, para transformarlas en esas horribles criaturas monstruosas y sanguinarias, después de eso salió corriendo y nosotros tras ella.

Al final llegamos a una enorme puerta metálica cerrada a cal y canto y protegida por dos enormes ogros, pero esas criaturas ya no eran rival para nosotros. Morrigan y Wynne los helaron con sus hechizos y los demás nos dedicamos a partirlos en mil pedazos.

-¿Lei, Zev la podéis abrir? – pregunte.

-Lamentablemente no, mi bella Guarda – dijo Zev.

-Necesitamos una llave o nuestro viaje se abra terminado – añadió Leiliana.

-Estas puertas siempre había una llave oculta cerca, pues si te la olvidabas lejos el camino de vuelta era un coñazo – dijo Ogren.

-Pues tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Alistair.

Al final la encontramos en una cripta enana salvaguardada por los espíritus de los que ahí descansaban y no quedaron muy contentos con nuestra intrusión por qué tan punto cogimos la llave nos atacaron.

El combate termino con los engendros volatilizados y algunos rasguños por nuestra parte, nada que las cataplasmas curativas y los hechizos de Wynne no pudieran solucionar.

Abrimos esa puerta y atravesamos los túneles pero nuestra tranquilidad no duro demasiado, un horrible ser nos impedía el paso, según la descripción de Hespith supe claramente que estábamos delante de una madre de la camada

-Hay que acabar con esa cosa –dije-

Ni corto ni perezoso Ogren se lanzó al ataque buscando acabar rápidamente con la criatura. Su ataque llevaba como destino el corazón del monstruo pero unos de sus tentáculos emergieron de la tierra impactando contra el cuerpo del enano. Éste salió desprendido unos metros atrás

-Ogren! –Gritó Alistair-

-Estoy bien.

El enano se incorporó pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a tambalearse y cayó inconsciente al suelo

-¡Cuidado! ¡Sus tentáculos son venenosos! –gritó Wynne

-¡Hay que evitar que nos alcance! ¡Shale tu eres de piedra! ¡El veneno no te afectara! ¡Intenta acabar con esos tentáculos! ¡Leiliana y Morrigan atacad a distancia!

Mis órdenes eran concisas pero antes de que pudiera seguir Zevran y Alistair ya se habían lanzado al ataque contra los tentáculos. Wynne con sus poderes intentaba recuperar al maestro enano y las flechas y bolas de fuego volaban por toda la sala.

Alistair combinaba los ataques con su espada con las oberturas con su escudo y Zevran se aprovechaba de su velocidad y agilidad para acometer y esquivar así sucesivamente. El golem era más que útil. Se abrazaba a los tentáculos y los retorcía hasta conseguir cortarlos.

Uno a uno fuimos acabando con todos así que solo quedaba la horrenda criatura. El hedor que desprendía dificultaba mucho nuestro ataque. No podíamos acercarnos sin sentir náuseas y marearnos y eso era producto de su veneno. Necesitábamos una táctica que nos permitiera acercarnos y acabar con ella.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Morrigan- Wynne ¡necesito tu ayuda! Lánzale un conjuro de sanación rápido

Wynne me dirigió una mirada buscando mi aprobación. La maga hizo su conjuro y lo lanzó contra el monstruo. Un grito hizo que todos nos estremeciéramos. En ese momento Morrigan lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó en su cara

-¡Ahora! ¡Esta aturdida!

Alistair cargó con brutalidad hiriéndole en un costado. Zevran atacó por el otro y consiguió abrir una buena herida en su asqueroso cuerpo. Rápidamente corrí hacia ella, salté y le clávelas dos espadas en el pecho. Al sacarlas la sangre fluyó a borbotones y la criatura cayó al suelo sin vida.

Después de sanarnos dejamos atrás ese horrible lugar y esperaba que los enanos de la Legión de los muertos tuvieran razón y que el próximo emplazamiento que encontráramos fuera realmente el yunque del vacío ya que nuestras provisiones empezaban a escasear y no sabíamos cómo de duro serie el camino de vuelta.

Entonces unas puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros y una voz femenina hablo directamente.

-Déjame que sea sincera contigo – me dijo la enana que acaba de mostrarse ante nosotros – Después de todo este tiempo, mi tolerancia para las sutilezas sociales ha sufrido una considerable erosión. Espero que no te moleste.

-¡Que me afeiten la espalda y me llamen elfo! – Hice una mueca ante tal comentario de Ogren ya que me vino a la mente la imagen que estaba describiendo - ¿Branka? ¡Por la roca apenas te reconozco!

Entonces aquella mujer era la que decidiría el destino de los enanos y por la cual habíamos sangrada mis compañeros y yo para encontrarla.

-Oghren, era de esperar que llegaras aquí alguna vez – dijo ella con desdén – Espero que seas capaz de regresar con la misma facilidad.

Entonces se dirigió a mí con la misma cara de asco que miraba su marido.

-¿Y cómo tengo que dirigirme a ti? ¿Cómo mercenario a sueldo contratado por otro patético noble que intenta dar conmigo? – Dijo - ¿O como la única capaz de soportar la peste a cerveza del aliento de Oghren?

Por el Hacedor esa mujer pedía a gritos que le chafara la cabeza.

-¡Ten más respeto! – Le espeto Oghren – Estas hablando con una Guarda Gris.

-Ah un recadero importante entonces – dijo ella – Entonces supongo que ha ocurrido algo serio ¿Endrin ha muerto? Parece lo más probable era muy viejo y estaba enfermo.

-Así es y hay una lucha de poder, necesitamos que nos ayudes para que yo vuelva a la superficie y los enanos se unan a mi causa – le dije.

- Un rey no derrota una Ruina – me respondió – hemos tenido 40 generaciones de reyes y lo hemos perdido todo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero si no hay un desempate vuestros soldados no me sirven de nada – le espete.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que he dicho a todo aquel que ha intentado que lo convierta en rey – me respondió – Me da igual que el Conclave coloque a un mono borracho en el trono. Porque nuestro protector, porque nuestro gran invento, la cual cosa que convirtió a nuestros ejércitos en la envidia del mundo lo perdimos a manos de los engendros tenebrosos de los que deberían estar protegiéndonos. El Yunque del vacío. El medio que permitió a los antiguos forjar ejércitos de golem que permitieron acabar con los primeros Archidemonios. Esta aquí. Tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunte – porque es obvio que estas aquí estancada.

-El Yunque está detrás de una serie de trampas diseñadas por el propio Cardín – me aclaro – Mis seguidores y yo nos hemos consagrado en cuerpo y alma para averiguar sus secretos. Esto es lo importante. Esto es lo verdaderamente transcendental. Si lo consigo se beneficiará el pueblo enano. Los reyes, la política….todo eso es pasajero. Todo eso es transitorio. Lo he dado todo y sacrificaría cualquier cosa para conseguir el Yunque.

-Por lo que puedo ver a mi alrededor ya lo has sacrificado todo – le dije - ¿Por qué persigues lo imposible cuando tu pueblo te necesita?

-No he dicho que no lo haya conseguido, sino que no lo he conseguido aun – me respondió claramente ofendida – Cada día descubro nuevos secretos sobre las trampas a base de ensayo y error. Solo hay un modo de salir de aquí Guarda. Avanzar, por el laberinto hasta el Yunque.

-¿Qué te ha hecho este sitio? – Pregunto Oghren desesperado – Aun recuerdo la chica con la que me case. Solo tenías que hablar con ella unos segundos para darte cuenta de que era brillante.

-Yo soy tu Paragón – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor en cuanto Branka hubo desaparecido. Realmente solo había una salida.

-Nos está utilizando – dijo Leiliana.

-No hay la menor duda- le respondió Alistair.

-Pues manos a la obra no pienso morir aquí abajo mirando la cara de palurdo del templario – dijo Morrigan.

Los engendros tenebrosos nos atacaron mientras intentábamos llegar al principio del laberinto pero no fue nada que no pudiéramos solucionar. Las trampas eran de lo más imaginativas pero mientras Leiliana y Zev las desarmaban para que pudiéramos atravesarlas sin sufrir daño alguno los demás nos concentrábamos en protegerlos de cualquier cosa, lo que incluía goles de piedra y espectros enanos cabreados.

Al final llegamos a una gran explanada por llamarlo de alguna manera custodiada por goles y ahí estaba un Yunque por difícil de creer que pareciera solo podía ser una cosa el Yunque del vacío.

Entonces el golem más grande empezó hablar.

-Me llamo Caridin – dijo – antes, hace más tiempo del que me gustaría recordar fui Paragón de los enanos de Orzammar. Si buscas el Yunque será mejor que antes escuches mi historia o estarás condenada a repetirla...

-¿Caridin? – Pregunte - ¿el mismo que da nombre a la encrucijada?

-Aunque cree muchas cosas cuando era de carne y hueso solo se me recuerda por el Yunque del Vacío – me respondió – permitía crear guerreros de acero o piedra, aunque tan flexibles como cualquier guerrero. Pero a nadie le conté su coste. Ningún herrero vulgar por muy habilidoso que fuera tiene el poder de crear vida. Tenía que extraer la chispa vital de alguna parte para influirles vida.

-Me recuerda a la magia de sangre – le dije –un camino muy peligroso

-La presión de los engendros tenebrosos nunca remitía – nos contó – al principio solo aceptaba voluntarios los más valientes para defender sus hogares. Pero el Rey Valor se volvió ambicioso. Empezó a obligar a los descastados, a los criminales,…a sus rivales políticos…todos ellos fueron ofrecidos al Yunque. Tuve que sentir en mi carne el martillo para comprender la magnitud de mis crímenes.

-¿Entonces antaño fui de carne y hueso? – pregunto Shale.

-¿Shaly eres realmente tú? – pregunto Caridin.

-Recuerdo ese nombre, fue mucho tiempo atrás cuando me llamaron así por última vez-

-Tú fuiste una de mis primeras voluntarias, nunca vi valor semejante al tuyo – le respondió el.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunte -¿Quieres vengarte?

-No fue venganza. El golpe del martillo me abrió los ojos – me respondió – mis aprendices tenían suficientes conocimientos para transformarme en esto pero no tantos como para crear una vara de control. Conserve la mente. Des de entonces hemos permanecido aquí intentando encontrar algún método para destruir el Yunque pero por desgracia no hemos podido los golem no podemos tocarlo.

-¡No! ¡El Yunque es mío! – Grito Branka detrás de nosotros - ¡Nadie me lo arrebatara!

-Ayúdame – dijo Caridin suplicante - ¡Ayúdame a destruirlo! ¡No dejes que esclavice más almas!

-Tú fuiste Paragón te ayudare si me prestas tu apoyo para un nuevo Rey – le dije a Caridin.

No quería colaborar con Branka después de escuchar la historia del desafortunado Paragón pero si este no me ayudaba para resolver el problema enano no me quedaría otro remedio.

-¡No lo escuches! – Me ordeno Branka – Ha estado mil años encerrados aquí, revolcándose en su propia locura. Ayúdame a conseguir el Yunque y te proporcionare un ejército nunca visto.

-Branka, maldita sea – dijo Oghren- estas tan obsesionada con el Yunque que ni te das cuenta de lo que has sacrificado para conseguirlo.

-Mira alrededor ¿este es el imperio que quieres conseguir? un túnel mugriento lleno de engendros tenebrosos – le respondió ella- ¡El Yunque nos permitirá recobrar nuestra gloria!

-¿¡Pero a que coste!? – Le recrimine – No voy a esclavizar ninguna alma el Yunque debe ser destruido.

- Gracias extranjeras tu compasión me abochorna – me dijo Caridin.

-¡No me lo arrebatareis mientras siga con vida! – grito ella.

-Branka, no sacrifiques tu vida por esto – le suplico Oghren.

-Ya no es quien tu conocías – el dije Oghren – se ha vuelto loca por culpa de la obsesión.

-No es el único herrero que hay aquí – dijo ella – golem obedecerme… ¡Atacad!

Cuatro imponentes golem nos plantaban cara y por detrás de ellos una enana que los controlaba. La situación era peligrosa, todos sabíamos de los duros que son estos seres y de lo difícil de abatir.

Alistair y Ogren no dudaron ni un momento en lanzarse al ataque combinando sus habilidades. Zevran y yo fuimos a por otro, Shale e Istari se lanzaron a por otro y Morrigan y Leiliana a por el otro.

Sin duda alguna la batalla que mantenían Alistair y Ogren era la más dura de todas. Mientras Zevran y yo nos dedicábamos a hacer ataques rápidos para evitar ser dañados ellos dos cargaban con todas su fuerzas y el radio de los golpes resonaban por todo el lugar. Shale se había enganchado con su oponente en un duelo de fuerza mientras Istari intentaba morder sus tobillos para hacerle tambalear. Leiliana y Morrigan atacaban a distancia sin mucho éxito y se mantenían alejadas de su adversario. La lucha parecía no tener fin cuando Shale consiguió acabar con su adversario. Istari se unió a mí y Zevran y nuestro golem fue corriendo hacia Morrigan y le dijo algo al oído.

-Alistar y Ogren! ¡Apartaos de él! –gritó la bruja

Entonces Morrigan lanzó un hechizo de hielo contra el golem dejándolo congelado. Entonces con un certero hachazo el enemigo de piedra cayó hecho trocitos. Mientras Shale estaba atacando de nuevo esta vez al golem que luchaba con Leiliana y Morrigan. Alistair y Ogren se unieron a nosotros y el golem tardó muy poco en ser abatido. Zevran y yo atacamos la vez a una de sus piernas consiguiendo que cayera de rodillas. El enano cargó contra su espalda haciéndole caer del todo y fue entonces cuando un ataque combinado de todos acabamos con él.

Mientras Morrigan había congelado al otro golem y Shale acaba con él.

Ya solo nos quedaba la enana pero una vez superados los golem no tenía que ser una adversaria para nosotros.

La enana cargó desesperadamente hacia nosotros pero Zevran la atacó por detrás clavándole sus dagas en la espalda. Hincó de dolor las rodillas en el suelo y en ese momento una certera flecha de Leiliana se alojó en su garganta terminando así con su vida

-Otra vida arrebatada por culpa de mi invento – se lamentó Caridin en cuanto se recuperó del bloqueo causado por la vara de control – Ojala su recuerdo se hubiera perdido en la historia.

-Veo que no hablas en broma – refunfuño Oghren.

-Te doy las gracias forastera- me dijo Caridin – el Yunque espera que lo hagas mil pedazos.

-Pero todavía queda el problema de sucesión – le dije.

-Está bien forjare un objeto por última vez – me respondió.

-¿Pero no quieres saber nada de los candidatos? – pregunto Alistair.

-No, mi tiempo ya paso, eso os lo dejo a vuestro buen juicio – le respondió.

Así lo hizo forjo una hermosa corona de oro digna de un Rey.

-El tiempo ha llegado – me dijo.

Tal y como le prometí cogí un martillo y destruí el Yunque, acto seguido esparcí sus pedazos por la lava candente para que nadie pudiera reconstruirlo.

Caridin se acercó al borde del acantilado de lava.

-Te has ganado mi eterna gratitud extranjera – me dijo – Atrás mal tensa…que siempre encuentres tu camino en la oscuridad.

Luego se lanzó al vacío liberando así su alma de la prisión de acero en la que estaba retenido.

-Guarda debo pedirte un favor – me dijo Hilda – no le entregues la corona a mi hermano.

-No pensaba hacerlo es vil y cruel, no quiero que alguien así gobierne en el reino enano-

-Gracias – dijo con voz sombría.

-¿No hay manera que reconozcan como heredera?- pregunte.

-No, me borraron de las memorias para Orzammar estoy muerta – me aclaro.

-En mi opinión eso es una tontería – dijo Leiliana.

-Si puede parecerlo, pero las tradiciones son muy importantes para nosotros- dijo con una voz cargada de pesar.

Antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta hacia Orzammar curamos nuestras heridas y copiamos una serie de nombres que había en una tabla de piedra, Oghren creía que podrían interesar al moldeado ya que era una lista de nombres de los que se habían convertido en golem voluntarios o no.


	30. A Rey muerto

**Capítulo 29: A Rey muerto…**

Las jornadas de viaje fueron largas y agotadoras pero debíamos ir a un ritmo ligero para llegar cuanto antes a la capital y así terminar con el maldito problema. Al final llegamos a las puertas de Orzammar y nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver semejante portón ante mí.

Alistair, Oghren y yo nos dirigimos son más dilación a la sala del cónclave donde estaban reunidos los nobles mientras los demás se dirigían hacia la casa de los Guardas Grises para descansar y prepara la vuelta a la superficie.

-Freyja yo voy con vosotros- dijo Hilda.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la sala del conclave.

-Señores del conclave esta discusión no lleva a ninguna parte- se oían las voces detrás de las puertas de la sala.

Decidimos interrumpir sin más era un asunto la mar de urgente y me importaba tres nugs si se ofendían. La gente comenzó a alzar la voz cuando entramos en la sala del conclave. Todos decían la guarda ha encontrado a Hilda Aeducan.

-Dejemos hablar a la Guarda ¿Qué noticias nos traes? – pregunto el guardián del conclave.

-Caridin estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un golem – conto Oghren – forjo una corona para el rey de su elección, la Guarda le dio la liberación que aguardaba des de hace mil años destruyo el Yunque del Vacío y se suicidó.

-¿Debemos aceptar la palabra de un borracho y de una Guarda Gris que todo el mundo sabe que está a sueldo de Harrowmont o a la asesina de mi hermano? – pregunto con amargura el príncipe Bhelen.

-Yo no lo asesine, fuiste tú para ocupar el trono de nuestro padre – le dijo Hilda.

-Silencio – grito el guardián del conclave - Esta corona es obra de un Paragón y lleva el sello de la antigua casa de Ortan. Dinos Guarda ¿a quién escogió Caridin?

-Harrowmont – respondí.

Mentí sobre la verdadera respuesta de Caridin pero la verdad no hubiera ayudado a nadie ya que al final era yo quien decidía puesto que él me había dado permiso.

-Agradezco tu honestidad guarda, has actuado con mucha elegancia a lo largo de este tortuoso proceso – dijo Harrowmont.

Entonces el guardián corono a lord Harrowmont como nuevo monarca enano lo cual Bhelen no se tomó muy bien, se levantó en armas contra él. La pelea fue bastante igualada hasta que Hilda lo flanqueo y le corto la garganta mientras le decía al oído.

-Esto es por nuestro hermano, nuestro padre y por mí –

-Admito que no creía que Bhelen se atreviera a levantarse en armas y que tantos le siguieran – se lamentó Harrowmont – pero la mayoría de Orzammar ha visto como es en realidad y espero que podamos contra esta rebelión.

-Lord…quiero decir mi Rey – dijo Hilda haciendo una reverencia.

-Pequeña Hilda ojala hubiera una manera de que te pudieras sentar en el trono de tu padre – se lamentó.

-No os aflijáis majestad – le respondió ella – para mí ya es pago suficiente que se haya hecho justicia con mi hermano y que mi nombre sea limpiado. Ahora me gustaría ayudar a la Guarda a acabar con la Ruina.

-Cuando toda esta pesadilla termine venirme a ver, me gustaría que fuerais mi embajadora en la corte de Ferelden es la única manera que veo que puedes estar involucrada en la corte de Orzammar de momento –

-Me parece bien-

-Majestad – dije – creo que seréis un buen rey, tengo fe en vos.

-Empezare a movilizar al ejército cuanto antes – dijo el rey – permitirme que os envié comida y lo que necesitéis antes de partir.

-A nuestras armaduras y armas no les vendría mal una puesta a punto –

-Todo lo que necesitéis –

Todos nos dirigimos a la casa de los Guardias Grises donde nos esperaban los demás y un herrero enviado por Harrowmont, la casa estaba llena de comida, cataplasmas curativas, pociones de lirio…todo cuanto necesitáramos para nuestra vuelta.

-No se vosotros pero yo me muero de hambre – les dije a mis compañeros.

Después de darle las armaduras al maestro herrero para que las repare comimos la suculenta comida que nos habían servido preparando.

Alistair y yo nos fuimos a la habitación, en ella había una bañera de piedra enorme alimentada con aguas termales.

Empezó a desnudarme cuando vi que Alistair no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Qué? – pregunte.

-Simplemente estoy disfrutando de la vista – dijo con voz picarona.

-Tu…-dije negando con la cabeza – llevas demasiada ropa.

Sonriéndome abiertamente se miró a sí mismo.

-Tienes mucha razón, esperaba que me ayudaras – dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

El ligero toque de sus dedos era enloquecedoramente excitante. Trabaje instintivamente los cordones de sus pantalones de algodón, pero me detuve a mitad de camino para frotar mi mano contra la dureza que se escondía dentro de sus pantalones. Vi cómo se sacudía de placer ante mi tacto y gimió agarrándome por los hombros.

-No volvamos hacer eso hasta los pantalones estén fuera –

Le dedique una mirada un tanto malvada mientras continuaba desabrochando los cordones del pantalón y los tire hacia debajo de su cintura Alistair volvió a gemir cuando volví a rozar su virilidad al sacarle la ropa interior. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí mientras mis dedos recorrían su longitud.

-Tus pantalones ya no nos molestan – le dije.

-Eres realmente una pequeña provocadora-

-Bueno si quieres que me detenga….-

-No, no he dicho eso pero por que no aprovechamos esa magnífica bañera que tenemos detrás de nosotros-

Nos metimos en la bañera y mi cuerpo dolorido lo agradeció pero lo que más me apetecía era sentir Alistair dentro de mí.

Alistar se abrió camino des mis pechos hasta mi garganta para acabar reclamando mis labios. Le obligue a sentarse y me puse encima de el a horcajadas mientras guiaba su virilidad hacia mi interior.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes? – Pregunto – no me has dejado ni siquiera tocarte.

-Llevo demasiadas semanas sin notarte dentro de mí –

-Entonces no voy a ser yo quien te detenga – me dijo.

Enterré su palpitante miembro dentro de mí y empezó a moverme, lenta pero rítmicamente, notaba como poco a poco alcanzaba mi clímax así que empezó a acelerar el ritmo mientras Alistair me apretaba contra si jadeando de placer hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Después de unos minutos sin movernos simplemente degustando el placer de estar juntos salimos de la bañera y nos metimos en la cama. Para mí no había nada mejor que aquel momento por unos minutos al día me sentía plenamente segura….


	31. De vuelta a la superfice

**Capitulo 30: De vuelta a la superfice…porfin aire fresco.**

Dos días después de volver a Orzammar procedentes del Yunke del Vacio estábamos preparados para regresar a la superficie y emprender nuestro camino hacia Risco Rojo.

Mientras acabamos de empaquetar las provisiones necesarias se me acerco Zevran.

-_Mia bellísima_ Guarda, todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente de los cuervos si queremos conseguir su apoyo en Denerim- me dijo.

-Tienes razón con todo este alboroto de la coronación y la preparación para volver a la superficie me había olvidado –

-Si quieres nos podemos encargar nosotros tres – dijo Leiliana.

-¿Encargarnos de que? – pregunto Hilda.

-Hay un embajador de Loghain en palacio, "Los Cuervos Antivanos" quieren que nos ocupemos de el a cambio nos ayudaran en Denerim para socavar el poder del regente –

-Loghain es el traidor por el cual se perdió la batalla de Ostagar ¿verdad? –

Todos asentimos la cabeza, era duro recordar que por culpa de la traición de aquel hombre habíamos perdido casi todo el ejercito y puede que perdiéramos el país entero a manos de los engendros tenenbrosos.

-Entonces será mejor que actuemos cuanto antes – dijo Hilda preparando sus dagas – nadie se enterara que hemos sido nosotros tres. Para los que no pertenecen a nuestro pequeño grupo estamos descansando, nadie podrá implicar a los Guardas.

Leiliana, Zev y Hilda se escondieron entre las sombras y salieron a la caza de ese mal nacido que intentaba ganar adeptos para la causa de ese traidor que se había autoproclamado regente de un reino que estaba ayudando a destruir, si Maric levantara cabeza…

No tardaron mucho en volver, el trato estaba cumplido y el hombre muerto.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes el Archidemonio no espera a nadie – dijo Alistair.

-Eh, Guarda – grito Oghren entrando por la puerta – yo voy con vosotros.

-¿Estas seguro? – pregunte extrañada que quisiera acompañarnos.

-Si, ya he convencido a la Legion de los muertos que cuando las legiones de Orzammar salgan a la superficie a combatir el Archidemonio ellos los acompañen, asi que nada mas me retiene aquí – nos conto.

-Entonces bienvenido al grupo – le dije tendiéndole la mano - siempre es bueno contar con un par de manos mas.

-Eh…Freyja –dijo Alistair - ¿Estas tu segura? Casi no se tiene en pie de lo bebido que va.

-Eso es normal Alistair – le dijo Hilda – cuando veas un enano sobrio es que hay problemas.

Todos salimos hacia la superficie dejamos un momento a nuestros compañeros enanos que se aclimataran a no tener un techo sobre sus cabezas y ver el ancho cielo sobre ellos.

Ya teníamos el apoyo de todos los firmantes de los tratados, ahora solo quedaba conseguir el apoyo del reino para combatir a la Ruina y por desgracia para ello necesitábamos a Arl Eamon, como me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera ahí, las cosas hubieran sido mas sencillas con el de nuestro lado todo el reino se hubiera levantado en armas para ayudar a Cailan y a las tropas a derrotar los engendros tenebrosos, pero desgracia estábamos enfrentados unos a otros, un país dividio es más fácil de vencer,necesitábamos coesion.

Entonces una flecha paso rozando mi cara por poco no me mata y nos vimos rodeados de bandidos, para nuestra suerte ya estábamos de vuelta de todo y una hueste de bandidos no eran nada para nostros después de habernos enfrentado a inumerables peligros en los caminos de las profundidades.

Pero había algo raro en ellos, estaban bien armados y adiestrados, no eran simples bandidos.

-Aquí hay uno vivo – grito Sten.

Después de pasar un rato con Sten el supuesto bandido canto como un pajaro, lo había enviado alguien de Orlais para matar a Leiliana, pero solo nos pudo decir que se encontraba en Denerim.

Leiliana lo dejo marchar aunque yo no estaba deacuerdo con su decisión, ese mal nacido podría adelantarnos cuando pararamos en Risco Rojo e informar al que los había contratado para matar a Leiliana.

-Tiene que ser Marjoline no queda otra posibilidad – se lamento Leiliana mientras montábamos el campamento cerca de una fuente de agua.

-¿Tu antigua patrona? – pregunte.

-No solo eso, eramos amantes y ella me vendio – me dijo.

Le pregunte por que creía que había pasado todo aquello y ella me conto que solo podía haber una causa. Cuando Leiliana ejercia de Bardo fue contratada para robar unos documentos, pero su curisosidad pudo mas que su sensatez y los leyó. No era un espionaje normal y corriente ya que estaban espiando el reino en si mismo puede que para invadirlo en un futuro no muy lejano. Es bien sabido que Orlais siempre ha querido recuperar Ferelden por que lo consideraba parte de su imperio nos gustara o no.

Marjoline la traiciono y la entrego a las autoridades que la torturaron entre otras cosas igual de desagradables, Leiliana escapo gracias a una madre de la capilla y decidio ingresar en ella para intentar expiar sus pecados, de hecho nunca la abandono hasta que tubo el sueño que según ella le había enviado en mismísimo Hacedor para ayudarme a combatir a la Ruina.

Aquell acto cobarde no quedaría asi pues en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en Denerim pensaba cortarle la grarganta a esa mal nacida, pues nadie causa dolor a mis amigos que ahora eran mi única familia….


	32. Realmente es una Ruina

**Capitulo 31: Realmente es una Ruina.**

Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido y a lo lejos oía un susurro que al principio no podía comprender y luego se fue haciendo mas claro.

_-Venid a mi…..venid a mi, criaturas de la corrupción – _dijo la voz – _nuestro tiempo a llegado…soys mi ejercito enjendrado en la oscuridad con un solo propósito…mi voluntad…es destruir el mundo de los hombres. Levantaos, coged las armas es la hora de la aniquilación…._

Entonces ante mi se presento el Archidemonio y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-_Te veo – _me dijo directamente – _me voy apoderar de tu alma y me serviras fielmente mi pequeña Guarda Gris ¿o es que a caso piensas que puedes derrotarme? ¡Yo que soy la corrupción hecha carne! _

Entonces me desperté escuchando el latido de mi corazón bombeándome en las orejas, mire a Alistair preguntándole con la mirada si había sido real o simplemente una ilusión.

-¿Lo…lo has visto? – me pregunto.

Afirme con la cabeza.

-Era el Archidemonio – me dijo – diría que nos vio en sueños.

-Alistair…me…me hablo directamente – le conte – me dijo que le serviría, que no podríamos derrotarlo.

-¿Que es ese ruido? – pregunto Sten.

-¡Engendros tenebrosos! – grite a mis amigos.

Era una noche muy tranquila en el campamento. Cuando d pronto Istari nos alertó con sus ladridos. Los engendros tenebrosos nos atacaban y había muchos enemigos.

Los chillidos llegaban por todas partes y algunos hurlocks les seguían. La lucha era encarnizada. Los enemkgos salían de todas partes y cuando todo parecía que no podía empeorar llegó una manada de Genlock.

En poco tiempo Alistair se vio rodeado y en una situación batante critica. Leiliana le había salvado la espalda en mas de una ocasión con sus flechas pero era cuestión de tiempo que su carcaj quedara vacio. Zebran parecía disfrutar como un niño pequeño y había montado una autentica carnicería. Ogren tambien parecía disfrutar dl momento pero yo sabia que corríamos grave peligro. La lucha era sin cuartel incluso Shale cayó al suelo derrumbado por un monton de chillidos. Llegué hasta él justoa tiempo y corte con las dos espadas la cabeza de un chillido que iva a atacarle. Poco a poco nos libamos viendo superados cada vez mas por la situación. Nos juntamos todos en el centro del campamento en forma de circulo para inentar protegernos las espaldas los unos a los otros.

Morrigan lanzó un conjuro que no había visto jamas. Una gran llamarada de fuego nos envolvió a todos dejándonos separados de nuestros enemigos. Unas palabras incomprensibles salían de la boca de la bruja mientras mantenis esa jaula de llamas. Entonces soltó un gritó y las llamas salieron disparadas hacia todas direcciones quemando a todos los enemigos que encontró en su camino. Todos corrimos en dirección a los pocos enemigos vivos que quedaban para acabar asi con sus vidas.

Despues de aquella escaramuza intetamos poner orden en lo que había sido nuestro campamento.

-Realmente es una Ruina – me dijo Alistair – ya no hay duda.

-El Archidemonio tiene que morir – le respondi – y rápido.

-Secundo la moción- dijo Oghren.

-¿Alguien mas necesita que lo sane? – pregunto Wynne siempre pendiente de que estubieramos bien.

-Este campamento ya no es seguro – le dijo Sten a Istari.

-Esta noche ya no vamos a poder dormir tranquilos – se quejo Leiliana.

-Ha mi _picola _pelirroja podemos hacer algo mas que dormir – le sugirió Zev – te aseguro que será mas placentero.

-No hay manera de sacarse el olor a engendro tenebroso de encima – se quejo Hilda mientras limpaba su ropa.

-No te quejes yo tengo que aguantar su carne entre mis grietas – le respondió Shale.

-Panda de imbéciles – dijo Morrigan mientras se metia en lo que quedaba de su tienda de dormir.

Dormimos lo que buenamente pudimos en tales circunstancias, pero ahora ya era seguro al cien por cien, esto era una Ruina, Duncan no se equivoco…


	33. Camino a Denerim

**Capitulo 32: Camino a Denerim.**

Despues de varias jornadas de viaje dislumbramos la silueta del castillo de Risco Rojo.

-Zev, tenemos que estar atentos cuando entremos en el castillo las cosas no abran canviado nada en nuestra ausencia – le dije

-Tranquila estaremos atentos a las habladurías de todos y sobretodo escudriñaremos bien el despacho del arl, déjalo en nuestras manos –

No podía permitir confiar en ese hombre, cuando ni siquiera su propio hermano confía en el.

Tan punto llegamos a las puertas bann Teagan estaba esperándonos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Mi señora Cousland bienvenida de nuevo – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Alistair lo miro con mala cara, era claro que bann Teagan flirteaba conmigo abiertamente.

-Yo tambien me alegro Teagan –

-Espero que vuestro viaje al Reino de Orzammar no haya contado con muchos problemas –

-Creo que mas bien ha sido todo lo contrario – se quejo Alistar.

-¡Ah! hijo que alegría verte – dijo Arl Eamon que nos esperaba en la puerta – ven tenemos que discutir muchas cosas.

- ¿Vienes Freyja? – me pregunto Alistair mientras pasaba por mi lado.

-Yo no he sido invitada – le dije secamente.

El abrió mucho los ojos ante mi comentario.

-Es mejor que se quede al margen, ella no entendería los entresijos políticos que tengo que contarte- le dijo a Alistair con desprecio.

El simplemente agacho la cabeza y siguió al Arl dentro del Castillo.

-Bien veo que la hospitalidad y los buenos modales no han canviado en absoluto – me queje a Teagan – me preocuparía si viera un atisbo de cualquiera de las dos cosas. ¿Tengo que preocuparme que pongan veneno en mi comida?

- ¿O bebida? – dijo Zev con mala cara.

- Mi señora, no creo que eso sea necesario – dijo Teagan claramente ofendido por mi comentario – pero lo que si debemos hacer es alejar a Alistair de mi hermano o la cosa se va a complicar, tiene planes para dejaros mal lugar y apartaros del poder.

Entramos en el castillo y el recibimiento de la Arles fue igual de frio, claramente no nos querían ahí. Bann Teagan nos invito a pasar la noche en las instancias que nos habían preparado pero decidimos declinar la invitación, no nos sentíamos comodos asi que decidimos pasar la noche en la posada.

Nos aseamos del polvo del camino y bajamos a comer sabíamos que Bella no nos serviría nada envenenado, estaba claramente agradecida por haberle salvado la vida en las incursiones de los muertos vivientes que asolaban el pueblo.

Pedimos comida y bebida para un regimiento, Zev y Leiliana se encargaron de emborracharme, decían que necesitaba distraerme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero al final me fui a la habitación con una botella en la mano.

Alistair vino en nuestra búsqueda horas después de que nos hubiéramos instalado en nuestras habitaciones alquiladas.

-¿Por qué habies ofendido al Arl viniendo a la posada? – me pregunto Alistair tan punto entro en mi habitación – esta claramente molesto.

-Estoy arrrrrta de el – dije.

-¿Estas borracha? – me pregunto.

-A ti que te importa si lo estoy – me queje.

- Pues claro que me importa –

-Des de que abandone a mis padres en Pináculo solo me han pedido coooooosas – dije antes de volver a darle un trago a la botella – Freyja bebe sangre de engendro tenebroso, busca los tratados, enciende una almenara, reúne un ejército, salva el circulo, ayuda a los elfos, a los enanos, salva a un mocoso que ha hecho un trato con un demonio, enfréntate a un dragón celestial para salvar a un viejo que quiere sacarme del medio….

-Si todos te hemos pedido demasiado, pero no creo que el Arl quiera sacarte de en medio –

-Mi pobre pobre Alistair – le dije acariciándole la cara – eres realmente inocente y poooor eso te quiieeeeeero. Pero nooooo entiendeeees nada de politicaaaaaa.

Me cogió en volandas y me metió en la cama.

-Tienes que dormir, dame la botella –

-No quiero dormir, si lo hago, el Archidemonioooo me volverá a amenazar – le conté.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Él me dijo que seeeeeeeeria suya, que no lo podría derrotar –

-¿Por qué no me habías contado eso? - me pregunto.

-No seee hip tú ya tienes bastantes problemas encima como para preocuparrrrte por mis sueños – le respondí enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas – Arl Eamon quiere que seas Rey, a mí no me parece mal creo que lo harías de maravilla hip, pero aunque tu niegues lo evidente yoooo soy un essssssssstorbo.

-Freyja tus problemas me importan cuéntame tu sueño –

-Siempre es el mismo se aparece ante mí y me dice que no tengo escapatoriiiiaa, que le voy a perteneceeeer y que naaaadie podrá evitarlo, no…noooo quiero converrrtirme en una madre de la camada –

-Tu nunca serás eso te lo prometo -

Ya no recuerdo nada mas no sé si fue el cansancio o simplemente el alcohol pero hasta que no salieron los últimos rayos de luz no volví al mundo consiente.

Cuando abrí los ojos Alistair estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Buenos días – me dijo.

-Shhh..- me queje – no hables tan alto.

-¡Ah! la recompensa que se encuentra al fondo de todas las botellas de alcohol – se rio – anda come te ira bien. Luego le diré a Wynne que te aplique algo para calmar los ecos de tu cabeza.

Cuando me levante de la cama me di cuenta que no llevaba ropa encima.

-¿Donde esta mi ropa?-

- Te la quite cuando te quedaste dormida, supuse que estarías más cómoda sin ella-

-Nos… ¿nos vimos ayer por la noche? – Pregunte extrañada – no me acuerdo de nada, sé que cenamos todos abajo y que Zev y Leiliana…creo que intentaron emborracharme.

-No lo intentaron...lo consiguieron- me dijo - ¿Qué tal tus sueños?

-¿Que sabes tú de ellos? –

-Sé que sueñas más con el Archidemonio que yo y que tienes miedo –

Puse mala cara no quería parecer débil ante los sueños que me acechaban cada noche.

-Cada noche es igual me persigue haga lo que haga –

-¿Des de cuando los tienes? – Me pregunto con recelo - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Los tengo des de que vimos el Archidemonio en los caminos de las profundidades, al principio solo lo veía, pero la noche que atacaron el campamento…-me costaba mucho hablar de ello – se dirigió directamente a mí, lo oí hablarme.

-¿Entendiste lo que decía? – Me pregunto asombrado – por lo que yo sé solo los guardas de más edad pueden llegar a entender algo de lo que dice.

-Alistair eso no me consuela – le replique.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Me tengo que enterar de estas cosas cuando estas borracha? – Me pregunto claramente enfadado - ¿A caso no confías en mí?

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces qué es? –

-Alistair sé que estas nervioso por lo de que Arl Eamon quiera que ocupes el trono y pensé que si te lo contaba te daría otro motivo de preocupación y no quería hacerlo –

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Soy Leiliana puedo pasar? –

-Entra –

-Arl Eamon quiere que nos pongamos en marcha hacia Denerim ya lo tiene todo preparado, ha llamado a Alistair –

-Come – me ordeno - luego acabaremos de hablar sobre todo esto.

Leiliana no dijo nada al respecto simplemente se sentó a mi lado, era reconfortante la amistad entre ambas.

-Mi _bella Guarda_ – dijo Zev entrando en la habitación – casualmente he escuchado una discusión entre Arl Eamon y su hermano donde este último le acusaba de intentar asesinaros creo que Bann Teagan ha descubierto que enviaron a unos matones tras de nosotros cuando abandonamos Risco Rojo para dirigirnos a Orzammar.

-Seguramente Arl Eamon lo habrá negado todo –

-Por supuesto…ahora debemos dejar el tema alguien se acerca –

-Mi señora ¿puedo pasar? – era la voz de Bann Teagan des del otro lado de la puerta.

Este entro en la habitación y su cara reflejaba angustia.

-¿Qué os ocurre? – pregunte.

-Creo que muy a mi pesar teníais razón, mi hermano quiere deshaceros de vos como sea – me dijo – pero no lo voy a consentir le estaré vigilando en todo momento pero vos debéis proteger a Alistair.

Asentí con la cabeza y Bann Teagan salió de la habitación. Me vesti a toda prisa y nos dirigimos a la salida del pueblo donde ya nos esperaba la comitiva para viajar a Denerim ahí quisiéramos o no se decediria nuesta suerte y la de Ferelden.


	34. Denerim

**Capítulo 33: Denerim.**

La marcha hacia Denerim fue larga y agotadora, tuvimos que dar un enorme rodeo para evitar en Bannorn que estaba plagado de engendros tenebrosos precursores a la gran horda que se extendía por todo Ferelden.

Por fin avistamos los muros de la ciudad ya era bien entrada la primavera y se podía oler el aroma a lavanda. La primavera era el único momento en que Denerim dejaba de ser una ciudad gris en un país por naturaleza austero.

Mientras Alistair y los demás se instalaban en la finca de Arl Eamon, esta vez no me quedaba más remedio que claudicar y dormir bajo techo enemigo por así decirlo, me dirigí a la taberna del noble roído donde me esperaba el Maese Ignacio, el maestro asesino de los cuervos de Ferelden que nos había encargado un par de trabajos para así darnos su apoyo para derrocar a Loghain.

-Ah _Guarda _me alegro de volver a veros – dijo con una reverencia – mis contactos me han afirmado que habéis cumplido los trabajos que os encargamos.

-Así es – le respondí.

-Bien, tengo que pediros otro favor – me dijo – los matones de Loghain han secuestrado al hijo de una persona muy importante que puede decantar la balanza en la asamblea.

-¿Queréis que lo rescate? – pregunte.

-Así es, estará en este punto de la ciudad al medio día – me dijo señalando un mapa de Denerim.

Salí de la taberna a toda prisa y me dirigí a la hacienda de Arl Eamon quedaban pocas horas para el medio día y no teníamos tiempo que perder.

Entre rauda y veloz en la finca haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de los criados.

-Tenemos que irnos – les dije a mis compañeros entre los cuales no se encontraba Alistair – Lei, Zev, Wynne y Morrigan venid conmigo los demás vigilad a Alistair.

Salimos de la finca a la misma velocidad que había entrado.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto Zev.

-Los hombres de Loghain han secuestrado a un niño y su padre ha pedido ayuda a los Cuervos, estos quieren que intervengamos será la ultimo que nos pidan –

-Si les ha pedido su intervención, es cosa seria – dijo Zev.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos – nos dijo Wynne.

Tardamos más de lo que pensábamos en llegar al punto de encuentro, esa ciudad era un maldito laberinto, los intermediarios ya estaban ahí junto a los hombres de Loghain pero no veía al muchacho tal vez lo tendrían escondido.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar uno de los hombres de Loghain desenfundaron una espada y todo se desmorono a nuestro alrededor.

Sin que pudiéramos darnos cuentas cinco asesinos se lanzaron al ataque contra nosotros. Zev fue muy hábil y al tiempo que evitaba ser tocado desequilibraba a su adversario haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-Leliana tu cubre a Wynne por si tiene que sanar a alguien y danos cobertura a mí y a Zev!-

Por su parte Morrigan lanzaba hechizos de entropia debilitando y desorientando nuestros enemigos.

Las flechas de Leliana volaban y silbaban por el aire y eran de gran utilidad ya que herían a todos los enemigos que nos atacaban. Con un certero golpe de espada herí por la espalda a uno de nuestros adversarios y antes de que se desplumara empujé su cuerpo sin vida contra otro asesino. En el tiempo que él se sacaba de encima el cuerpo sin vida de s compañero le aseste un golpe vital para acabar con él.

Mientras tanto Zev se burlaba de su oponente. Ya había conseguido tirarlo al suelo tan solo empezaba la lucha y ahora se dedicaba a bailar con él esquivando sus golpes. Finalmente fue Leliana quien harta de ver como perdí el tiempo acertó con una de sus flechas en su garganta.

Entonces Zev enojado porque se había entrometido en su lucha se lanzó al ataque encolerizado. El primer oponente que encontró cayó desplomado al suelo sin poder ni moverse. Con gran agilidad había rebanado su garganta. El segundo intentó acuchillar a Zev pero éste clavó dos dagas en su corazón acabando así con la lucha.

Cuando la batalla hubo terminado me acerque a uno de los intermediarios.

-¿Dónde está el niño? – pregunte.

-Ya está con su padre – me respondió el – los cuervos te dan las gracias por tu ayuda Guarda y el padre del niño también.

-¿Entonces hemos sido una distracción? – pregunto Zev.

-No, realmente pensábamos que traerían al mocoso pero nos habíamos preparado para cualquier situación – le respondieron.

Los Cuervos nos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

-Espero que hayamos ganado un aliado – les dije a mis compañeros.

-Volvamos se está haciendo tarde – dijo Leiliana.

Volvíamos hacia la finca de Arl Eamon cuando al pasar por la plaza del mercado vi la herrería del Emporio de Wade recordé que mi padre me había dicho una vez que ahí vivía el mejor herrero de todo Ferelden, un poco peculiar pero el mejor, así que decidí entrar, llevamos las escamas de draco y de dragón celestial que habíamos recogido a lo largo de nuestros viajes y podría preguntarle si podía hacer algo con ellas.

-Buenas tardes bienvenida al Emporio de Wade – dijo Harren – ¿qué quería?

-Hola me gustaría hablar con el maestro Wade – le dije.

-Creo que no será posible es muy reservado –

-¿Así que si le digo que traigo escamas de dragón y de dragón celestial no me va hacer caso?-

-¿Has dicho escamas de dragón y de dragón celestial? – me pregunto Wade saliendo de detrás de la forja – oh Harren como puedes negarme algo así algunos maestros no llegan a ver ninguna en su vida.

-Maestro Wade me gustaría que nos hiciera unas armaduras con ellas, pagare 20 soberanos más de lo que me costarían –

- Te hare saber cuándo las tengo acabadas – me respondió – ¿Dónde he de avisarte?

-Estamos hospedados en la finca de Arl Eamon –

-Bien, ahora iros necesito inspiración – me dijo aireando la mano para echarme.

Realmente era un hombre peculiar, pero si podía hacerme unas buenas armaduras con ellas estaban más que satisfecha.

Cuando entramos en la finca de Arl Eamon Alistair nos estaba esperando.

-¿Dónde habéis ido? – me pregunto.

-Un niño necesitaba un rescate y no había tiempo que perder –

-Podría haberte acompañado –

-No sabía dónde estabas y seguramente estarías ocupado con Arl Eamon así que me lleve unos cuantos de nuestros amigos –

Alistair puso mala cara y yo sabía que ese tema estaba zanjado.

-Ven, tenemos una visita muy peculiar - me dijo.

Le seguí hasta la sala de reuniones de la finca y ahí estaban Loghain, Howe y Ser Cauthrien.

-Loghain…es un honor que el regente encuentre tiempo para recibirme personalmente – le dijo Arl Eamon, claramente esos dos no se caían tampoco muy bien que digamos ¿pero cuál sería el motivo?

-¿Cómo no podría dar la bienvenida a un hombre tan poderoso como para convocar a todos los señores de Ferelden a un Asamblea cuando la Ruina se cierne sobre nosotros? – le espeto él.

¡Ja! Ahora le preocupaba la Ruina la locura de aquel desgraciado no tenía límites.

-La Ruina es la razón que me trae aquí. – Le respondió – Muerto Cailan, Ferelden necesita un rey que capitanea la lucha contra los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡Ferelden ya tiene un líder fuerte: la Reina! – Grito Loghain- y yo dirijo sus ejércitos.

-Pues vamos a necesitar un general mejor – intervine – tal y como abandonaste Ostagar…distas mucho que desear. Además el trono pertenece al único heredero vivo de Maric.

-¡Ah! La pequeña de los Cousland – me dijo mirándome con odio – tu padre tendría que haberte educado mejor cuando los hombres hablan las muchachas callan.

-Si hubiera algún hombre digno al mejor me callaría, pero aquí solo veo ratas – le dije – además mi padre me enseño muy bien y ante todo soy una Guarda Gris.

-Arl Eamon se rumorea que tu enfermedad te ha dejado debilitado – dijo Loghain – algunos les preocupa que ya no estés en condiciones de servir a Ferelden con tus consejos.

-¿Mi enfermedad? ¿Por qué no llamas al veneno por su nombre? – Le pregunto – no todos en la Gran Asamblea renuncian a la lealtad con tanta facilidad como tú y esos….zalameros.

-¡Sí que llevas tiempo fuera de la corte! – Exclamo Loghain – ¿no reconoces a Rendon Howe Arl de Amaranthine y Teyrn de Pináculo?

-¿Teyrn de Pináculo? – Pregunte - ¡Maldito hijo de puta te rebanaré el pescuezo!

Alistair me tuvo que sujetar con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que me abalanzara sobre el espada en mano.

-Tu familia no tiene derechos – me dijo sonriendo como un demonio – los perdió cuando descubrí la traición hacia nuestro Rey.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Grite – ¡eran inocentes y tú lo sabes! Solo hiciste esto por codicia maldita serpiente venenosa.

-Hay que ser muy osado para amenazar al Teyrn delante de testigos – dijo Ser Cauthrien.

-¡Tu calla! – le grite – a no ser que quieras ser la siguiente en morir.

Alistair me sujetaba con todo su ser y yo forcejeaba tanto como podía pero era mucho más fuerte que yo apenas podía moverme.

-Basta Cauthrien – le dijo Loghain – este no es el momento ni el lugar. Eamon esperaba convencerte que dejaras todas estas absurdas pretensiones. El pueblo esta aterrado: el rey ha muerto y nuestro país esta asediado. Para superar esta crisis debemos estar unidos. Tu propia hermana, la reina Rowan, lucho incansablemente para restablecer la fortaleza de Ferelden ¿Por qué quieres destruir su obra? Divides nuestra nación y nos debilitas frente a la Ruina por tus deseos de apoderarte del trono.

Ahí no iba mal encaminado pero no quería subir al trono directamente sabía perfectamente que aunque era muy querido por una parte de la población no tenía ni el carisma y ni el poder necesario y lo más importante por sus venas no corría la sangre de Calenhad.

-Sois vos quien ha dividió Ferelden – le dije a Loghain – además le hicisteis flaco favor masacrando a los Guardias Grises.

- No hablaba contigo – me replico.

-Puede que el Hacedor te perdone por lo que has hecho Loghain pero yo no – le dijo el Arl – el pueblo se merece un descendiente de sangre Theirin. Alistair nos llevará a la victoria de esta Ruina.

-Si ya el bastardo de Maric – escupió – no sé qué vio el en tu madre, pero simple fue igual tenia atracción por….

Loghain no término se mordió la lengua como si no quisiera revelar algún dato de vital importancia sobre la madre de Alistair.

-El Emperador de Orláis pensó que no lo podría derrotar – continuo.

-Ni que lo hubierais hecho solo – le espete.

Mi familia había luchado también en la guerra de la independencia de Ferelden pero al contrario de Loghain que parecía estar más preocupado por aplastar a los Orlesianos a cualquier precio mi abuelo eligió campañas más discretas y sin tanto nombre para así no perjudicar al pueblo.

-No esperéis clemencia – nos dijo – hare lo necesario para proteger a mi patria.

-Pues podríais empezar por saltar de la torre más alta de Ford Drakon y llevaros a la sabandija de Howe con vos – le dije.

-Tu turno llegara pequeña ramera Cousland – dijo Howe – y voy a disfrutar de ese momento.

Se fueron todos como un vendaval pero ese conflicto distaba mucho de terminar y no precisamente pacifico.

-Ha sido estimulante – dijo Arl Eamon tan punto salieron por la puerta – no esperaba que Loghain se mostrara tan pronto.

-Al menos sus intenciones son claras – dije con segundas.

-Sera mejor que descansemos tenemos mucho que planear – dijo el Arl pasando por mi lado – ven muchacho.

Alistair y Arl Eamon desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Esto no va nada bien – me dije a mi misma.

Fui donde se encontraban mis compañeros y les conté lo sucedido. Todos se mostraron asombrados.

-Freyja deberíamos ir en busca de Marjoline en cuanto podamos – me dijo Leliana mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Ahora mismo – le respondí – nos llevaremos a quien tú consideres necesario.

-Sten, necesitamos un guerrero cualificado y creo que Alistair no está mucho por la labor – me dijo – y luego Morrigan y Zev.

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos de la casa.

La casa de Marjoline estaba al otro lado del mercado, no fue difícil de encontrar. Tan punto entramos por la puerta nos recibieron dos mercenarios Quinari que no fueron rival para nosotros.

-_Oh quelle surprise Leiliana pas savoir que vous étiez en Ferelden, ce pays est extrêmement impur n'est pas décent pour les gens raffinés comme nous, vous savez que vous même dormir avec leurs chiens_? (1) – dijo Marjoline.

-_Arrêtez ce non-sens est Marjoline vous avez envoyé des mercenaires pour me tuer_ (2) – le respondió Leiliana.

-_Ils étaient la salle trois mercenaires sages qui ne serait pas clair pour vous, je voulais voir et c'était la seule façon d'obtenir votre attention, je vous ai vu dans Lothering et je me demandais ce que sa fait dans la chapelle? Avez-vous caché? Quel sera à?_ (3) -

-Leiliana no está tramando nada paso página – intervine.

- _No te fíes de ella, es una mentirosa siempre lo ha sido –_ me dije.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión-

-Ahora tengo una nueva vida y un nuevo futuro –

-Te perseguirá vayas donde vayas – le dije a Leiliana.

-Tienes razón, por mucho que me pese tengo que acabar con esto –

Leiliana desapareció entre las sombras a una velocidad sorprendente y acto seguido Marjoline tenía la garganta rajada, mientras se desangran va en el suelo su mirada era furtiva y de odio.

-Vayámonos de aquí – me dijo Leí.

Salimos de esa maldita casa y antes de que entráramos en la finca de Arl Eamon Leiliana se detuvo, su semblante era de tristeza y vi recorrer una lagrima solitaria su mejilla, por mucho que tuviera razones para matar a esa arpía, le dolía por lo que habían significado la una para la otra en el pasado, pues Marjoline había sido más que su mentora, había sido su amante y la traición de ella marco su vida des de aquel momento.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte.

-Sí, pero estoy preocupada creo que me estoy perdiendo –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-En Lothering tenía una nueva vida, una vida contemplativa, de paz –

-No te ofendas por lo que te diré pero creo que esa vida te aburría –

-¿Tú crees? –

-Lei, que tengas fe en el Hacedor no quita que eres un bardo, fuiste bardo y morirás siéndolo, no te atormentes por algo que te gusta ser – le dije.

Su semblante se tranquilizó e incluso mostro una sonrisa pero sabía que lo que le había dicho no quitaría que ella tuviera dudas sobre quien había sido, sobre quien es o sobre quien será en un futuro si conseguíamos vencer al mal que se cernía sobre nosotros.

* * *

><p><span><em>Traducciones.<em>

1 -Ah Leiliana menuda sorpresa no sabía que estabas en Ferelden, este país es sumamente inmundo no es decente para gente refinada como nosotros ¿sabes que incluso duermen con sus perros?

2 -Déjate de tonterías Marjoline sé que has enviado unos mercenarios a matarme

3 -Eran unos mercenarios de tres al cuarto sabia que no serían rival para ti, tenía ganas de verte y era la única manera de llamar tu atención, te vi en Lothering y me pregunte ¿qué hace ella en la capilla? ¿de qué se esconde? ¿que estará tramando?


	35. ¿Al rescate de una reina?

**Capítulo 34: ¿Al rescate de una Reina?**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con Alistair en mi cama ¿Cuándo había venido a dormir? No podía recordarlo, su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad parecía como si estuviera durmiendo muy a gusto. Entonces una sirvienta de Arl Eamon entro en la habitación sin previo aviso.

-El Arl me ha mandado buscaros – dijo ella claramente avergonzada – pide que os presentéis ante él.

Me vestí sin hacer ruido y me dirigí al despacho del Arl.

-¡Ah! Guarda espero que te hayas puesto cómoda – le dijo.

-¿En qué puedo serviros? –

Luego me señalo a la elfa que tenía a su lado.

-Esta es Erlina – me dijo.

-Soy la doncella personal de la Reina – me conto ella – Me ha enviado a pediros ayuda.

-¿Por qué nos pide ayuda? –

-La Reina está en una posición difícil. Ella amaba a su marido – me dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra marido – Y confiaba en que su pare lo protegiera. Al ver que el regresaba sin su rey empezaron a circular rumores negativos ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

-Mmm ¿no se plantar cara buscar la verdad? – dije con ironía.

-Ella se preocupaba, como es natural. Pero cuando intenta hablar con su padre él no le responde y cuando lo hace solo dice "que no debe preocuparse" –

-Aún sigo sin ver donde entra aquí nuestra "ayuda" –

-¿Estás diciendo que la Reina cree que Loghain ha matado a Cailan? - le pregunte – ¿eso lo ha pensado ella solita o ha tenido ayuda?

-Mi reina sospecha que no puede fiarse de su padre – me respondió – Y Loghain es muy sutil pero Rendon Howe no, así que la reina acude a él. Una visita de su majestad al nuevo Arl de Denerim es simple cortesía. Ella le exige respuestas.

-Supongo que no ha ido demasiado bien –

-Puede que ahora crean que es una amenaza para el trono de su padre – nos confesó – Creo que…que su vida está en peligro. He oído decir a Howe que sería mejor aliada muerta que viva. Sobre todo si puede culpar de ello a Arl Eamon.

-Dame una buena razón para creer esta absurda historia – le dije en tono amenazador, sabia por experiencia propia que Anora no era precisamente una princesita desvalida, tenía carácter y quería el trono a cualquier precio.

-No tenemos más remedio que confiar en Anora – intervino Arl Eamon – La Reina es muy querida. Si Loghain consigue culparme de su muerte…No estoy seguro que debamos correr el riesgo.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ella? – Pregunte – podría ser una trampa.

-No tenéis alternativa – respondió Erlina – tengo unos uniformes, para ayudaros a entrar en casa de Howe. El Arl contrata tantos soldados nuevos cada día que unos cuantos más pasaran desapercibidos. Puedo llevaros por la entrada de los criados. Debemos entrar y salir con mi señora sin que se den cuenta. Yo me adelantare a y os esperare en la casa de Howe no os demoréis.

No me gustaba nada esa situación la reina podía traicionarnos en cualquier momento conocía muy bien a Anora y sabía perfectamente lo ruin que podía ser para conseguir sus objetivos, pero no nos quedaba más remedio.

-Me pondré a ello inmediatamente –

Erlina se fue en cuanto termino de contarnos todo aquello.

-Guarda espera – me dijo Arl Eamon.

-Hace falta que me llaméis Guarda todo el tiempo, sabéis mi nombre perfectamente Arl Eamon – me queje.

-¿No es lo que sois una Guarda Gris? –

-Alistair también y a él le llamáis por su nombre –

-Si por que él es importante y está destinado a ser Rey, vos en cambio estáis destinada a desaparecer en el tiempo sin dejar una huella importante –

Eso se me clavo directamente en el corazón, ese hombre sabía perfectamente lo que hacía socavar mi autoestima para que acabara por abandonar. Salí de la habitación sin mediar palabra y me encontré a Leiliana y a Zevran por el camino.

-Buscad a Wynne y preparaos salimos inmediatamente – les dije sin darles más explicación.

Volví a la habitación que me habían asignado, Alistair se estaba vistiendo cuando entre.

-¿Te pasa algo? – me pregunto.

-Nada – le respondí mientras me ponía mi armadura.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio? –

-Yo si tú te quedas –

-Freyja ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Te he dicho que nada, creo que Arl Eamon te está esperando en su despacho seguro que no quieres hacerlo esperar –

-¿Todavía estamos así? ¿Cuándo comprenderás que él no es nuestro enemigo? –

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo – le dije mientras salía por la puerta, ni siquiera le di opción a replica.

Me reuní con mis compañeros en el vestíbulo y Alistair me siguió hasta ahí.

-No puedes soltarme eso e irte –

-Tengo cosas que hacer si querías decidir qué hacer o cuando hacerlo haberte puesto al mando y no haberme dejado toda la responsabilidad de cada acto para mí – le respondí – vamos tenemos trabajo.

Mis compañeros no me preguntaron nada de camino a la finca del Arl de Denerim. Pero Leliana podía ver en mi rostro que estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno.

-Puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas – me dijo.

-Lo sé pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que vamos hacer –

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Wynne.

-Vamos a rescatar a la reina –

Cuando llegamos a la finca de Arl Howe había una turba delante de su puerta gritando encontrar de esa víbora, la cual cosa nos permitió escabullirnos por los jardines sin que los guardias nos detectaran. En el lugar acordado nos encontramos con Erlina quien nos facilitó los uniformes que necesitábamos para campar libremente por dentro de la finca sí que nos descubrieran y aunque parezca mentira esos inútiles ni se dignaron a prestarnos atención. Llegamos a los aposentos de la reina sin problemas pero para nosotros nunca era nada fácil, la puerta estaba sellada con un campo de fuerza, la reina nos dijo que el mago en cuestión seguramente estaba en las mazmorras que se accedían por la puerta de la habitación del Arl.

-Que macabro – dijo Leliana.

-Si pero efectivo para que nadie te vea entrar – le explico Zev.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Howe. Mientras Leliana y Zev intentaban abrir la puerta para los sótanos registre la habitación y para mi sorpresa dentro de un cofre al lado de su cama había un vial de sangre y podía sentir una gran corrupción en ella.

-Por el Hacedor…-dije.

-¿Que ocurre niña? – me pregunto Wynne.

-Este vial…este vial contiene sangre…y creo que es de Archidemonio – le conté a Wynne – siento una gran corrupción en ella.

-Según estos papeles es un ingrediente para la unión a los Guardias Grises – dijo Leliana dándome los papeles.

-¿Cómo los habrá conseguido? – pregunto Zev.

-No sé pero pienso averiguarlo –

Bajamos por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y tan punto traspasamos la puerta nos topamos con un guardia. Pero no vivió demasiado ya que des de dentro de una celda aparecieron unos brazos musculosos que rompieron el cuello al guarda.

Acto seguido se abrieron las puertas de la celda y apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

-Gracias por la distracción desconocida, lleva días esperando la oportunidad – dijo el desconocido – no aprendes apreciar el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose hasta que pasas un tiempo encerrado.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte.

-Soy Riordan, un Guardia Gris de Jader – se presentó – y tú debes ser la última recluta de Duncan, si…encajas con la descripción.

-¿Estos documentos son tuyos? – le pregunto Leliana.

-Sí, son mis informes, los nombres de los cadáveres que reconocí en Ostagar. Y lo que pude encontrar de los reclutamientos de Duncan – nos contó – copias del ritual de iniciación, rescatadas de nuestra cámara de Denerim. Nunca deberían haber caído en manos extrañas pero espero que no hayan podido descifrarlas.

-¿Así podemos consagrar más Guardias Grises? – pregunte.

-Ojala porque Ferelden los necesita desesperadamente –

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor – dijo Zev.

-Pero para que el ritual funcione, el recluta necesita sangre fresca de engendro tenebroso y una gota de sangre preservada del Archidemonio –

-Aquí hijo – dijo Wynne – recuperamos este frasco de las habitaciones de Howe.

Wynne le entrego el frasco a Riordan que se mostró muy agradecido.

-Gracias temía que cuando la robaron la hubieran destruido –

-Se rumorea que intentas derrocar a Loghain – nos dijo Riordan –

-Si tenemos que limpiar nuestro buen nombre, el traiciono a todo Ferelden, acabo con la vida de Cailan y la de nuestros hermanos –

Riordan asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Howe? – pregunte.

-Lo vi dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, puede que siga ahí –

-Deberías dirigirte a la finca de Arl Eamon, el resto de nuestros compañeros siguen ahí necesitas descansar y poner los documentos y la sangre del Archidemonio a salvo, Alistair también está ahí –

-Buena suerte…hermana – dijo mientras se dirigía al exterior para salir de esa maldita mazmorra.

Bajamos las escaleras que nos separaban de mi venganza. Cada habitación era más y más macabra.

Al entrar en una de las habitaciones había dos hombres atados a unos potros de castigo y des de donde me encontraba me resultaban vagamente familiares.

-Por el Hacedor Rory – dije al acercarme.

-¿Le conoces? – pregunto Leliana.

-Si es Ser Gilmor nos conocemos des de que éramos críos, era el escudero de mi padre, creía que habría muerto en el asalto al castillo y el otro es el hijo de Bann Sigrhard si no recuerdo mal se llama Oswyn –

-Pobres, hare lo que pueda por ellos pero necesitaran descanso – dijo Wynne empezando a conjurar hechizos de curación.

Al cabo de pocos minutos abrieron los ojos.

-Mi…mi señora estáis viva – dijo Rory con voz a penas inaudible.

-Sí, si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo habría ido a buscarte – le dije mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Mi señora Cousland – dijo Oswyn.

Oswyn nos contó que Arl Howe lo había apresado cuando intentaba investigar la desaparición de un amigo suyo.

-¿Podéis andar? – les pregunte.

-Si – contestaron.

-Bien poneros estos uniformes y salir de aquí – les ordene.

-Pero mi señora – empezó a quejarse Rory.

-Rory no estás en condiciones de discutirme – le respondí – ve a casa de Arl Eamon y cuéntales quien eres ellos te ayudaran, yo tengo un asunto pendiente.

Los dos se alejaron por los pasillos una vez se hubieron puesto los uniformes de la guardia de Howe, esperaba que pudieran salir sin incidentes de aquel maldito lugar.

En otra de las mazmorras encontramos a un soldado que había estado en Ostagar claramente afectado por lo que había visto ahí además había una recompensa por cualquier noticia de su paradero. En esa misma mazmorra también había un elfo llamado Soris había sido encarcelado por la rebelión en la elfereria donde su prima había sido secuestrada por un noble que quería violarla y el y unos amigos fueron a rescatarla él fue el único superviviente.

Después de liberarlos nos dirigimos a donde se oían unas voces entre las cuales reconocí la de Arl Howe ese maldito bastardo.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí la fierecilla de Bryce Cousland, crecidita y jugando a ser un chico como siempre – me dijo Howe tan punto traspase el umbral de la puerta – nunca pensé que serias tan idiota como para presentarte aquí pero tampoco pensé que sobrevivirías.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste? Mi padre era tu amigo – le dije.

-Torpe intento mocosa ¡Para mí era un cobarde y un traidor! Viajaba a Orlais y aceptaba regalos de nuestros viejos enemigos mientras yo me pudría en la oscuridad –

- Eso se llama diplomacia estúpido –

-Tu familia despilfarro una gloria que me pertenecía a mí. Que su muerte me haya permitido acercarme al Rey es solo justica poética –

-¡Dirás que te ha permitido acercar al usurpador, si Maric o Cailan estuvieran vivos tu cabeza estaría colgada del Fuerte Drakon!-

-Eso da igual, si crees que puedes arrebatármelo está muy equivocada –

Acto seguido Howe desenvaino su daga y apenas tuve tiempo de apartarme.

Nuestros enemigos estaban muy bien plantados sobre el campo de batalla. Howe estaba flanqueado por dos magos y dos guerreros estaban por delante suyo dispuestos a cargar contra nosotros. Zev y yo acabamos rápidamente con los dos guerreros sin mucho problema pero entonces empezaba la lucha de verdad. Los dos magos nos lanzaban hechizos y rayos a distancia impidiéndonos acercarnos a Howe. Entonces Wynne usó uno de sus conjuros y el suelo empezó a temblar. Zev más ágil que nadie consiguió llegar hasta uno de los magos y le degolló. Mientras Leliana lanzó dos flechas que se clavaron en el corazón del otro acabando con él. Ya solo quedaba Howe pero era entonces cuando la lucha de verdad empezaba. Zev yo atacábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas a nuestro enemigo pero este no solo detenía nuestro ataques sino que contraatacaba con mucha fiereza.

Fue entonces cuando Wynne y Leliana cogieron una cadena que encontraron por el suelo, la estiraron lo máximo que pudieron y empezaron a correr hacia Howe con la intención de apresarle. Éste con un poderoso golpe partió la cadena en dos con un salto muy potente Zev saltó sobre él y se colgó de su espalda. Mientras nuestro malherido enemigo intentaba deshacerse de Zev le propiné la estocada final clavando mi espada en su barriga.

Todos nuestros enemigos yacían muertos a nuestro alrededor y vi como Howe se estaba desangrando por momentos.

-Cada una de las almas que arrebataste con tu codicia Howe claman venganza y tendrán la justicia divina que se merecen – le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Que el Hacedor escupa sobre ti zorra….yo merecía más…-

Le raje la garganta sin darle tiempo a mas, fue más misericordioso de lo que él hubiera sido conmigo, pero yo no era una torturadora ni disfrutaba haciendo aquello.

Registre su cuerpo y encontré la llave de la celda de la Reina ahora que el mago estaba muerto esto nos ayudaría a sacarla de ese lugar.

Mis compañeros me miraron.

-Sé que esto no me devolverá mi familia, pero se lo debía a cada uno de ellos – les dije mientras salía de ahí y me dirigía a la sala continua para asegurarme de que no quedaba ningún enemigo más que nos pudiera atacar.

Para mi sorpresa encontré a mas cautivos uno de ellos era Vaughan.

-¿Qué haces ahí encerrado? – le pregunte.

Nunca me había caído bien, des que una vez vino a Pináculo y estuvo acensándome hasta que le rompí un dedo por intentar tocarme los pechos.

-Hacedor pero si eres Freyja Cousland- me dijo – ¿dónde está mi padre?

-Lo siento murió en Ostagar – le dije.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto.

-Lo siento Loghain traiciono al Rey y por ello la gran mayoría de nuestras tropas perecieron en combate – le conté - pero sigo sin saber cómo acabaste ahí.

-Cuando empezaron las revueltas de los elfos Howe vino con un destacamento para reforzar nuestros guardias pero en cuanto le abrí la puerta de palacio me arrojo en esta celda diciéndome que era "una víctima más de la revuelta" –

-Vaughan, nunca me has caído bien ya lo sabes pero necesito tu ayuda en la gran asamblea-

-Tú dame la cabeza de Howe y te ayudare –

-Eso va ser un poco difícil – dijo Zev.

-¿Y eso por qué? –

-Por que Freyja le ha cortado la garganta – dijo Leliana.

-Masacro a toda mi familia –

-Me doy por pagado – dijo mientras salía de la mazmorra.

En otra celda encontramos un templario sufriendo por la falta de lirio me entrego un anillo y reconocí la insignia del Mar del Despertar, era el hermano de Bann Alfstanna. Lo dejamos encerrado para su seguridad era mejor que estuviera ahí.

No encontramos a ningún guardia por el camino de vuelta a la celda de la Reina lo cual era bastante sospechoso, llegamos donde se encontraba la reina y al abrirle la puerta apareció vestida como un guardia, tan solo mirarla supe que ella me había reconocido.

-La hija pequeña de Bryce – dijo.

-Veo que me recordáis muy bien aunque solo me visteis una vez, debí causaros una tremenda impresión, pero ahora vamos tenemos que irnos de aquí –

Todos me siguieron hasta que nos topamos con Ser Cauthrien y la Reina desapareció tan punto la nombramos, esa maldita arpía lo había vuelto hacer. Como Cauthrien solo me quería a mi indique a mis amigos que salieran corriendo y fueran en busca de ayuda era una batalla perdida si nos enfrentábamos directamente a todos ellos pues nos superaban en número.

Lo último que recuerdo es un golpe agudo en la nunca y todo se volvió negro, ¿sobreviviría aquella situación?


	36. Fuerte Drakon

**Capítulo 35: Fuerte Drakon.**

Me desperté semidesnuda en una celda, pero no reconocía el lugar ¿Dónde me habían llevado?

El dolor en la nuca todavía persistía, esa hija de perra me había dado bien.

-Mira quien se ha despertado – dijo uno de los guardias a sus compañeros.

-Tenemos ordenes de hacer lo que sea necesario para que hable – dijo otro.

Entraron en la celda seis hombres bien armados intente librarme de ellos pero eran demasiados y todavía estaba conmocionada por el golpe, me manosearon tanto como quisieron de camino a una tina de agua llena de hielo.

Me sumergieron varias veces hasta que empezaron con las preguntas.

-Dinos vuestros planes – me ordeno uno.

-Muere hijo de puta – le respondí antes de que volvieran meterme la cabeza en el agua helada.

-¿Dónde está la Reina? – me pregunto otro.

-Podrías mirar en las bragas de la gorda de tu madre –

No se cuánto rato estuvimos de esa manera, pero al final tenia los pulmones hechos un asco, me dolía la tráquea y tenía la cara quemada del agua helada.

Al cabo de unas horas volvieron pero esta vez por cada respuesta que no les daba me propinaban una paliza entr hombres.

-Podríamos jugar un rato con ella – sugirió uno.

-No Loghain la quiere viva e intacta, sabes que siempre ha tenido debilidad por las muchachas como ella – dijo uno – cuando termine la pantomima de la asamblea vendrá a por ella, pero de momento quiere que intentemos sonsacarle información, pero tal y como está ahora dudo que sepa ni su nombre.

Me volvieron a tirar a la celda y creo que perdí el conocimiento o me dormí no sé, solo sé que me desperté cuando unas manos cálidas tocaron mi cara.

-Shhh tranquila – me dijo una voz – vamos a sacarte de aquí tomate esto.

-¿Leliana? - pregunte.

-Si _mia cara _hemos venido a rescatarte – dijo Zev.

-No sabéis como me alegro de veros –

-Ahora bébete la poción –

La poción sanadora le sentó muy bien a mi cuerpo aunque necesitaría descansar y la ayuda de los poderes mágicos de Wynne para recuperarme, como mínimo podía andar.

-Hemos encontrado tus pertenencias – dijo Leliana.

Me puse mi armadura y empuñe mis armas.

-¿Habéis venido solos? – les pregunte.

-Si llegamos a la finca de Arl Eamon, pero este le aconsejo a Alistair que no fuera en tu búsqueda – me explico Leliana.

-Oh, ya entiendo – dije con tono sombrío.

-Ven mi _bella _haz lo que nosotros hagamos, nos esconderemos entre las sombras para poder salir de aquí –

-Pero yo no soy una picara no se hacer eso – les dije.

-Bueno siempre es un buen momento para aprender –

Imite cada uno de los movimientos de mis compañeros yaprovechamos que salía una patrulla para escabullirnos entre ellos y poder salir de la prisión.

Nos llevó varias horas llegar a la finca de Arl Eamon.

-Ven pequeña vamos a sanar esas heridas – me dijo Wynne que nos esperaba en la puerta.

Al pasar hacia los apostos vi que Morrigan tenía fuego en los ojos y la cara de alivio de mis compañeros excepto la de Alistair quien bajo la mirada cuando pase por su lado.

Estaba realmente herida yo hubiera ido a por el sin pensármelo por muy peleados que estuviéramos.

Wynne me sentó en la cama y empezó a conjugar, entones entro Rory y detrás del Alistair.

-Rory me alegro que estés bien –

-Todo gracias a ti mi señora fuisteis como una visión enviada por el propio Hacedor, hubiera acompañado a vuestros compañeros pero esta amable señora me lo prohibió porque mis heridas eran muy graves –

-Si Wynne tiene ese poder – le dije – pero Rory llámame por mi nombre hace muchos años que somos amigos.

-Si Freyja, ojala hubiera podido hacer más por ti y tu familia –

-No fue tu culpa – le dije – el culpable ya ha pagado por sus crímenes.

-¿Has matado a Howe? – me pregunto Alistair.

-¿Ahora te interesa lo que hago? – le respondí.

-¿Ser Gilmore podéis dejarnos? –

Rory me miro y yo le asentí con la cabeza, salió con Wynne de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Ni siquiera viniste a buscarme! – Le grite al cabo de unos minutos de silencio – Leliana y Zev te contaron lo que había pasado y no moviste ni un dedo.

-Arl Eamon considero que las cosas ya estaban bastante mal y que si acababa yo en prisión se complicarían aún más –

-¿¡Eso es lo que significo yo para ti!? – Volví a gritarle – ¿sabes lo que me han hecho en ese lugar? Claro que no…

-Freyja yo lo siento –

-No quiero tus disculpa vete –

-No pienso moverme de aquí, esta mañana querías acabar con nuestra relación y quiero saber por qué –

-¿Qué va ser de mi cuando Arl Eamon te convierta en Rey? Está claro que no entro en sus planes y tampoco en los tuyos –

-¡Yo no quiero ser Rey! – me grito.

-Yo tampoco quería que mis padres murieran, no quería convertirme en guardia gris y aquí estoy, no quiero que mi esperanza de vida sea solo de 30 años más, quería una familia alguien que estuviera a mi lado pero nadie en esta vida obtiene todo lo que quiere Alistair –

Entonces se acercó todavía más a mí, me envolvió en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, simplemente no sé qué hacer –

-Alistair debes hacer lo que tu conciencia y tu corazón te dicten –

-No me dejes Freyja – dijo entre sollozos.

-Shhh – le susurre mientras nos tumbamos en la cama todavía abrazados.

Nos dormimos abrazados el uno al otro pero yo no dejaba de recordar lo que había sentido en el Fuerte Drakon mientras me torturaban, una inmensa pena al pensar que iba a morir sin verlo una vez más…


	37. ¿Esclavitud en Ferelden?

**Capítulo 36: ¿Esclavitud en Ferelden? No puedo creerlo.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté completamente sola en la habitación, todavía estaba muy magullada y necesitaría días para recuperarme del todo pero no había tiempo. Me vestí y cuando iba a salir de la habitación llegaba Alistair con una bandeja llena de comida.

-¡Oh! Te has despertado, he creído que querrías desayunar antes de enfrentarte a Anora – me dijo.

-Buenos días Alistair – dije sin mucha convicción en mi voz.

-Supongo que todavía estas disgustada por lo que paso –

-No estoy como unas castañuelas eso te lo aseguro –

-¿Me sigues queriendo? – me pregunto mientras cogía mi mano.

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar, ahora vamos a hablar con esa arpía –

Alistair dejo la bandeja de comida en la mesilla auxiliar y nos dirigimos al estudio de Arl Eamon donde también se encontraba Anora.

-Ah Guarda me alegro de que estés de una pieza – dijo Arl Eamon con fingida preocupación.

-En efecto, después de tu notable falta de sutileza. He rezado para que volvieras sana y salva – añadió Anora.

-Oh que dulce. Casi me dan ganas de no mataros – le respondí.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me desenmascarase delante de uno de los principales partidarios de mi padre? – Me pregunto - ¿acaso no se te ocurrió de el por qué llevaba el disfraz? A penas pude escabullirme de ella al llegar al palacio.

-Un viejo proverbio de Tevinter dice: Veritas liberabit vos – le dije, Anora me miro extrañada entonces comprendí que no entendía ese idioma – traducido a nuestro idioma: la verdad os hará libres, francamente pensaba que estabais mejor preparada…

-Espero que a pesar de este desgraciado comienzo podamos colaborar – dijo con fingida cortesía - ¿Queréis saber que tengo que contaros?

-No te prometo nada –

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos y deprisa –

-Sí, si ya entiendo id al grano no tengo tiempo para vuestro parloteo político –

-Mi padre ha enloquecido –

-Oh, eso lo habéis descubierto vos sola o habéis tenido ayuda – intervine.

-Al principio me resistí a creerlo, pero ha sucumbido a una paranoia tan grande que ya no atiende a la razón, me veía como una amenaza, aunque seguramente ahora mismo este diciendo a los nobles que sois una pandilla de asesinos que me habéis secuestrado y que me estáis controlando mentalmente. Puede que incluso él se lo crea –

-¿Así que no habéis tenido forma de razonar con él? –

-No la influencia de Howe era muy fuerte – me confeso – puede que las cosas mejoren con su muerte.

-¿Eso crees? – Le pregunte - ¿Sino por qué iba a asesinar a Cailan y masacrar nuestro ejército?

Anora no contesto a mi pregunta continuo con su relato.

-Pero creo que eso no será suficiente. Está totalmente decidió a llegar hasta el final. Necesitareis argumentos contra el en la gran asamblea y en eso puedo ayudaros, acabáis de llegar a la ciudad así que no creo que estéis al corriente de ciertos sucesos recientes –

-¿Que parte de ir al grano no habéis entendido? – esa mujer me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Denerim está sumida en el caos des de Ostagar. Hay mucha gente furiosa o dolida. Los disturbios son peores en la elfereria, no había muchos elfos en el ejército así que supongo que mi padre y Howe les habrán dado motivos. No sé qué está pasando ahí pero si sé que mi padre está relacionado –

-Es una pista muy útil…Anora pero podrías habernos enviado toda esa información a través de tu doncella – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Es cierto. Tenía miedo como prisionera de Howe – reconoció – pero envié a Erlina para que pudiéramos unir fuerzas. Tenéis pruebas pero os falta un candidato al trono. Como yo.

Enarque una ceja ¿realmente pensaba que le daría mi apoyo? Mire a Alistair que estaba negando con la cabeza, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Creo que me necesitáis vos más a mí que yo a vos – le dije.

- Estoy segura que Alistair es un hombre obediente y honrado – dijo con desdén – Pero a pesar de su sangre no tiene madera de Rey ¿acaso pensáis que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta? Además es un Guardia Gris, parecerá que los Guardias Grises intentan tomar el trono de Ferelden, yo soy la opción más neutral…y ya estoy en el trono.

-Que bien os vino que Cailan muriera eh – le espete.

-Sois la viuda de Cailan pero…- dijo Arl Eamon.

-Soy la hija del General más grande de Ferelden – dijo con orgullo - ¿Quién creéis que ha dirigido el reino durante estos cinco años? ¿Cailan?

-Al menos reconocéis que sois hija de un General y no de un noble – le dije – pero viendo su táctica en Ostagar yo sol lo dejaría en General no en el más grande…

Anora me miro con mala cara.

-Ferelden me necesita, no a un Rey inexperto que ni siquiera quiere el trono – me dijo – pero entiendo que queráis pensar en toda la información que os he dado. Estaré en mis aposentos cuando tengáis un momento me gustaría hablar con vos.

-Es bastante enérgica…recuerdo el día que Loghain la trajo a Denerim-

-Si es un encanto de mujer – dije sarcásticamente.

-Puede que nos de problemas pero también la necesitamos cerca-

-Esto es una alianza de conveniencia nos clavara un puñal en la espalda en cuanto nos despistemos, voy a ver qué pasa en la elfereria – dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Antes de ir en busca de mis compañeros me dirigí a los aposentos de Anora.

-Ah Freyja me alegro mucho de verte, sé que mis actos en la finca de Howe no me han dejado muy bien parada ante tus ojos, pero espero que podamos solucionarlo –

-Vamos Anora las dos sabemos jugar muy bien a este juego, déjate de zalamerías y dime que es lo que quieres –

-Conocí a tu madre era una mujer encantadora –

-Ella no pensaba lo mismo de ti después de descubrir que todo lo que le dijiste la primera vez que vine a Denerim sobre Nathaniel Howe y yo era mentira –

-Solo éramos unos niños – se disculpó.

-Creo que me veías como una amenaza directa hacia ti y continuas haciéndolo, sino porque todo este numerito –

-Está bien – dijo – quiero que me des tu apoyo para conseguir el trono.

-Ya tardabas mucho en pedírmelo –

-Soy la opción más lógica –

- Mmm siento disentir –

-Alistair no tiene ni de de como reinar –

-Vos tampoco sino os hubieran instruido, solo estáis sentada en el trono porque Maric y vuestro padre eran amigos, aunque si él estuviera vivo en este momento seguramente Loghain tendría clavada la cabeza en una pica –

Le dije antes de salir de esa habitación, no quería demorar más las cosas. Me dirigía a la entrada de la finca cuando me encontré a Alistair preparado para la marcha.

-¿Dónde vas? – pregunte extrañada.

-Contigo – me respondió.

-¿Te han dado permiso? – pregunte.

-Freyja…-se quejó el

-Vale no he dicho nada, dile a Zev, Morrigan y Wynne que nos vamos –

Nos dirigíamos camino hacia la elfereria cuando nos tendieron una emboscada.

-¡Ah! Aquí estas la poderosa_ Guarda Gris_. Los cuervos te envían saludos de nuevo – dijo el hombre con claro acento antivano - ¿Dónde está Zevran? No lo veo contigo.

-¿Podemos terminar con todo esto de una vez? No hacéis más que aburrirme –

-_Mi bellísima Guarda_- dijo Zevran apareciendo tras de mi posando su mano en mi hombro – Dime Talesin ¿te han enviado o te has prestado voluntario?

-Menuda aparición – dijo el cuervo – voluntario por supuesto cuando me entere que el gran Zevran nos había dado la espalda tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Pues aquí me tienes en carne y hueso –

-Puedes volver conmigo Zevran. Se por qué lo hiciste y no te culpo. Aun no es demasiado tarde. Vuelve e inventaremos una historia cualquiera puede cometer un error–

-Zev ya no te necesita – le dije.

-¿Tampoco necesita vivir? – me pregunto.

Me rechinaban los dientes.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mi Saliesen – le respondió Zev – Lo siento viejo amigo, pero no voy a volver y tu deberías haberte quedado en Antiva.

El combate fue corto pero intenso, nunca antes había visto el semblante tan tenebroso en la cara de Zev cuando arrebato la vida de su antiguo camarada.

-Ya está Taliesen está muerto y yo me he librado de los cuervos – me dijo Zev- supondrán que he muerto con él. No me buscaran a menos que noten mi presencia.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿no? –

-Si muy bueno, llevaba esperando este día des de que decidiste perdonarme la vida-

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho – le dije – he encontrado un buen amigo.

-Amigos, eso está muy bien – dijo una sonrisa claramente genuina – _Mi bellísima Guarda _me gustaría permanecer a tu lado.

-Nada me gustaría más –

-Y a mí – dijo Leliana – no quiero que me dejes sola.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunte- ¿Estáis juntos?

-Bueno no nos definimos como pareja pero…-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –

-_Mia bella _ya tienes suficientes cosas en la cabeza –

-Pero esto son buenas noticias – dijo Wynne.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que irnos – dijo Leliana

Cuando llegamos a la elfereria el clima estaba bastante crispado, los elfos estaban alrededor de lo que parecían unos maeses de Tevinter ¿pero si en realidad era ese el caso que hacían ahí?

Una elfa pelirroja estaba bastante enfadada y les gritaba a los demás que no se fiasen de ellos que esa plaga había sido muy convincente. Nos acercamos a ella y resulto ser la prima de Soris el elfo que había rescatado de las mazmorras de Arl Howe, él le había hablado de mi lo cual nos facilitó mucho las cosas.

Nos contó que estaba desapareciendo su gente, que entraban en ese hospicio que custodiaban los maeses y que no volvían a salir. Así que decidimos investigar dicho edificio.

Después de una breve escaramuza con los magos y los guardias nos metimos en el edificio donde descubrimos que había montada toda una red secreta para abastecer de elfos al imperio para convertirlos en esclavos. Eso no se podía permitir, esa gentuza no se saldría con la suya, después de mucho investigar y de matar mucha gente a nuestro paso llegamos a un almacén abandonado donde nos encontramos al líder de dicha organización.

-Ah la peligrosa guardia gris de la que tanto habla todo el mundo – dijo – yo soy Calandrias _Gratum sit qui per mortem (1)_.

- _adeo vis (2)-_

-Quiero que el negocio cierre sin problemas – me dijo el maese – y si para eso tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo que así sea, me pagas 100 soberanos te doy una carta con el sello del Teyrn de Gwaren que lo implica en todo esto y me voy tan gratamente con los esclavos ilesos que me quedan.

-Tengo una oferta mejor: te mato y me lo quedo todo gratis – le respondí.

Fue una lucha bastante difícil el maese absorbía la vida de sus secuaces y con ello se curaba a sí mismo, pero una vez hubimos terminado con ellos y nos pudimos centrar en el la batalla se decantó a nuestro favor…

-No me puedo creer que vendiera ciudadanos de Ferelden – me dijo Wynne.

-Para el solo son moneda de cambio y dudo mucho que los echáramos de menos, por mucho que queramos aparentar que somos civilizados los tratamos como ganado – me queje – cojamos las pruebas y liberemos a los elfos.

Uno de los elfos retenidos contra su voluntad era Cyrion, el tío de Solis que me dio las gracias y me dijo que siempre tendríamos amigos en la elfereria. Volvimos a la finca de Arl Eamon con la conciencia tranquila de haber ayudado a los desvalidos pero en mi mente resonaba la injusticia en la que Vivian y esperaba que algún día pudieran recobrar lo que los humanos les arrebatamos hace tiempo atrás.

Cuando legamos a la finca de Arl Eamon le presentamos las pruebas contra Loghain y nos fuimos a dormir después de una cena ligera, el dia de mañana seria largo y agotador pues se decediria el destino de Ferelden y puede que el de toda Thedas.

* * *

><p>1 - Bienvenida aquella que porta la muerte.<p>

2 - ¿Al grano que quieres?


	38. Juego de tronos

**Capítulo 37: Juego de tronos.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bastante tarde, casi había escapado de la cama cuando Alistair rodo hacia mi lado y extendió una mano para envolverme con su brazo con firmeza por la cintura y arrastrarme de nuevo a la cama.

Proteste por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Alistair hizo caso omiso a mi comentario.

-¿Dónde vas tan pronto? –

-¿Pronto? casi es mediodía – le dije – he de planificar nuestra entrada para que tenga el suficiente impacto para que la gente nos haga caso.

-Pensé que te gustaría gozar de la última mañana que tenemos en una cama, vete a saber cuándo volveremos a dormir así –

-La oferta es tentadora, pero tenemos cosas que hacer si quieres descansa un poco más –

-No, pero quédate un rato más es agradable tenerte así – me dijo Alistair al odio – nadie más solo tú y yo.

Nos quedamos un ratito mas solamente abrazados en la cama, luego desayunamos y nuestros amigos nos acompañaron al salón de la Gran Asamblea que estaba en palacio, todos iban bien preparados puesto que nadie sabía a lo que nos enfrentaríamos en ese lugar.

Antes de entrar nos encontramos con Ser Cauthrien quien al final con mucha par lamentación nos dejó pasar con la súplica que le perdonáramos la vida a Loghain pero era una promesa que sabía que no podía cumplir.

Cuando entramos en la sala con la asamblea ya empezada la gente se nos quedó mirando y murmuraba nuestro paso, ahí está Lady Cousland o el bastardo de Maric, etc.

-Señores y señoras de la gran asamblea – dijo Arl Eamon des del estrado – Teyrn Loghain quiere que renunciemos a nuestras libertades y tradiciones por el temor. Es el quien nos ha conducido a esto pero ¿debemos poner nuestro destino en sus manos? ¿Debemos sacrificar todo lo bueno que tiene nuestro reino para salvarlo?

La gente exploto en aplausos, una cosa debía reconocer al Arl era un magnifico orador, tenía toda a la sala pendiente de sus palabras.

-Impresionante interpretación Eamon – dijo Loghain – pero no creo que a nadie le interese. Pretendes colocar un títere en el trono, eso todos lo sabemos pero la pregunta que más me preocupa es ¿Quién moverá sus hilos?

Entonces se giró y me miro de arriba abajo.

-¡Ah! Aquí tenemos la titiritera – dijo con tono de burla -¿dime guarda como piensan arrebatarnos el reino los Orlesianos? ¿Se dignaran a enviar tropas o simplemente nos darán ordenes atravesó de esa caricatura de príncipe?

-Loghain ¿realmente estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo? – Le pregunte – conocías a mi padre, era un leal súbdito de nuestro Rey Cailan y antes de el de Maric, como puedes creer que participaría en algo así y Alistair es el hijo de Maric no iría nunca contra lo que su padre construyo.

-¿Qué te han ofrecido? ¿Cuánto vale el honor de Ferelden? –

Ese hombre se creía sus propias mentiras no tenía salvación alguna.

-¡Yo no soy quien ha traicionado a Ferelden! – le grite exasperada.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer caso a esas acusaciones pueriles? – dijo Bann Ceorlic.

-¿Así que una de los asesinos de Cailan tiene la desfachatez de hablar de traición? – Dijo Loghain y yo ya empezaba a perder la paciencia – Llevasteis a nuestro rey a la tumba con vuestros cuentos de hadas de Guardas montados en Grifos.

-Ya que empezamos con las acusaciones por que no les cuentas que permitiste que Rendon Howe ¿encarcelara y torturara inocentes? –

-¡La guarda dice la verdad! – Dijo Bann Sigrhard– a mi hijo se lo llevaron en mitad de la noche, algunas de sus lesiones…están más allá de las habilidades de cualquier curandero.

-Howe es responsable de sus actos – dijo Loghain – si cometió algún pecado en vida responderá ante el Hacedor como todos. Pero tú ya lo sabes…ya que lo asesinaste.

-Asesinar es lo que hizo el con mi familia –

-Fueran cuales fueran sus crímenes tenía que ser llevado ante el senescal. Matar un hombre en su propia casa es asesinato, no un acto de justicia –

-¿Y vender elfos a Tevinter es un acto de justicia? – le pregunte.

-¿Vender elfos? – Pregunto Bann Sigrhard – explícate Loghain.

-Estamos en guerra – empezó a decir Loghain – ¿acaso creías que la guerra es como los relatos de antaño? ¿Caballeros que acuden al campo de batalla con sus estandartes al viento para quien gana con duelos de honor?

-¡Eso no justifica nada! – le grite.

-La guerra es cruel, todos los que luchasteis con Maric lo sabéis, y en la guerra no existen los inocentes solamente los vivos y los muertos que se reparten entre ambos las culpas –

-Mi abuelo y mi padre lucharon al lado de Maric y siempre estuvieron dispuestos a defender a los inocentes, el castillo de Pináculo albergo a muchas mujeres y niños durante las batallas que se libraron cerca de ahí –

-La Ruina es lo que realmente debería preocuparnos, pues si caemos con ella no habrá país que defender contra tu imaginaria incursión de Orlais –

-La pequeña Cousland tiene razón – dijo Arl Wulff – el Bannorn ha caído, la horda lo está aniquilando a su paso.

-¿Por qué no les cuentas que enviaste a un apostata a asesinar a Arl Eamon? –

-¿Cómo osas acusarme de eso? –

-Es verdad - dijo Bann Alfstanna – mi hermano era uno de los templarios enviados a cazar ese apostata y Howe lo encarcelo por orden de Loghain.

- ¿Un templario encarcelado mientras cazaba a un apostata? – Pregunto incrédula la madre reverenda – Loghain tendrás que dar explicaciones a la Capilla.

-He tenido que hacer sacrificios si han sido excesivos que el Hacedor me juzgue. Pero ya basta de hablar de esto tengo una pregunta para ti pequeña Cousland ¿dónde está mi hija?

-Tu hija está a salvo lejos de ti –

-Creo que yo misma responderé a esa pregunta – dijo Anora entrando en la gran asamblea con aire teatral – nobles hijos e hijas de Ferelden, prestad atención. Mi padre ya no es el hombre que conocíais. Ya no es el Héroe de rio Dane. Este hombre retiro sus tropas y abandono a nuestro Rey mientras luchaba bravamente contra los engendros tenebrosos. Este hombre se apodero del trono de Cailan cuando su cuerpo todavía no se había enfriado y me encerró para que no pudiera revelar su traición. A no ser por los Guardias Grises seguramente estaría muerta.

-¿Así que la influencia de la Guarda te ha emponzoñado a ti también? – Le pregunto Loghain a su hija- quería protegerte de esto. Señores y señoras no es la primera vez que nuestro reino se ve amenazado. Ha sido invadido y conquistado incontables veces. Los fereldenos hemos demostrado que la conquista no será nunca completa mientras estemos unidos. No podemos permitir que nos dividan. Manteneos a mi lado y derrotaremos incluso la Ruina.

-Yo estoy con la Guarda – dijo Arl Bryland.

-Mi voto es para la pequeña de los Cousland – dijo Vaughan.

-Las Colinas Occidentales dan su voto a los Guardas – dijo Arl Wulff – la Ruina es nuestra prioridad y quien no lo sepa es que no ha visto que el Sur ha caído.

-El Mar del Despertar da su soporte a los Guardas – dijo Bann Alfstanna.

-No sé cómo podéis apoyar a la traidora de los Cousland, mi apoyo es para Loghain – dijo Ceorlic.

-Pico del Dragón apoya los Guardas – dijo Bann Sigrhard

-Mi voto es para los Guardas – dijo Bann Franderel.

-La Guarda me ayudo en un tema personal, mi apoyo es para vos Lady Cousland – dijo Arl Ruahn revelándonos por fin de quien era el hijo que habíamos ayudado a rescatar.

-Mi apoyo es para los Guardas – dijo uno de los Bann que no supe reconocer des de donde estaba.

-La asamblea ha hablado Loghain, sométete con elegancia – le dije.

-¡Traidores! ¿Cuántos de vosotros os enfrentasteis al Emperador de Orlais mientras arrasaba vuestros campos y violaba a vuestras esposas? ¡Eamon una vez luchaste a nuestro lado! Antes de volverte demasiado gordo y acomodado. ¡Ninguno de vosotros debería decidir! ¡Ninguno ha derramado sangre por este país como yo! ¡Como os atrevéis a juzgarme!

-Retira tus hombres y zanjaremos esto de una manera honorable – le dije.

-Acabemos con esto – me respondió, ordenando a sus hombres que se retirasen – siempre había sabido que eras fuerte por lo que contaba tu padre de ti, pero des de que hablamos en Ostagar sabía que acabaríamos de esta manera.

-Solo porque tú lo has querido –

-Un hombre se mide por la calidad de sus enemigos. Me dijo una vez Maric – dijo con tono melancólico – Me pregunto si es un elogio mayor para ti o para mí. Basta ya que la gran asamblea dicte los términos del duelo.

-Luchareis en combate singular hasta que uno de los dos se rinda – dijo Bann Alfstanna – los demás acataremos el veredicto del juicio por combate.

-¿Te enfrentaras a mí en persona o designaras un campeón? –

-Luchare yo misma –

-Los hombres seguirán a uno de nosotros, es justo que luchemos por ello. Prepárate –

La contienda fue rápida, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de demorarme con esa pantomima, puede que en su día Loghain hubiera sido un habilidoso guerrero pero los años que había estado inactivo habían causado meya en él, así que cuando conseguí cansarlo le aseste un par de golpes mortales que le hicieron rendirse ante mi espada.

-Te he subestimado Guarda, el pequeño cachorro de Bryce Cousland es realmente una fiera. Pensaba que eras como Cailan un niño que quiere jugar a la guerra. Me equivoque. Hay en ti una fuerza que no veía des de la muerte de Maric. Me rindo – dijo Loghain.

-Vas a morir por lo que has hecho Loghain, puede que el Hacedor te perdone pero yo no puedo –

-Espera hay otra opción – dijo Riordan – el Teyrn es un gran guerrero y un general de renombre. Que se someta a la iniciación.

-No, es una locura – le dije – el no mostraría la misma clase de piedad con nosotros de hecho ya nos habría decapitado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

-Solo somos tres en Ferelden. Hay…buenas razones para tener tantos guardias grises como podamos para enfrentarnos al Archidemonio –

-La iniciación puede ser fatal ¿no? –dijo Anora – si sobrevive conseguís un general sino vuestra venganza ¿no te basta?

-¡De ningún modo! – Grito Alistair despertado – este hombre abandono a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, intento culparnos a nosotros. Nos dio caza como animales, te torturo, torturo a Freyja ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo?

-Loghain debe morir por sus crímenes –

-No puedes hacerlo, aunque mi padre se equivocara sigue siendo un Héroe para el pueblo –

-Si un héroe que mato a tu marido…- le dije a Anora.

-Anora calla – dijo Loghain – se acabó.

-Deja de tratarme como una niña este asunto es serio – le respondió ella.

-Las hijas crecen Anora, pero a los ojos de sus padres siguen teniendo seis años, coletas y arañazos en las rodillas –

-Padre…- sollozo ella.

-Hazlo rápido pequeña Cousland, me voy con el Hacedor con la conciencia tranquila porque Ferelden está en tus manos –

-Alistair creo que esto deberías hacerlo tú – le dije dándole la espada.

-Si – dijo el rotundamente – por Duncan.

Alistair le corto la cabeza fue una muerte limpia y rápida, fue más misericordioso de lo que él hubiera sido con nosotros.

Cuando se hubo retirado el cadáver la gente se amonto a nuestro lado, todavía quedaba un asunto por resolver.

-Alistair ocupara el trono de su padre – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Espera ¿Cuándo se ha decidido esto? – Se quejó Alistair – no lo han decidido ¿no?

-Rechaza el trono, creo que todos lo habéis oído, abdica a mi favor – dijo Anora triunfante.

-Estas ávida de poder ehh – le dije.

-Dudo mucho que seáis la persona adecuada Anora, Guarda ¿quieres ayudarnos? – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Quisiera hablar con Alistair –

- Es curioso me siento como si estuviera otra vez en la abadía rezando para que no me eligieran el último en las peleas –

-¿Crees que estás preparado para ser Rey? –

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, nunca se me ha educado para esto –

-Te contare un secreto que Maric me conto hace mucho tiempo atrás, el tenía miedo de no estar a la altura y vivir a la sombra de su madre. Pero Maric triunfo y vivió su propia vida aprendiendo el día a día lo que significaba reinar –

Alistair asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya se cuál es mi decisión – dije a la Asamblea – Alistair de gobernar el reino de su padre, Ferelden se merece un Theirin en el trono.

-Anora la asamblea se ha pronunciado debéis renunciar a cualquier aspiración al trono en vuestro nombre o en el de vuestros descendientes – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Si esperas que haga ese juramento es que no me conoces en absoluto-

-Anora se razonable es tu cabeza quien peligra –

-La razón no tiene nada que ver con esto Guarda tú tienes la culpa –

-Si claro yo mate a Cailan –

-Sino renuncia al trono es un peligro para todos – concluyo Arl Eamon.

-Que se la lleven a una torre si yo pereciera en batalla entonces que ella suba al trono – dijo Alistair.

-Gra…gracias – se atraganto Anora – muestras mas clemencia de la que yo habría mostrado.

-Guardias lleváosla – dijo Alistair.

-Creo que deberías decir unas palabras a la asamblea – dijo Eamon triunfante.

-Nunca llegue a conocer a mi padre, pero por lo que dice su pueblo de él estaba dedicado a proteger esta tierra que tanto amaba y yo seguiré su ejemplo –

-Alistair la Ruina no espera, ya tendrás tiempo de hacer discursos cuando hayamos ganado –

Alistair me miro con cara divertido.

-Ya voy, bueno la Ruina…si – me respondió – aunque sea el hijo de Maric también soy un Guarda Gris e hice un juramento defender esta tierra de la Ruina aunque vaya mi vida en ello. Y no puedo quebrantar ese juramento porque en qué clase de Rey me convertiría iré con mis compañeros a luchar contra el Archidemonio. Cuando la Ruina termine volveré para hacerme cargo de mis deberes como Rey. Arl Eamon será mi regente hasta ese momento.

Se oyó una gran ovación por las palabras de Alistair seguramente estaba más preparado para ser Rey de lo que el mismo se creía.

-Acepto e intentare honrar la memoria de Maric tanto como vos – dijo Arl Eamon – que el Hacedor os conceda una victoria limpia y que os traiga de vuelta a nosotros.

Luego se giró hacia mí.

-Espero que puedas ocupar el sitio de Loghain como General de mis ejércitos – me dijo - ¿Acabamos con esto?

-Derrotaremos a la Ruina como Cailan quería – le dije – solo nos queda convocar a los ejércitos.

-Preparaos – dijo Alistair – necesitaremos todas las fuerzas de Ferelden para combatir a la Ruina.

Se volvieron a oír vítores hacia Alistair y los nobles salieron corriendo hacia sus haciendas para preparar la guerra que se avecinaba.

Nosotros también nos dirigimos a la finca de Arl Eamon donde teníamos que preparar la estrategia para luchar contra la horda de engendros tenebrosos que se interponía entre nosotros y el Archidemonio.

Un enviado de Wade nos trajo las armaduras que nos había hecho con escamas de dragón y dragón celestial. Las dos ligueras se las regale a Leliana y a Zevran y la pesada hecha con hueso de dragón a Sten, todavía veo la cara que puso.

Rory volvía a lucir la armadura propia de la guardia de mi familia, orgulloso de acompañarme en las próximas batallas, creía de todo corazón que se lo debía a mi padre.

Así que emprendimos la marcha a Risco Rojo, los ejércitos habían sido convocados ahí y no podíamos demorarnos más en la capital nuestro destino nos esperaba bastante lejos de ahí y quien sabía si sobreviviríamos para contarlo.

* * *

><p>Nota del autor:<p>

A partir de ahora seguramente en muchos capitulos no habra batallas, me sabe muy mal dejar esta parte de la historia asi pero es la unica manera que veo possible continuarla ya que me cuesta bastante tiempo escribirlas para que tengan lògica y sean entretenidas.

Lo siento, pero es que no tengo tiempo material y no me gustaria volver a dejar el fic encallado.


	39. Risco Rojo sitiado de nuevo

**Capítulo 38: Risco Rojo sitiado de nuevo.**

La gente de Denerim nos despidió con gran entusiasmo pero en mi interior sabía perfectamente que detrás de toda aquella euforia se escondía el miedo, el miedo a la muerte y a la perdida. No había habido Ruina en la cual no cayeran varios reinos bajo su sombra.

-Freyja – me dijo Riohdan sacándome de mi ensoñación – cuando lleguemos a Risco Rojo tengo que hablar con Alistair y contigo tengo la sensación que aunque habéis aprendido por vuestra cuenta lo que significa ser un Guardia Gris creo que Duncan no tuvo tiempo de explicar muchas de las razones por las cuales somos verdaderamente lo que somos.

Asentí con la cabeza pero aquella pequeña arruga de preocupación en la cara Riohdan me dejo con un mal sabor de boca ¿Qué no sabíamos Alistair y yo? ¿Qué no nos había contado Duncan que fuera tan importante?

La marcha del ejército era lenta y pesada pues los caballos eran escasos en Ferelden y las legiones que se unían a nosotros iban a pie.

Tardamos una semana en llegar a Risco Rojo y cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando encontramos la pequeña aldea en llamas.

-¡Los engendros tenebrosos han llegado! – dijo Thomas.

-¿Cuándo? – pregunte.

-Ayer por la noche –sollozo el hombre – toda la gente está resguardada en el castillo pero no se cuánto aguantaran, tenéis que hacer algo.

Nos miramos unos a otros si Risco Rojo caía en ese mismo instante sería un duro golpe para la moral de nuestras tropas, la gran suerte es que el Archidemonio todavía no se había mostrado, aunque yo notaba en mi interior que no tardaríamos en vernos las caras mutuamente.

Así que nos dispusimos a limpiar la aldea de engendros tenebrosos para que nuestras tropas pudieran descansar antes de emprender la gran marcha hacia el grueso de la horda.

La batalla fue relativamente fácil, nuestras anteriores escaramuzas nos habían permitido conocer perfectamente al enemigo, su forma de actuar, de atacar y nuestra propio conocimiento de nuestros relativos compañeros hacia que atacáramos instintivamente protegiéndonos cuando hacía falta atacando al líder más fuerte al unísono sin mediar palabra solo con una mirada las intenciones quedaban claras.

Cuando el pueblo estuvo libre fue el momento de despejar el patio del castillo, vinieron varios grupos seguidos para atacar la plaza fuerte pero los hicimos añicos uno tras otro hasta que la reino una calma relativa en ese lugar.

Entremos en el castillo donde Arl Eamon ya nos estaba esperando.

-Han llegado unos exploradores elfos – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Soy Neith Mahariel porto nuevas de custodia Lanaya. Una vez existió una alianza entre elfos y hombres. En el pasado luchábamos y moríamos juntos. Venimos a hacer honor a esa Alianza – dijo Neith casi sin aliento se veía pálida y podía sentir la corrupción en ella.

-Neith ¿qué te ha pasado? puedo notar la corrupción en ti – le dije a la elfa.

-Mi compañero Tamlen y yo encontramos un espejo en unas ruinas, el desapareció y yo quede muy grave mi custodia me sano, pero me dijo que la corrupción del espejo había pasado a mi cuerpo y que aunque ahora parecía sana morirá por ella dentro de no mucho tiempo, por eso me ofrecí a luchar contra los engendros tenebrosos si tengo que morir me llevare unos cuantos de ellos por delante

-Riohdan…- dije con un susurro.

-Se lo que quieres decir pero ser un Guarda Gris no es por caridad – me respondió el.

- Que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo es signo de que es fuerte y tú mismo dijiste que necesitábamos tantos guardias grises como hiciera falta –

-Tienes razón hermana, el mero hecho que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo a la corrupción hace que sea merecedora de entrar en nuestra orden – dijo el – pero escúchame jovencita la iniciación están peligrosa como la propia corrupción.

-Igualmente estoy muerta – le respondió ella con cara desafiante – y no le tengo miedo a morir.

-Bien empezare los preparativos, mientras tanto entrega tu mensaje Neith Mahariel –

Nos contó que el Archidemonio había sido visto por los espías elfos que los custodios habían enviado a cada rincón de Ferelden, un enrome dragón capitaneaba la horda y esta iba directamente a Denerim.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Alistair – debemos partir ya.

-No, nuestras tropas deben reabastecerse o cuando lleguemos a Denerim, tendremos un ejército muerto de hambre y desmoralizado - le dije a Alistair.

-¿Cómo te atreves a contradecir al Rey? – dijo Isolda.

Le lance una mirada envenenada a esa mujer y cerro la boca en el acto.

-Freyja tiene razón – dijo Bann Teagan – un ejército des provisionado no nos servirá de nada además tenemos que enviar mensajeros a nuestros Aliados para que cambien su rumbo.

-Enviar mensajeros a caballo a todos nuestros aliados, decidles que partiremos a Denerim al amanecer que ellos se dirijan ahí – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Tenéis todos razón me pudo el desánimo de creer que podemos perder la capital – dijo Alistair.

Varios mensajeros salieron del castillo raudos y veloces ellos eran nuestra esperanza que los ejércitos se reunieran con nosotros en Denerim.

Mientras tanto Riohdan había preparado el ritual de iniciación, el mismo que pase yo hacía más de un año.

Alistair pronuncio las mismas palabras y todos repetimos el juramento de los Guardias Grises.

-Desde este momento Neith Mahariel eres una Guarda Gris – le dijo Riohdan mientras le entregaba el cáliz de la iniciación con la misma sangre de engendro tenebroso que habíamos bebido cada uno de nosotros para convertirnos en lo que éramos hoy en día.

Yo solo podía rezar al Hacedor y pedir clemencia a sus dioses para que pasara esta ardua prueba.

Neith cayó fulminada al suelo pero viva, se despertaría en varias horas y para bien o para mal nos seguirá en el aciago destino que se cernía sobre nosotros.


	40. Un pacto en la negra noche

**Capítulo 39: Un pacto en la negra noche.**

Después de una cena ligera Riohdan nos convocó a sus aposentos a Alistair y a mí.

-Bien no demos muchos rodeos al tema – dijo el viejo guarda – tengo que contaros algo que creo que Duncan nunca os revelo. Hay un motivo por el cual solo un Guarda Gris puede acabar con la Ruina.

-¿Tiene que ver con la corrupción verdad? – pregunte.

-Así es, cuando un Guarda asesta el golpe final al Archidemonio el alma corrupta de ese traspasa al cuerpo del Guarda y ambas almas son destruidas, de otra forma poseería otro engendro tenebroso y la Ruina continuaría - Riohdan debió ver el estado de shock en qué quedamos Alistair y yo como la confirmación de que se nos había ocultado esa información – Como Guarda más antiguo yo daré el golpe final.

- Siempre he sabido que esto acabara así – dije con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora id a descansar mañana tenemos una gran marcha por delante y la tarea que nos espera cuando lleguemos a Denerim no es menos ardua –

Alistair se fue hacia su habitación sin mediar palabra.

Al llegar yo a la mía me encontré con Morrigan que me esperaba en su interior.

-Morrigan ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte extrañada.

-No es a mí a quien le va ocurrir mi querida amiga-

-¿Qué me ocultas? – pregunte recelosa.

-Se por qué se necesita un Guarda Gris para terminar con la Ruina siempre lo he sabido y ese fue el motivo por el cual Flemeth me envió con vosotros –

-¿Siempre lo has sabido? –

-Sí, pero no es necesario que mueras ni que tu querido templario se sacrifique por ti, que lo hará créeme – dijo con tono preocupado – podemos hacer un ritual no te voy a negar de ahí saldrá un niño el cual albergara la alma sin corromper del Antiguo Dios.

-¿Espera quieres acostarte con Alistair para soltar al mundo un niño con alma de Dios? – Pregunte claramente ofendida - ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Qué clase de garantías tienes! No…no pienso acceder prefiero morir antes que saber que hay una probabilidad de condenar al mundo por mi acto egoísta.

-Está bien respeto tu decisión pero no esperes que me quede a ver cómo te consumes –

-¿Entonces te vas? Ahí tu amistad claramente por capricho –

-¡Yo no quiero que mueras! – me grito.

-Claro y engendrar un hijo con el poder de un dios ¿es el precio que debo pagar no? –Le dije mirándola a los ojos – lo siento Morrigan pero no, ahora por favor si tienes que irte hazlo rápido lo que nos espera a partir de mañana no será fácil y tengo que descansar.

La bruja de la espesura que había sido mi amiga a lo largo de esos meses salió por la puerta con cara melancólica, realmente sentía hacer todo aquello o simplemente era su estratagema para intentar cambiar mi opinión.

Cerré la puerta tras ella y me metí en la cama pensando las decisiones que debía tomar por si Riohdan fallaba…no podía permitir que Alistair se sacrificara, Ferelden necesitaba estabilidad y yo era prescindible, así que decidí hacer lo único que se me ocurrió pactar con mis amigos más fieles que pasara lo que pasara Alistair nunca se acercara a dar el último golpe.

Espere todo el rato que pude despierta a que Alistair irrumpiera en mi habitación como cada noche pero supuse que estaría concretando los últimos detalles con Arl Eamon y por supuesto yo no había sido invitada.

Dormí todo lo que las pesadillas de los engendros tenebrosos sabiendo que al alba se libraría la batalla por el destino de toda Thedas.


	41. La Gran marcha

**Capítulo 40: La gran marcha, así empieza la gran batalla**

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar vi que Morrigan había cumplido su promesa de irse en cuanto rechace el pacto que me propuso. No negare que me sentí tentada, pero prefería morir como Freyja Cousland que vivir como un espectro de lo que era, pues condenar al mundo no entraba en lo que yo tenía en mente para dejar mi huella en el mundo.

Alistair no tenía muy buena cara cuando también se unió a nosotros.

-Creía que ayer vendrías a mi habitación – le susurré.

-Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo siento – me dijo con un todo distante.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No –

Arl Eamon se unió a todos nosotros junto con Bann Teagan para ultimar los últimos detalles de la marcha hacia Denerim, se habían enviado emisarios a todos nuestros aliados y esperábamos que todos y cada uno de ellos lo hubieran recibido pues sino sería una guerra muy corta.

Todos montamos nuestros caballos y emprendimos la marcha.

-Wynne, Lei, Zev tengo algo que pediros –les dije a mis mejores amigos.

-Lo que sea - respondió Leiliana.

-¿Que te aflige querida? – pregunto Wynne.

-Iré contigo al infierno – dijo Zev.

-No te voy a pedir tanto mi querido amigo – le respondí a Zev – hay un motivo por el cual un Guardia Gris debe matar al Archidemonio, lo que os voy a revelar es altamente secreto y quiero que me juréis que jamás revelareis cuanto oigáis.

Todos mis amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Cuando un Archidemonio muere a manos de un Guarda Gris, el alma del primero se introduce en el del Guarda siguiendo la corrupción que habita en su cuerpo, las dos almas no pueden coexistir y se destruyen-

Vi la cara de horror en mis amigos.

-Riohdan dará el golpe final como Guarda veterano, pero todos sabemos que no estamos bendecidos por la suerte en este grupo – les dije a mis compañeros – si el falla yo daré el golpe final.

-Mi bella Guarda no puedes sacrificarte –dijo Zev.

-Si puedo y debo hacerlo – dije con determinación – sino lo hago yo lo hará Alistair y todos sabemos que él no debe hacerlo Ferelden necesita estabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Que lo detengáis hasta que yo le dé el golpe final –

-Puedo conjurar un glifo de parálisis – dijo Wynne.

-Me parce bien, pero como si tenéis que noquearlo –

-Que estáis tramado – dijo Alistair reduciendo la marcha para ponerse a nuestra altura.

-Ah mi príncipe – dijo Zev – nada que tú con tu realeza no puedas manejar.

Alistair puso mala cara todavía seguía sin entenderse con Zev aunque los meses transcurridos des de nuestro primer encuentro.

-Llegan mensajeros – dijo Bann Teagan.

Las noticias que traían no eran buenas la ciudad estaba en llamas y estábamos a medio día de ella pero no podíamos acelerar el paso pues los soldados llegarían cansados y poco nos servirían.

Llegamos a la ciudad al anochecer y Riohdan nos reunió.

-Debemos decidir el plan de ataque – nos dijo – hay dos capitanes en la ciudad si los liquidamos el ejercito de engendros estará descabezado y será más fácil de manejar por nuestras tropas. Yo atraeré al Archidemonio hare que se pose encima de fuerte Drakon será el mejor sitio para atacarlo, nos encontraremos ahí.

-Debemos dividirnos – les comente a mis compañeros – Alistair, Leiliana, Wynne y Hilda vosotros id a por el capitán que hay en el mercado, los demás conmigo.

-Freyja crees que debemos separarnos – me dijo Alistair antes de que emprendiéramos al marcha.

-Sí, es la única manera así cubriremos más terreno, nos vemos encima del Fuerte –

Zev, Istari, Sten y Shale se dirigieron conmigo a la zona de palacio donde se encontraba el otro capitán, no fue una tarea fácil pues estaba rodeado de un centenar de engendros tenebrosos además de varios ogros, pero al final conseguimos acabar con él. Después de atender por un momento nuestras heridas nos dirigimos al Fuerte Drakon. Estábamos ya dentro del patio interior de la fortaleza cuando el Archidemonio pasó por encima de nuestras cabezas y vimos precipitarse una figura hacia el suelo

La fortuna había sellado nuestro fatal destino Riohdan había caído…


	42. Yo me encargo del Archidemonio

**Capítulo 41: Yo me encargo del Archidemonio.**

-Hacedor – dijo Wynne – pobre hombre.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder el Archidemonio está en la azotea del Fuerte – les dije a mis compañeros.

El Fuerte Drakon el único lugar de Denerim que prefería no recorrer en ningún momento.

-Leí, Zev ¿recordáis como recorrerlo? – les pregunte a mis amigos.

-Si mi _bella Guarda _– respondió Zev.

Todos mis compañeros se internaron conmigo en el laberintico Fuerte. A cada paso que dábamos veíamos más y más aliados caídos en combate, era una carnicería y no soportaba ver como sus cuerpos se amontonaban junto a los de los engendros tenebrosos.

Avanzamos lo más rápidos que pudimos matando a todo engendro tenebroso que se ponía por delante, al fin no sin mucho sacrificio llegamos a la cima y la imagen que se nos mostraba no era muy adelantadora.

Una criatura tan grande como el dragón celestial que habíamos vencido en refugio pero mancillado por la corrupción, la notaba acariciando mi piel como una corriente.

El cuerno de los Guardas Grises resonó una vez mal en tiempos de necesidad y lo que quedaba de nuestras fuerzas amigas se amontonaron con nosotros en la cima del Fuerte.

Con cada estocada, cada flecha y cada conjuro nos acercábamos mas y más a nuestro enemigo y entonces vi, vi el momento que había estado temiendo Alistair se acercaba al Archidemonio espada en mano.

-¡Wynne ahora!- grite a mi compañera.

Wynne empezó a conjurar y un glifo de parálisis apareció en los pies de Alistair. Este quedo paralizado sin poder mover ni un musculo tan solo sus ojos reflejaban la angustia pues en cuanto su cuerpo dejo de moverse por propia voluntad entendió cual había sido des del principio mi plan.

-Adiós Alistair mi amor, mi amigo mi Rey, espero que algún día me perdones – le dije antes de darle un último beso en los labios.

Me gire hacia la enorme bestia que rugía ante cada impacto de las lanzas que las balistas lanzaban contra ella y sin tan siquiera pensármelo corrí hacia ella. Esquive todos los enemigos que se me pusieron por delante.

El Archidemonio ni me vio llegar, cuando mi espada rajo su abdomen solo pudo gritar de dolor y de rabia, entonces bajo su cabeza hacia mí y me miro a los ojos y en mi mente oí.

-_Pequeña Guarda Gris todavía estas a tiempo, huelo mucha fuerza en ti tu sangre es poderosa, puedes reinar a mi lado, yo puedo darte cuanto anhelas solo tienes que unirte a mi en la corrupción y juntos gobernaremos el mundo, nadie des de los tiempos de los antiguos adoradores de Tevinter me había atraído de esa manera. –_

-¡Eso nunca!- grite mientras le clavaba mi espada en la sien.

Entonces la vi un alma con una luz cegadora viniendo hacia mí, note su inmenso poder entrando en mí y en ese instante supe que era el fin ya no volvería a ver el mundo que un día me vio nacer…


	43. Entre la vida y la muerte anda el juego

**Capitulo 42: Entre la vida y la muerte anda el juego.**

Mi ultimo recuerdo era mi espada undiendose en el corazón del maldito Archidemonio pero al mirar a mi alrededor no habia nada que me resultara familiar.

Estaba en medio de un campo de flores desponjada de mi armadura. Empece a mirar a mi alrededor…entonces le vi mi padre tal y como lo recordaba con esa sonrisa que iluminaba los lugares mas oscuros y esos ojos llenos de amor.

-¡Padre!- grite.

-Mi pequeña – dijo abrazandome – lo has hecho bien.

-Padre no…no, he hecho muchas cosas mal –

-No te culpes a ti misma todos cometemos errores ¿verdad querida? – dijo señalando a mi madre.

A su lado estaba Oriana y Oren.

-¡Tita! – dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia mi y abrazandome.

-O…Oren –

Mi pequeño sobrino demasiado joven y inocente para morir. Lo abrace y las lagrimas se derramaron por mis megillas.

-No, no cariño no llores – dijo mi madre acariciándome la espalda- tu hiciste cuanto podiste.

-No fue tu culpa hermana, ellos ya nos habían matado cuando fueron a por vosotros –

-Aun asi, lo siento –

-¿Tita te quedaras aquí con nosotros?-

- Nunca pensé en este final - dije

-¿Final? El viaje no concluye aquí. La muerte es otro sendero que recorreremos todos. El velo gris de este mundo se levanta y todo se convierte en plateado cristal. Es entonces... cuando se ve...

- ¿Qué, Padre? ¿Qué se ve? -

- La blanca orilla, y más allá la inmensa campiña verde tendida ante un fugaz amanecer-

- Bueno, eso no está mal.

- No, no desde luego, pero todavía no es tu momento hija –

-¿Qué quieres decir padre? Sentí el alma del Archidemonio entrando en mi –

-Si entrando en ti pero no consumiéndote –

-Un ritual en la negra noche fue celebrado, a espaldas de ti dos han cospirado – dijo mi madre

-Morrigan…- dije con un susurro.

-Mi hermano…- dijo alguien a mi espalda – solo quería salvarte.

-Cailan –

-¿Que te dije de volvernos a ver en una edad muy tardia? –

-Lo siento pero Ferelden necesita estabilidad, no me arrepiento de nada –

-No te estoy culpando, el sabia que tu no le dejarías dar el golpe final y la bruja no quería sacrificarte asi que ambos pagaron el precio –

-¿Entonces me estais diciendo que volveré?-

-Si pero no puedes decir nada de lo que aquí se ha revelado, pero quiero que me hagas un favor –

-Qualquier cosa-

-Maric esta vivo, en alguna parte mi padre esta vivo –

-¿Como lo sabes? –

-No encontramos su alma, entonces es que esta vivo, mi madre tambien lo cree asi –

-¿Quereis que lo busque? –

-Queremos que dejes pistas para que lo encuentre Alistair, necesita cerrar el circulo –

-Asi lo hare –

-Entonces me despido de ti por segunda vez, vuelvo a decir que mi hermano tiene mucha suerte…- dijo besándome en la frente.

-Adios hija no diré no llores, pues no todas las lágrimas son amargas – dijo mi madre.

-¿Te volveré a ver Tita? – pregunto Oren.

-Algun dia y ya no vovleremos a separarnos –

-Dile a Fergus…dile que le quiero y que siempre le querre – me dijo Oriana – cuando le encuentres aliéntalo que siga a delante que no viva en el pasado, nuestros recuerdos debe atesorar pero nunca vivir en ellos.

-Mi pequeño cachorro se ha hecho mayor – dijo mie padre abrazandome – nunca me he sentido mas orgulloso de ti, ahora ve…-

Un calor calido y agradable envolvió todo mi ser y entonces abri los ojos, la Ruina había terminado…


	44. ¿Ya no queda nada de lo nuestro?

**Capitulo 43: ¿Ya no queda nada de lo nuestro?**

Habían pasado ya más de seis semanas des de que di muerte al Archidemonio, Denerim poco a poco volvía a ser la de antes y por los informes que le daban a Alistair lo mismo empezaba hacer el resto de Ferelden.

Gracias a los cuidados de Wynne yo iba recuperando fuerzas día a día, la energía que me traspaso cuando di muerte al Archidemonio me dejo muy débil, aunque para mi fortuna el ritual oscuro dio sus frutos porque realmente estaba viva e iba estarlo tanto tiempo como mi cuerpo aguantara la corrupción.

Oghren desapareció durante un tiempo después de la gran batalla aunque sospechaba que estaba sumergido en algún barril de cerveza, cosa que confirmo el mismo cuando regreso para despedirse y contarme que iba en busca de Felsi.

Sten regreso a su tierra, no sin antes despedirse de mí todavía recuerdo sus palabras: Kaddaan, espero no encontrarte en el campo de batalla no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti.

Shale dijo que quería ir a Tevinter para intentar volver a su forma humana y Wynne dijo que iría con ella cuando se asegurara que yo no necesitaba más sus cuidados.

Zevran y Leiliana se quedaron a mi lado y era bueno saber que podría contar con ellos al menos algún tiempo más.

Por lo que se refiere a Morrigan, ella cumplió su promesa de desaparecer después de la gran batalla.

Des de que nos instalamos en palacio casi no veía Alistair, solo alguna noche que dejaban que se retirara pronto y aprovechábamos para estar juntos.

Un día que Wynne me dejo levantarme de la cama para pasear me acerque al estudio de Alistair, era casi hora de comer y le pedí a uno de los guardias si se podía encargar que nos trajeran algo de comer. El soldado obedeció sin rechistar y en menos de cinco minutos tenía una bandeja con un montón de queso, pan, fruta y algo de vino.

-Dame ya lo llevare yo – le dije a la criada.

-Mi señora el protocolo…- se quejó.

-Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie – le dije mientras cogía la bandeja de sus manos – ábreme la puerta por favor.

La doncella llamo a la puerta y cuando Alistair dijo que podía entrar me la abrió.

-Freyja, ¿Qué haces levantada? – me pregunto mientras se levantaba del escritorio, tenía una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Wynne me ha dejado levantar medio día y he pensado que sería bueno darte una sorpresa – le dije.

La criada cerró la puerta tras de mí.

-Deja, dame la bandeja no quiero que te esfuerzos – me dijo mientras me quitaba la comida de las manos.

Alistair dejo la bandeja en una mesilla auxiliar delante del sofá.

-Alistair he podido con Archidemonio podre con una bandeja – le rechiste.

-No quiero que te canses, ¿Por qué eres siempre tan cabezota? –

-Herencia familiar…, no te enfades conmigo – le dije mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con mis brazos- te echo de menos, siempre están tan ocupado que casi no nos vemos.

El me devolvió el abrazo pero estaba un poco rígido, nervioso.

-Ven vamos a comer algo – me dijo mientras me tendía la mano y me ayudaba a llegar al sofá.

Durante la comida pareció relajarse un poco era bueno volver a verlo sonreír, sabía que el gobierno era duro para él. Cuando terminamos me levante y me dirigí a su escritorio.

-Así que des de aquí gobiernas Ferelden – dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-Al menos lo intento –

-Mmm sexy….- dije yo con voz lasciva, habían pasado muchas semanas des de la última vez que hicimos el amor.

-¿Sexy? – pregunto nerviosamente el mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Mucho-

Alistair se apoyó en el escritorio y yo me empezó a desabrochar lentamente el cordón de mi túnica dejando al descubierto una parte de mi pecho.

Alistair trago saliva.

-Sabes una cosa – le dije mientras subía una mano por su muslo mientras con la otra me levantaba la túnica para que viera mis piernas.

-No… ¿Qué? –

-Nunca he hecho el amor con un Rey – le dije mientras me levantaba y subía mi mano hasta su entrepierna, donde podía notar palpitante miembro a través de la fina tela de los pantalones – podíamos ponerle remedio.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos sin apartar mi vista de él, mientras mi mano acariciaba su eje por encima del pantalón. Alistair se estremeció al notar la fricción contra su miembro.

-Fre...Freyja ¿Aquí? – me pregunto vacilante.

-¿Por qué no? Nadie va entrar si tú no das la orden –

Empecé a besarle el cuello y a reseguir la línea de la mandíbula con mi lengua.

-Te he echado tanto de menos – le susurré al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Notaba la humedad de mi sexo creer por momentos por la expectación de volverlo a notar dentro de mí.

Empecé a desabrocharle los cordones del pantalón en sus ojos había hambre, anhelo y lujuria pero aunque el había protestado con anterioridad no hizo nada para detenerme. Cuando sus pantalones quedaron sueltos los tire hacía de sus caderas. El gimió cuando roce su masculinidad al bajarle la ropa interior.

Alistair me miraba con cara extrañado y parecía que quería decir algo al respeto.

-Shhh, relájate – le dije mientras lo hacía sentar en la silla y yo me arrodillaba ante él.

Me hice un sitio entre sus muslos mientras cogía su dureza y empezaba a acariciarla suavemente.

-Freyja ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunto ante la obviedad.

-¿A ti que te parece que estoy haciendo? – le dije mientras me acercaba a su sexo y lo recorría con mi lengua.

-Oh Hacedor…-suspiro cuando noto su miembro entrar en la calidez de mi boca.

Alistair se tensaba cada vez que mi lengua rozaba su punta. Envolví la base de su excitación con mi mano y empezó a moverla rítmicamente junto con mi boca.

El poso una de sus manos en mi cabello liberando mi melena de la sujeción del pasador y empezó a acariciarme el cuero cabelludo al mismo rimo que se movía mi boca sobre él.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba empezando a llegar al punto de no retorno por la respiración entre cortada que tenía y la tensión de sus muslos al mi alrededor así que afloje el ritmo y la libere de mi boca.

-Por el halito del Hacedor, eres una mujer perversa – me dijo.

-Puede…pero soy toda tuya mi Rey – le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alistair me levanto y me hizo sentarme en el escritorio.

Su boca se apodero de la mía y nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Mientras no dejaba de besarme deshacía los cordones de mi túnica liberando mi pecho en su totalidad.

Me beso la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-No tienes ni idea de lo caliente que me has puesto – me susurró mientras me besaba el cuello e iba bajando por mi pecho, sus dientes se apoderaron de uno de mis pezones y empezó a succionarlo y lamerlo.

-Hacedor...- gemí cuando note su otra mano pellizcarme suavemente mi otro pezón.

Mi cuerpo se tensaba ante sus besos y mordiscos, con la mano que tenía libre me subió la túnica hasta la altura de mis caderas y me quito la ropa interior.

Volvió a besarme la boca antes de posar una mano en mi sexo.

-Freyja – me dijo al notar la ausencia de vello.

-Ya te dije una vez que me rasuraba – le dije entrecortada mente ante la sensación de sus dedos en mi sexo.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica suya de cuando llevaba algo en la cabeza.

-Chica mala – susurró mientras se sentaba en la silla y la acercaba al escritorio.

Hizo que apoyara mis pies en los brazos de la silla y empezó a jugar con mi clítoris, primero con un dedo y luego con dos. Su tacto hacia que espasmos de placer recorrieran todo mi cuerpo.

Entonces se acercó todavía más y empezó a lamer mi punto más sensible y a introducir un par de dedos en mí, parecía mentira que los dos hubiéramos perdido la virginidad juntos al ver como respondían nuestros cuerpos con el contacto mutuo.

Me estaba volviendo loca y me tuve que morder la mano para no aullar de placer cada vez que me rozaba con su lengua.

Entonces levanto su mirada.

-¿Qué deseáis de mi Lady Cousland? – me dijo lascivamente.

-Oh, Alistair te he echado tanto de menos, quiero notarte dentro de mí – le suplique mientras retiraba sus dedos.

-Creo que no lo habéis pedido bien mi señora-

-¿Seria su Majestad tan amable de follarme? – le respondí mientras me lamia los labios.

-Eso está mejor - dijo incorporándose y agarrando la redondez de mis glúteos.

Me penetro lentamente saboreando la sensación de volver estar dentro de mí.

-Estas tan húmeda…-gimió cuando su eje entro totalmente en mí.

-Solo tú eres la causa que este así – le susurré al oído mientras me aferraba a sus hombros.

Envolví las caderas de Alistair entre mis piernas y el empezó a balancearse lentamente dentro de mí, nuestra respiración era entrecortada y nuestros labios no querían separarse.

Habían pasado tantas semanas des de la última vez que estuvimos así, des de que me sentí de nuevo completa.

Con cada embestida de sus caderas notaba una ola de placer recorriéndome la columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi celebro.

-¿Era esto lo que querías? – me pregunto casi sin aliento.

-Oh, sí si, por favor no pares – le dije aferrándome todavía más a él notando que estaba a punto de llegar mi clímax.

Ya no pude aguantarlo más y me solté de él tumbándome totalmente en el escritorio temblando de placer mientras él seguía bombeando dentro de mí, note como argumentaba mas el ritmo prolongando mi orgasmo hasta que note como vaciaba semilla en mi interior.

Cuando su clímax lo envolvió Alistair se derrumbó encima de mi apoyando su frente en mi clavícula, yo empecé a acariciarle la espalda y a besarle el cuello, cuando recobro un poco el aliento también empezó a besarme.

-Te quiero – me susurró.

-Y yo a ti –

Se levantó de encima de mí y se arregló la ropa. Yo me puse la ropa interior y me arregle el vestido justo cuando uno de los guardias llamo a la puerta.

Alistair dio la orden de que podía entrar cuando se cercioro que los dos estábamos presentables.

El guardia le dio un mensaje y volvió a salir. Alistair lo leyó con detenimiento.

-Parece que han llegado más soldados supervivientes de la guerra civil, Arl Eamon quiere que vaya al hospital dice que será bueno para la moral – me comento.

-Me parece buena idea, mi padre siempre decía que si los hombres de tu ejercito te veían cercano lucharían por ti con todo su corazón y es verdad muchos buenos hombres murieron para defender a mi padre de los hombres de Howe – dije con melancolía.

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación antes de irme?-

-Te importa si recupero un poco el aliento antes de irme, no creía que me agotara tanto – le respondí.

-Por supuesto que no me importa tomate tú tiempo, le diré a uno de los guardias que te acompañe cuando estés dispuesta – me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Alistair – le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta – te quiero.

Me dedico una de sus sonrisas y me articulo _yo también_ antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Apoye mis brazos encima del escritorio intentado relajarme para recuperar la cadencia de respiración y vi un documento con el sello de mi familia, sabía que estaba mal leerlo pero aun así la tentación pudo conmigo.

_Majestad nos honra mucho vuestra propuesta, pero no creemos que sea adecuado para la reputación de nuestra hija que la declaréis vuestra prometida al mismo tiempo que anunciáis la anulación del matrimonio con Anora._

_Tenéis que entender que Freyja es muy joven todavía y hemos mirado de apartarla de las intrigas de palacio tanto como hemos podido para asegurarle una educación sin la intoxicación de las habladurías de la corte._

_Este gesto nuestro podría ser interpretado por los nobles que apoyan a Anora como señal de que Freyja ha sido apartada de la corte para su majestad pudiera verla en secreto cuando estaba de viaje por el reino._

_Lo más prudente seria en mi humilde opinión que declaráis la anualidad matrimonial, esperarais un par de meses y organizarais una fiesta en palacio, con esa excusa podríamos introducir a Freyja en la corte. Y al cabo de otro par de meses declarar vuestra intención ante la gran asamblea de prometeros con ella._

_Apelo a vuestro buen juicio Majestad._

_Atentamente Bryce Cousland._

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo y lo peor aún Alistair lo había leído y sabe el Hacedor lo que habría pensado.

Pero seguí leyendo tenía que saber el por qué te de todo esto.

_Querido sobrino:_

_No creo que la unión de la Casa Theirin y los Cousland sea una buena idea._

_Teyrn Cousland ya goza de gran poder al fin y al cabo es la segunda familia más poderosa de Ferelden, una unión así podía causar un desequilibrio de poder entre los dos Teyrns y se visto como una manipulación._

_También tengo que informaros que la nobleza no ve bien los esfuerzos de Teyrn Cousland para abrir las rutas comerciales con Orlais. Algunos creen que nos hace débiles y es una idea en tener en mente._

_Se perfectamente que la pequeña Cousland es una joven muy hermosa y capaz pero quien sabe si su familia no la ha apartado de la corte para instruirla en artes para gobernar des de la alcoba real._

_Tenéis que tener todo esto en mente antes de tomar una decisión ya sabéis que yo estoy aquí si necesitáis mi consejo._

_Otra cosa más Duncan de los Guardias Grises estuvo aquí hace unos días y me notifico que iban a reclutar a Alistair para unirse a su orden, sé que conocéis la existencia de vuestro medio hermano des de hace mucho y solo quería que lo supierais._

_Atentamente Eamon._

Ese viejo manipulador que sabe el de mi familia, cuando él se casó con una Orlesiana pensé para mí misma

Me envió a la torre de Ishal para proteger a la que quería que fuera su prometida y para proteger a su hermano, ese hombre no era tonto se hacia el tonto.

-Oh Cailan que insensato fuiste – susurré para mí misma.

Estaba cansada por toda la información que había leído en un momento, salí del despacho y le pedí al guardia que me ayudara a llegar a mis aposentos, en medio del camino me encontré a Leiliana y a Zev y ellos me acompañaron.

Cuando estuvimos en mis aposentos y se cercioraron que no había nadie más que pudiera oírnos les conté todo lo que había pasado con Arl Eamon cuando Alistair era niño y las cartas que había leído.

Casi no podían creerlo, les pedí que registraran el Palacio minuciosamente, sobretodo las habitaciones que habían pertenecido a Maric y Cailan que todavía estaban intactas por orden de Alistair. Y también que interceptaran todo el correo de Arl Eamon y lo leyeran no me fiaba de ese hombre.

Des de nuestro apasionado encuentro en el despacho casi no había visto a Alistair ero sabía que algo no iba bien él no estaba tan locuaz como siempre y aunque intentaba disimularlo con una sonrisa él no podía engañarme, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Al principio pensé que era estrés por todo el peso que tenía que soportar, no era fácil gobernar un país y yo intentaba darle todos los buenos consejos que había recibido de mi padre. Pero a medida que se acercaba la coronación estaba más distante casi no me tocaba y por supuesto había dejado de compartir la cama conmigo.

-Wynne ¿crees que he hecho algo que no debía? – le pregunte durante una de nuestras sesiones de curación.

-¿Crees que has hecho algo mal? ¿En qué sentido? – me pregunto ella.

-Alistair –le respondí yo.

-No creo que debas temer por eso seguramente debe estar muy asustado por sus nuevas responsabilidades, ya sabes que tenía mucha aversión a proclamarse Rey y supongo que debe haber ido a peor ahora que se acerca la coronación- me dijo – seguramente luego se le pasara.

-Mi señora – interrumpió una de las doncellas de palacio – han llegado más supervivientes.

-Oh, es bueno oír eso – dijo Wynne.

-Uno de ellos lleva el estandarte de los Cousland gravado en el pecho de la armadura – añadió la doncella casi sin aire.

Antes de que hubiera acabado la frase me levente ante la mirada atónita de Wynne y salí corriendo hacia donde se suponía que estaban los supervivientes.

Por el camino me cruce con Alistair y Arl Eamon que salían del despacho real.

-Freyja ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Alistair al verme pasar corriendo.

Pero no me moleste ni siquiera en contestarle, el hombre que llevaba el estandarte de mi familia podría saber cuál fue el destino de mi hermano.

El vestido me molestaba al correr así que me lo arremangue para poder correr con más facilidad, oía los comentarios groseros que hacían las damas nobles que me cruzaba a mi paso pero poco me importaba, solo tenía que llegar al hospital.

-Donde… ¿dónde está el hombre que lleva el estandarte de los Cousland? – pregunte casi sin aliento a uno de los sanadores del hospital.

-Ahí, mi señora – me dijo señalándome uno de los biombos.

Me acerque poco a poco, me dolía el pecho del esfuerzo de respirar con la cotilla del vestido tan ceñida. Entonces lo vi, era Fergus, mi hermano estaba vivo.

-¡Fergus!- grite antes de caer de rodillas junto al catre en el cual estaba tumbado.

En mi mente una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad que hizo que se me derramaran las lágrimas, aferrándome a mi hermano como cuando era pequeña.

-Por el Hacedor, Fergus despierta, despierta – repetía sin cesar entre sollozos.

Oí como los sanadores y médicos de mi alrededor empezaban a susurrar que el Rey estaba en el recinto, pero a mí no me importaba nada más que mi hermano en ese momento.

-Freyja, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto alguien al entrar en la sala.

-Majestad Lady Cousland está ahí – le dijo un hombre.

Ni siquiera me levante al oír que alguien se había detenido detrás de mí.

-Por el halito del Hacedor, si es Fergus Cousland – dijo una voz que enseguida identifique como la de Arl Eamon.

Alguien se arrodillo junto a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, era Alistair.

-Shhh, Freyja tranquila todo está bien – me susurraba al oído.

-No, no está bien mi hermano es aquí tumbando inerte, por favor Fergus quédate conmigo –le suplicaba a mi hermano.

-Arl Eamon, aseguraos que llevan inmediatamente a Fergus al Palacio y que venga Wynne para atenderlo – ordeno Alistair.

-Si majestad – le respondió el Arl.

Enseguida varios hombres vinieron y pusieron a mi hermano en una camilla y se lo llevaron del hospital para llevarlo hacia Palacio.

Alistair me cogió en volandas mientras yo no paraba de llorar y seguimos a los hombres que cargaban con el cuerpo de mi hermano.

No recuerdo cómo llegamos a Palacio ni cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en los brazos de Alistair hasta que ya no tuve más lágrimas de derramar.

-Hola – me dijo Alistair mientras me quitaba una lágrima solitaria que surcaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Lo siento ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? – pregunte avergonzada.

-Un rato, me tenías preocupado – me susurró al oído.

-Lo siento no era mi intención – le dije.

-Tranquila ¿ahora estas mejor? –

-Sí, ¿Dónde está Fergus? –

-Esta en una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo, lo han lavado y Wynne está curando sus heridas, dicen que tiene buen pronóstico y que seguramente despertara en breve –

-Voy a verlo – le dije.

El asintió con la cabeza y dejo que me levantara de su regazo.

Me fui directa a la habitación que se suponía que debía estar mi hermano y al entrar me lo encontré con los ojos abiertos.

-Ah…Lady Cousland su hermano acaba de recobrar la conciencia, todavía está un poco aturdido pero con reposo y una buena dieta se recuperara enseguida – me dijo el médico - Wynne se ha ido a descansar estaba exhausta después de sanarlo.

-Gracias muy amable, ¿podría quedarme a solas con él? – pregunte vacilante.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Oh Fergus me alegro tanto que estés bien – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le cogía la mano.

-Mi dulce hermanita pequeña – me dijo acariciándome la mano - ¿puedes decirme dónde estamos?

-En Denerim, para ser más exactos en el Palacio – le conté.

-He oído rumores mientras nos trasladaban hacia aquí ¿Qué puedes contarme sobre eso? – me pregunto.

-Te lo contare todo, pero primero es tu salud – le dije – debes comer algo.

Llame a una de las sirvientas de palacio y le pedí que trajera un caldo consistente para mi hermano, ella obedeció y enseguida me trajo lo que le había pedido.

Mientras le daba de comer, Alistair entro en la habitación acompañado de Arl Eamon.

- Alistair claramente estaba incomodo delante de la presencia de mi hermano y casi no dijo nada, al poco rato abandonaron la habitación y me volvieron a dejar asolas con él.

A medida que pasaban los días Fergus iba recuperando la fuerza y la vitalidad y yo le iba contando lo que había sucedido des de que se marchó de Pináculo. Casi no podía creerme pero él sabía que yo no le mentiría y menos en algo tan transcendental. Enviamos misivas par que empezaran a reconstruir Pináculo, por suerte parece que Howe no quería perder del todo el bastión y el mismo había empezado a hacer reformas. Lo que más nos costó fue volver a encontrar las pertenencias de mi familia que habían sido vendidas por ese maldito traidor.

-Así que somos los últimos – dijo.

-Me temo que si – le respondí.

-Espero que se lo hicieras pagar a Howe – dijo con rabia.

-No mostré clemencia, le enseñe el significado de la palabra justicia – le dije con amargura recordando el momento que levante la espada contra él.

-Bien eso está bien y ese tal Alistair ¿Qué tal? –

-Es un buen hombre y está decidido hacer lo mejor para Ferelden, aunque él no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar un país está aprendiendo y creo que de momento lo está haciendo muy bien – le respondí.

-Hermana se sincera conmigo ¿Qué ha sucedido entre vosotros? – me pregunto.

-Fergus yo…- dije vacilante.

-Freyja sabes que no voy a juzgarte, tu siempre has sabido lo que querías des de muy pequeña – me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Fergus yo le quiero, nunca había sentido nada parecido en mi vida – le dije sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Bien eso está bien, si ha sido capaz de robarte el corazón es digno de mi alabanza, empezaba a pensar que eras de hielo – me dijo dándome un codazo amistoso – y ¿habéis consumado?

-Fergus Cousland eres lo peor – le dije indignada.

-Teyrn Fergus Cousland para ser exactos, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta –

-Sí, Hacedor no sabes cuánto te odio-

-Ya sabes lo que decía madre, si eres capaz de hacerlo eres capaz de hablar de ello querida hermanita – me dijo – me gustaría hablar con él, ¿es posible?

-Creo que dentro de un rato tiene libre, podemos acercamos al estudio si quieres hablar con él –

Fergus se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme y nos dirigimos al estudio de Alistair.

Íbamos a llamar a la puerta cuando oímos una discusión que se suponía que no debíamos oír.

-Alistair tienes que meterte eso en la cabeza, tú mismo has dicho que tener un hijo después de la unión a los Guardias Grises es casi imposible – dijo Eamon – además su linaje esta casi extinguido los Cousland por mucho que lo deseen ya no son uno de los pilares de la nación.

Note como Fergus se tensaba a mi lado por las palabras que había oído del Arl.

-No puedes casarte con ella, ME OLLES ALISTAIR, Ferelden necesita un heredero – grito el Arl.

-Arl Eamon yo la quiero más que nada en el mundo – dijo Alistair casi con voz inaudible.

-Mantenla como tu amante si quieres pero no voy a consentir ese matrimonio por nada en el mundo- dijo el Arl rotundamente.

-Me lo tengo que pensar -

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces Fergus irrumpió sin pensárselo dos veces en el estudio de Alistair.

-Fergus Cousland es que el tiempo en cautiverio ha menguado tu educación, es el estudio del Rey – dijo Arl Eamon.

-Para ti Teyrn Cousland, no se te olvide eso Arl Eamon, todavía hay clases en este país y por mucho que creas que el linaje de mi familia esta extinguido te voy a demostrar que no – dijo Fergus con rabia.

-Por favor caballeros calmaos – dijo Alistair intentando que los dos hombres bajaran su tono – podemos hablar esto tranquilamente.

En ese instante entre yo en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Freyja has oído… ¿has oído la conversación?- pregunto Alistair vacilante.

-Solo la parte en que Arl Eamon desprestigiaba el nombre de mi familia y cuando sugería que me quedara aquí como tu puta, solo eso – dije conteniendo mi rabia.

-Mi hermana es una Cousland su Majestad, nuestra línea de sangre se remonta tanto como los Theirin, es el Héroe de Ferelden, la mujer que capitaneo un ejército contra el Archidemonio y la misma que hundió su espada en él. – Dijo mi hermano con los ojos llenos de rabia mirando Alistair – la misma mujer con la que habéis compartido cama no quiero pensar en el número de veces, la misma que os ha puesto en el trono. Pero aun así no es suficientemente buena para vos.

-Yo…yo…- vacilaba Alistair al ver la reacción de mi hermano.

-Decís que la amáis y un cuerno, cuando uno ama a alguien no le importa nada mas, sois un maldito cobarde, Cailan era muchas cosas pero él sabía luchar por lo que realmente quería – dijo Fergus.

-Fergus os sugiero que os calméis podemos acusaros de traición a la Corona – dijo Arl Eamon.

-¿Podemos? ¿A caso sois el gobernante en la sombra? – Pregunto Fergus – porque si alguien quiere tacharme de traidor como mínimo que sea el Rey.

-Fergus cálmate por favor – le suplique a mi hermano cogiéndole del brazo.

-Freyja lo siento para un Guardia Gris es muy difícil engendrar un hijo para dos es casi imposible – me dijo sin mirarme – yo no quería esto y lo sabes, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Sabes Alistair, Loghain tenía razón en algo, serás un Rey pelele, pero no seré yo quien mueva tus hilos – le dije con amargura, mirando a Arl Eamon – tranquilo no seré un obstáculo para tu magnifico reinado. Referente a vos Arl Eamon ahora mismo me arrepiento de haberme jugado mi vida por salvaros a vos y a vuestra familia.

Salí de la habitación esperando que Fergus me siguiera, no quería estar en esa estancia ni un momento más.

-Pináculo os jurara lealtad por que sois el Rey, no porque merezcáis serlo – dijo Fergus.

-Teyrn Cousland recordar que tenéis que estar presente en la coronación – dijo Arl Eamon antes que mi hermano saliera por la puerta.

-Por supuesto que estoy al tanto, ya jure fidelidad no hace muchos años atrás a mi Rey y a uno de mis mejores amigos – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí me susurro al oído.

-No les des el gusto de que te vean llorar, es lo que quieren – me dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y me llevaba a toda velocidad hasta mi alcoba.

Tan punto cerró la puerta tras de mi empecé a llorar y parecía que me estaba asfixiando notaba como si ni una brizna de aire entrara en mis pulmones, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel maldito instante. Prefería volverme a enfrentar al Archidemonio, que pasar un segundo más en aquel estudio

-Freyja tranquila, voy a buscar ayuda – dijo Fergus mientras salía de la habitación.

Al cabo de lo que me pareció una eternidad Fergus volvió acompañado de Wynne, Leiliana y Zevran.

-Está teniendo un ataque de pánico – dijo Wynne arrodillándose a mi lado.

-No puedo…no puedo respirar – les susurré tocándome el corsé.

-¡Zev déjame tu daga! – grito Leiliana.

Este no se lo pensó dos veces y se la entrego. Leiliana corto literalmente mi vestido dejando que mis pulmones se expandieran, luego Wynne empezó a conjurar un hechizo para tranquilizarme y poco a poco empecé a respirar mejor. Hubo momentos en que perdía la conciencia por todo el dolor que sentía en mi interior,

-¿Fergus qué ha pasado?- pregunto Wynne.

-El Rey la ha repudiado, bueno no ha sido Alistair él ha sido tan cobarde que no ha podido negarse a los deseos de Arl Eamon- explicaba Fergus a mis compañeros.

-No…no puedo creerlo – dijo Leiliana – Alistair nunca haría una cosa así.

-Créeme lo ha hecho, yo estaba delante. Han usado la excusa del heredero, la misma carta que jugó Eamon con Cailan – dijo Fergus.

-Por el Hacedor y pensar que le dije a Freyja que no quería que le hiciera daño a Alistair y al final ha sido todo lo contrario – dijo Wynne con un tono de melancolía en su voz.

-¡Voy a matarlos a los dos! – dijo Zev.

-¡No! – Grite incorporándome – no, no le mates Zev por favor.

Leiliana se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Shhh, tranquila él no lo hará – me dijo mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Fergus, me…me quiero ir de aquí – le suplique a mi hermano.

-Por supuesto que sí, hare los preparativos para que puedas volver a casa cuanto antes- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Fergus, Leiliana y yo también iremos con ella – dijo Zev a lo que mi hermano asintió.

-Me parece bien, mirare que podáis salir mañana por la mañana – respondió.

Cuando mis compañeros se aseguraron de que estaba tranquila me dejaron un rato asolas para que pudiera asearme y prepararme para la partida al alba. Esa noche no baje a cenar con los demás con la excusa de que estaba indispuesta.

Pero cuando menos me lo esperaba Alistair irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunte.

-Quería verte – me respondió.

-A no ser que no queríais conservar la cabeza encima del cuello os sugiero que os vayáis, Majestad – dije dando un especial énfasis en la palabra Majestad.

-Por favor Freyja déjame explicarme – me suplico.

-Lady Cousland si no os importa –

-Déjame explicarme te lo suplico – me dijo él.

-Empezad a hablar entonces, os prometo escuchar nada mas – dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Freyja no quería que esto acabara así te lo prometo, he intentado por todos los medios convencer a Arl Eamon pero tiene razón, Ferelden necesita un heredero y los dos juntos no se lo podemos proporcionar – empezó a explicarme – tu quisiste sacrificar tu vida por salvar nuestro país yo he sacrificado nuestra vida juntos.

-Eres patético, Wynne me pidió un día que no te hiciera daño pero realmente ha sido al revés, ¿acaso me has utilizado? – le pregunte con amargor.

-No…no hagas eso –

-¿Hacer qué? Majestad-

-Comportante como si no te hubiera querido, como si no continuara queriéndote – me dijo él.

-Si hay mucho amor en el aire – dije sarcásticamente – si no os importa me gustaría acabar de empaquetar mis cosas.

-Leiliana me ha dicho que os vais ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Todavía tenéis la desfachatez de preguntar el por qué – dije indignada – ahora mismo lo que más me gustaría es que el ritual no hubiera funcionado y estuviera muerta, así no sentiría este dolor en el pecho que me está matando. Y vos tendríais un problema menos.

-¡No! – grito mientras me cogía la cara con las dos manos – no te atrevas a desear tu muerte.

Tenía sus labios tan cerca que notaba su calor irradiando de ellos, me moría de ganas de reclamar su boca y que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla pero algo en el fondo de mi ser me golpeo antes de que pudiera caer para siempre.

-Quitadme las manos de encima y por favor marchaos – dije apartándolo de mi - no tengo ningún deseo de estar en vuestra presencia

-¿Eso es realmente lo que deseas? – pregunto resignado.

-No es lo que deseo, es lo que me veo forzada a hacer, no quiero que piensen que soy tu puta – dije con amargor- ¿realmente crees que hubiera cedido?

-Tú nunca serias eso – respondió el con los ojos húmedos – nunca lo hubiera consentido.

-¿Entonces que hacéis aquí Majestad intentar aliviar la carga del remordimiento? – Le dije cogiéndolo de la pechera - ¿Qué piensas que no sé lo que dicen de mi tus consejeros? Dicen que me acerque a ti para conseguir la corona, que fui tu puta durante más de un año para ganar con la cama lo que mi padre no había conseguido diplomáticamente…

-¿Qué intentas decir? – me pregunto sorprendido.

-Ya sabes de lo que esto hablando, vi las cartas Majestad, leí la correspondencia entre Cailan y mi padre y las de Arl Eamon – le dije mientras le soltaba y me daba la vuelta – yo nunca he querido el poder, ni tan solo he deseado gobernar en mi propia casa. Solo…solo quería alguien que me quisiera por quien soy no por lo que soy…

Alistair no dijo nada mas, pareció que quería añadir algo a nuestra conversación pero seguramente pensó que estropearía mas las cosa solo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	45. Quedate tu en la coronacion

**Capítulo 44: Quédate tú en la coronación yo me vuelvo a Pináculo.**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_**Kelly Clarkson- Stronger**_

Esa noche casi no dormí y a la mañana siguiente se podían ver perfectamente las señales de falta de sueño, tome un desayuno ligero y baje al patio de armas donde estaba preparado el carruaje que nos llevaría a Pináculo.

Me había puesto el vestido característico de mi familia, azul marino con los hombros descubiertos y mangas vaporosas que llevaban bordadas la heráldica de los Cousland.

-Hermana incluso con las ojeras de no pegar ojo en toda la noche eres la dama más hermosa de todo Denerim- me dijo Fergus mientras me acompañaba al carruaje donde ya estaban Leiliana y Zevran.

-Me gusta cuando ejerces de hermano mayor – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Es agradable que me dejes hacerlo aunque preferiría que fuera en otras circunstancias, en cuanto termine esta pantomima volveré a casa, ten cuidado – me dijo.

-Por el Hacedor Fergus soy el Héroe de Ferelden no me da miedo un pequeño viaje – le dije a mi hermano.

Cuando iba a subir al carruaje vi Alistair en el balcón de su estudio, su cara mostraba dolor, el mismo dolor que sentía yo al alejarme del hombre que amaba, pero no iba a dejar que me pisotearan más y el orgullo de los Cousland me impedía hacerlo.

Me metí en el carruaje serian siete días de un largo viaje por unas carreteras que todavía no eran seguras, por eso mi espada de metal estelar y la daga de hueso de dragón estaban recostadas a mi lado.

Leiliana y Zev también tenían las armas apunto por si surgía algún contra tiempo.

Salimos de Denerim tan punto los habitantes nos dejaron paso, era muy difícil para mí viajar ahora que se me conocía como el héroe de Ferelden.

-Suerte que mi señora es una Guardia Gris y nos avisara si aparecen los engendros tenebrosos – dijo Rory des de su montura.

-No sé si me dan más miedo ellos o volver a Pináculo – le dije.

El solo me sonrió y volvió con el resto de la formación. Yo era reticente sobre que Rory volviera a formar parte de nuestra fuerza armada después de lo que vivió en Pináculo y en la casa del hijo de puta de Howe.

-Todavía no me puedo creer lo de Alistair – dijo Leiliana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-El poder cambia a todo el mundo – dijo Zev.

-Él es un pelele en manos de Arl Eamon – les dije – pero supongo que lo entiendo, quiere mirar de hacer las cosas bien por Maric y Cailan.

-No puedo creer que todavía le disculpes- me dijo Zev indignado.

-No lo estoy disculpando, me gustaría arrancarle el corazón de cuajo y pisoteárselo, e incluso así no sentiría el mismo dolor que siento yo ahora mismo – le respondí.

-Aun así, él es el Rey y nadie puede decidir por él y menos el hombre que lo maltrato de niño-dijo Leiliana.

-Eso no es del todo culpa de Eamon también es culpa de Maric por no asegurarse de que estaba bien, los niños son los más desafortunados en los deslices de la monarquía- dije – Alistair tiene fe ciega en Eamon, lo único espero que eso no le lleve a la ruina y a Ferelden con él.

El viaje era demasiado tranquilo, aunque tenía una extraña sensación, una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía, si Alistair hubiera estado ahí hubiera confirmado mis sospechas con solo una mirada.

-¡Engendros tenebrosos! – Grite – todo el mundo en formación que no quede ningún flanco.

Salí del carruaje y en ese momento maldije a Fergus por haberme convencido de que me pusiera un vestido para viajar.

Un pequeño contingente de engendros tenebrosos salió delante nuestra para barrarnos el paso, nada que no pudiéramos solventar cortando algunas cabezas.

El pequeño contingente de engendros tenebrosos no tuvo nada que hacer contra nuestros soldados y por suerte para ellos ninguno contrajo la Ruina.

-Serán rezagados de los que huyeron de Denerim – dije a mis compañeros.

-Sera mejor que prosigamos cuanto antes lleguemos a Pináculo y dejemos estas carreteras mucho mejor para todos – dijo Leiliana.

Los días se sucedieron sin más problemas de los que me daban mis propios pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en Denerim y el lugar que me queda jaba aquella situación. ¿Quién era yo más allá de todo lo sucedido?

Y al fin al fin lo vislumbramos, la gran torre de Pináculo, el castillo de los Cousland, la joya del norte. Parecía bastante intacto des de la distancia que nos separaba pero no creía que algún día consiguiera recuperar su esplendor puesto que Pináculo era así por lo que nos habían dado nuestros antepasados y por desgracia los más loables habían sido arrancados de nuestra vida brutalmente.

-Al fin – dije bajándome del carruaje delante de la puerta que había sido mi hogar durante muchos años.

La gente se empezó a congregar a nuestro alrededor supervivientes del ataque de los hombres de Howe y gente del pueblo de Pináculo.

-Lady Cousland, bendita seáis – dijo la vieja panadera del pueblo.

-Señora Trevor – le dije estrechándole las manos – me alegro mucho de verla, de veros a todos.

Entramos en el castillo que había sufrido muchos desperfectos pero parecía que Howe había intentado reconstruirlo a su imagen, supongo que para entregarlo a su hijo menor como residencia de verano.

-Freyja ¿estás bien? – pregunto Leiliana.

-Es duro, aquí crecimos mi hermano y yo. Fuimos felices y nos arrebataron todo aquello por codicia –

Mi hogar fue destruido pero por más impedimentos que nos pusieran Pináculo seria reconstruido esa sería mi mayor venganza pues los Cousland no caeríamos en el olvido.


	46. Hogar

**Capítulo 45: Hogar…que raro suena decirlo.**

Al cabo de un par de semanas de habernos vuelto a instalar en Pináculo y empezar las tareas de reconstrucción Fergus llego a casa.

-Bienvenido seas hermano – le dije saludándole – oh y bienvenido seas Bann Teagan.

-Hola hermana – me respondió Fergus abrazándome.

-Lady Cousland es un placer volverlos a ver- dijo Teagan con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Venga dejémonos de ceremonias y pasemos dentro – dijo Fergus.

Sabía perfectamente que para el sería muy duro entrar en el castillo que había pertenecido a nuestra familia después de lo que habíamos vivido.

Deje que los hombres se acomodaran y me fui a hablar con Leiliana y Zev que estaban en los jardines. Su relación había florecido al igual que ellos pues la primavera había llegado a nuestras tierras y la vida volvía a brotar.

-¿Qué hace Bann Teagan aquí? – pregunto Zev.

-No tengo ni idea pero seguro que lo averiguaremos en breve – le respondí.

-Neith ha enviado una carta para ti –

_Lethallan: el Rey nos ha cedido Amaranthine a los Guardias Grises. Y ha concedido el título de Arl al Comandante de los Guardias Grises en Ferelden. Ha llegado un pequeño contingente des de Orlais pero vendrán más desde otras partes de Thedas o eso me han dicho. _

_Wynne me está transcribiendo estas letras pues estoy aprendiendo a escribir en vuestro idioma pero todavía estoy torpe. Espero que alguna vez te reúnas con nosotros te debo mi vida y lo mínimo seria invitarte a que me visitaras o quizá pueda ir yo a verte._

_Me despido de ti no sin antes decirte que Wynne te envía saludos y que el Rey parece muy triste des de que te fuiste._

_Mahariel_

-Dice que Alistair parece triste – les dije a Leiliana y Zev – también ha concedido Amaranthine a los Guardias Grises eso es tan bien.

-Al menos ha cumplido una de sus promesas – dijo Zev ácidamente.

Cuando el sol se puso nos reunimos en el comedor familiar donde mi familia y yo nos habíamos reunido para cenar.

-Buenas noches Lady Cousland – dijo Bann Teagan.

-Buenas noches – le respondí – si sois tan amables de sentaros empezaremos a cenar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que habíamos compartido con mis padres con la esperanza de llenarla de buenos recuerdos, durante la cena Bann Teagan nos contó que tal había ido la coronación, pero al ver la reacción de mi hermano supe perfectamente que algo no iba bien.

-Lady Cousland ha sido una cena maravillosa siempre me ha encantado la cocina de vuestra región – dijo Bann Teagan.

-Gracias Teagan eres demasiado amable –

-¿Sería posible dar una vuelta con vos por los jardines? – me pregunto.

Fergus asintió con la cabeza, no es que tuviera que perderle permiso era más un formalismo acogido des de que tengo uso de razón.

El aire del jardín era fresco y con regusto a mar tenía cierta curiosidad por saber el motivo de dicha reunión.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte al fin ante tanto silencio incómodo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué os fuisteis de palacio con tanta prisa y antes de la coronación? –

-No creo que sea de vuestro interés mi señor, pero podemos decir que el Rey y yo tuvimos un gran desacuerdo –

-Siento haberos ofendió Lady Cousland – se disculpó – pero por lo que puedo ver mi hermano ha conseguido lo que se había propuesto des de que se despertó de su enfermedad.

-Si así es – me lamente – y por desgracia no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no poseo ningún poder de convicción ni tampoco poder político como el que tenía antes de vencer al Archidemonio.

-Pero vos sois la Heroína de Ferelden, sin vos Alistair no tendría trono ni país el cual gobernar –

-Hay factores más allá de todo eso, que por mi juramento hacia los Guardas no puedo revelaros-

-Puede que haya una solución para que volváis a la corte y evitar que el país caiga en desastre –

-¿Qué queréis decir? –

-Casaos conmigo –

-¿¡Que!? – pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Tan raro seria?- pregunto ofendido- todavía soy joven y aunque tengo varias proposiciones de matrimonio hacia mi persona ninguna de ellas merece tanta atención como vos. Des de que os conocí en Risco Rojo habéis llenado mis sueños, sois valiente, inteligente, leal tenéis mil una cualidades que harían feliz a cualquier hombre.

-Creedme eso no es así –

-Entendería que os vierais a escondidas con Alistair, pero si llegarais a quererme la mitad del amor que sentís por el sería un hombre muy afortunado.

-Lo siento Teagan me horna mucho tu oferta y creedme cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a aceptar, pero tengo que decir que no, tal vez en otra vida en otras circunstancias – le dije – además nunca sería la amante de Alistair….

Me dirigí directamente al ala de los aposentos donde Fergus esperaba en mi habitación.

-¿Y bien? – me pregunto tan punto cerré la puerta.

-¿Tu sabias algo de esto? –

-No pero no ha hecho falta, ese hombre está enamorado de ti se le nota en la mirada –

-Fergus como has podido permitírselo-

-No se creía que te haría bien saber que tienes opciones –

-Por el Hacedor acabo de rechazarlo- dije exasperada.

-Seguramente no ha sido una buena idea que las cosas salieran así, lo siento – se disculpó abrazándome – padre lo hubiera hecho mejor.

-Fergus yo no quiero que seas papa – le dije entre lágrimas – quiero que seas tú, mi hermano, no quiero que me busques marido….estoy rota por dentro Fergus al igual que tu…

-Si en eso nos parecemos – su abrazado se estrechó más y me beso la coronilla – lo siento cachorro, supongo que cuando te miro todavía veo a la chiquilla con trenzas y arañazos en las piernas que me perseguía por todos los lados. Voy a hablar con el Teagan es un hombre razonable, le pediré disculpas.

Fergus salió de la habitación y yo me dirigí al balcón donde tantas horas había pasado en mi niñez pensando en las aventuras que se podían correr fuera de los muros del castillo; pero mis aventuras habían sido muy distintas y al mirar al interior un pensamiento cruzo mi mente ¿Cómo se retoma el hilo de toda una vida? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando en tu corazón empiezas a entender que no hay regreso posible, que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede enmendar, aquellas que hieren muy dentro, que dejan cicatriz?


End file.
